League of Champions
by loopy6380
Summary: Ash Ketchum is now nineteen years old, and is a decorated Pokemon trainer. He's traveled multiple regions in hopes of becoming a Pokemon Master, but has yet to receive the all elusive title. When an opportunity for him arrives, he must travel a new region, and challenge his greatest foes yet to complete the Legacy League and finally become what he has always dreamed of becoming.
1. Chapter 1-A New Quest

**I want to warn everyone who's reading this. I started this before the introduction of the Kalos League and the new season of Pokemon. As such, I chose to treat this story like Ash never traveled to the Kalos Region, thus never caught any of the gen 6 Pokemon. This story is under the pretense that Ash actually aged throughout his travels, and takes place a few years after the Unova League, with the change of Ash never learning of the Kalos Region. I incorporated the gen 6 Pokemon into my story in a different way, as well as Mega Evolutions. Read on, and you'll learn how!**

Two years have passed since Ash stopped fighting in league championships. He is the proud owner of every gym badge available to a trainer throughout the different known regions, and now resides in Pallet town. He returned with a lost hope to ever become a true Pokemon Master, and built his own house, which has become an unofficial gym for Kanto. Trainers venture from all over the world just for a chance to battle who is known as the most skilled trainer in the world. He has established the "perfect" team according to most trainers, using his highest level Tauros, the yet to evolve Bulbasaur, Floatzel, Krookodile, Infernape, and his seemingly undefeatable Pikachu.

Most of his old friends have lost contact with him, including some of his closest friends such as Misty, Dawn, May, Cilan, and his once best-friend Brock. Almost a year ago, he and Brock had a falling-out that led to the end of their multi-year friendship. Brock is still the gym leader of the Pewter Gym, but has recently lost his calm and caring demeanor, and has become a merciless gym leader with the highest win to loss ratio among all the Kanto gyms.

Misty is still the gym leader of Cerulean Gym, but also travels around the world as an instructor for children who are within one year of receiving their Trainer's License. Because of this, she hasn't seen Ash in over three years, since before he started the Unova League.

Dawn and May are both champion coordinators now, and have since settled down from the traveling. They occasionally send letters to Ash, but never receive a response. They both assume it's due to his busy schedule battling challengers.

Cilan is also residing at his own gym again in Striaton City with his brothers. After Ash left Unova, he viewed their friendship as more of a companionship that could be forgotten just as easily as it was established. His gym is still regarded as the beginning gym for Unova challengers, and has received threats from the league that the gym would be shut down if their win to loss ratio didn't improve.

Iris is a gym leader now in her home village, the Village of Dragons. Even with her new responsibilities, she flies to Pallet Town for a week every six months to visit Ash. While Ash sees her as a great friend, she has developed additional feelings beyond friendship for Ash, and hopes he goes the same way someday. She is famous around the world as well, listed in the top twenty strongest trainers in the world.

With everyone having gone their own way, proud of their own accomplishments, Ash is still incomplete in his mind. Until he has received the all-elusive title of Pokemon Master, all has been for nothing. However, his chance is soon to arrive. Just as hope is about to run out, Professor Oak has received a very important invitation for Ash.

"So he finally gets this?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure he's ready."

"He's more ready than any trainer I have ever known. This is Ash Ketchum we're talking about. You know as well as I that he could be the first to reach this accomplishment in over ten years."

"This is all your opinion. Call it pride, but he won't even make it past me, Oak."

Professor Oak sat in his office, phone pressed against his ear. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as a sign of his frustration.

"It is pride," he said sternly. "You haven't seen him in battle. While you have been sitting over there, I have watched him grow into the spectacular young man that he is today. He was ready for this two years ago when he returned from Unova. I have his invitation and tickets, which means our conversation is over, Rick. Good day."

Professor Oak slammed the phone down angrily. He sat still, exercising a breathing technique to calm down. Soon after, he snatched six papers from his fax machine and threw his coat on. With a renewed excitement, he darted out the door of his lab and hopped on his moped to reach Ash's house as quickly as possible.

"Tauros, use take down!"

Ash Ketchum stood ordering his Tauros into the final attack of a quick and easy battle with a trainer. Tauros was Ash's first of three and swept through all three of the opponent's Pokemon. While this would have excited him two years ago, Ash only felt emptiness with the easy win.

"Thank you for battling me," the trainer expressed to Ash. "Do you have any tips that could make me a better trainer?"

"Stop training your Pokemon to only use brute force and learn some strategy," Ash responded coldly. "Force will never get you far, and here in Kanto, it won't even get you past the first gym battle against Brock."

The trainer's face changed from an innocent eagerness to disappointment. He quickly retreated from the small field they were standing in, avoiding Ash's chance to see the tears. Just as he stumbled back onto the sidewalk, Professor Oak parked his moped.

"Well hello, young trainer," Oak greeted. "Here for a battle against Mr. Ketchum?"

The trainer completely ignored Oak and continued running. Confused, Oak turned toward Ash and waved happily. Ash responded with a dead wave of the hand while he proceeded to sit down in a chair in front of his house.

"Afternoon Ash!" Oak exclaimed. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just another trainer who got a little overzealous," Ash replied. "He didn't receive the advice he wanted so easily."

"Have you ever tried letting it on them easy? Remember, these are kids simply seeking the advice of their favorite role model in Pokemon training."

"Maybe, but it's no big deal. So what's up?"

"Well," Oak replied with a prolonged tone. He pulled out the six pieces of paper from his fax machine. "Read this letter."

Ash grabbed one of the papers from Oak. Confused, he began to read, "The champion of the Legacy League would like to invite you, Ash Ketchum, to travel to our nation and challenge our gym leaders and champions. Through the years you have been a Pokemon trainer, you have proven yourself to be an exemplary trainer with compassion, dedication, boldness, and humbleness. Because of this, you will finally have your chance to fulfill your ultimate dream of becoming a true Pokemon Master. Upon successful completion of this league, you will officially receive the title of Pokemon Master. Your mentor, Professor Oak will explain the details, including the highly unique set of rules we use throughout this league. We are all excited to finally meet you face to face and meet you in battle. Farewell for now."

Ash stared at the letter for what seemed to be five minutes. Oak smiled grandly, awaiting Ash's response. After the long silence, he looked at Oak, stared for another ten seconds, then shouted loudly in excitement. He dove at Oak, hugging him tightly.

"Alright Ash, I know you're excited," Oak choked out, "but please allow me to breathe so I may explain further!"

"I'm just so excited!" Ash shouted. Pikachu came running out of the house, sensing Ash's excitement. "Pikachu! We are hitting the road once again! This time to become true Masters!"

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder happily. They jumped up and down in circles constantly, shouting. Oak could clearly see the child that was suppressed inside of Ash resurface.

"But where is it?" Ash asked. "How will I get there? Is it another eight gyms? What are those unique rules?"

"Slow down," Oak chuckled. "I'll explain everything right now. First, you can't get there by any other means of travel outside of boats. I have the tickets right here for the SS Master, with a departure set for tomorrow morning at seven in the morning."

"Tickets? Is someone coming with me?"

"That's part of my explanation to you. This league is far more challenging than anything you have ever experienced. There are eight gyms for you to battle through, along with the Elite Four leading into the final battle against the Champion. But I will remind you right now that this is not just a league champion you will face. It is the champion of the world. This champion has received this title by defeating every master throughout the world. Moreover, every gym leader is an established Pokemon Master as well. Now for the rules."

"Wait," Ash interrupted. "Everyone I battle there is already a Pokemon Master? How is that fair?"

"This isn't a matter of fair or not," Oak laughed. "This is all a matter of you proving you are worthy of being a Master as well. And I'm expecting big things from you. I had to pull some extra strings to get the approval for you."

"Why? Doesn't my resume say it all?"

"Well it's more than just how good a trainer you are. More in detail, you will not be battling these gym leaders alone. I have here five tickets for the ship. You must select four trainers to travel with you and battle these gym leaders with you. However, you must choose trainers who are well established themselves, and must have had a personal relationship with you, be it friend or relative. And because of this, they too will become Masters should you complete this challenge."

"But how am I going to find four trainers to come with me by tomorrow morning!"

"Oh, I took the liberty of contacting some of your friends. You just need to choose who you want to travel with you."

A car suddenly came to a halt in front of Ash's house. His eyes lit up as he saw some of his old friends climb out of the car. Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris all climbed out of the car. They all ran at Ash and wrapped their arms around him. Through all his hard times, Ash could feel all of his old childhood emotions raging through his body.

"It's great to see you all!" Ash shouted, Pikachu hopping from his shoulder to each others' shoulders.

"It's been way too long," Dawn laughed. "Why haven't you been writing us back?"

"It's been hard. I'm real sorry I didn't, but when you have twenty different trainers challenging you in one day, and that recurring every day of the week, you don't have much time to do much else. And you, Misty! It's great to see you again! You're looking great!"

Misty chuckled, trying to hide a slight blush. She realized quickly that she hadn't seen Ash in so long that he never had a chance to see her new look. While she still had her amber red hair, she grew it out, allowing it to almost reach the middle of her back. She also did away with her contacts, though most everyone was oblivious to her even needing them, and she switched to a slim pair of bright blue framed glasses. Taking the place of her shorts and tank top shirt, she regularly wore an assortment of bright sundresses and sandals.

"Thank you," Misty replied smiling. "How have you been? You've gotten taller!"

"Same old life," Ash replied. "I've read all three of your books. Congratulations on all your success as a trainer's consultant! I always knew you could do something like that. I wouldn't have gotten through half my battles in Kanto without you!"

"Yeah, well that makes one of us! If it wasn't for Professor Oak convincing me to try it, I'd just be another gym leader."

"What about me!" Iris chimed in excitedly.

Ash turned to her, and froze. Though she had just visited five months ago, Iris looked completely different. She cut her huge purple hair down to a modest ponytail that barely went past her shoulders. She got rid of her childlike white tights, and wore a knee length green skirt and had a plain white t-shirt on.

"Wow, Iris!" Ash exclaimed. "You look great! What prompted this major change?"

"I just felt it was time to dress like my age," Iris said, blushing. She looked at Misty and smiled, but Misty had a glare on her face that suggested she was ready to pounce.

Oak noticed the impending rivalry and chimed in, "So I will now continue!"

"Oh, yeah," Ash responded. "So I have to bring four other trainers with me?"

"Yes, and these four have all expressed a deep interest in helping you succeed in your quest. And given you have traveled with all of them at one point in your career as a trainer, I am leaving the decision up to you in whether you want all of them with you."

"Well, I'll go down the list."

Ash looked at his four friends. He could only recall good memories with all of them, and trusted all of them. However, when he thought deeper, he realized that he wanted skilled trainers with him, and not all of them fit that category.

"Iris," Ash began. "Every time you've come to visit, we have battled. Those are the highlight of my life right now, because you provide the most intense battles against me with your dragon Pokemon. I've read articles about how much Unova trainers hate visiting your gym because there is no known strategy for a trainer to use against you and your skills."

Iris couldn't help but to smile largely as Ash continued. While she would never beat Ash in their battles, and sometimes she wouldn't even come close, she always felt proud to arrive for a visit and receive a challenge almost immediately every time. She knew Ash meant every word he was saying.

"I want you to come with me," Ash finished.

"Of course I will! Drayden has already agreed to be the interim gym leader while I'm gone. Besides, trainers in the Unova region could use a break from me!" Iris exclaimed.

"And Misty," Ash continued. "I hold you in just as high a regard. I haven't seen you in a battle in a while, but the fact most trainers you help out end up in the Pokemon League within two years of beginning their careers says it all. I couldn't go on this journey without you!"

"Well thank you, Ash," Misty said with a slight bow. "I'm honored and joyed that you want me to come with you!"

"Now Dawn and May," Ash said. "I can't honestly say I would trust you in battle. I trust you two with my life, and love you both, but your skills preside in coordinating, not intense Pokemon battles."

"We completely understand," May said with a smile.

"I think you made the right decision," Dawn continued. "We will be rooting for you!"

"Ok," Oak said. "You have two, but you only have sixteen hours to find two more. Now I couldn't get in contact with Brock, but what about him?"

"No!" Ash snapped. "I wouldn't trust him in even one battle."

"What exactly happened between them?" May asked Iris.

"Well, the Kanto League Board considered shutting down Brock's gym and replacing it with an official gym here in Pallet with Ash as the leader," Iris answered. "Ash declined the offer, because he never had an interest in being a gym leader, but Brock took offense to it anyway. He pretty much called Ash a traitor and refused to speak to him again."

"Wow, I never pictured Brock doing that. He was so nice when we traveled through Hoenn."

"Yeah, and Ash always spoke so highly of him when in Unova. Maybe they'll make up someday, but right now they both have too much pride to do so."

Ash sat down in the grass next to Pikachu and stared into the sky. No matter how much he thought, no other trainers he knew came to mind. Two years ago, he would have gladly asked Brock to come along, but not anymore. No one else seemed like a possibility.

"Ash!" a familiar voice shouted. "Get up and battle me!"

"Hm?" Ash turned his head and saw his lifelong rival, Gary Oak. He stood on the other side of the field, determined to have a battle. "Not now. I'm busy."

"I know what you're going to do! I'm going to beat you and prove you're not ready!"

Ash got up and shook his head. He grabbed three pokeballs from his belt and waved them at Gary. Gary knew immediately that Ash was indicating a three-on-three battle. He smiled and pulled three pokeballs from his backpack.

"Let's go, Nidoking!" Gary shouted. His large Nidoking jumped out of the pokeball and flexed its massive muscles. Nidoking evolved from one of Gary's first Pokemon in the Kanto League. He always took pride in the brute force of his ground type Pokemon.

"Your favorite ground type, huh?" Ash laughed. "Show him how it's done, Krookodile."

Ash's Krookodile appeared in front of Nidoking, standing almost half a foot taller. Nidoking showed no concern in the face of its larger opponent. Krookodile slammed its hands against its chest and roared loudly.

"You can't show me up!" Gary snapped. "Nidoking, use low sweep!"

Nidoking moved in and dropped low to the ground to trip up Krookodile. Krookodile stood fast and received the harsh blow from Nidoking's tail. Gary laughed, expecting to see Krookodile fall to the ground, but instead it barely budged. Nidoking's confident look turned to concern.

"Krookodile, use Earthquake," Ash ordered.

Krookodile rose one foot and threw it into the ground. Only Iris stayed on her feet from the massive shake the ground received, and Nidoking received a blow to the face from earth breaking from the surface and flying through the air. It got to its feet and stumbled back in pain.

"Now use Crunch," Ash called.

Krookodile darted at Nidoking, and before Gary's Pokemon could regain its composure, Krookodile was sinking its sharp fangs into Nidoking's shoulder. Nidoking shouted in pain, then passed out from the attack.

"What just happened?" Misty asked, hoping someone from the spectating group could provide insight to the quick first round victory.

"Krookodile became Ash's friend in Unova," Iris answered. "They battled in the Unova League together and Krookodile gave Ash a lot of wins. I think you'll all find yourselves astonished to watch Ash battle now compared to when you all traveled with him."

"Return Nidoking," Gary shouted. "Good job buddy. Ok, Ash, let's see you do that to this! Go Fearow!"

Gary's favorite flying Pokemon flew out into the field. Its wingspan far surpassed most other bird Pokemon, and was famous for its intense speed. Ash held his pokeball out and returned Krookodile.

"I'm going to really confuse you now," Ash laughed. "Go Bulbasaur!"

Gary's face turned to intense confusion. He couldn't figure out why Ash would send out an unevolved grass Pokemon against a high level bird Pokemon. Ash simply looked at Gary with a confident look.

"Ok, if you really want to lose," Gary laughed. "Fearow, use Sky Attack!"

Fearow shot high into the sky at such an intense speed the grass below it burst into the air. Once it was about one hundred feet up, it pointed its beak straight up. Immediately after, it reverted to a downward position and dove at an amazing speed straight for Bulbasaur.

"Vine Whip," Ash told his Pokemon.

Bulbasaur brought out two thin green vines from its flower and shot them toward Gary's Fearow. Fearow reacted to the vines and dodged both of them. Gary smiled initially, but shouted in surprise when two more vines came from behind Fearow and wrapped around its wings, stopping it completely.

"How!" Gary shouted. "No Bulbasaur can release four vines!"

"Evidently there is one," Ash responded. "Now bring Fearow in close and use Headbutt!"

Bulbasaur reeled Fearow in close. Fearow struggled to get loose, but Bulbasaur responded by taking his first two vines and wrapped them around Fearow as well. Once the bird was within inched of Bulbasaur, it began to headbutt Fearow harshly over and over. Fearow crowed in pain until it no longer had any strength. Bulbasaur then threw Fearow down to the ground, and the bird didn't even try to get back up.

"This can't be possible," Misty said. "I've never seen such flawless battling, not even from Pokemon Masters I've met in my travels."

"After Ash got fourth place in the Unova League, he traveled back here to Kanto. He told me that he took a canoe to an island about five miles off the Pallet coast and trained there. His mother told me he wasn't seen for over three months. When he returned, he had his six most trusted Pokemon with him, and they all stood taller, larger, and stronger. No one knows what kind of training they did, but he hasn't lost even one round in a battle since."

"This is ridiculous!" Gary shouted. "How are you this strong?"

"Because I trust my Pokemon to do more than just use their muscles," Ash answered. "I learned how to use my Pokemons' weaknesses and turn them into strengths. Once you've accomplished that, your Pokemon will reach a whole new level."

"I forfeit," Gary conceded. "It's clear you've surpassed me far more than I could have anticipated. Good luck over there."

Ash approached his rival and shook hands with him. They locked eyes and smiled, but Ash's smiled suddenly disappeared. Professor Oak smiled when he realized what just dawned in Ash's mind.

"Come with me," Ash said.

"What?" Gary asked. "Why?"

"Because I know your abilities and your Pokemon's abilities. You are one of the most talented trainers I've ever known. And with you coming along, you can become a Master too. Why should we both have to do this separately when we can finally come together and fulfill both our dreams at the same time!"

"Thank you. I will come and I will not let you down."

Gary approached the others and greeted them. Iris, who had never met him, shook his hand and smiled.

"That leaves you with only one more slot to fill," Oak told Ash. "Anyone in mind?"

"No, can't say that I really know anyone else who would be a good fit. Besides, I see a challenger coming, so I'm about to be a little preoccupied."

Ash crossed the field and met the trainer. The trainer was a short girl who appeared to be around sixteen years old. She had an angered look on her face and stared straight into Ash's eyes.

"So I hear you're the best trainer in the world now," the trainer said sternly. "I laugh at that concept."

"May I ask who you are then?" Ash asked irritably.

"My name is Victoria. We had a brief battle in Unova when I was twelve and only had one Pokemon. Ever since then, I swore to defeat you."

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't remember you, but I hope I can provide a decent challenge for you."

"Enough with the fake humility! Take me on right now!"

"Very well then. I won't hold back though. I declare a two on two battle. The first one to lose both Pokemon is the loser. Moreover, I will not switch my Pokemon out, but you may if you want to."

"Fine! Then I will start with Throh!"

Victoria threw a pokeball high into the air. Out of it came a bulky fighting type Pokemon. It didn't appear to have any extra size; just an average Throh. Ash smirked and responded by sending out his Tauros. Tauros was always Ash's favorite for a quick sweep of powerful attacks.

"How common," Victoria laughed. "You send out a normal type against my fighting, expecting me to underestimate you due to the type advantage. Well I am well aware of your abnormal strategies."

"So you got me all figured out then?" Ash said. "Then you should see this coming. Tauros, use Earthquake!"

Tauros lifted its front hooves and slammed them into the ground. Just like the previous battle, all of the spectators stumbled as the earth shook violently. Throh responded by jumping into the air, punching two rocks into pieces.

"Now use Headbutt!" Ash ordered.

As Throh came back down, Tauros ran underneath it and rammed its head into Throh's bottom. Throh shouted in pain as it flew back up into the air and came down hard to the ground. Ash smiled, expecting to see Throh stay down, but quickly changed his expression when Throh jumped back up unscathed.

"Oh, a little defense to this one," Ash exclaimed.

"Much more than that!" Victoria barked. "Use Mach Punch!"

Throh stood in position and held its fist toward Tauros. Tauros shifted its weight to dodge the attack, but was quickly caught off guard when Throh was suddenly throwing its fist into the muscular side. Tauros roared in pain and stumbled back to reset itself.

"Stay strong!" Ash called to his Pokemon.

"Not going to happen!" Victoria responded. "Use another Mach Punch!"

"Extremespeed!" Ash countered.

Throh darted toward Tauros once again, but Tauros matched its speed with its own attack. Throh's punch narrowly scathed Tauros' side as the bull Pokemon ran to the side. Tauros slightly stumbled, then shifted its weight and ran straight for Throh's back. Throh turned around and managed to grab onto Tauros' thorns.

"Good job!" Victoria called. "Now use Strength!"

Throh flexed its muscles and lifted Tauros straight into the air by its horns. Tauros roared, but couldn't get loose from the powerful grip of the fighting Pokemon. Throh held Tauros in the air for almost five seconds, then leaned back and threw Tauros onto the hard ground. Dust kicked high into the air, blocking the spectators from seeing the action.

"This girl is really good," Misty exclaimed.

"I know," Iris agreed. "I haven't seen someone keep up with Ash like this in a long time. I wonder if Tauros is ok."

"As I said," Victoria began, "I will beat you!"

"Ha! Don't think Tauros will go down so easily!" Ash laughed loudly.

The dust settled, and Victoria stared, shocked, at Tauros. A red glow was emanating from Tauros, smoke bursting from its nostrils. Throh changed itself into a defensive stance, just as confused as its trainer.

"What is this?" Victoria asked.

"Tauros greatest strength!" Ash answered. "He's been trained to endure multiple powerful hits, simply so he can build up strength through his trump card, Rage!"

"But how? How did it set that up without you telling it to?"

"When you've established the ultimate bond of trust with your Pokemon, you no longer need to tell it to do every single thing it does. Tauros knows to begin building up its rage power the minute any battle begins, whether it ever gets to use it or not."

Tauros roared loudly and began to charge at Throh. Throh stood fast, ready to attempt to block the charge. Tauros ran faster and faster until the ground was lifting up from behind it.

"Dodge it!" Victoria shouted. Throh began to jump into the air to dodge the attack.

"Jump!" Ash ordered Tauros.

Tauros jumped into the air, and made exact contact with Throh. Throh grabbed Tauros' horns again, but still fell to the ground, and landed flat on its back. Tauros forced its head downward, attempting to crush Throh. Throh struggled to hold onto Tauros' horns, and eventually let go and quickly slid underneath Tauros to dodge its head.

"Multiple Mach Punches!" Victoria ordered.

Throh began to rapidly punch Tauros in the stomach with massive hits. Tauros roared loudly in pain, and rolled to the side to get away from the punches. Throh jumped to its feet and began to chase Tauros down.

"Dynamic Punch to finish this!" Victoria shouted.

Throh winded its fist back and threw a punch so hard that everyone heard the contact to Tauros like a brick hitting concrete. Tauros slid nearly ten feet on its side, and stayed down.

"Are you ok, Tauros?" Ash asked. Tauros struggled to get back to its feet, but eventually stood up again. "Great job! Ok, Throh won't go down head on, so we're going to have to use something different. Use Blizzard!"

"What!" Victoria shouted. "Since when did a Tauros learn Blizzard?"

"Since we spent a week straight camping in the snow so he could understand how a blizzard works," Ash answered.

Tauros opened its mouth and waves of snow flew from it. Throh covered its face to shield from the cold snow. Within thirty seconds of snow swirling around the fighting Pokemon, the blizzard stopped. Throh dropped its hands from its face, and stared at Tauros. Tauros stomped its hoof on the ground, and Throh suddenly fell to the ground.

"That's one down," Ash exclaimed. "What's next?"

"You are the cockiest person I have ever met!" Victoria snarled. "You really think you're unbeatable?"

"No, not by a long shot. There will always be someone stronger out there. I do, however, have a clear understanding of the difference between having confidence in yourself and your Pokemon, and simply having a notion that you can win against a trainer based off of rage from a distant incident. You will never win a battle based on revenge."

"Oh spare me your lecture. I swore to defeat you, and I will! Finish this bull, Gigalith!"

A large rock Pokemon appeared from the pokeball and stomped on the ground in aggression. Tauros stood its ground, undeterred from Gigalith's attempt at intimidation. Instead, it stomped its own hoof on the ground, which cause Gigalith to slightly flinch.

"Open with a Body Slam!" Victoria ordered.

Gigalith began to charge at Tauros. Tauros stood its ground and rammed its horns into Gigalith. They continued to shove at each other, neither gaining any ground. Tauros glanced at his trainer, seeing his confident smile.

"Great job, Tauros!" Ash exclaimed. "Let's make quick work of this and use Blizzard!"

"Get out of there!" Victoria shouted.

Tauros opened its mouth. Gigalith tried to get out of the way, but lacked the necessary speed. A harsh blast of snow it the rock Pokemon and knocked it to the ground. Tauros stood directly over Gigalith and continued to bombard it with snow.

"No!" Victoria yelled. "Gigalith!"

"Enough, Tauros!" Ash ordered.

Tauros quickly stopped and backed off. Gigalith remained on the ground, clearly knocked out from the super effective attack. Victoria ran to her Pokemon and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Gigalith!" she cried. "I really tried! I'm sorry."

"Return, Tauros," Ash said, sending his Pokemon back into its ball. He walked over to Victoria. "You really are a strong trainer."

"I don't want to hear it," Victoria snapped. "I lost, so leave me alone."

"No, I won't leave you alone quite yet. You gave me more of a challenge than I've had in a very long time. And I don't think it coincidence that you came along at this time. I've been needing one more skilled trainer to accompany me on my trip to the Master League. I want you to come."

"Why would you want me? I lost."

"There's more to a great trainer than winning and losing. You showed determination. Just say yes."

"Wait Ash!" Oak said. "You can only have people you have an established friendship with come along."

"And Victoria and I have known each other for years now. We met in Unova," Ash said with a coy smile.

"I'll go," Victoria said. "I think it's just what I need to become a great trainer."

Professor Oak laughed and accepted the claim. He handed each trainer their individual ticket, then sat down in one of Ash's lawn chairs.

"So now that we have a team," Ash began, "we need to establish which Pokemon we are bringing."

"Well," Victoria chimed in. "I've never backed away from these six Pokemon."

Victoria tossed six Pokeballs into the air. Out popped six Pokemon, all from the Unova region. The two familiar faces of Throh and Gigalith stood among them. There was also the ghost Pokemon, Cofagrigus; the bug type, Acceglor; the water and ghost type, Jellicent; and the flying type, Braviary.

"I'm not even familiar with all of these," Gary exclaimed.

"You never traveled through Unova for your studies?" Ash asked.

"No, I stopped after traveling the Sinnoh region. It was then I decided to make an attempt at a comeback in training. I stayed there for a while, training in the mountains."

"Well, I've never traveled through this region here," Victoria said. "It was next on my list, but I'm more than happy to go on this trip instead!"

"Well, these are my six," Gary said as he released his six Pokemon.

His flying type, Fearow was first to emerge; the bug and steel type, Scizor; the water type, Blastoise; the ground and poison type, Nidoking; the dark type, Umbreon; and the fire type, Arcanine.

"Same old Gary," Ash exclaimed.

"What's it to ya?" Gary snapped.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it! If anything, I can see you've forged a great relationship with them."

Iris stepped up, "And now for my dragon heavy team!"

First to appear was the electric and flying type, Emolga; the ground and steel type, Excadrill; the dragon and dark type, Hydreigon; the dragon type, Druddigon; the dragon and flying type, Dragonite; and the dragon type, Haxorus.

"You gotta be kidding me," Misty said softly.

"What?" May asked after overhearing.

"She has amazing Pokemon!"

"I guess that's why she's the leader of the most difficult gym in Unova. But you've got great Pokemon too!"

"Speaking of which!"

Misty tossed her Pokeballs into the air, aiming over the pond next to Ash's house. There was the water type, Psyduck; the water type, Gyarados; the water type, Politoed; the water and psychic type, Starmie; the water and dragon type, Kingdra; and the water and ice type, Cloyster.

"The ultimate water master!" Ash exclaimed.

Misty turned her head to avoid the quite visible blushing. While they hadn't seen each other in quite some time, Misty's hidden liking toward Ash never faded. Instead, their distance only amplified the feelings.

"Now Ash," Oak said. "I know you have retained the exact same team for the past two years, but I made a call and got an old friend of yours to come visit."

"Who's that?" Ash asked.

A loud roar echoed from the clouds. Ash whipped his head around, immediately recognizing the roar. He quickly smiled and ran closer to the roars. Suddenly, from out of the clouds flew his Charizard, even larger and stronger looking than the last time they saw each other.

"Charizard!" Ash exclaimed. "I can't believe you came!" Charizard smiled as Ash hugged it. "Of course you're coming along!" Ash laughed. He held up his Infernape's pokeball. "I'm sorry, old friend. You've done amazing for me these past two years. Have fun resting at Professor Oak's place for a while."

"What about the rest of your party?" Misty asked.

"That will remain the same," Ash answered. He held his pokeballs out.

First appeared his rampaging Tauros, who was famous for its seemingly unstoppable force. Next was Bulbasaur. Even though it had never evolved to that point, everyone acknowledged the amazing strategic methods used to make it useful. Third was Floatzel, who was famously known to be arguably the fastest swimmer in the world of Pokemon. It was also known for its unbending stubbornness in battle. Fourth was Krookodile, the tall wall that stood in the way of so many Pokemon before. Fifth stood his Charizard. Though Charizard had not traveled with Ash for a very long time at that point, their bond was so strong that the two felt unstoppable as long as they battled together. Finally, to no one's surprise, his Pikachu stood proudly on his shoulder. Anyone who knew who Ash Ketchum was knew that he had his Pikachu always at his side. Not since the Unova League tournament had Pickachu been knocked out in a battle, simply outrunning and overpowering every opponent.


	2. Chapter 2-A New Foe

"And there we have it," Oak said. "The team that will march through the Champion's League and possibly be the first to beat it in over a decade."

"You know we will!"Ash shouted, Pikachu shouting with him.

"How very sentimental," a rough, angry voice chuckled from the street.

The gang turned their heads to see a tall, muscular man leaning against a large SUV. He wore all black pants, and a black and white striped shirt that had sleeves barely longer than his arms. His pants were held up by a dark blue belt which held six dark blue pokeballs, signifying they were ultra balls.

"Who might you be?" Oak asked. He instantly recognized hostility in the man. "This is a private party."

"And I'm not invited?" the man said with a false disappointment in his voice. "Very well. My name is Samuel, last name on a need to know basis. I'm here to claim what has belonged to us for many years now."

"Us?" Ash repeated. "What us?"

"Why Team Rocket of course. I am the man who took that pitiful Giovanni's place as the head of our wonderful establishment."

"Team Rocket?" Iris scoffed. "What's so wonderful about a bunch of thieves?"

"Oh, I can certainly see your confusion behind my statement," Samuel answered, no emotion revealed on his face. "Especially given the childish methods used by the so-called Team Rocket members of late. I'm led to believe two specific members with their talking Meowth failed to claim your ever-so-famous Pikachu for many years, never so much as coming close to succeeding. And Giovanni with his feeble attempts to take over the world of Pokemon by trying to manipulate and capture legendary Pokemon such as Meloetta. Why do they try so hard to beat around the bush, when simply taking everyone who stands in your way out is so much easier? That is why I am here now. Ash Ketchum, you have been a thorn in my teams' side for far too long. I challenge you to a three-on-three match! I promise there will be no tricks on my part, but I do require a method of high stakes. If you win, I will surrender myself to the police immediately after this battle, and will declare Team Rocket as officially disbanded. However, should I win, that Pikachu of yours will be handed over to me in the method of transfer to one of my own pokeballs, making it legally mine."

"You honestly think I will take the chance of losing my Pikachu to you!" Ash shouted. "Why should I agree to that when I could let my Pokemon loose on you right now and keep you down until the police show up?"

"My friend, I'm sure you could guess that I have a plan of escape should you take that route. Now, I will not tell you what it is, but trust me when I say that I do have one. If you are so confident in your Pokemon, then why not just battle me and stop me for good?"

Ash shook his head, ready to charge at Samuel. Pikachu grabbed his pant leg, and nodded. Sparks surged from its cheeks.

"Are you sure, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded again. "Alright, Samuel! I'll take you on!"

"Very well, my friend," Samuel chuckled. "A three-on-three battle, no switching, and the stakes remain the same."

"Fine! Go Floatzel!"

Ash released his Floatzel from its pokeball. Floatzel came out ready to battle. It's face showed determination not to let its trainer down. Samuel responded with no words, but only a toss of a pokeball. Out of it came a Ferrothorn.

"So you're gonna try and stop my Floatzel with grass, huh?" Ash asked. "It doesn't come that easy against me!"

"Oh, the fact my Ferrothorn is a grass type has nothing to do with why I chose him. While most trainers, yourself included, takes a battle strategy one matchup at a time, I see it as a game of chess. I use the early stages of a battle to set up for the future moves," Samuel lectured. "Like this first move! Ferrothorn, use Thunder Wave!"

Ferrothorn held its vine-like arms out, and released a wave of electricity that flew so quickly that Ash couldn't even think of an exit strategy. The wave flew through the field and contacted with Floatzel. Floatzel shouted in discomfort, and struggled to move properly.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked his Pokemon. Floatzel nodded and regained its composure. "Great job, buddy! Use Aqua Jet!"

Floatzel started to run at Ferrothorn. Samuel stood still, remaining perfectly calm. Ferrothorn, in return, stood its ground. Just before Floatzel's attack would have connected, it dropped to the ground, sparks surging from its body.

"No!" Ash shouted. "Come on, get up!"

"Energy Ball," Samuel ordered.

Ferrothorn aimed directly beneath it at Ash's Floatzel. A large, green ball of energy formed in front of it, and blasted Floatzel point blank. Floatzel flew back almost twenty feet and landed at Ash's feet, out cold.

"That's one down," Samuel declared.

"Return, Floatzel," Ash said. "You did good. Go Charizard!"

Charizard surged out from behind Ash, having never entered its pokeball. It roared loudly, releasing flames from its mouth and into the air. Ash glared at Samuel, his eyes showing the same fire that was coming from his Charizard's mouth.

"I have heard about this Charizard," Samuel said. "Its supposedly the most powerful Charizard in the world. But I have no worries. Ferrothorn, use Thunder Wave."

Ferrothorn released another massive wave of electricity at Charizard. Charizard, having seen it used on Floatzel, bolted into the air with one intense flap of the wings. Samuel showed a momentary face of surprise before regaining his composure, and began to chuckle.

"Such amazing speed," he stated. "The defeat of your Charizard will truly be an amazing accomplishment."

"Shut it!" Ash shouted. "Charizard, use Take Down!"

Charizard ended his flight upward, and quickly began to descend toward Ferrothorn. Ferrothorn had no hope to dodge the attack in time. The attack connected, Ferrothorn flying so far back that Samuel had to turn and return it to its pokeball before it would fly through a house. Charizard landed, spewing flames directly at Samuel, breaking just short of burning his face.

"Now you have one down too," Ash spat. "I will defeat you, and personally throw you in jail."

"I've never seen Ash this enraged," Misty said to Iris.

"I guess you didn't know," Iris responded. "Shortly after the Unova League Tournament, Ash befriended a young trainer who looked up to him. Ash was supposed to meet this trainer for some morning training, but he never showed. We later found out the trainer was ambushed by Jesse and James, who stole all three of his Pokemon. Ash attempted to chase them down, but never found them, and the trainer's Pokemon were lost. He's refused to forgive Team Rocket since."

"That's horrible! But this isn't Ash. This isn't his normal fiery passion, but instead it's pure rage."

"Come forth Tyranitar," Samuel calmly ordered.

A Tyranitar of unusually large proportion appeared before Charizard. An echoing roar came from its mouth and an intense sandstorm began to brew around the field. Charizard attempted to blow the sand away with its wings, but the storm was too thick.

"What is this?" Ash shouted over the storm.

"My Tyranitar has a special ability to automatically brew up a vicious sandstorm," Samuel answered. "Now the battle shall stay on my side."

"Charizard, use Dragon Rage!"

A large blast of energy flew from Charizard's mouth. The attack connected with Tyranitar, but barely phased it. Tyranitar shook the attack off, and backed into the thickest part of the storm.

"Now use Thunder," Samuel ordered.

Ash's eyes widened in shock to the ordered attack. He had no time to counter before the rock Pokemon sparked a lightning strike from its mouth, and connected with Charizard. Charizard roared in pain before falling to the ground.

"I believe that leaves you with only one more Pokemon," Samuel mocked.

"That's all I need!" Ash shouted. "Get him, Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped into the battlefield, sparks jolting from its cheeks. Tyranitar was still hidden within the sandstorm, but Pikachu showed no fear. Instead, it closed its eyes and began to listen.

"Use Thunderbolt," Ash ordered.

Pikachu sparked up and shot a bolt of lightning out of its cheeks. The attack shot into the sandstorm, and suddenly an explosion pushed the sandstorm back. Tyranitar appeared, knocked out on the ground.

"Get back, Tyranitar," Samuel grumbled. "Now to finish this. Go Excadrill!"

An Excadrill emerged from the pokeball, drill hands already spinning. It stared at Pikachu as if it was prey. Through Ash's eyes, no Pokemon was evil, only the trainer; Excadrill almost had him convinced otherwise.

"I'll warn you in advance, Ash," Samuel began. "This Excadrill is unmatched in speed. Just because it is a large ground type does not mean it cannot have speed."

"Fine," Ash snapped. "We'll test that theory. Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu darted at a blinding speed straight toward Excadrill. Samuel's prior statement quickly proved false, however, Excadrill's steel body provided more than enough defense to withstand the hit. In return, Pikachu jumped back to prepare for a second attack.

"Use Earthquake," Samuel ordered his Pokemon.

Excadrill dug its drills into the ground and began to spin them. The ground began to crack up and shake all around it. Pikachu was unfazed by the attack though, jumping across the flying rocks like an easy game of hopscotch.

"We can't use electricity on it, so use Iron Tale," Ash told Pikachu.

Pikachu shouted to acknowledge Ash's order, and quickly formed a metallic shield over its tail. Samuel had a counter come to mind, but Pikachu gave no room for thinking, and the attack connected with Excadrill with astonishing power. Excadrill stumbled back, but managed to stay on its feet.

"You are quite determined to win this," Samuel commented. "I'm afraid this battle will have to be a draw, however."

"What do you mean a draw?" Ash snapped. "I'm winning!"

Suddenly a loud explosion rattled the ground, and smoke began to rise from Ash's house. Ash spun his head around and could see flames rising from the back of his house, along with two Team Rocket grunts running in the opposite direction. He turned back to Samuel, but he was gone from everyone's sight.

"I'm on it!" Misty exclaimed, releasing her Cloyster from its ball. "Use a steady Hydro Pump!"

Cloyster began to spray a solid stream of water on the flames. They were quickly expelled, but the entire back wall of Ash's house was gone, along with parts of the sides. Ash ran to his house to assess the damage, but only made it half way before falling down in tears. Iris quickly followed and knelt down next to him, arm around him.

"Call the police," Misty told Gary, who was already dialing on his cell phone.

"No," Ash said. "The police won't do any good. They're great, but they can never catch these people."

"Then who?" Oak asked.

"No one. We will let them get away for now," Iris chimed in. "We'll go on our journey, and we all know that Team Rocket will show up again. They won't stop until someone stops them or they have Pikachu. Only we will be ready next time."

"No one but me takes Samuel," Ash demanded. "Pikachu and I will deal with him. I just ask that you all back me up by keeping the rest of his goons away while I finish him."

"Now Ash, I don't want you putting yourself in excessive danger just to catch this man," Oak said, referring back to all the other times Ash put himself at risk to fight for another person or Pokemon.

"Professor," Misty chimed in. "We all know that your words just now went straight in one ear and out the other. Ash cares. That's why he's put himself in danger every time someone needed help, even if he'd only just met the person. Besides, that's part of why we all love him!"

"Yep! And Ash, no matter what, don't ever change that," Iris said.

"I don't plan on it," Ash smiled. "Now let's get packed for this trip. Professor, could you take care of my house?"

"Of course, Ash," Oak answered. "It will be as good as new when you return. But that won't be the only thing different. When you return, you will all be Pokemon masters!"

The team all looked at each other and smiled. Ash stood tall, ready to finally achieve his life-long goal. He will finally be a Pokemon Master.


	3. Chapter 3-SS Master

"Oh, how do you do this?" Victoria asked Misty.

The team all sat in lounge chairs on the main deck of the SS Master. The sea air freshened their moods, and a cool breeze nipped at their skin. Victoria was the only one who struggled, fighting the uneasy feeling of seasickness.

"I've been around water all my life," Misty answered. "I guess I never really thought of how to deal with it. It just happened for me."

"Salted crackers," Gary answered shortly. "They ease your stomach."

Victoria opened her mouth to thank him, but quickly closed it and darted to the side of the ship. Everyone laughed as she waited for vomit that never came. Ash could feel the enjoyment he missed so much while traveling with his friends through the different regions of the world. So many roads, so many gym battles, and so many friends along the way.

"I see you're still traveling with the same old bunch," a familiar voice said from behind Ash. He turned around and saw Trip, his main rival throughout the Unova Region.

"Trip!" Ash exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"Well, not too bad. I'm fresh off a first place victory in the Johto League tournament."

"I heard, congratulations! Wait, you're on this ship. Does that mean?"

"Yep, and I've brought my own team of hardened trainers."

Trip's team filed out of a cabin, one at a time. First to emerge was his old rival, Paul, with the same emotionless look on his face. Second was Ash's old friend and rival, Barry. Next was an unfamiliar face to Ash, but Victoria suddenly began to fume.

"Amelia!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Why isn't my good friend Victoria," Amelia responded with a sly grin. "I heard you conned your way onto Ash's team, but I just couldn't believe it."

"She didn't con her way anywhere," Ash argued. "She proved her ability in battle, and I asked her to join."

"So I take it she failed to mention the fact she has never completed an entire league's gym cycle. She has been to three different regions and is yet to collect all eight badges in any of them. You trust someone who's never even competed in a league tournament to win battles against Pokemon Masters?"

Ash looked at Victoria, who almost wanted to hide her face from shame. He turned back to Amelia and smiled. "Well I've been to multiple league tournaments, and never won any of them. If that's all you have to judge her on, then go back in your cabin and work on new material."

"Oh I don't need to convince you any more than I already have," Amelia said. "Besides, you have a lot more to worry about than the weaknesses of your team."

From behind her, everyone gasped as Brock emerged. He stared straight Ash, but didn't speak, or even smile.

"Brock!" Misty said with excitement at first, but dulled it down quickly to avoid Ash getting angry. "Why are you with them?"

"I'm here to become a Master," Brock answered. "If I become a Master, I can stop with that gym, and join the Elite Four. I can give the gym to one of my brothers. I'm tired of battling nothing but weak trainers."

Brock turned to Ash and stared at him with a dead look on his face. Ash returned with a similar look. Silence filled the air, and no one seemed to want to be the one to break it.

"Brock," Ash finally greeted with a direct, unwelcoming tone.

"In case you are unaware," Brock began without any sort of greeting back. "Only one team can complete this league per year, and teams that lose at all throughout the league have to wait at least five years before they can even be considered to try again."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, only your team or mine will finish this as Masters. Trip came to me to join his team, and I intended to say no until I learned you were doing this too. Now, since you tried to take my family's gym, I'm going to take your dream away from you."

Ash glared at Brock for a few seconds, but then turned and walked away. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder, and looked back at Brock with a sad look. Brock gave a small smile to it, then turned and walked his own way.

"This is going to be a long journey," Iris sighed.

"Yeah, but it'll be fun," Misty responded. "Ash is down right now, but he's had a stressful couple of days with that new Team Rocket leader, and now Brock. Once we hit land and Ash has a chance to battle for the first badge, you'll see that child-like heart again."

"I sure hope you're right."

"I know I am."

Misty looked out on the ocean with a smile. She felt confident that even though she hadn't seen Ash in a long time, she still knew him better than anyone. She knew that he was still the overly caring Pokemon trainer who never said quit, and never backed down from what he believed in.

Gary walked up and down the long table, staring at the many different dishes of food. His mouth almost watered at the sight: baked chicken, potatoes, pie, and almost everything else that would be found at a buffet. He quickly grabbed three plates and placed them on a tray. Going down the table, he places a scoop of almost everything on the plates.

"Leaving any for the rest of the ship?" Victoria suddenly asked.

Gary jumped a little, then turned to her. "What's it to you?"

"Hey, ease up there! Just trying to spark a conversation."

"I'm trying to eat, as I'm sure you can see. Come find me in a couple hours. Maybe then I'll be willing to talk."

"Well snooty snooty! We're gonna be spending the next few months battling together. The least we could do is get to know each other."

"Your name is Victoria. You're a trainer from Unova who apparently got beat by Ash and held a grudge because of it. Now you're friends with Ash and helping him achieve his ultimate goal. You battle with an endurance heavy team of Pokemon, and focus mostly on head-on attacks when you do attack. While this battling combo proves effective, you find it difficult to beat Pokemon that focus on speed and special attacks. That sound about right?"

"I'm not talking about our battle styles, dummy! If we're playing this game, then fine! Your name is Gary Oak, a trainer turned researcher turner trainer again. You and Ash are long-time rivals ever since you left Pallet town at the ages of eleven, where you began a very successful campaign. You always beat Ash in everything at first, and you loved the attention. But with all the success, you knew early on that Ash would inevitably surpass you after he made it further in the Indigo League than you, then he beat you in the Johto League. That's when you decided to become a researcher. But it didn't take you long to realize you made that decision purely based on remorse and guilt for having let your rival beat you, and humiliate you. You are a head-on pure power trainer. You don't put much importance on defense because you trust your Pokemon to out-maneuver and overpower everything they face. That sound about right?"

Gary stared at Victoria for a long few seconds, then fashioned a smile. He quickly began to laugh out loud, nearly dropping his tray. Victoria backed a few steps nervously, expecting him to flip out.

"I like you," Gary finally said. "Not many people have the courage to pull that on me! You're alright. Come one, grab some food and sit down."

"Well Pikachu," Ash said as he flopped onto his bed. "We're finally going to do it. We will finally be Masters!"

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's stomach and cheering excitedly. Ash and Pikachu had been together for so many years that Pikachu's inability to speak like a human no longer caused any issues. They could converse for hours as if they both spoke the same language.

When Ash received Pikachu from Professor Oak at the young age of eleven, all he saw was an electric mouse who would be his first Pokemon. While he aspired from that moment to form a bond with Pikachu, he never imagined a friendship so strong that almost the entire world has heard of it. People traveled from foreign regions just for a chance to battle Ash and Pikachu, though no one ever won.

"We have to be ready," Ash said. Pikachu nodded eagerly. "We have eight more badges, then we're champs. But these won't be like our past battles. We can't expect anything we've faced before. We are facing the eight strongest Masters in the world here, and we can't depend solely on our strength. We have a whole team with us, which means we'll have to compensate for anyone who may have an off day. Simply, we can never lose a match. Not you, or any of the other Pokemon in our party."

Pikachu listened to Ash ramble about battle strategies and plans for another thirty minutes before he slowly dozed off. Pikachu turned around and looked out the cabin window. The water flowed calmly, minimal waves crashing against the side of the ship. Come morning, Pikachu would be Ash's number one Pokemon of choice in battle. It would be a whole new world.


	4. Chapter 4-League Registration

"So here we are!" Iris exclaimed as the group departed the ship. "The Legacy League!"

The team stepped foot onto the pier, and looked around. The port was in a large city called Morlan City. Tall buildings wrapped around every corner, and people could be seen down every sidewalk.

"I guess there's a gym here too," Misty said as she read the league's guidebook. "But first we have to go to the league office down the road from here to fully register. After that, they randomize the gym matches so we don't follow the same route other competitors are following."

"That means we won't see Trip's team very often if at all," Gary added.

Ash and Pikachu walked ahead of the rest of the group. All that he could think about was registering and getting to the first gym. His dream was directly in front of him, and nothing was going to stop him from accomplishing it.

"You ready Pikachu?" Ash asked as he looked down at his friend.

Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and licked his cheek. Ash could sense that Pikachu was as ready as he was. Even the Pokemon in his pokeballs were ready, and he didn't need them to tell him. His connection with his Pokemon was too great for them to lose.

As the team walked through the city, they marveled at the sights. The buildings were all modern, and full of large windows. Souvenir shops lined the streets, and tourists filled each one. The most shocking to Ash, though, was that people were looking his way, whispering to each other. It made him wonder just how well-known he really was throughout the Pokemon world. It took the team almost thirty minutes to locate the league office through the winding streets and their looking at the sights.

"Here we are," Misty said. "We should get registered now so we can still make some time walking to our first destination."

Ash nodded in agreement and opened the door to the office. Two men were standing at the desk chatting with each other. The one on the left was tall and had a full head of hair, and a full face of facial hair, all black. He wore a belt around the outside of his dark red jacket, and attached to it was six pokeballs. The other man was dressed in an expensive suit, and was clean shaven. The top hat told the team that he was a highly rich man, and probably an official of the league.

"Ah! Ash Ketchum, welcome," the suited man said. "And to the rest of you, welcome! My name is Benjamin Yuki. I am the president of the Legacy League, and founder of the Pokemon Masters Hall of Fame, which is located right here in Morlan City."

"It's great to meet you, Mr. Yuki," Ash said as he shook the man's hand. "Thank you so much for giving us this opportunity!"

"Oh no, thank you, Ash. I wanted to invite you sooner, but you were gaining fame in all the other leagues, I wanted to wait until you had finished them all. Now, I have the utmost confidence you and your team will provide quite a lot of entertainment for the people of this wonderful region!"

"I'm sorry, did you say entertainment?" Victoria chimed in, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well yes! Every gym battle in this region is nationally televised. It's very rare for trainers to work toward completing this league, so it's quite a big deal when there are some. Even better, we have two teams this year competing at the same time! That hasn't happened in over twenty years when our current champion swept through this league."

"Well again, thank you for the opportunity!" Ash smiled and shook Mr. Yuki's hand again. "Professor Oak told me some of the rules of the league, but is there anything else different about this league compared to the rest?"

"Quite so, yes." Mr. Yuki opened his desk and grabbed a small book that looked as if it could fit in a pocket. "This book is yours, and there won't be another like it. The first chapter gives you all the rules so you can refer to them when in question. The rest is a guide for you to follow throughout your travels here. Each chapter has a map to the next destination, a tidbit of info on the gym you will be challenging at that destination, and for your education, a small back-story of the gym leader."

"Alright, thanks. Are we required to follow this book's order for the gyms?"

"Why haven't I been introduced yet," the hairy man suddenly interrupted, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"My apologies, Rick," Mr. Yuki said with a snicker. He turned back to the team. "Everyone, this is Rick. He is one of the gym leaders in this region."

"Nice to meet all of you!" Rick almost shouted. "I'll be looking forward to battling all of you. Especially you, Ash."

Rick locked eyes with Ash. His look made Ash feel a little uncomfortable, but he couldn't figure out why. There was something oddly familiar with the man, but no reason why came to fruition.

"Ash, you will need more than your friends and Pokemon to make it all the way," Rick said, still staring into Ash's eyes. "You will need strategy, and sometimes, those strategies will have to find its way to you within seconds to avoid losing. Again, I look forward to battling you."

Rick slowly stepped out of the office. He carried himself coolly, showing no signs of emotion. Ash followed him with his eyes until he was out of sight from the window.

"Rick is probably one of the strongest trainers I have ever known," Mr. Yuki said. "He can be cold at times, and doesn't know the meaning of mercy, but his passion is unmatched. You, Ash, remind me of him when he was your age."

"What does he battle with?" Ash asked.

"That's for you to find out." Mr. Yuki winked, then opened the small book. "Allow me to explain the rules of the Legacy League. As it is in every league in the Pokemon world, each gym leader specializes in one type of Pokemon. Additionally, each gym leader carries six Pokemon. When in battle, it will be all six of the gym leader's Pokemon versus five of yours. Each teammate must choose a single Pokemon from their team to battle. The battle is over when one side is out of useable Pokemon."

"So we build a team of five Pokemon with one from each trainer?" Misty asked for clarification.

"Precisely. While some may think it unfair that the leader gets six Pokemon and you only get five, I'd like to remind you that this league is not meant to be fair. It's meant to challenge you as trainers so you can prove that you're worthy of the title of Pokemon Master."

Ash instantly started to think of possible strategies for the upcoming battles. He had established that each battle team should have coverage for air, land, and water battles. With no knowledge of what kind of Pokemon each leader used, they had to be prepared for anything.

"Now Misty," Mr. Yuki continued. "You are an experienced gym leader yourself. What would you do if a trainer lost a battle against you."

"Well, I wouldn't shove it in their face," Misty answered. "I would try to give them what advice I could based on what I saw during the battle. Also, I wouldn't accept their challenge for a rematch for at least forty-eight hours after their loss, that way they could give themselves time to train more for the next battle."

"I see why you're so famous for your knowledge," Mr. Yuki praised. "While that was a perfect answer for a gym leader, it does not work here. To put it simply, you guys are only allotted one rematch after a loss. Basically, that means if you lose once, you're never allowed to lose again. If you lose again, you will be permanently removed from the league, and ineligible to re-challenge the league for another ten years."

Ash's eyed widened at what Mr. Yuki said. He started having flashbacks of all the gyms he had challenged in the past and lost the first time. An uneasy churning began to give him a stomachache as he thought about the possibility of losing his dream all over again.

Ash turned to his friends. "I have no regrets in choosing you guys to battle with me. I trust each and every one of you to help win every match."

"We won't even need that second chance!" Iris exclaimed as she put her arm around Ash's shoulders.

"I promise I won't let you down," Gary said sternly. His confidence radiated through the other trainers. While no one said it aloud, everyone believed Gary to be the second strongest trainer in the group.

"I'm so happy to see how much you believe in each other," Mr. Yuki said with a large smile. "Now continuing on the league rules, should you come out victorious in every gym and collect all eight badges, you will proceed to challenge the Victory Elite Four. I do not have rules available for them, as the champion chooses the rules for those battles. Defeat all four of them, along with the champion, and your goal will be complete."

"So thirteen battles in all," Ash clarified.

"Yes, and do not forget that the only way to defeat them all is to push you and your Pokemon to limits that have never been realized. Additionally, you are not allowed to switch Pokemon until the Pokemon currently on the field is knocked out. The same applies to each gym leader. The gym leader has complete control of the in-battle rules, such as requiring the battle to take place in the water, the sky, or any other terrain they may choose."

"They don't joke around with this," Victoria whispered to Gary.

"What did you expect?" Gary replied grumpily. "We're battling through a league of veteran Pokemon Masters. It's not meant to be easy."

"Well that's all I have for you," Mr. Yuki finished. He passed the book to Ash, then gave him a six inch long velvet case. "Here is your guidebook and your badge case. While I recommend following the maps precisely, you are all adventurers, so if you find a quicker way on the map, you are free to take that route. You are also free to visit different towns and cities, even if the gym in that city is not your next destination. In a nutshell, the only course that you are required to follow is that of the gym leader order provided in your book."

"Thank you, Mr. Yuki," Ash replied as he bowed his head. Pikachu did the same from his shoulder.

"You're very welcome!" Mr. Yuki walked around to the other side of his desk, and sat down at the computer. He spent about thirty seconds typing and clicking, then turned back to the team. "It looks like your first destination will be Bricker Town. Lucky for you, that town is only about a day's walk from here, to the north. Good luck to all of you, and don't forget to enjoy your journey. Without joy in your hearts, you will most certainly fail in completing this league."

Everyone said their thank you's and goodbye's, then left the office. Ash knelt down to the left of the door, and put the badge case in his backpack. After he stood up, he saw his friends standing around him with smiles.

"What are you guys doing?" Ash asked.

"We are taking a pledge right now," Iris chimed in. "Everyone, we need to promise each other that we will never give up, no matter how difficult the challenge. We will use our friendships with each other and our Pokemon to help you achieve your ultimate goal of becoming a Pokemon Master."

Everyone held their hands in, directly above Ash's head. They all shouted and threw their arms into the air. Ash struggled to fight back tears as he realized what his friends were doing. At that moment, he knew he chose the right trainers for his team.


	5. Chapter 5-Bricker Gym

"Bricker Town," Ash read off a large, brown sign. "I guess we've made it."

The sun was slowly creeping behind the trees in the distance as orange began to paint the sky. The team was exhausted from the walk to Bricker Town. For almost the entire afternoon, they were forced to walk uphill on a dirt covered trail. While excitement was kicking in as they entered into the small town, everyone agreed it would be best to rest for the night and challenge the gym the next day.

"That place looks good," Gary said as he pointed at a small house-like building that had an inn sign.

"Great, let's go," Ash responded.

They all trudged into the inn. As soon as they walked in, the man at the counter smiled when he saw how visibly tired they were. He quickly typed into his computer, then pulled out two keys.

"Welcome to Bricker Inn," the man said. "I know exactly who you are, Ash Ketchum. Your team doesn't have to pay for any rooms as long as you are still competing in the Legacy League, so here are your keys. Men in room twenty-one, and women in room eleven. Rest well!"

"Thank you so much," Ash sighed as he grabbed the keys. He handed the girl's set to Misty, then turned and walked towards his own room without even saying goodnight. Everyone knew he was too tired to realize, so they just smiled and walked to their own room.

"Oh it feels so good to be on a bed!" Gary exclaimed as he dropped onto one of the beds.

"I hear you," Ash laughed weakly as he took his shoes and socks off. "I wanted to take a shower tonight, but I'm afraid I'll fall asleep in there."

Gary slipped one of his pokeballs out of his bag and opened it. His Umbreon hopped out of it, and jumped onto the bed next to Gary. He smiled, and started to pet his Pokemon.

"How are you today, Umbreon?" Gary asked.

Umbreon squealed happily, and hopped around on the bed. Gary laughed before calming his Pokemon down a bit. They both laid down on the bed, and slowly drifted into sleep. Ash smiled and laid himself down. Pikachu was already sleeping on the pillow directly above Ash's head.

"You wouldn't believe it without seeing it!" Iris laughed loudly as the three girls joked about their adventures.

"He did something like that while we in the Johto Region too!" Misty laughed. "He practically jumped off the cliff when the wind carried his hat all the way to the ocean! And don't get me started about the Primeape that stole his hat! The only reason he got it back was because he caught the Pokemon!"

The girls continued to laugh as they shared funny stories about Ash. Victoria was starting to cramp up as she learned more about Ash. It didn't take long for her to realize how nice Ash really was.

"So are all the rumors about Ash's legendary encounters true?" Victoria asked. "I've heard stories of him meeting Pokemon like Lugia and Meloetta."

"Most of them are true," Iris answered. "Somehow, even the shiest Pokemon that would never reveal itself to a human would want to be around Ash. He's saved so many Pokemon, both regular and legendary."

"That's why he's the trainer he is today," Misty continued. "His Pokemon didn't grow stronger simply through battling as much as possible. Ash has been through trials and challenges that would seem impossible to most. He's kind and passionate. He never backs away from the opportunity to help others."

"Wow, I can't believe I'm battling alongside him," Victoria said aloud, even though she intended to say it in her head.

"He wouldn't have asked you to come if he didn't believe you could help," Iris said.

Victoria nodded, then threw herself back on the bed and started to fall asleep. Iris and Misty followed soon after. Misty pulled her covers completely over her head, and looked at a picture of her, Ash, and Brock standing in front of Mrs. Ketchum's house. The picture was from the week after the Kanto League Tournament, and had become one of Misty's favorite memories. It didn't take much longer for her to fall asleep, picture still in her hand.

"Bricker Gym," Iris said as the group stood in front of a building that looked like a small indoor stadium.

"This is it guys," Ash said, excitement building up inside of him. "Our first gym, and soon to be our first badge!"

Everyone cheered in response. Ash pulled the door open, and the team stepped into the building. The lighting was very dim, and no one seemed to be inside. The team slowly walked further in until they saw a large ring in the center of the room. It was setup closely like a boxing ring, but was three times the size of a normal ring.

"I wonder where the gym leader is," Victoria said to break the silence.

Suddenly the lights shot on, making everyone jump. Massive speakers in each corner of the building started to boom electronic music. The middle of the ring opened, and the team watched a tall, muscular man slowly rise out of it on a small elevating platform.

"Welcome challengers to Bricker Gym!" the man shouted through a microphone. The team covered their ears at the noise. "I am Bingwen, the Pokemon Master of fighting type Pokemon! As I'm sure you can guess, the battle will take place in this giant ring! A Pokemon is out if he is knocked out or touches outside the ring! Now, Ash Ketchum, prepare your team and be ready for the fight of your life!"

The music finally faded out, and the gym fell quiet. Ash could see a camera crew to the left of the ring, ready to televise the entire battle.

"Alright guys, we have a fighting type gym leader," Ash said as the team huddled together. "I don't think we should use any flying types even though their attacks are strong against fighting types. A lot of fighting Pokemon know how to use rock type attacks, as well as thunderpunch."

"I think we should save your Pokemon for last," Misty said to Ash. "You're easily the strongest out of all of us, so it would be good for your Pokemon to stay fresh for as long as possible."

"I agree; good call Misty." Ash smiled to Misty, who looked away while blushing. "We'll start with Victoria, then Gary, Iris, Misty, then me."

"I'll use my Cofagrigus," Victoria said. "A ghost Pokemon will do well against any physical attacks."

"I'll use my Blastoise," Gary said next. "He has good defense, so he'll be able to take more hits if necessary."

"I'll use Druddigon," Iris said. "He's my fastest Pokemon on the ground, so maybe I can outrun the opponent."

"I'll use Starmie and utilize its psychic moves," Misty said.

"Good plan," Ash said to everyone. "I'll keep my Bulbasaur on standby for last."

"Are you sure about using Bulbasaur?" Victoria asked. "Will he be able to keep up with fighting type Pokemon?"

Ash smirked. "Don't worry about Bulbasaur. He'll be fine."

"Once you've decided which Pokemon to use, place their pokeballs on the platform next to the ring in the order you plan on using them," Bingwen said. "As a reminder to everyone, there is no switching unless a Pokemon is no longer able to fight."

The team placed their pokeballs on the platform. Nerves were rattling through their bodies as they got ready to start the battle. The camera crew signaled that they were live, and Bingwen held out his first pokeball.

"Let the battle begin!" Bingwen shouted. "Go Conkeldurr!"

A tall Pokemon materialized in the ring. It held a large metal beam over its shoulder, and swung it a couple time as easily as a baseball bat. Victoria gulped, then picked her pokeball up from the platform.

"Your up Cofagrigus!" Victoria called.

Victoria's Pokemon showed itself in the ring. Even though it was a ghost type, Bingwen showed no signs of distress. He showed a confidence that almost drained Victoria's right out of her.

"As the challenger, you are free to make the first move," Bingwen said.

"If you say so!" Victoria exclaimed. "Cofagrigus, us hypnosis!"

"Bad way to open the battle! Conkeldurr, go to bat!"

Victoria stumbled back a couple inches from confusion. Cofagrigus prepared to use its attack on Conkeldurr, but didn't have a chance before the metal beam flew right through its body. The beam didn't damage Cofagrigus, but it was startled enough to halt its attack.

"Now use fire punch!" Bingwen ordered.

Conkeldurr ran at Cofagrigus, flames forming around its fists. Victoria stuttered to give an order, and before she knew it, it was too late. A fiery fist connected with Cofagrigus, knocked it straight to the floor, then a second fist connected. Before anyone could blink, Victoria's Pokemon was knocked out.

"Cofagrigus is no longer able to battle!" the referee announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon!"

"Return," Victoria said. She stepped down from the platform hanging her head, trying to hold back a tear. Suddenly Ash put his hand on her shoulder, and she saw a smile on his face.

"It's alright," Ash said. "None of us knew what to expect going in."

Victoria nodded and let loose a smile. Gary stepped onto the platform, and stared Bingwen dead in the eye. His confidence said it all, and as he held out his pokeball, no words were said. Suddenly Blastoise flowed out of it, and let out a roar.

"So you're the infamous Gary Oak," Bingwen said. "I've hear a lot about you, but do you still have what it take to keep up in a battle?"

"Let's see right now!" Gary shouted. "Blastoise, use skull bash!"

Blastoise charged at Conkeldurr, who stood its ground. Bingwen simply smiled as he folded his arms and leaned against a rail. Blastoise's attack was about to connect when Conkeldurr suddenly caught the Pokemon's head with one hand. The attack was halted immediately.

"Vital Throw," Bingwen ordered.

Conkeldurr dropped the metal beam, and wrapped its arm around Blastoise's body. Without any struggle, it lifted Blastoise over its head and threw it clear out of the ring, crashing through multiple chairs in the empty stands.

"Blastoise!" Gary shouted. He jumped off the platform and ran to his Pokemon, who was ok.

"Blastoise has landed out of the ring!" the referee called. "Blastoise is disqualified!"

"Thanks for your hard work buddy," Gary said as he returned his Pokemon.

"This is crazy," Misty said. "His first Pokemon hasn't even broken a sweat yet."

"Then I guess I'll have to change that," Iris said as she stepped onto the platform. "Let's go Druddigon!"

The smaller than average dragon Pokemon came out of its pokeball. Iris carefully observed Conkeldurr and Bingwen. Both of them showed no concerns.

"Alright Druddigon, we can't beat them head-on," Iris instructed. "Use dig!"

Druddigon quickly used its sharp claws to burrow into the ground. The hole went deep, and within seconds, the dragon was no longer in view. Bingwen snickered, then turned his attention to the referee.

"Druddigon is disqualified!" the ref suddenly announced.

"What!" Iris shouted. "Why?"

"The rules are that the Pokemon is out if he is knocked out, or touches outside the ring," the ref explained. "It is not considered part of the ring when the Pokemon is underground, therefore Druddigon has touched outside the ring and is disqualified!"

Druddigon resurfaced and drooped its head. Iris angrily returned her Pokemon and stepped down from the platform. Ash watched her sit down, and then connected eyes with Misty.

"You need to defeat at least two of his Pokemon," Ash said. "I have confidence in my Pokemon, but there's a lot to ask to fight through six Pokemon alone."

"I know," Misty said. "I promise I won't let you down."

She nodded to Ash, then stepped onto the platform. She grabbed her pokeball and held it tight with her eyes shut. She couldn't let Ash down. She refused to.

"I'm counting on you Starmie!" Misty called.

Starmie soared out of its pokeball and flew around the ring quickly. For the first time, Bingwen showed some emotion as he watched Starmie warm up. The emotion was quick though before he reverted back to his normal mood.

"Misty's Starmie," Bingwen said. "Easily one of the strongest Pokemon in your arsenal, mostly because it has been with you since you first became a gym leader over ten years ago."

"And because of that, you won't have as easy a time as you did with the first three!" Misty declared. "Starmie, you know what to do!"

Bingwen was caught off guard with Misty's order. He hadn't seen someone issue an order to their Pokemon without a specific attack being declared. Starmie quickly flew toward Conkeldurr, who took a defensive position. Starmie showed signs of a rapid spin attack, so Conkeldurr held its metal beam as a shield.

"Do it now!" Misty called. Starmie stopped mere inches from Conkeldurr's beam, then started to glow. Bingwen quickly recognized the psychic attack, but it was far too late to do anything about it. Conkeldurr suddenly floated into the air, and flew back at a high speed until it crashed into the stands outside the ring.

"Conkeldurr has touched outside the ring!" the ref declared. "Conkeldurr is disqualified from battle!"

"Amazing," Iris said as her and Victoria sat in front of the ring. "She gave no definitive order to Starmie. They just knew what to do."

"Very impressive," Bingwen said with a clap. "Your reputation is well deserved. But that is only my first Pokemon. You still have five more to worry about. Come on out, Machamp!"

His second pokeball opened, and the massive four-armed Pokemon emerged. It took two fists and forcefully punched its two open palms. From what Misty could see, it was both taller and larger than a traditional Machamp.

"And now we get to use bullet punch!" Bingwen called.

Machamp faced Starmie, then suddenly shot toward it with alarming speed. Two fists connected with Starmie, knocking it against the ring's ropes. It took a second to recoup, but soon regained its composure.

"It's ok Starmie!" Misty called. "Use rapid spin."

Starmie began to spin at an amazing rate. It flew all around the ring, keeping Machamp on its toes. Within seconds, Starmie was striking Machamp from different angles over and over until it fell to the floor.

"Now hydro pump!" Misty continued.

Starmie stopped right in front of Machamp. Out if the crystal in its center, a forceful blast of water shot at Machamp.

"Protect!" Bingwen ordered.

Machamp held all four arms out, and a barrier suddenly appeared in front of it, forcing the water to shoot in every direction except Machamp's. Once Starmie's attack was over, Machamp jumped to its feet.

"Dynamicpunch," Bingwen ordered.

Misty reacted almost instantly. "Starmie, that attack easily misses! Use rapid spin to make it harder to hit you!"

Starmie started to spin again, and narrowly dodged Machamp's fist, but then a second fist flew from underneath it and connected perfectly. Starmie flew back and almost hit Misty, who dodged to avoid a ring-out.

"Are you ok?" Misty asked. Starmie flew crooked for a few seconds out of confusion before regaining control and shouted in confidence. "Great, now use rapid spin! Push Machamp to the edge of the ring!"

Starmie entered into another spin, and performed the same attack pattern as before. Machamp managed to dodge most of them, but was slowly pushed to the edge of the ring anyway.

"Now use hydro pump!" Misty called.

"You didn't learn from the first time, eh," Bingwen chuckled. "Use protect!"

Machamp help its hands out and formed another barrier, which perfectly blocked the hydro pump. Starmie continued to blast water anyway, but the barrier refused to weaken.

"Swift!" Misty suddenly called.

Bingwen went wide-eyed. As the barrage of water continued to blast the protect barrier, small stars from the swift attack circled around and began to strike Machamp repeatedly. Machamp slowly began to weaken as it dropped to its knees, but it lost all control when the swift attack cut through the ropes behind it, making it fall through and hit the floor outside the ring.

"Machamp has touched outside the ring, and is disqualified!" the ref announced.

"Very unusual strategy," Bingwen said. "But one cannot argue with the results."

"Awesome Misty!" Ash yelled excitedly. "You're great!"

Misty blushed a little, but quickly reverted back to focusing on the battle. Bingwen was beginning to sweat as the battle was finally flaring.

"Your turn Poliwrath!" Bingwen called.

"Poliwrath," Misty thought to herself. "I won't be able to use any water attacks against it. Luckily, Poliwrath is slower, so I can use rapid spin to distract it and utilize Starmie's psychic attacks."

"Poliwrath, use brick break," Bingwen ordered.

Poliwrath ran after Starmie. Without needing any orders from Misty, Starmie shot around Poliwrath, easily dodging the attack. Misty smiled at the realization of Poliwrath being even slower than expected.

"Use rapid spin!" Misty called out.

"Protect!" Bingwen countered.

Starmie spun rapidly as it moved in on Poliwrath. Poliwrath stood its ground, and a barrier formed in front of it. Starmie reacted by swerving to the side, and attempted to hit from the side. In response, the barrier followed, and continued to block Starmie's attacks.

"Good job, now use brick break," Bingwen ordered.

Poliwrath let the barrier drop, and just as Starmie moved in close for another attack, Poliwrath sent a chop right into the side of it. Starmie dropped to the floor, and the impact caused the surface to crack a little.

"Starmie!" Misty called. "Are you ok?"

Starmie slowly rose from the floor, and retreated to the other side of the ring. Misty wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, and regrouped her thoughts.

"Great job Starmie," Misty praised. "Use recover!"

Starmie flew higher above the ring to avoid Poliwrath, and began to glow red. The scuffs on its body slowly began to vanish as the recover ability kicked in.

"Now use psychic!" Misty continued. Starmie flew closer to Poliwrath and began to circle it. Poliwrath suddenly rose from the floor almost five feet, then harshly slammed back into the floor. Starmie repeated the process two more times with its psychic attack, then released Poliwrath from the hold. Poliwrath remained on the floor and didn't move.

"Poliwrath is no longer able to battle!" the ref declared. "Please send in your next Pokemon."

"You are really something else, Misty," Bingwen praised. "I have to admit, no one has ever knocked out three of my Pokemon with just one of theirs, not even the champion!"

Misty nodded, but didn't smile or show gratitude. She meant no disrespect, but remained solely focused on the battle. Starmie was clearly exhausted, even with its recover ability.

"However, this next Pokemon does not fall for tricks," Bingwen continued. "Come out, Mienshao!"

Mienshao formed on the ring, and instantly entered into a fighting stance. Starmie hovered while moving in small circles, but struggled to stay level. Bingwen quickly recognized the weakened state of Misty's Pokemon.

"Use hi jump kick," Bingwen told his Pokemon.

Mienshao ran at an incredible speed toward Starmie. Misty called for a dodge, but the speed of Mienshao's attack was so great that Starmie had no chance to escape. The kick connected with Starmie, and sent it flying back until it hit the ring's ropes. Starmie recovered from the attack, but was losing speed.

"Recover!" Misty called.

"Not this time!" Bingwen shouted. "Stone edge!"

Mienshao ran toward Starmie again. As it ran, it picked up a piece of the floor that had broken away, and threw it directly at Starmie. Starmie moved to the side to dodge the attack, but then Bingwen called for another hi jump kick, which connected with Starmie not even a second after the rock was dodged. Starmie once again flew back, but was too high for the ropes to stop it. With a loud crash, Starmie landed in the stands.

"Starmie has touched outside the ring!" the ref called. "Starmie is disqualified!"

Misty walked up next to her Starmie. "You did amazing," she said. "Thank you for your hard work."

Ash walked up to Misty and Starmie, and knelt down. "Thank you both. You did more than I could have asked for. Now rest Starmie, and I'll take care of the rest."

Ash put a hand on Misty's shoulder, then walked onto the platform at the ring. He picked up his pokeball, and squeezed it tight. One of his most trusted and longest friends was in that pokeball, and he knew that Pokemon would win the rest for him.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Ash called as he tossed the pokeball into the air.

Bulbasaur emerged from the pokeball, already itching to fight. Bingwen flinched as he watched the Pokemon appear on the ring. His confusion was evident by his expression.

"An unevolved Pokemon in the Legacy League?" Bingwen said aloud. "I expected more from you, Ash Ketchum."

Ash smiled with confidence. "Don't judge before you watch him in battle."

"Then let's see what it can do! Mienshao, use hi jump kick!"

Mienshao charged at Bulbasaur, but it stood its ground. Mienshao jumped into the air, and flew down at Bulbasaur with its foot.

"Use vine whip," Ash ordered.

Bulbasaur released one of its vines, and wrapped it around Mienshao's leg. Mienshao struggled to get free, but the vine was too tight.

"Now use seismic toss," Ash continued. Bulbasaur swirled Mienshao around in the air for almost five seconds, then let loose its grip. Mienshao flew clear out of the ring, and even though it landed on its feet, it was still disqualified.

"Quite a creative technique," Bingwen praised. "When you can't win by overpowering your opponent, you have to use strategy. Use their strengths against them."

Ash nodded in agreement to Bingwen observation. "But that's not the case here, Bingwen. Bulbasaur may not have evolved, but we don't use strategy because he can't compete with evolved Pokemon. We use strategy because with it, Bulbasaur's already powerful moves are unstoppable!"

"Whatever you say. However, this next Pokemon is far beyond anything you've seen to come. You will need more than just strength and strategy to win this. You will need luck as well! Go Medicham!"

The psychic and fighting type Pokemon appeared in the ring. Ash tilted his head in confusion. The Medicham appeared no different that an average Medicham. The only difference was a bracelet around its left wrist that held a see-through red stone.

"Medicham, let's not wast time!" Bingwen shouted. He held his wrist up, revealing his own version of the bracelet, but his had a button on the face. "You see, there is more to this region than what you thought you knew about Pokemon and battling. The Legacy region was where a new type of stone was discovered, one that could take certain Pokemon to new limits. Kind of like a whole other evolution."

"A new type of evolution?" Misty asked.

"Yes, but not like you know." Bingwen slapped the button on his bracelet. The bracelet on Medicham began to glow, and soon, its entire body was glowing. The entire team stared in amazement as Medicham suddenly became engulfed in an explosion of light, and a whole new Pokemon emerged when it subsided. It was still Medicham from what Ash could tell, but it had grown slightly taller, and it's head-wrapping had changed to a bright white color. Four white scarves flowed from its back, and swayed in the wind created by the evolution.

"What!" Ash shouted. "Did Medicham just evolve? I thought it was already fully evolved?"

"Technically, it was," Bingwen explained. "This is the new evolution, which was named "mega evolution." It's not like normal evolution, in that it is only temporary. Once the Pokemon is either knocked out, or finished battling, it reverts back to its normal form. Mega evolution pushes the Pokemon to new limits, raising all of its stats to levels that was normally unobtainable."

"Then we'll just have to battle even harder!" Ash exclaimed. Bulbasaur shouted in agreement.

"Haha! I like your spunk! Alright then, Medicham, open with a psycho cut!"

Medicham ran after Bulbasaur, who was standing its ground. Ash called for a dodge, and Bulbasaur reacted perfectly, dodging the attack with ease. Bingwen frowned at the move.

"Thunderpunch," Bingwen called. Medicham spun around in midair, and threw an electrically charged fist into Bulbasaur's side. Bulbasaur fell to the floor, and bounced a few feet before regaining its stability. "Now use hi jump kick!"

"Vine whip!" Ash called to counter.

Medicham jumped into the air and dove at Bulbasaur with its foot. Bulbasaur sent two vines out, and latched onto Medicham. Ash smirked, but was shocked when Medicham suddenly turned into a piece of stone.

"What!" Ash shouted.

"It knows how to use substitute," Misty said.

Bulbasaur spun its head around, trying to locate Medicham, but the kick was already connecting with it. Bulbasaur shouted in pain from the powerful kick. Medicham jumped back a few feet and prepared for a second attack.

"We're gonna have to think of something different with that substitution," Ash thought to himself. It only took a couple more seconds for him to suddenly perk up with an idea. "Bulbasaur, wrap it up with another vine whip!"

"What have you got planned?" Bingwen asked with a laugh. "Dodge those vines, Medicham!"

Medicham swiftly dodge Bulbasaur's first and second vines. Bingwen smiled at first, but was quickly shocked with the revelation of Bulbasaur's third and fourth vines. The third narrowly missed Medicham, but the fourth connected and wrapped around Medicham's body. Medicham smiled, and just as Ash expected, another substitution was revealed.

"Use sleep powder!" Ash called. Bulbasaur's flower opened a little, and hundreds of tiny spores flew into the air. Medicham suddenly dropped out of the air and slammed into the floor, completely unconscious from the sleep powder. Bulbasaur sent two vines to it, and tossed it out of the ring.

"Medicham has touched outside the ring and is disqualified!" the ref announced.

"Very clever," Bingwen said, slightly frustrated. "However, don't get cocky just cause you beat a mega evolution Pokemon! I still have one more! Go Lucario!"

Ash flinched at the Pokemon's name. He had never personally battled a trainer's Lucario, but was well aware of their immense strength, and the secondary steel type they had made their defense incredible. He knew Bulbasaur would have to use every ounce of strength if they wanted to win against it.

"Judging by your face, you are familiar with the power of Lucario," Bingwen declared. "However, my Lucario has strength far beyond any Lucario you have seen!"

Bingwen rose his bracelet once again, and slammed the button down. Ash went wide-eyed as Lucario began to glow, just as Medicham did. Lucario's ears grew, and the tips turned a dark red. The fists and feet also turned red, and its fur grew slightly longer, with a refined look.

"A mega Lucario?" Victoria said in amazement. "How can anyone compete with that?"

"Ash can," Iris said.

"Lucario has been with me since I was a child," Bingwen began. "We've trained on mountains, in oceans, and in deserts. The level of Lucario makes any opponent appear like a newborn! Prepare to lose this battle!"

"I don't go down easy!" Ash declared.

"We will see. Use extremespeed!"

Lucario took a combat stance, then suddenly disappeared from Ash and Bulbasaur's sight. Within less than a second, Lucario was throwing a fist into Bulbasaur's face. Bulbasaur flew back in the air, and before it could do anything, Lucario was behind it and punching it straight to the floor.

"Now use aura sphere," Bingwen ordered.

"Vine whip!" Ash called.

Bulbasaur sent two vines out, but Lucario dodged both with ease, then dodged the third and fourth. A sphere of energy formed within its hands, and with amazing speed, the sphere shot at Bulbasaur, connecting with it perfectly. Bulbasaur flew back and out of the ring.

"It's over," Gary said sadly.

"Not even close!" Ash yelled. Bulbasaur threw two vines out and latched onto the corner post in the ring. It reeled itself in, and landed safely on the ring.

"That Bulbasaur's got spunk, I'll give it that!" Bingwen laughed. "Use bullet punch!"

Lucario once again ran at Bulbasaur with intense speed. Bulbasaur could do nothing as the punch landed on its side, knocking it to the edge of the ring. It struggled to get back to its feet as Lucario stood in the center of the ring with full confidence.

"You see Ash," Bingwen began. "You are an amazing trainer, but you simply cannot go into the Legacy League with an unevolved Pokemon. Its full potential can never be realized without evolution."

"You're wrong!" Ash snapped. "Bulbasaur may not have evolved, but it can compete with any Pokemon that's fully evolved! Your Pokemon are all powerful, and I've never seen a Pokemon like your Lucario, but we can still win!"

"Your childish hope is what keeps you from becoming even better as a trainer. You must accept when your losses, and learn from them. So now I will end it! Lucario, use close combat!"

Lucario bolted toward Bulbasaur with its fists raised. Bulbasaur still struggled to keep itself standing as it anticipated the intense assault. Within seconds, Lucario was pounding its fists into Bulbasaur's body. Bulbasaur stumbled back, and could feel the edge of the ring disappearing under its feet.

"I believe in you Bulbasaur!" Ash called. "You can do it!"

Bulbasaur heard Ash's voice, and shouted aggressively. Suddenly two vines flew up and whipped Lucario in the face. Lucario stumbled back in surprise. Bulbasaur jumped forward, then suddenly started to glow.

"Is Bulbasaur evolving?" Iris asked.

"Yeah it is," Misty answered. "Bulbasaur never wanted to evolve in the past, and Ash never forced it. It seems like Bulbasaur is willing to do anything for Ash now, even if it means evolving."

Bulbasaur continued to glow as it grew slightly larger, and the bud on its back began to open. After a few seconds of awe, Bulbasaur had evolved into Ivysaur.

"Well this is unexpected," Bingwen observed. "It appears your Bulbasaur doesn't want to give up yet."

"I told you!" Ash said with a renewed energy. "This battle is not over! Ivysaur, use solar beam!"

Ivysaur face Lucario and started to charge its plant. Bingwen called for an extremespeed attack. Lucario bolted toward Ivysaur and started to punch it. Ivysaur flew back, and almost fell out of the ring, but used two vines to anchor itself on the posts. Suddenly a large beam of energy blazed out of its plant, and before Lucario could utilize its speed, the attack was blasting it. Bingwen could only watch as the amazing attack pushed Lucario all the way to the opposite edge of the ring.

"Double-edge!" Ash ordered. Ivysaur continued blasting for another second before running out of power. Lucario worked to regain its composure, but had no time before the double-edge attack landed in its stomach. With nothing to grab onto, Lucario stumbled back, and fell on the floor outside the ring. Everyone stared in silence as Lucario stayed on the floor, astonished.

"Lucario has touched outside the ring and is disqualified!" the ref declared. "Ash's team is victorious!"

The silence continued for a few more seconds before everyone in Ash's team started to cheer excitedly. Ash returned his Ivysaur after a large hug and thank you, then approached Bingwen. Bingwen stared at the floor with a smile on his face.

"You're really something, Ash Ketchum," Bingwen said quietly.

"I'm only as good as my Pokemon and friends," Ash said in return.

"No, you're so much more. I won't sugar coat anything though. I'm only the first of eight, and I'm not even confident in saying I'm even in the top four gym leaders in this league. Nevertheless, I will give you this, the Determination Badge. Holding that badge proves that you have the determination and resilience to make it through any challenge, no matter how difficult it appears. Congratulations."

"Thank you Bingwen!"

Ash pulled out his badge case and placed the badge in it. The team circled around him and all marveled at it. Each one had a large smile on their face.

"That's one down!" Ash said to them. "Now we move on to the next!"

The team all left the gym with smiles. A small crowd of people stood outside the gym, clapping and cheering for the team. In the crowd was the man they met at the league office, Rick. Ash noticed him first and waved.

"Rick right?" Ash greeted.

"That's right Ash," Rick answered. "I need to talk to you guys immediately. Come with me. There's a good coffee house around the corner."

Ash noticed his serious demeanor, so he nodded and followed. The rest of the group noticed them walking away, so they began to follow as well. Directly around the corner was a small, outdoor seated coffee house.

"So what's up?" Ash asked as they all sat down.

"There's actually two topics that I need to bring up to you guys," Rick began. "The first is Team Rocket. It appears you are infamous to them Ash."

"I guess." Ash frowned at the way Rick put it. "But what's that got to do with anything?"

"There have been reports of Team Rocket spies in the region. Team Rocket has never come here before, which tells me that you are their target."

"We've never lost to them before, so we won't start now," Iris chimed in.

"It's not a matter of beating them like you always do, little girl," Rick snapped. Iris flinched at his change in tone. "While you all have done well in beating them in the past, there has always been a wake of destruction behind it. I am a gym leader in the Legacy League, but I am also in charge of the Legacy Police Agency. It's my duty to tell you all to leave Team Rocket to us. Should they try anything with you, call the authorities immediately. I will not tolerate any destructive fighting anywhere."

"We can't just call every time Team Rocket shows up," Ash snapped. "If they make a move on Pikachu, I will take action to avoid them stealing him. By the time we called for help, Pikachu would be long gone."

"Then take better care of your Pokemon and don't let them get taken in the first place. Keep them in their pokeballs when they're not in battle."

Ash jumped to his feet in anger. He wanted to shout, but instead turned and walked away. Pikachu quickly followed, jumped on his shoulder, then turned and stuck its tongue out at Rick. Rick looked at the rest of the group.

"He's never kept Pikachu in the pokeball as long as they've been together," Misty said. "Pikachu was Ash's first Pokemon, and they've never been separated. Even when Team Rocket tried stealing Pikachu, Ash always got it back. It's Team Rocket that causes that destruction, not Ash or any of the rest of us who battle them. Next time, don't be so presumptive, and maybe people will respond better."

"I'm not inclined to accept the advice of a child," Rick said as he sipped his coffee. "Nevertheless, I'm not saying you shouldn't defend yourselves if it's absolutely necessary, however, if it is required, be more observant of your surrounding and avoid using more power than what's needed."

Rick got out of his seat, then started to walk away. After a few steps, he stopped and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled a metal box out, and tossed it onto the table in front of the group. After that, he continued to walk away.


	6. Chapter 6-Mega Changes

"He just left it without saying anything?" Ash asked as the group sat in the hotel room.

"Yeah, I think you made him angry," Victoria said. "He deserved it though!"

Ash nodded, then picked the box up. It was oddly heavy for a small box. He opened it, and inside was three bracelets. They all resembled the bracelet that Bingwen wore during the gym battle. Three smaller bracelets were also in the bottom, along with a note.

"Are these mega stones?" Ash looked at the note. It was addressed to him, and written by Mr. Yuki. Ash began to read the note aloud. "Hello Ash, and all his friends. I hope you are having a pleasant time in the Legacy Region. If you are reading this note, then congratulations. You have defeated your first gym leader. This is a reward for your resilient efforts. As Bingwen clearly made aware to you, I'm sure, certain Pokemon possess the ability to temporarily evolve even further using special stones, called the mega stone. There are three bracelets in this box. One is for you, Ash. The other two are for Gary and Misty. I was unable to provide two more for your other two friends because according to their Pokemon roster, none of the six Pokemon they carry are capable of mega evolving."

"We get to use mega evolution?" Misty asked.

"It seems so," Gary answered. "I never imagined we'd get to do it ourselves."

"I'm sorry you guys can't do it," Misty said to Iris and Victoria.

Iris smiled and shook her head. "I'm not worried. It wouldn't really be fair to mega evolve my dragons."

"Besides, you three are definitely more experienced since you've all been trainers for longer," Victoria said.

Ash nodded, then continued reading. "With these mega bracelets, you can mega evolve your Pokemon. Be warned, though. Your Pokemon can only mega evolve once per day, otherwise they will be using too much energy. Secondly, once they mega evolve, they will revert back to their regular forms if they either run too low on energy, or are returned to their pokeball. Ash, you currently possess one Pokemon capable of mega evolution, though you could have two. The red stone in the box is the mega stone known as Charizardite. With your Charizard holding the mega stone, it will be able to evolve into Mega Charizard."

"No way!" Iris shouted loudly enough for everyone to jump. "Your Charizard can mega evolve? That's gotta be some amazing power!"

Everyone agreed on Iris's speculation. Everyone had already established that they would never want to have to battle Ash's Charizard, but with a mega stone, it would become even more powerful.

"So Charizard will mega evolve when I use my bracelet," Ash observed. He had a sense of urgency boiling up inside of him. He wanted to run outside and try it out right then.

"I know that look," Misty said, interrupting his mini daydream. "We probably should wait until we're out of town to try that. Charizard is a little big for this small town."

"Yeah you're right," Ash chuckled. He looked at the paper and continued to read. "Your second Pokemon capable of mega evolution would be your Bulbasaur once it has fully evolved into Venusaur, however, the mega stone required for that would have to be located by you. Next, for Gary. The mega stone provided is for his Blastoise. Again, he possesses two Pokemon that can mega evolve, given he has a Scizor, but that mega stone is another that he would have to locate on his own. Finally, Misty's stone is for her Gyarados."

"You have got to be kidding," Gary said. "First Charizard, then my Blastoise, and now Gyarados? These are some already powerful Pokemon to be capable of mega evolution."

"Yeah, I can't wait to try it out in battle," Misty said.

"Neither can I," Ash said. "I think we should stop before our next town and try it out. I don't want to use it against a gym leader without knowing what to expect."

"Good idea," Gary said. "We should use an open field or something so we don't damage any trees or anything either."

Ash nodded and continued to read. "I'm sure you are all excited to test your knew mega stones out, and I encourage doing so. Good luck in your next gym, and do not hesitate to call should you have any questions or concerns."

Ash put the note down, and picked up the three bracelets. He handed the blue on to Misty, the green one to Gary, and kept the red one for himself. The three mega stones were each labeled with a post-it note so they wouldn't get them mixed up.

"This mega evolution stuff is amazing," Victoria said. "I wonder how long they've known about this."

"I don't know, but I'm sure it will help a lot in future gym challenges," Ash responded. "Speaking of gyms, we need to talk about that battle with Bingwen."

"I agree," Iris said. "We can't expect you and Misty to carry the load in every battle. We need to step things up."

"It was the first challenge." Ash patted Iris's back when he saw how disappointed she was. "We're battling some of the strongest Pokemon Masters in the world. From what I saw, we can't use traditional strategies against these gym leaders. Bingwen read everything we did, and found counters for them so we couldn't do them a second time."

"Yeah, and he used fighting Pokemon," Misty said. "Fighting type Pokemon are usually more about strength and head-on attacks. I'm willing to bet future gym leaders will be much more strategic than even he was."

"Where's the next gym?" Gary asked.

Misty opened the travel guide and flipped through the pages. "It's in a town called Moonlight Village. According to the facts section, the town is a small town with nothing more than a few houses, a shop, Pokemon Center, and the gym. It will take us about a week to walk there."

"Great, more camping," Victoria said with a hint of sarcasm. "Guess I'll have to take a long shower tonight just so I feel like a showered throughout the week."

"Maybe if we walk fast, we'll get there with a day to spare," Ash suggested as he laughed at Victoria.

"Don't worry, Victoria," Iris said. "I packed a lot of extra supplies for us girls to keep us looking good while we travel."

Victoria smiled, then laughed. At that, the three girls left the room and went into their own room. Ash and Gary were left alone, the tv set to the news.

"You just had to pick three girls to travel with us, didn't you," Gary joked.

"Yep, and I have no regrets!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu shouted with him. "I don't think I could have found better trainers to travel with me."

"Are you worried at all?"

"Should I be?"

Gary looked down at his six pokeballs. "You and Misty were the only two who won a match, and the three of us who didn't failed to even come close to competing. I knew you were going to be the best out of all of us, but I figured with my own experience, I would be right behind you. I mean, I've been with these six Pokemon for years now, and wouldn't dream of having any others with me."

Ash smiled and tossed one of his pokeballs to Gary, who caught it. "That pokeball is Pikachu's. I'm required to carry it with me as long as Pikachu is in my team, but as long as we've been together, I've never once opened it. Pikachu is my best friend, not just another Pokemon in my team. I mean, all of my Pokemon are my friends, but with Pikachu, it's different. If I went back to my first day as a trainer, I would still sleep in and miss my chance at the three starters, just so I can keep Pikachu. I trust him more than any other Pokemon or person on this planet. My point is, those six Pokemon you have are your friends, and you've chosen to put your trust in them in both friendship and battles. I wouldn't expect you to choose any others. I know how good you are, because I couldn't beat you no matter how much I tried. I think I just got lucky in the Pokemon League in Kanto. We went into this league with no clue on what to expect. We recognized that we are battling Pokemon Masters, but I think we failed to recognize that these are the top Masters in the world. I think we'll all do better next time."

Gary felt himself get a little choked up as Ash spoke. He couldn't help but think back to the days when he saw Ash as a naive child who had no ability in a battle. Over the years, through his experiences, Ash had become everything that he promised he would be, and much more. To Gary, they had switched roles, and now Ash was the role model.

"You know what Ash?" Gary said finally. "I'm glad we're friends. I'm glad we aren't still fighting over who's the strongest."

Ash chuckled a little. "That's because we both finally realized there was no real importance on being the strongest. You became a Pokemon researcher, and got to travel all over the world and gain new experiences. I got to challenge different leagues around the world, and gain new experiences in my own respect. Neither of us became the "stronger" one. We just became more experienced."

Gary nodded in agreement, then laid down on his bed. The news was wrapping up on the tv, and a recap of that year's Kanto League was about to start. Both of them watched the recap with fondness to their own memories of those days. Before too long, they were both asleep.

"We've been on the road for four days!" Iris shouted as the group trudged along the dirt road. The sun blazed down on top of them, and the humidity created a miserable atmosphere.

"I think I see a pond up ahead!" Misty said in excitement. "We should take a break."

Ash nodded in agreement. The group picked up their pace in hopes of reaching the water sooner. The pond was decent in size, and the water was a pristine blue. Pikachu was the first to act by diving into the water, and resurfaced with a rejuvenated sense of energy. Everyone else hit the edge of the water, and splashed their faces to cool down.

"This feels amazing!" Victoria exclaimed. She stuck her entire head underneath the water for a few seconds.

"You know, Ash," Gary began. "There's a pretty big field here. Maybe we should try out these mega stones here. We only have a couple days till the next town and gym."

"Yeah!" Ash agreed. He grabbed his Charizard's pokeball from his backpack and tossed it into the air. Out of it came his large and powerful Charizard. "You ready to try this mega stone, Charizard?"

Charizard roared loudly and happily. Ash attached the mega stone bracelet to Charizard's left arm, then stepped back. He could see a glow coming from both his bracelet, and the mega stone on Charizard's bracelet.

"Ok, here goes nothing!" Ash held his wrist up, and pressed the button. Charizard suddenly began to glow brightly. Its wings suddenly grew more narrow and longer, with more definition to them. Its head also became more narrow and two short, spiky horns grew out of the back of it, along with a longer one in the middle. Two smaller wings grew out of its arms, directly above its hands, and the flame on its tail grew larger.

"Amazing!" Misty exclaimed. "I wonder what's changed with its abilities."

"Alright Charizard, let's see what you can do!" Ash shouted. His excitement was no longer containable, which was made evident through his voice.

Charizard nodded to him, then shot into the sky. The momentum was so great, the ground beneath it puffed up in a dust cloud. Charizard bolted through the sky, changing directions flawlessly and instantly. The small wings on its arms seemed to make sharper turn possible, and from what Ash could see, he'd never seen a faster flier. Charizard stopped and roared loudly as a massive flame that far surpassed anything it had breathed in the past shot from its mouth.

The group marveled at the increased power and speed of Charizard. Each one agreed that the newly discovered mega evolution would come in handy for Charizard. They had already predicted Charizard to be a tough opponent even without the boost of the mega stone.

"Great job, Charizard!" Ash praised. "Return, and get some rest! Your turn, Gary."

"With pleasure," Gary responded. "Let's go, Blastoise!"

Blastoise jumped out of the pokeball. Gary attached the bracelet, then stepped back. He slapped the button on his bracelet, and just like Charizard, Blastoise began to glow brightly. Its body didn't change at all, but its shell grew exponentially, and the cannons retracted into it. Suddenly the two holes closed up, and one large hole opened in the center, revealing one massive cannon. Then two smaller cannons came through the arm holes, and sat along its arms.

"That is so cool!" Victoria shouted. "It's got three cannons now! And that big one is scary!"

Gary smiled, not even trying to hide his excitement. "Let's try a hydro cannon! Shoot into the water!"

Blastoise turned toward the pond, and charged up the three cannons. It started to blast water into the pond, and the pressure was so intense, the pond opened up and the group could see straight to the floor. Water began to rain down on top of everyone as two walls of water shot up from the pond. Blastoise ended the attack, then turned to Gary, who stood speechless.

"That's some power," Iris said in awe.

"You're amazing Blastoise!" Gary shouted as he returned his Pokemon. "Now get some well deserved rest. You're up Misty!"

Misty stepped forward, and released her Gyarados into the pond. It swam around happily as it got to stretch itself out. Misty approached the edge of the pond, and Gyarados surfaced its head right in front of her. It then lifted its tail out of the water, and curved it to sit in front of Misty. She proceeded to attach the bracelet to its tail, and tightened it to ensure it wouldn't slip off.

"I always thought Gyarados was vicious and hard to handle," Victoria said as she watched Misty interact with her unusually calm Gyarados.

"They are," Ash said. "But Misty worked real hard to build a relationship with her Gyarados, and they've been together for a while now."

Misty stepped away from the water, then pressed the button on her bracelet. Gyarados stopped swimming as it began to glow and change. Its body actually grew shorter as certain scales suddenly turned red. Its fins grew larger and wider, and the three-pronged shield on its head turned black.

"Wow, Gyarados really changed!" Misty said. "Alright Gyarados, let's see what you can do!"

Gyarados jumped out of the water, then dove back in with a large splash. Its swimming was much swifter and more refined, and its maneuverability also increased. After a few minutes of swimming, it stuck its head out of the water and opened its mouth. A hyper beam attack left its mouth and shot into the air, the beam far larger than any hyper beam any of the group had seen. It shot through a single cloud in the sky, and the cloud disintegrated as it passed through.

"I don't want my Pokemon to get hit by that!" Ash laughed as Gyarados ended its attack.

Misty returned her Gyarados, then turned to the group. They all spent the next hour talking about the mega evolutions and how they could use them in battles. Victoria made everyone a quick lunch as they talked and joked, forgetting about any challenges they might face in the future.


	7. Chapter 7-Moonlight Gym

"Moonlight Village, here we are," Ash said as the group walked into the tiny village. It was still early in the day as they approached the Pokemon Center.

"I say we get a final checkup on our Pokemon, then go straight to the gym!" Iris said.

Everyone agreed as they entered the Pokemon Center. They dropped their pokeballs off to Nurse Joy, then slumped into their seats. They all had a lot of energy, but they also felt tired from the walking.

"Moonlight Village," Victoria said. "One would assume the gym has dark type Pokemon."

"Yeah, but let's not try and guess now," Ash said. "We don't want to make a strategy, then walk in and find out the gym leader uses something completely different."

"I agree," Misty said.

"All of your Pokemon are perfectly healthy," Nurse joy said as she rolled the cart toward the team. Everyone grabbed their pokeballs, and started to leave the Pokemon Center. Joy stopped Ash before he could walk out. "One moment, Ash."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Be careful. The gym here is relentless, and knows no mercy in a Pokemon battle."

Ash could see the worry in her eye. He shook his head and smiled at her. "Thanks, but don't worry about us. We'll be careful."

Ash turned and hurried out of the Pokemon Center. What Nurse Joy said bothered him a little, but he couldn't let it rattle him. No matter what, they had to face the gym leader.

"Everything alright?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, we're good to go," Ash answered. He didn't want to worry everyone else, so he left what Joy said to himself. "The gym's right in front of us. You guys ready for this?"

The group cheered, then enter the gym. The setup inside was that of a traditional gym, with stands on each side, and a large field in the center. The lighting was dim, but sufficient enough to see everything. On the far side of the field was a large chair. Sitting in it was a woman who appeared to be in her thirties. She stared down at the floor with a look of boredom. Hovering above her head was was a ghost Pokemon known as Mismagius. It stayed dormant in the air as it stared the group down with a creepy smile.

"You must be Ash and team," the woman said as she still stared at the floor.

"That's right," Ash responded. "Are you the gym leader here?"

"Obviously." The woman finally looked up. "I am Clover, the Pokemon Master of ghost type Pokemon. I don't like having my time wasted, so let's get on with this. There are no special rules to this battle. Simply put, you each get to use one of your Pokemon, and the battle is over if either all five of your Pokemon are knocked out, or all six of mine are. There is no switching and no boundaries inside this gym. Now hurry and choose your Pokemon."

The team slowly approached each other. Iris was the first to speak. "She's got an attitude problem."

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do about that," Gary responded. "So Ash, what's the plan?"

"Well, I think we should be careful. Ghost Pokemon are dangerous. We can't use physical attacks on them, and they're sneaky. Iris, I think you should go first. We should try to knock her off balance with some powerful special attacks from one of your dragons."

Iris nodded assuredly. "My Hydreigon will love this kind of battle, since its part dark type."

"I'll go second with my Umbreon," Gary chimed in.

Ash nodded. "Misty, I want you to go third. Maybe we can take an early lead if Iris and Gary each manage to knock one out, then you come in with your Psyduck. Its psychic attacks will come in handy."

"I like that," Misty agreed. "Psyduck has some new moves to show off."

"So I'll go fourth with Jellicent," Victoria said. "I doubt she'd expect someone to go with a ghost of their own."

"Ok," Ash said. He turned his head to Pikachu, who stood on his shoulder. "You up for this one buddy?"

"Wait, Pikachu?" Gary verified. "Are you sure you don't want to use Krookodile since its dark type?"

"Krookodile uses a more physical approach. Besides, Pikachu can handle anything!"

The team placed their pokeballs on the platform next to the field. Clover finally got out of her seat, and approached the field. She showed no emotion in her face, and almost appeared to hate being there. Iris confidently stepped up, and readied her pokeball.

"Iris the dragon trainer," Clover said dully. "If I were to guess, your famous Hydreigon was your Pokemon of choice."

Iris flinched at her prediction, but didn't let it shake her. "Yeah, good guess!"

"It required no guessing. You came in here looking for any advantage to help win the battle, and every trainer that lacks skill resorts to the type advantage. It will not work here, and you will see why. My first Pokemon will be Mismagius."

The Mismagius that hovered above her chair floated ahead onto the field. It still held the creepy stare as Iris sent out her Hydreigon. The Hydreigon flew out of its pokeball, and showed all the confidence and power of a well-trained dragon Pokemon.

"You may begin with the first attack," Clover said. She still showed no emotion, nor did she show any care for the battle.

"Hydreigon, use dark pulse!" Iris called.

Hydreigon swooped down and sent out a pulse of dark waves at Mismagius. Clover did nothing but stare at the floor as the attack moved forward. Just before the attack hit, Mismagius ducked to the floor, and disappeared into it. Iris's eyes went wide as Mismagius disappeared from sight.

"You can't hit what isn't there," Clover said. "Now Mismagius, use perish song."

"Oh no!" Misty shouted. "Watch out Iris!"

Mismagius rose from beneath the floor and stopped directly behind Hydreigon. It opened its mouth and sent an ear-piercing tune out, and Hydreigon was clearly affected by it.

"Now with perish song possessing your Hydreigon, it is inevitable that it will not make it through this battle. No matter what, in three minutes, your Hydreigon will be overtaken by enough pain to knock it out instantly."

"Hydreigon!" Iris called. Hydreigon faced its trainer and roared. Iris knew that it wanted to do everything it could while it still had time. "Alright, let's make the most of our time! Use flamethrower!"

Hydreigon began to spit fire from its mouth. Mismagius darted to the side, completely dodging the attack. It then dove into the floor once again.

"Not this time!" Iris snapped. "Use earthquake!"

Hydreigon swooped down to the floor, and slammed its entire body into it. The floor violently shook and broke apart, leaving pieces of the floor on the other side of the gym. For a moment after the attack, nothing else happened. Suddenly, Mismagius came up from within the floor with a dazed look, then dropped to the floor.

"Mismagius is unable to battle!" the ref announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

"How aggravating," Clover said, still emotionless. "Return to your pokeball for now and rest."

"Great job Hydreigon!" Iris praised, but her emotion changed when Hydreigon started to roar loudly, then drop to the floor. "Oh no! The perish song! Return Hydreigon!"

Iris returned her Pokemon so it wouldn't suffer anymore. She had an angered look on her face as she walked away from the field. Gary stepped forward with an equally angry look on his face.

"That's a dirty move," Gary said. "You find nothing wrong with making a Pokemon suffer like that!"

"Stupid boy, we specialize in Pokemon battles," Clover responded. "No matter what we do, our Pokemon are feeling pain as they battle. What difference is it how we inflict that pain?"

"You're wrong! It's true that our Pokemon feel pain during a battle, but we as trainers should respect that and use caution not to get carried away!"

"Enough of this." Clover's first emotion revealed to the team was her hint of annoyance. "I am a Pokemon Master. One of the strongest trainers in the world. You are you, a child, to lecture me on how to properly battle. I will show you now. Go, Dusclops."

Her second Pokemon came out of its pokeball. Gary was slightly surprised, given Dusclops wasn't fully evolved, but the thought quickly left with the memory of Ash's Bulbasaur in the previous gym battle. He grabbed his own pokeball and smirked.

"Go Umbreon!" he shouted. "You can do this friend!"

Umbreon appeared on the the wrecked field. Ash kept his eyes on Gary's face. The determination was evident, and Ash knew it was out of anger. While Gary was obsessed with power for many of his early years as a trainer, he became a very dedicated and passionate person during his days as a researcher. He learned what it truly meant to love Pokemon, not just the Pokemon battles.

"Open with a faint attack!" Gary ordered.

Umbreon ran forward, then suddenly disappeared. Dusclops stood still, waiting for Umbreon to reappear. When Umbreon showed up to the left of Dusclops, it began to dodge, but Umbreon suddenly disappeared again. Dusclops stopped in shock, and faced Clover in hopes of an answer. Umbreon suddenly showed up directly behind it, and landed a perfect attack. Dusclops stumbled back, clearly damaged significantly by the attack.

"Great job, now use dark pulse!" Gary continued.

Umbreon required no extra time. The attack left its body in a wave of dark pulses, and hit Dusclops. Dusclops flew even further back, and struggled to stay standing. Gary smiled, but couldn't help but notice Clover's clear lack of concern.

"He's doing amazing!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Something doesn't seem right though," Ash replied. "Clover isn't the least bit concerned."

Gary and Umbreon continued with a massive onslaught of attacks, Clover's Dusclops couldn't respond to anything. The whole time, Clover watched, but didn't show any concern for the losing battle.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Gary asked. "Umbreon, use crunch!"

Umbreon moved in for the attack, but Clover finally reacted and sent an order to her Dusclops.

"Dusclops, use pain split," Clover ordered.

Dusclops faced Umbreon as it moved in for its attack. A beam suddenly shot from Dusclops' eyes, and connected with Umbreon. Umbreon stopped as the beam hit it. Once the beam faded away, Umbreon didn't appear injured, but was clearly in a weakened state.

"Umbreon!" Gary called. "Are you ok?"

"Far from it," Clover spoke for Gary's Pokemon. "By using pain split, all that damage you dealt to Dusclops has made for a powerful attack. Half of that damage has now been applied to your own Pokemon, weakening it and strengthening mine."

"That's horrible!" Iris said. "She let her Dusclops get hurt just so she could use that move!"

"I don't care if you are a Pokemon Master!" Gary shouted. "You can't treat your Pokemon like that!"

"Be quiet already," Clover snapped. "Dusclops, use curse."

Dusclops responded, and a pin suddenly appeared in front of it. It forced the pin into its body, clearly causing pain to it. Gary' anger only continued to boil as a dark cloud suddenly encase Umbreon. He could hear Umbreon shouting in pain within the cloud.

"Curse will damage the user significantly," Clover said. "However, it then forces a curse onto the enemy, causing continuous damage as long as it stays in the battle."

"Return Umbreon!" Gary called as he recalled his Pokemon. "I'm sorry Ash, but I can't let Umbreon go through that."

"You're fine," Ash responded with a smile. "You battled hard."

"I guess it's my turn, then," Misty said as she walked forward.

"Do you plan to run from your battle as well?" Clover asked.

Misty shot a stern look, then sent her Pokemon out. Psyduck appeared, and was rearing for battle. From what Ash could see, it no longer seemed to be the clueless Pokemon it once was. It appeared Misty had finally managed to train it to control its abilities.

"I'm not here to listen to your insults," Misty said. "Psyduck, make quick work of her weakened Pokemon and use confusion!"

Psyduck sent a wave of pulses at Dusclops, hitting it hard. Dusclops stumbled from the damage, but then began to lose its ability to stand straight. Dusclops suddenly fell backward, then shot a shadow ball straight into the air.

"Now use water pulse!" Misty continued. Psyduck launched a powerful burst of water from its mouth. Due to Dusclops' confusion, the attack hit it dead on. Once the attack was over, Dusclops was no longer moving at all.

"Dusclops is unable to battle!" the ref announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Clover returned her Dusclops with a dull look. "I'm no longer willing to entertain these weak Pokemon. Go Chandelure."

The chandelier-looking Pokemon appeared on the field. Flames lit each candle on its body, and it appeared ready to use them. Misty looked slightly confused at the Pokemon due to its part fire type.

"I will make quick work of this," Clover said. "Use energy ball."

Chandelure charged up a green ball of energy in front of it. Misty called for Psyduck to dodge it, but the energy ball was too quick. It hit Psyduck, knocking it clear back to Misty's feet. Misty looked down in concern, and saw Psyduck was out cold.

"Psyduck is no longer able to battle!" the ref called.

"That was fast!" Iris said. "Is her Chandelure really that powerful?"

"Energy ball is a grass type move," Gary said. "That with Chandelure's high special attack, Psyduck didn't have much hope in defending against the attack."

Misty returned her Pokemon in disappointment. She stepped back and stopped next to Ash. Ash put his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that everything was alright.

Victoria stepped forward and held her Pokemon's pokeball. Her nerves were attacking her as Clover and her Chandelure simply stared her down. Most battles she had been in had opponents and their Pokemon that had enjoyment in their eyes. Clover and her Pokemon both carried a look that told her they only wanted to bring her down as quickly and humiliatingly as possible.

"Victoria!" Gary suddenly called. She turned and looked at him. "You're fine, don't let her psych you out."

Victoria stared at him with a stunned look. He knew exactly what was going through her mind even without looking in her eyes. She smiled and nodded at him, then turned her attention back to her opponent. Her nerves were transforming to steel, and she was ready for the battle.

"Let's go Jellicent!" Victoria almost shouted.

"Ghost against ghost," Clover said dully. "You hope to exploit the weakness they have to each other before I can, and your ghost has a water type with it as well, doubling its advantage over Chandelure. Quite a lucky break for you."

Victoria said nothing in return, though she couldn't help but think the same thing. She looked at her Pokemon, and instantly thought of a strategy. Her main objective was to avoid Clover's tricks, which was a clear strategy that she seemed to follow.

"Jellicent, use water pulse!" Victoria ordered.

"Energy ball," Clover responded.

Jellicent sent a pulse of water flying at Chandelure. Chandelure responded with another powerful energy ball. The two attacks connected, and exploded upon contact, leaving a large cloud of mist and dust.

"Night shade!" Victoria called.

Jellicent flew closer to Chandelure and launched a wave of darkness at it. Clover answered by having her Chandelure use shadow ball. Chandelure fired the shadow ball straight at the night shade, but only flew through it rather than destroying the entire attack. The remnants of the night shade connected with Chandelure, knocking it back a few feet.

"Night shade," Clover said. "An attack that only grows more powerful the stronger the Pokemon grows. A very helpful attack for those that can learn it."

"I thought so too!" Victoria said. "Now Jellicent, use shadow ball!"

"Answer with your own shadow ball," Clover countered.

The two Pokemon launched their shadow balls at each other. Clover expected to see the two attacks hit, then destroy each other, but her facial expression changed when Jellicent's attack suddenly curved around the other shadow ball. Jellicent's tentacles appeared to be moving as a guide for the attack as it landed perfectly on Chandelure. Chandelure's own shadow ball narrowly missed Jellicent as it moved to dodge the attack.

"But how?" Clover said.

"Just because I'm not a Pokemon Master doesn't mean I don't have my own tricks!" Victoria answered with a smile. "That's a little trick that we've been working on for almost a whole year now! Jellicent, use a multi-shadow ball attack!"

Clover flinched in surprise at the attack order. Jellicent suddenly lifted all eight of its tentacles, and an individual shadow ball attack launched from each one. They all flew after Chandelure, leaving no room to dodge them all. Chandelure attempted to dodge, but five of the attacks hit, knocking it severely into the floor. The attack left Chandelure unable to get back up, and it soon stopped trying all together.

"Chandelure is unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokemon!" the ref called.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Iris called excitedly. "I've never seen anything like that!"

"Looks like you made a good choice with her," Misty told Ash.

"I thought so," Ash said back. "There was just something about her. I felt it when we battled."

Clover returned her Chandelure. "You are something indeed. I'll have to get serious now."

Victoria felt irritation within her at Clover's statement. She knew Clover was trying to get under her skin, but the gym leader's entire demeanor was offsetting.

"You're up, Dusknoir," Clover announced as she sent her next Pokemon out. The large ghost Pokemon emerged, and shouted loudly. "Let's not waste any time with this battle. Dusknoir, use will-o-wisp."

"Dodge it and use water pulse!" Victoria called.

Dusknoir launched a small wave of flames. Jellicent dodged the attack easily, and fired off its water pulse attack. It hit Dusknoir dead-on, but barely phased. it.

"Now use fire punch," Clover ordered.

Victoria tilted her head in confusion at the call for a fire attack on a water Pokemon. Dusknoir moved in quickly, and landed the fire punch on Jellicent. Jellicent barely moved from the attack, thanks to its water typing, and its natural defenses. Clover, for the first time in the battle, had an obvious frustration about her. Victoria quickly realized the issue she was having.

"Jellicent, her Dusknoir doesn't have any effective attacks for you!" Victoria called. "Use multi-shadow ball and end this quick!"

Jellicent launched its eight shadow balls directly at Dusknoir. Dusknoir was a little quicker than Chandelure, and started to dodge the attacks. Jellicent responded by taking control of the shadow balls like before, and began to pursue the Pokemon. It only took a few more seconds for the attacks to start landing, clearly effecting Dusknoir. By the time the sixth attack connected, Dusknoir stopped fighting, and fell to the floor.

"Dusknoir is no longer able to battle! Send out your next Pokemon!" the ref called. The entire group cheered their teammate along loudly as Victoria finished her second sweep in a row.

"You must be the first trainer I have ever battle who actually benefited from the requirement of setting an order for your Pokemon," Clover said with a clear irritation in her voice. She returned her Dusknoir and prepared her next pokeball. "I can't deny your clear talents as a trainer, but my next two Pokemon are in a new league. Neither have been knocked out since the current champion and her team came through here."

"I'm guessing I'll get to see a mega evolution?" Victoria guessed.

"You guessed correctly. Go Banette!"

Banette flew out of its pokeball. It quickly floated around the field, moving closer then further from Jellicent. It was clear the ghost Pokemon was attempting to intimidate Jellicent, but Jellicent stood still and unphased. Without any time to spare, Clover pulled her black sleeve up, and revealed her mega bracelet. She pressed the button lightly, causing a reaction with Banette.

Banette's transformation appeared far more significant than the two the team witnessed in the Bricker Gym. Its plain black body grew a few inches taller, and a long, waving tail flew from the back of its head. Its hands grew much larger, and to Victoria's horror, they opened and three small, purple tentacles appeared from within them. The bottom half of its body opened up, and two purple legs moved out from the opening.

"This is Mega Banette," Clover introduced. "I hope you're prepared for this."

"Bring it on!" Victoria shouted. Ash watched her as her eyes left a determination that almost left flames in them. He saw her confidence continuing to rise.

"You know what Misty?" Ash said. Misty turned her head to Ash and waited for an answer. "I mean no offense to any of you guys, but I think she's the most powerful trainer out of you four."

Misty shook her head with a smile. "There's no offense. I'm inclined to agree with you Ash. I saw it when she battled you. She has that same determination that I always saw in you when you battled."

Ash nodded in agreement. Misty watched Ash as he eagerly waited for the battle to start. She smiled as memories of past battles Ash was in flew through her mind. In the past, she acted as a type of coach to help compensate to Ash's lack of battle strategy. Somehow, over the years, Ash far surpassed her knowledge in Pokemon battles. She snapped herself back to reality quickly, though, as she realized she was staring at him.

"I'm going to do my best for you Ash," Misty said in her head. "I care too much about you to do anything different."

"Prepare to lose," Clover told Victoria. "Banette, use thunderbolt."

"Shoot, use protect!" Victoria responded.

A large thunderbolt shot out of Banette's two hands. Jellicent responded quickly by bringing up a barrier that stopped the attack completely. Clover's normally dull face continued to show expressions of irritation and frustration.

"You are beginning to become an annoyance," Clover said through gritted teeth.

"It makes me glad to know that," Victoria said with a wink.

"Don't get too proud, though. I have more tricks up my sleeve. Banette, use shadow sneak!"

Victoria tilted her head in confusion. She had never heard of such an attack, so couldn't think of a comeback attack. Banette suddenly disappeared into the ground, leaving Jellicent confused.

"Watch yourself Jellicent!" Victoria called. "It might use the broken up floor as a cover to sneak up on you!"

Banette suddenly jumped out of the floor, and struck Jellicent with the six purple tentacles from its hands. Jellicent flew back a few feet in shock, then turned to face Banette. Just as it turned, Banette dove back into the floor. Seconds later, it jumped out of the floor from a different angle, striking Jellicent a second time. Immediately after, Banette dove back into the floor again.

"How do you counter an attack like this?" Victoria meant to ask herself, but the question came out aloud.

"You don't," Clover responded. "We Masters in the Legacy League have spent so many years training, we've discovered attacks that most never knew existed."

Banette continued its shadow sneak attack for a few more rounds before ending the attack. Jellicent was clearly weakened a great deal from the assault, and Victoria had no clue what to do.

"Now use thunderbolt," Clover ordered.

"Protect again!" Victoria countered.

"Use shadow sneak."

Victoria watched in shock as Banette dove into the floor once again. Seconds later, it emerged on the left side of Jellicent, and bypassed the barrier, landing a perfect attack. Jellicent shouted in pain as it dropped to the floor.

"Jellicent!" Victoria shouted. "Come one! Get up!"

Jellicent slowly rose back up from the floor. Victoria praised Jellicent, then ordered a shadow ball attack. Jellicent furiously launched eight more shadow balls. Banette began to move with flawless maneuverability as it dodge four of the attacks, but four more came in and hit it.

"I think I'm beginning to understand mega evolution," Gary said.

"In what way?" Ash asked.

"The mega evolution seems to boost the Pokemon's strongest traits. Like in Banette's case, it strives in speed and special attacks, but its defenses are slightly lacking. That shadow ball attack seems to have heavily damaged it, which leads me to assume its defenses are unchanged even though its clearly faster."

"That makes sense," Misty chimed in. "It looks like Victoria can actually win this one."

"Use water pulse!" Victoria ordered.

Jellicent launched a burst of water at Banette. Banette moved to dodge it, but the attack nicked its left side, damaging it more. Clover's attitude had completely changed from uncaring, to intense and irritated.

"Great job Jellicent!" Victoria praised. "We can do this! Use another shadow ball!"

"You will not come out of this!" Clover almost yelled. "Use destiny bond!"

"Oh no!" Ash jumped from a kneeling position straight to his feet. "Stop the attack Victoria!"

Before Victoria could react, the shadow balls were already hitting Banette. Banette flew back and slammed into the far wall, knocking it clean out. Victoria felt a slight excitement until she remembered what destiny bond did. A shadow suddenly appeared underneath Jellicent, and a wave of darkness engulfed it. Jellicent shouted in pain for a few seconds before it dropped, knocked out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the ref announced. "Each side must send out their next Pokemon."

"Destiny bond," Ash said as Victoria stepped back to the team.

"Yeah, I couldn't react in time," Victoria responded. "An attack that knocks the opposing Pokemon out instantly if the user is knocked out. I'm sorry."

"Don't be! You took out three of her Pokemon. Leave the last one to me and Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and onto the field. Sparks emerged from its cheeks as it readied for the next battle. Ash stared Clover down with passionate eyes. His gaze was almost enough to intimidate even her.

"I can't believe I get to watch Pikachu battle," Victoria said.

"You sound like a fan-girl," Gary joked. Victoria responded by punching his shoulder, but he just laughed in return.

Clover watched the electric mouse Pokemon stand on the field, waiting for her to send out her Pokemon. She closed her eyes as she held her pokeball.

"Ash Ketchum," she began to talk. "Almost everyone in the entire world has heard of the trainer with an unevolved Pikachu that sends every challenger home in disappointment. The supercharged Pikachu with enough voltage to damage even a ground type Pokemon. But what will you do when you face the ultimate ghost Pokemon, Gengar!"

The large ghost Pokemon emerged from its pokeball. Ash showed no concern, though he had slight concerns within himself. He had not battled many Gengars in the past, and they were always a challenge. Pikachu sent a very slight spark into Ash's arm, jolting him back to reality.

"I'm guessing there's a mega evolution coming?" Ash guessed.

"You're correct," Clover responded. She pressed the button on her mega bracelet, leaving Gengar in a dark aura. Gengar began to change form as the ears and small spikes on its head grew almost three times as large. Its legs disappeared completely, and its hands grew substantially, touching the floor.

"Pikachu, you can do this!" Ash encouraged his friend. Pikachu shouted in agreement as it readied its attack.

"No matter what you do or say, you cannot win," Clover said. "Gengar, use shadow ball."

Gengar launched a massive shadow ball attack at Pikachu. Ash responded quickly. "Dodge it Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped into the air, watching the attack fly underneath it. Clover smirked. "Sludge wave, Gengar."

Pikachu slightly panicked as it watched a wave of poisonous gunk fly at it. Being airborne, it couldn't do anything to dodge the attack. As the wave hit, Pikachu shouted in pain, then fell to the floor quickly.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Pikachu stood up, but stumbled a little. "He's poisoned."

"Yes, and that poison will sap Pikachu's health far quicker than your average poison," Clover said. "I give it two minutes tops, if it can dodge my other attacks."

"Two minutes is all we need! Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu responded with ferocity, and sent a tremendous bolt of electricity at Gengar. Gengar narrowly dodged it, and was given an order to use shadow ball. Pikachu responded with Ash's call for an iron tail. Pikachu jumped in front of the shadow ball, and threw its tail into the attack. The shadow ball flew back, and hit Gengar dead on.

Clover gritted her teeth as Gengar regained its composure. "End this now! Use another sludge wave!"

"Thunder!" Ash called.

Gengar sent another wave of poison sludge out, but with a much larger wave. The sludge flew in all directions, like a tidal wave of poison. Pikachu jumped into the air, and with a couple second charge-up, a massive electric surge flew from its cheeks. Everyone watched in amazement as the electricity completely engulfed the field, destroying the wave of sludge. Gengar had nowhere to run as the electricity surged into its body. After a few seconds, the attack subsided. The field was even more damaged than before, leaving a resemblance to ruins. Gengar laid in the midst of the wreckage, completely knocked out.

"Gengar is unable to battle!" the ref announced. "Clover is out of useable Pokemon, therefore the challengers are the victors!"

"Yeah!" Ash shouted as he ran toward Pikachu. Pikachu jumped into this arms excitedly. Before anything else, Ash quickly applied an antidote to Pikachu to rid its body of the poison, then hugged his friend tightly.

"Return Gengar," Clover said solemnly. "You fought hard, my friend."

Ash approached Clover and held his hand out. She stared at it for a few seconds, then returned the handshake. She was irritated with herself for losing, but couldn't help but notice how gracious a winner Ash was.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order," Clover said. "With this victory, you have earned the Resilience Badge. With this badge, you have proven you can alter your battle strategy to accommodate the trickery of a smart opponent."

"Thank you Clover," Ash said as he received the badge. He ran over to the team, and they all cheered and congratulated each other. With two badges in their case, they only had six to go, and their confidence was continuing to rise.


	8. Chapter 8-The New Team Rocket

"Progress report?" a Team Rocket admin asked through their communicator.

"We are two miles outside of Moonlight Village," a woman's voice said in return. "The young trainers have just earned their second badge. I would imagine they will stay overnight in the hotel before setting out for their next destination."

"You are clear on your instructions?"

"Crystal. We will trap them with the new technology provided by Samuel, and use an indirect method to procure Pikachu. We will only battle if we must, and will use the Pokemon provided to us by Samuel."

"Good, be sure not to screw this one up, Jesse. You three are on your last leg."

Jesse switched her communicator off. James and Meowth stood behind her with worried looks in their eyes. All they could think about was the new Team Rocket leader, Samuel, and his threat to permanently remove them from the Team Rocket ranks if they screwed even one more mission up.

"We need to hurry," Jesse told the other two. "We'll set the trap up tonight about two miles down the road from Moonlight Village. That should be enough of a gap between us and the town so no one can hear cries for help."

"I almost wish we could use these new Pokemon," James said as he held a pokeball. "They look so cool!"

"Enough. We'll get to use them soon enough, but for now, we need to follow our instructions. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not get kicked out of the organization."

James nodded in agreement, then quickly began to follow behind Jesse. Meowth walked in between the two, thinking deeply about his own position within the team. He knew that if he got kicked out of Team Rocket, he'd be lost. People didn't have much use for a talking Meowth that didn't possess much battling ability.

"Once we have Pikachu, we'll radio Samuel directly," James said as they walked down the path. "Samuel claims he can be to our position within just a few minutes, then he'll take over the mission from there."

"This Samuel makes me angry," Jesse said through gritted teeth. "Giovanni is arrested, and he just steps in and takes over like he deserved it. No one even knows who he is or where he's from!"

"But he can beat any of us in a Pokemon battle without even breaking a sweat. Besides, he seems much smarter than Giovanni when it comes to planning. Team Rocket's success has almost doubled since he took over. Even we've had a few successful ops lately."

"And he doesn't have that stupid Persian with him all the time," Meowth chimed in with a hint of jealousy.

The team reached their destination and began to set up their trap. A large crate was already sitting next to a tree, dropped off by Team Rocket agents. As the sun went down, they turned small lights on, and cracked the crate open. Multiple metal bars laid inside it, along with all the necessary supplies to assemble a large cage. The three quickly began working on the construction as they discussed the entire plan with each other to ensure they wouldn't miss a single step.

"You look distracted," Misty said as she walked up to Ash. Ash sat on a bench overlooking a small lake on the west end of the lake. The sun was slowly setting as he turned just in time to see Misty sit down next to her.

"Nah, just thinking about that last battle," Ash said.

"Victoria really showed something today."

"Yeah she did. What did you think of the battle as a whole?"

Misty turned her head to face the water. "I think we need to keep working on how we approach each battle. If we can get to a point where each of us can knock out one Pokemon, then you won't have to worry as much about defeating multiple Pokemon. You may have to face two at the most then."

"Yeah, but the issue is the different strategies the gym leaders use. Clover used an unusual strategy with her willingness to sacrifice her own Pokemon to take out her opponent's. Everyone's shown promise fortunately."

"Then why don't you sound to sure?"

Misty studied Ash's face. He had a worried look, and his voice sound unsure. It was a familiar look to Misty. She traveled with Ash long enough in the past to know how to read him, and the years since then had not changed how he acted.

Ash turned towards Misty. "You always knew how to read me."

Misty smiled, hoping she wasn't blushing. "And if I had to guess, you're worried about overworking your own Pokemon."

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, I figured I would have to bare a lot of the load in this league, but I'm feeling a little overwhelmed."

"We all need to be considerate of that. I think we've all though at one point or another that if we don't do so well, you'd be there to back us up. That kind of complacency could cost us."

Ash nodded, then realized Misty was feeling bad. "But I do trust all of you! I fully believe you're the best choices I could have made as my teammates!"

"No, it's ok," Misty said with a small smile. "I think as long as we cooperate as a team, we'll make it all the way. You've been working for too hard and for too long not to make it through."

Ash smiled and put his hand on top of Misty's. She flinched in surprise, then made every attempt not to blush. They continued to look into each others' eyes until Pikachu suddenly jumped onto the bench. Ash jumped a little, then quickly pulled his hand away.

"You ready to get some rest Pikachu?" Ash asked as he pet his Pokemon. Pikachu responded ecclesiastically, then started to run toward the hotel. The sun had fully set, and only a few street lights and the moon provided light to the dim town. Ash faced Misty and let another smile loose. "Let's get some rest Misty. We should leave as early as the sun allows tomorrow."

Misty nodded and stood up from the bench. Ash did the same, and they walked together back to the hotel. Upon entering, Misty went into a room around the corner from the lobby, and Ash proceeded to the far end of the hotel where his room was. Gary was already sleeping, the tv playing the evening news. Ash and Pikachu relaxed on the bed as the news anchor began to give a new report.

"The notorious mob gang known as Team Rocket is still moving throughout the Legacy Region," the reporter began. Ash's attention immediately drew to the report. "The current report states that two different groups have been spotted in different areas. One of the groups is said to be led by the leader of the gang, a man known as Samuel. His last name and background is unknown at this time. The only clue to the man's existence is due to a Pokemon battle between him and the well-known trainer, Ash Ketchum. Many believe Team Rocket's presence is solely due to Ash's travels as he competes in the Legacy League. The second group that has been spotted is known for chasing Ash around the world in attempts to steal his Pikachu. The group consists of just two member, a male and female, traveling with a Meowth that reportedly knows how to speak like a human. Authorities request immediate notification should any suspicious characters be spotted. Investigations are ongoing and we will continue to update as more information is made available."

Ash flipped the tv off with the remote. Pikachu was fast asleep on the pillow next to him, and Ash laid himself down. Memories of his last encounter with Jesse and James flowed through his mind. The young trainer who lost three of his Pokemon to them gave up training shortly after the incident. Ash could feel the anger building up inside of him, but shook himself loose so he could get to sleep.

"Wake up already!" Gary shouted as he pounded on the girls' door.

Ash, Misty, and Iris all sat in the breakfast room, finishing off their breakfast. Victoria had yet to wake up, and the group was enjoying the entertainment of watching Gary yell through the door. They quickly learned through their short journey that Gary was an incredibly grumpy morning person.

"Maybe I should go wake her up," Misty said.

"Good idea," Ash laughed.

Misty walked to the door, and grabbed Gary. She turned him around and nudged him toward the breakfast room. He swatted at her hands grumpily before submitting and entering the breakfast room. He grabbed an orange and dumped some cereal in a bowl before slumping into his chair.

"Good morning," Iris said with a chuckle. Ash had to stop himself from letting out a laugh as Gary snarled at Iris before stuffing his spoon into this mouth.

"She's on her way out," Misty said upon return. "She's packing her bag up now."

"Good," Gary said through a stuffed mouth.

Misty shook her head as she sat down next to Ash. They looked at each other with a shy smile before returning to their food. Gary noticed, and let loose his first smile of the morning.

"What was that?" Gary asked the two.

"What was what?" Ash asked with no genuine clue.

Gary nudged him a little. "You know what I'm talking about."

Gary let a chuckle loose before returning to the breakfast bar for more food. Ash simply shrugged his shoulders, then returned to his own food. Shortly after, Victoria finally reached the breakfast room, unusually chipper.

"Good morning friends!" she exclaimed happily.

"Says the girl who slept a whole hour and a half longer than everyone else," Gary snapped grumpily.

"Hey! I was up later than normal. I had so much left over adrenalin from the battle!"

"It's alright, Victoria," Ash laughed. "We should get moving soon though. The next gym is only a few days walk from here, so the sooner we leave, the sooner we get there."

"What's the name of the city?" Iris asked.

"It's not a city," Misty answered as she read the guidebook. "It's just a gym and Pokemon Center on the peak of a mountain. It's called Spike Mountain. According to the facts section, it's a mountain that stands alone, surrounded by large fields of wildflowers."

"Spike Mountain huh," Ash said. "Sounds like it'll be an interesting place to see."

"Yeah, but it's going to be an interesting challenge as well." Misty showed Ash a small section underneath the map. "According to this, we have to climb the mountain on the south end, and must use our Pokemon to help us climb."

"Is there something special about the south end of the mountain?" Victoria asked as she chewed her toast.

"It doesn't say anything in the guidebook."

"I'll bet they did that on purpose," Ash said. "They want to see how we are with thinking of a quick solution during challenging times."

"Probably so," Gary agreed. "Maybe we should get off our rears and start walking."

Ash shook his head in amusement to Gary's grumpiness. Everyone quickly finished their breakfast, hoping they could make good time with quick walking. Ash was the first to get up, and he approached the front desk attendant.

"Morning, sir," Ash greeted. The attendant smiled and nodded to him. "We're here to check out."

"No problem Mr. Ketchum," the attendant replied. "I can take your keys. The bill, of course, is covered by the Legacy League office, so you're good to go."

"Thank you, but I have one other question. Could you give me the location to the nearest town around Spike Mountain?"

The attendant thought for a few seconds before a light bulb lit up. He pulled a large map out of the counter drawer. "I'd say the nearest town would be Metaldon City. It's about ten miles west of Spike Mountain. There's a nice hotel there for you guys to stay in."

"Thank you very much!" Ash shook the attendants hand, then joined his friends as they started to leave the hotel.

"I'm starving!" James complained as the Team Rocket trio waited for their prey.

"Quiet!" Jesse snapped. "I can see the twerps now."

Ash and his friends walked down the dirt path, discussing random topics for fun. No one paid much attention to what was ahead of them. Team Rocket watched as the group neared their trap. After a few more seconds, the group stepped directly on top of the Team Rocket trap.

"Now!" Jesse shouted.

James pushed a button on a small device. Suddenly the cage they built the evening before dropped from above, trapping everyone inside it. Jess and James jumped out from behind the bushes they were in, laughing as the group tried to figure out what had happened.

"Team Rocket!" Iris shouted.

"The one and only!" Jesse exclaimed. "Now that we have you trapped, Pikachu will be ours for the taking!"

"You wish!" Ash snapped. He grabbed a pokeball, and released his Tauros. "Tauros, use headbutt!"

Tauros charged at the cage bars, ramming into them with extreme force. To everyone's surprise, the cage barely even shook from the impact. Jesse and James both laughed mockingly as Tauros struggled to regain its balance.

"What kind of cage is this?" Ash asked.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that," James responded. He pulled his communicator out of his pocket and turned it on. "This is Rocket J, reporting a successful capture of the targets."

A woman responded through the communicator. "Very well then. Rocket L will arrive any time now."

Ash violently shook the bars of the cage, but it was too solid for any real damage to occur. Suddenly a small helicopter flew over the tree line, and landing not far from the cage. Ash's anger rose to new levels as the new Team Rocket leader, Samuel stepped out of it.

"It's great to see you again, Ash," Samuel greeted as if they were friends.

"You will let us out of this cage now!" Ash yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Samuel pulled a green and black pokeball from his pocket. "You see, I need to text out my new pokeball here. It's designed to bypass the restrictions that prevent someone from capturing an already captured Pokemon. It's still in the testing phases, so I needed a good test subject. What better subject than your Pikachu?"

Misty, Iris, and Gary all stepped in front of Ash and Pikachu. Misty glared at Samuel as she spoke up. "If you want Pikachu, you'll have to go through us first."

"Yeah!" Victoria chimed in as she stepped up as well.

"Not to worry," Samuel said. "You will all get tired eventually, and that's when I'll have the opportunity. I am a very patient man."

Jesse and James watched with amusement. Giovanni had never displayed that type of patience, nor had he brought Team Rocket to the kind of fame they had under Samuel's rule.

"This cage here is made from a reinforced steel engineered by the brightest Team Rocket scientists, and can withstand even the most powerful of attacks by your Pokemon," Samuel explained. "There's no escaping."

"I'll find a way!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'm afraid not." Samuel tossed the pokeball up and down in amusement. "Your all-powerful Pikachu will be mine."

Ash held Pikachu in his arms, ready to protect it from the pokeball. His friends formed a circle around him, refusing to give Samuel a clear shot to Pikachu. Samuel showed no concern, however, as he simply took sips from a bottle of water.

"I can wait all day," Samuel said as he swished the water around the bottle.

"That's not entirely true," a voice suddenly said from behind the Team Rocket helicopter. Samuel turned and saw Brock emerge, and the rest of his own group not far behind. "So you're that new Team Rocket leader, Samuel. I can't say I'm impressed."

"Ah, some do-gooders trying to save the lowly citizens," Samuel mocked. "I'm not in the mood to deal with it, so I'll leave you to my subordinates."

Jesse and James stepped up and held up their pokeballs. Jesse was the first to act by releasing a Garbodor. James followed behind with a Houndoom. Brock smirked, then released his Steelix from its pokeball.

"Garbodor, use sludge bomb!" Jesse ordered.

"And you use flamethrower, Houndoom!" James said.

"Use rock slide," Brock told his Steelix.

Steelix reacted immediately, and before the Team Rocket Pokemon even released their attacks, Steelix was hurdling rocks at them. The rocks bombarded them severely, and it only took seconds for both Pokemon to fall unconscious.

"What, you have to be kidding," Samuel said with frustration. "Very well, Brock. I will take care of you myself."

"You sure you want to do that?" Brock asked. "I won't let you get away if I beat you."

"As I would expect. However, I do not lose as easily as these pitiful Team Rocket grunts here."

"Be careful Brock!" Misty called. "He's better than you'd think."

Brock nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Misty. I'm a lot better these days too."

"Then with that said, I will send out my Ferrothorn!" Samuel said.

"And I'll return my Steelix, and bring forth Golem!"

Brock's Golem stomped on the ground, ready to attack. Samuel thought for a second to figure out why Brock sent a Pokemon with grass weakness out, but figured there had to be a reason.

"Ferrothorn, use stealth rock," Samuel ordered. Ferrothorn responded by possessing a group of rocks, but all they did was float around the two battling Pokemon.

"So you want to send an assault on every Pokemon I send into the battle?" Brock said. "Golem use rollout!"

Golem ran for a few feet, then jumped into a rolling attack. The attack hit Ferrothorn, but barely seemed to do anything. Samuel shook his head, and ordered an energy ball attack. Ferrothorn waited for Golem to wrap around for a second attack, and just as the rollout was about to hit, Ferrothorn blasted Golem with a massive energy blast. Golem stopped rolling, and stumbled back as it struggled to regain its baring.

"Golem, use earthquake!" Brock ordered.

Golem shook itself off, then slammed its feet into the ground. The ground violently broke apart, sending rocks and debris at Ferrothorn. The attack damaged Ferrothorn far more than the rollout, but Ferrothorn still stood strong.

"Quite impressive," Samuel praised. "I see why you're on one of the two teams competing to become Pokemon Masters."

"That's not even the best of what I have," Brock snapped.

Ash watched the battle ensue, observing Brock's actions. His battle strategy was far different than what it once was. In the past, Brock always battled to win, but still showed a hint of mercy out of compassion for the opposing Pokemon. Now, Brock only battled to knock the opposing Pokemon out as quickly and severely as possible.

"Finish with a bulldoze," Brock ordered.

Samuel could do nothing as Ferrothorn was too dazed from Brock's onslaught to react. Golem barreled toward Ferrothorn, sending pebbles and sticks straight into Ferrothorn, and ending with Golem slamming into Ferrothorn. Ferrothorn flew back, and hit the ground, unable to move.

"So that's your style, huh," Samuel said as he returned his Ferrothorn. "However, Ferrothorn served its purpose for this battle, and now Tyranitar will serve its own!"

Ash's eyes widened as his memory reverted back to his own battle against Samuel. He opened with Ferrothorn in their battle, then went with Tyranitar, just like now. If Samuel's strategy would stay the same, he would send out his Excadrill next.

"Brock!" Ash stepped up and called.

"I'm not interested in talking to you Ash," Brock called coldly. "I'm only here to stop this man. Pikachu doesn't deserve to be tortured by a pitiful person like Samuel."

"Just listen!" Ash grabbed the cage bars. "Samuel is a strategist! He gets stronger as the battle continues, so be careful!"

Brock didn't respond, but took heed to Ash's warning. Regardless of their personal issues with each other, Ash was still a smart trainer.

"Ash, are you guys ok?" Trip asked as the rest of Brock's team tried to figure out how to break the cage.

"Yeah, we're fine," Ash said. "But this cage is seemingly indestructible. Not even our Pokemon could break it."

"I'm gonna go back to town and call the police," Paul said. "You guys guard Ash and his friends until then. Brock can handle Samuel."

"You should listen to your friend," Samuel told Brock. "As I told him when we battled, I see a Pokemon battle much like a game of chess. You will never win by going head-first with one piece at a time. You have to use the weaker pieces to dwindle down your opponent's forces, and pave the way for your stronger pieces to take down the king."

Tyranitar roared loudly as a massive windstorm swept around the area. Golem didn't show much concern, due to its own ability to withstand sandstorms. Brock pulled a pair of goggles out of his pocket, and slipped them on to help with his vision.

"I'm a rock type trainer," Brock said. "I'm not concerned over your little sandstorm trick."

"Oh, but the sandstorm has nothing to do with Tyranitar," Samuel replied. "You will see the point to it soon enough. Now, Tyranitar, use ice beam!"

Brock flinched at the command. He was waiting for Samuel to take advantage of Tyranitar's massive physical power. He had never faced a rock type Pokemon that used special attacks. The ice beam flew from Tyranitar's mouth, connecting with Golem. Golem had no chance of withstanding the attack, and fell quickly.

"His battle strategy is different than anything I've ever seen," Ash told the group.

"What do you think?" Iris asked.

"Look at him closely," Gary said. "He looks like he's at least in his fifties. He's probably had more years to train than all of have been alive. It's only natural he'd be this good assuming he's been training Pokemon since he was a child like us."

"Return Golem," Brock said. "Thank you friend. "Samuel, you say battling is like a game of chess. If that's so, then you don't understand what Pokemon battles are about! We battle to challenge each other and our Pokemon. We don't sacrifice our Pokemon to make our other Pokemon stronger! Go Forretress!"

The steel-shelled bug Pokemon emerged onto the battlefield. Samuel watched as the Pokemon hovered over the ground, preparing for the battle. Its shell was perfectly shaped, and the sandstorm left no effect on it.

"So you have your own way of battle, and it differs from mine," Samuel said. "Far be it from me to judge how you battle, let alone you judge me."

"I am a proven gym leader!" Brock snapped. "It's my job to observe my opponents and point out their weaknesses so they can work on them."

"I'm well aware of the duties and responsibilities of a gym leader. You see, my full name is Samuel Somoto. Before the Legacy League's current champion took over, I was the champion of this very league."

Ash gasped as Samuel explained his past. Samuel proceeded to explain that he swept through the Legacy League within just six months, and help his position as the champion for almost thirty years before being dethroned.

"After I lost to that trainer, I chose to travel, hoping to grow even stronger," Samuel explained. "It wasn't long before I met Giovanni, who offered me a position within the Team Rocket elite. I couldn't say no to such a chance. I quickly grew in the ranks, and eventually became the second-in-command under Giovanni. I didn't stop there, though. The reason Giovanni got arrested and put in jail is because I tipped the authorities off on his location in exchange for a pardon on my own crimes."

"Obviously you decided not to turn over a new leaf after that," Brock said.

"All part of my genius plan. Just like in a Pokemon battle, I climbed my way to the top by using my weaker pieces to strengthen myself. I used a lot of pawns to reach my goal, but I reached it nonetheless."

"I can't believe he betrayed Giovanni," James said as the three Rocket agents watched and listened.

"It's outrageous!" Jesse snapped. "I refuse to be a member of Team Rocket as long as he is in charge!"

Samuel heard what Jesse said, but simply smiled with no reply. His attention quickly reverted back to the battle.

"Tyranitar, use fire blast!" Samuel ordered.

Brock's confusion rose even more as Tyranitar released its second special attack. He reacted quickly, though. "Forretress, use rapid spin!"

Forretress closed its shell completely, and began to spin quickly. It easily dodge the fire blast attack, and also knocked the floating rocks from the stealth rock attack. The rocks fell to the ground, and didn't come back up.

"Great job Forretress!" Brock called. "Now use gyro ball!"

Forretress opened its shell, and a small, silver energy ball flew from within it. The attack slammed into Tyranitar, and knocked it back a few feet. Tyranitar showed little damage from the attack, but it did appear more angry.

"Now use thunder," Samuel said.

Brock rolled his eyes in frustration as the special attacks continued to surprise him. Powerful bolts of electricity flew from Tyranitar's body, and covered Forretress. Forretress fell to the ground as the electricity continued to surge through its body. Once the attack was finished, Forretress was no longer moving.

"Return Forretress," Brock said. "Thank you. Your turn, Swampert!"

The Swampert appeared, and it was instantly ready for battle. Samuel observed Brock's Pokemon, taken slightly by surprise at the lack of rock typing Swampert had. It became obvious that Brock changed his party a little to accommodate the many different strategies of the Legacy League.

"You have a few surprises of your own in store," Samuel said.

"More than a few," Brock responded. "Swampert, use waterfall!"

Swampert charged at Tyranitar, and released a stream of water from its mouth. The water quickly flowed toward Tyranitar, and drenched it from head to toe with great forced. Tyranitar barely held on as the water attack ended.

"Tyranitar, use crunch," Samuel ordered.

"Use superpower," Brock called.

Tyranitar bit down on Swampert, causing Swampert to cry out in pain. It worked through the pain, and landed the superpower attack on Tyranitar's body. Tyranitar released its jaw from Swampert's body, and clinched in pain. Brock quickly called for another waterfall attack, and with the force of water, Tyranitar gave in, and fell to the ground.

"You don't like to play nice," Samuel mocked. "You would make an excellent Team Rocket admin."

"Don't ever compare me to your lowly henchmen!" Brock snapped. "I live for Pokemon, and Team Rocket is a threat to all Pokemon! I especially feel sorry for your own Pokemon. They do what you tell them to out of love for their trainer, but I have no doubt they are hurting inside over what you've become!"

"My Pokemons' well-being is not what you should concern yourself with. You should focus more on the power they have! Come out, Excadrill!"

"He's doing everything exactly like he did when I battled him," Ash said. "That Excadrill becomes more agile in sandstorms thanks to its ability."

Samuel eyed Brock, whose own anger was continuing to rise. "Excadrill, use swords dance."

Excadrill stood still, and a slight glow emanated around it. After a few seconds, the glow disappeared. Brock knew that swords dance raises the attack of the Pokemon that used it, so he had to be extra careful.

"Swampert, use waterfall!" Brock ordered.

"Excadrill, use brick break," Samuel ordered.

Swampert sent its waterfall attack directly at Excadrill. Excadrill easily dodged the attack from its greater speed, then moved close to Swampert and ran both fists into its body. Swampert stumbled back, then regained its balance.

"Perfect, now use earthquake," Samuel continued.

Excadrill drove its drills into the ground, and they began to spin. Swampert struggled to stay standing as the ground shook violently, throwing rocks into it from all directions. Once the attack ended, Samuel immediately ordered for another brick break. Brock called for Swampert to dodge, but Excadrill was far too fast, and landed the attack perfectly again. Swampert failed to withstand the attack, and gave in for good.

"Return Swampert," Brock said. "You did great. Go Toxicroak!"

Toxicroak came from its pokeball, and punched its fists together. Ash was slightly surprised from Brock's Pokemon. Last time he had seen it, it was still a Croagunk. It was apparent Brock did some intense training since their friendship had broken up.

"Excadrill, use earthquake," Samuel ordered.

Excadrill dug its drills into the ground, and began its attack. Toxicroak swiftly dodged each flying rock, then landed only feet from Excadrill. Brock immediately called for a drain punch, and Toxicroak wasted no time in slamming its fist into Excadrill's back.

"Use rock slide," Samuel ordered quickly.

"Protect!" Brock called.

Excadrill began to throw rocks at Toxicroak. Toxicroak responded by holding its hands out, and a barrier formed in front of it. The rocks bombarded the barrier, but none could break through.

"Now finish with sucker punch!" Brock ordered. Toxicroak darted toward Excadrill, and within seconds, the punch was slamming into Excadrill's side. Excadrill writhed in pain before falling to the ground. Toxicroak jumped back to Brock and readied for the next Pokemon. Brock quickly noticed that Toxicroak was receiving slight damage as the sandstorm continued to rage over the battlefield.

"I must say, you are a worthy opponent," Samuel said as he returned his Pokemon. "However, now that you have beaten my Excadrill, the game will change."

Ash studied Samuel as he began to back away from the battlefield. He immediately realized what was about to happen. "Brock! He's about to try and get away!"

Brock heard Ash's warning, and quickly released his Steelix from its pokeball. Steelix charged at Samuel, and wrapped its massive body around him. Samuel grunted as Steelix tightened its grip, making it impossible for him to either escape or send out a Pokemon.

"Sorry, Samuel," Brock said. "You aren't getting away this time. I saw the news after your battle with Ash. You destroyed his house just so you could escape. You knew you couldn't win, so had to get away quickly."

"Get them, you stupid buffoons!" Samuel shouted at Jesse and James.

"I'm sorry, sir," James said with a mocking respect. "We aren't able to do that."

"We hereby resign from our positions as Team Rocket agents," Jesse continued. "Good luck with your future endeavors, assuming you ever leave a jail cell!"

Jesse, James, and Meowth quickly ran behind a large bush. A motorcycle revved up, and suddenly they re-emerged and sped down the road. Trip was about to send a Pokemon after them, but Brock held his hand up, signaling not to worry about it.

"It's alright, Trip," Brock said. "We have the leader. Without him, Team Rocket won't be able to do much if anything at all."

Within a minute after, Paul and two police cars came speeding down the trail. One of the cars was being driven by Rick, who quickly jumped out of his car. He approached Samuel, and Steelix released its grip. Rick placed cuffs on Samuel's wrists.

"Samuel, leader of Team Rocket," Rick began. "You're under arrest, and for your own good, I suggest you don't try anything."

"Sir, we can't figure out how to get the trainers out of the cage," another officer said.

Rick passed Samuel off to the officer, then approached the cage. He studied it closely, then shook his head. He grabbed one of the pokeballs from his belt and held it out. A Dragonite emerged from it.

"Step back," Rick told the captive trainers. "Dragonite, get this cage off them."

Dragonite roared, then grabbed the base of the cage. With just one flap of its wings, it lifted off into the air, lifting the cage with it. The trainers all quickly left the area, then Dragonite dropped the cage back to the ground, breaking it into pieces.

"Thank you," Ash said.

"No, I should thank you kids," Rick said. "I see no massive damage to the immediate area, and Samuel is now in our custody."

"Thank Brock for that. He's the one who stopped him."

Rick turned to Brock and his group. They were all standing around each other, talking about the battle Brock just had.

"Brock is it?" Rick said as he shook Brock's hand. "I owe you a debt of gratitude for beating Samuel while preserving the surroundings."

"I was only doing what I thought was right," Brock responded.

"Nevertheless, thank you again. If you're in the area, am I correct in assuming you were on your way into Moonlight Village for your next gym battle?"

"Yeah, we were hoping to challenge the gym yet today, but never expected to come across Team Rocket in the process."

Ash walked toward the car that Samuel was sitting in. He glared at Samuel, then knelt down to look him straight in the eye. Samuel showed no emotion, and refused to look at Ash.

"You're going to tell me something," Ash said sternly. "Team Rocket stole three Pokemon from a young trainer in the Unova Region. I want to know where they are."

"Giovanni would be the one to answer that question," Samuel replied calmly. "I never bothered with mindless stealing of trainers' Pokemon. That is mere child's play."

Ash turned and walked away before he did something he'd regret. He noticed Rick had already finished talking to Brock and was back in his own car. Brock walked toward Ash, and they connected eyes for a few seconds.

"Is everyone alright?" Brock asked. He had a slight coldness in his tone, but Ash could still tell he was concerned.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. Thank you Brock," Ash answered.

"We're going to get moving again. We need to get some rest for our gym battle tomorrow."

"Sure, we should do the same. Good luck."

Brock nodded, then walked away. Ash shuddered a little as he brushed the awkwardness off. Misty walked up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ash answered with a sigh. "We should get going. We've lost a lot of time already."

Misty nodded, then turned to the rest of the team. She motioned for them to get moving, so everyone said their goodbye's, then went their separate ways.

"Brock, we'll see each other again," Ash said to himself. "Old friend."


	9. Chapter 9-Spike Mountain

"So this is Spike Mountain huh?" Ash said as the team stared at the tall mountain in the distance.

Fields of blue, purple, and pink wildflowers surrounded the Mountain, swaying in the wind. The air was warm, making the breeze feel nice to the worn travelers. They had stopped by a Pokemon Center in the nearby city of Metaldon to rest and eat, then immediately made way for the Mountain.

"It's a little smaller than some mountains in other regions," Gary said.

"That's good for us though," Iris said. "We have to climb the south end with help from our Pokemon."

"Well, we're facing the south end now," Ash said. "It looks pretty steep, and I don't see any paths."

"So we're literally going to be rock climbing," Gary observed.

"We should choose carefully which Pokemon we use to help us," Misty said.

The group enjoyed the walk through the wildflowers as they discussed their plan. The scenery repeatedly distracted the teammates, reminding them of scenes from a movie. Once they reached the base of Spike Mountain, they realized something they'd failed to notice from a distance.

"This mountain is covered in nothing but rocks!" Misty exclaimed. "I don't see any vegetation or anything!"

"That's a good thing," Gary said. "With no grass on the mountain, that means there isn't any water flow, which means there won't be any moss on the rocks for us to slip on."

"Well let's get climbing," Ash said. He grabbed a pokeball from his bag, and threw it up in the air. His Krookodile emerged from it and stretched its limbs happily. "Alright Krookodile, I need your help climbing this mountain! I need you to go ahead, and clear any dangerous rocks that could slip from beneath us, or fall on top of us."

Krookodile roared happily, and got to work on the loose rocks. It worked diligently, revealing a type of path on the mountain. It was still way too steep for the group to simply walk on, though.

"My turn," Gary said as he flexed a muscle. He sent his Fearow out of its pokeball. "Fearow, I want you to fly ahead of Krookodile, and show it the easiest way to go to clear a path."

Fearow immediately obeyed, and flew ahead of Krookodile. The two Pokemon began to work together, slowly creating a winding path up the mountain.

"Go Excadrill!" Iris called. Excadrill jumped from its pokeball, ready to move. "Follow Krookodile up the path, and use your drills to create makeshift steps for us to walk on."

Excadrill jumped into action, and with swift movements with its drills, it shaved away at the ground, creating small steps. They were crooked, but were solid enough for the group to walk on. Misty stepped up next, and sent out her Cloyster.

"Cloyster, use your reflect ability to catch any of us if we lose our balance," Misty said. Cloyster responded to her call, and waited behind the group to catch anyone who missed a step. Finally, Victoria stepped up and sent out her Gigalith.

"Ok Gigalith, go behind Krookodile, and guard us from any rocks that Krookodile misses," Victoria ordered. Gigalith quickly complied, and slowly followed behind Krookodile, waiting for any stray rock that tried to fall on the group.

"This is what I call teamwork!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep, we'll be up this mountain in no time!" Misty agreed.

They slowly climbed the makeshift stairs, being careful not to take a wrong step, or disrupt the already loose rocks around them. The heat was enough to make them all sweat, and the Pokemon were also beginning to run their energies low. After almost a half an hour of climbing, Ash noticed a structure just ahead of them.

"Look!" Ash called out. "That's the Pokemon Center! And I can see the gym next to it!"

The group quickly climbed the last bit, and practically ran to the Pokemon Center. As they entered the Center, the air conditioning made them feel like they'd entered into heaven. They all returned their Pokemon, and passed them on to Nurse Joy, who took them back to heal them up.

"You all look exhausted," Nurse Joy told the group.

"It seemed to get hotter and hotter the higher up we got," Victoria said as she leaned against the counter.

Nurse Joy chuckled a little at her complaint. "This time of year, it gets at its hottest here. You're free to rest here as long as you need."

The group slumped into a group of bench seats, and let out a simultaneous sigh. Nurse Joy brought a pitcher of lemonade to the group. They all happily thanked her, and the entire pitcher was gone within a few minutes.

"Ash Ketchum?" a short man said suddenly. Ash raised his head, and saw the man standing in front of the group. He wore dark cargo pants and a tight black t-shirt. Though he was a bit on the shorter side, he was very well-built, suggesting he exercised regularly.

"Yeah that's me," Ash spoke up.

"Ah! It's great to meet you!" the man said. He had a voice wasn't overly deep, and had a very welcoming tone. "My name is Athelston, and the gym leader of the Spike Mountain gym."

Ash jumped to his feet and moved to shake Athelston's hand. Athelston happily and energetically accepted the handshake. Unlike the previous two gym leader, who had both tried to intimidate the trainers, Athelston gave off a vibe that could calm anyone down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ash said as he finally pulled his hand back.

"No, the pleasure's all mine!" Athelston responded. "I'm a huge fan of yours. I watched all your league tournaments on tv. You're one of the most energetic and charismatic trainers I've ever seen."

Ash didn't know what to say as Athelston continued to praise him. He was caught completely off guard as the Pokemon Master gym leader seemed to look up to him, rather than vice versa. The rest of the group stayed in their seats and listened to the two talk to each other. Their conversation had nothing to do with the upcoming gym battle, but instead circled around unrelated topics that had nothing to do with Pokemon.

"I think Ash just made a new friend," Iris giggled.

"Yeah, I can't believe this man is the gym leader," Victoria said. "I was expecting another intense Master who did everything they could to make us feel nervous."

Athelston overheard Victoria's comment, then turned to her. "Well, young miss, I don't like to treat my opponents like they're unworthy commoners. A true trainer shows the utmost respect to his or her opponent. According to my information packet about you guys, your first two gym battles were against Bingwen and Clover. Both of them love to treat their opponents like they're amateur trainers who have never been through a whole battle."

"If you don't mind my saying, you look pretty young," Ash said.

"Yep, I'm only twenty-seven. I was promoted to the rank of Pokemon Master after I won the league tournament in the Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova leagues respectively. Mr. Yuki did that for me only because I was always alone, spending all my time only with my Pokemon."

"Wow, that's amazing," Misty said. "You seem like the kind of person who would have a lot of friends."

"Haha, it does seem like I would, but I used to be very antisocial." Athelston pulled a picture out of his pocket and showed it to the group. The picture showed two tall adults, a male and female, and a toddler standing in front of them. The background was of the south end of Spike Mountain. "That child in the picture is me, and those are my parents. When I was only four years old, my parents were in a bad car accident, and neither of them survived. I failed to recover from the tragedy, and grew up hating everyone. It wasn't until Mr. Yuki met me after the Unova League tournament and offered me a position as a gym leader in the Legacy League that I learned what friendship was."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your loss," Ash said with a sullen look.

"No need to apologize." Athelston smiled, then turned to Nurse Joy. "That lovely nurse there is my wife. We've been happily married for two years now, and she's the reason I changed so much."

Nurse Joy blushed as she watched the conversation from her counter. Athelston blew a kiss to her, then laughed loudly. Ash continued to marvel at Athelston's overall happy attitude.

"So I wanted to meet you all," Athelston continued. "But now, I'll return to my gym, and wait for you to arrive. I'll tell you now, though, my rules are unique. I am a rock type Pokemon Master, and the battlefield will be in a rough terrain that resembles that of this mountain. Additionally, the Pokemon you all used to help you scale this mountain are also the Pokemon you will be battling with."

Gary's relaxed position suddenly shot to a straight up and down position. Nerves struck him as he recalled his choice to use Fearow to help with the mountain climb. Fearow had little chance against rock type Pokemon, both defensively and offensively.

Athelston walked to the counter and pecked a kiss on Nurse Joy's cheek, then quickly left the Center. The team stayed silent for a couple minutes, pondering on Athelston's announcement on his type and the rules of the battle. Misty was the first to break the silence.

"We need to be careful with this one," she said. "Athelston is real nice, but I'll bet he's a dangerous trainer."

"Yeah, but I never imagined we'd have to use the Pokemon we used to climb the mountain," Ash said.

"That will make it pretty challenging," Iris said. "We all have different Pokemon in our parties that would have made this battle so much easier."

"We can do this," Victoria said confidently.

Everyone agreed energetically. Nurse Joy finally returned their Pokemon, and the team almost ran out of the Pokemon Center. The gym was only a thirty second walk from the Center, and everyone thought it to be unusually small for a gym. Once they entered, Athelston stood on the far end, tossing a rock up and down.

"Welcome to my gym!" Athelston shouted excitedly. "First, I'd like to congratulate you on your previous two gym victories, as well as successfully climbing Spike Mountain's steepest side. You and your Pokemon should be proud."

"Thank you!" Ash said.

"This gym is special!" Athelston pushed a big red button on a terminal that sat next to him.

Suddenly the entire gym started to shake violently. All four walls suddenly began to break off from each other, and slowly moved into the ground. The trainers then realized the floor was in fact the surface of the mountain, and with the walls gone, the battlefield grew substantially.

"The field is this entire flat," Athelston explained. "As long as your Pokemon doesn't leave this flat area, they are free to battle as you see fit. I'll give you a few minutes to pick your order, so take your time!"

The team huddled up close to each other. They all looked confident, doing a good job of hiding their inner nervousness.

"I'll go first," Gary said. "With me being forced to use Fearow, I don't want to be in the middle of the order and make things harder for you, Ash."

"Ok, that's good," Ash responded. "Victoria, you go second, then Misty. Iris, you can go right before me. Your Excadrill should do great getting around this rough terrain."

Everyone agreed on the order, and placed their pokeballs on the terminal next to the trainer's box. Gary stepped into the box, and lifted his Fearow's pokeball. His nerves continued to shake his confidence as Athelston readied his own pokeball.

"Alright, let's get this battle started!" Athelston called. His energy level was only continuing to rise. "To start this battle, I send out Sudowoodo!"

The tree-shaped Pokemon emerged, and readied itself for the battle. Gary observed the Pokemon, seeing no special features that separated it from other Sudowoodo. He tossed his pokeball straight into the air, and out of it came his Fearow.

"Fearow," Athelston observed. "A Pokemon that no doubt helped you climb the mountain, but now can it help at all in a battle against my rock type Pokemon?"

"Fearow just might surprise you!" Gary responded.

"Then we will begin. Sudowoodo, use stealth rock!"

Sudowoodo charged itself up, and summoned a group of rocks into midair flight. They all hovered around the two Pokemon, ready to strike any new Pokemon the trainers would send out.

"Fearow, use drill peck!" Gary called.

"Toxic!" Athelston ordered quickly.

Fearow darted at Sudowoodo with a single flap of its wings. As it neared Sudowoodo, it began to spin rapidly in mid air, ready to drill into Sudowoodo's body. Sudowoodo responded by releasing its toxic attack, throwing the gas directly in Fearow's face. Fearow halted its attack and shook its head as the poison began to seep in.

"Now use wood hammer!" Athelston continued.

As Fearow struggled to regain its composure, Sudowoodo slammed its branch-shaped arms into the bird Pokemon's body. Fearow instantly slammed into the ground, the hard rocks digging into its body. Gary watched in horror as his Fearow tried to get back up, but failed.

"With your Fearow out of the picture, I have a pretty good start!" Athelston exclaimed.

"Return Fearow," Gary said solemnly. He looked at Athelston and smiled. "You had a pretty good advantage in that one, but don't expect that from everyone!"

"Oh, I fully believe I got lucky with that first battle. You chose the best Pokemon you had to help you climb the mountain, but you never could have predicted being forced to use it in the battle."

Gary graciously stepped away, unable to be angry with Athelston. His personality was far different than that of a traditional gym leader, let alone a Pokemon Master in the Legacy League. It was almost refreshing, if not for the loss he just received.

Victoria stepped into the trainer's box. She locked eyes with Athelston, but no matter how intense she tried being, his calm and welcoming look was disarming.

"I choose Gigalith!" Victoria called. The large rock Pokemon emerged, and stomped its feet on the hard ground. Victoria's confidence appeared unchanged from her tough battle against Clover.

"Rock versus rock," Athelston said. "I really think I'll enjoy this!"

"So do I!" Victoria agreed. "Gigalith, use rock blast!"

"Answer with a stone edge attack!"

Gigalith stomped on the ground, knocking a large rock into the air. It rammed into the rock, causing it to fly at Sudowoodo at an incredible rate. Sudowoodo answered by catching the rock, and throwing it directly back at Gigalith. The rock slammed into its side, but Gigalith appeared relatively undamaged.

"Great, now use wood hammer!" Athelston continued his attack.

"Earthquake!" Victoria called.

Sudowoodo charged at Gigalith, ready to strike. Gigalith answered by causing an earthquake in the ground, causing Sudowoodo to lose its balance. Rocks flew around, striking Sudowoodo as it struggled to stay on its feet.

"Now use superpower!" Victoria continued.

Gigalith responded quickly, and slammed its rock-hard limbs into Sudowoodo's body. Sudowoodo could do little to withstand the attack, and it clearly damaged the Pokemon heavily. Athelston responded by returning his Pokemon into its pokeball. Victoria flinched in reaction, thinking Sudowoodo wasn't finished yet.

"Why'd you return it?" she asked.

"Sudowoodo was about to fall from that strike," Athelston explained. "I wanted to return it and give it a deserved rest."

"He's so in tune with his Pokemon," Misty observed. "It's like he can fell what they're feeling."

"It doesn't surprise me," Ash said. "He seems like a very caring person all-around."

"Congratulations on your victory," Athelston said with a couple claps. "I watched your battle against Clover on tv, and saw just how intense you are. You are very caring toward Pokemon, but will relentlessly assault your opponent until they're at their wit's end. Very talented and well-trained Pokemon back you up in everything you do."

Victoria looked at the ground, nervous from Athelston's praises. She had never received such praises, and had no idea how to respond to them.

"Nevertheless," Athelston continued. "I also have well-trained Pokemon backing me up. Go Rampardos!"

The rock Pokemon that deeply resembled a small dinosaur emerged from its pokeball. Victoria watched the Pokemon carefully. She had never battled one before, but was well-aware of its amazing physical strength.

"With this Pokemon, I will show what the strength of a Pokemon's bond with its trainer can do!" Athelston said energetically. "Rampardos, use head smash!"

Rampardos kicked its feet back a couple times, then charged head-first after Gigalith at far too fast a pace for Gigalith to hope to dodge. The force of the attack was intense enough to create a shockwave of dust as Gigalith fell back. Everyone watched in amazement as they watched Gigalith actually lift off the ground a little from the attack.

"Are you alright?" Victoria called. Gigalith slowly got back up, and growled in response. "Great job! Use rock blast!"

"Dodge and use focus blast," Athelston ordered.

Rampardos effortlessly dodged the rock blast attack, and charged after Gigalith once again. Gigalith could do nothing, and Victoria only had a few seconds to come up with a plan.

"Gigalith, forgive me!" Victoria called. She and her Pokemon connected eyes, and she could tell that her Pokemon was prepared for anything she had planned. "Use explosion!"

"No, get out of there!" Athelston shouted.

His call was too late and Gigalith roared as its body surged with power. A massive explosion released from its body, damaging it beyond its ability to keep battling. The explosion flew quickly through the area, and engulfed Rampardos completely. Once the dust and smoke cleared, both Pokemon laid on the ground, unable to continue.

"Return Rampardos," Athelston said. "I must say, I never expected you to use that kind of attack. What's more amazing, though, is that your Pokemon approved of the choice."

"Return Gigalith, and great job," Victoria said. "I know most trainers who have their Pokemon use a move like that lack compassion for their Pokemon. That's the first time I've ever had Gigalith do it, and I would never order it without Gigalith's agreeing to it first. Even so, I feel bad for it."

Athelston smiled as he saw a tear form in Victoria's eye. He recalled numerous battles from his past, and never saw a trainer care so much for their Pokemon that Victoria. She showed the traits of a Pokemon Master.

"You are amazing," Athelston said through a chuckle. "Ash, your friend here is one-of-a-kind. Don't ever let her change as long as she travels with you."

"Trust me, she won't," Ash said. He realized that he had barely known Victoria for long, but had learned so much about her and the type of person she was.

Victoria stepped away from the trainer's box, and rejoined the group. Iris excitedly hugged her, then congratulated her for her efforts. Misty said nothing to her, but thought back on the battle she and Ash had back in Pallet Town. She was hot-tempered and rash with her decisions, but Ash saw the potential in her anyway.

"As you all grow, you will experience new challenges and battle different foes, you will discover more about yourselves and the Pokemon that travel alongside you," Athelston said. "Even if you successfully complete the Legacy League, and become Pokemon Masters, never forget that you will never stop learning."

Misty stepped into the trainer's box and nodded. "You're very wise for your age. We will take that advice to heart."

"Wisdom has nothing to do with age, regardless of popular belief. But I digress, and send out my next Pokemon, Golem!"

Misty watched the round-bodied rock Pokemon jump out of its pokeball. Misty eagerly tossed her own pokeball into the air, sending out Cloyster. Cloyster hovered above the ground, and appeared more than ready for the battle.

"You are a wise young trainer as well," Athelston told Misty. "Not many people your age hold a world-wide position as a Pokemon mentor for young trainers as well as being a gym leader. Quite an inspiration!"

"Thank you," Misty replied happily. "Now, let's get this battle started!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth! Golem, use rock blast!"

"Rock blast!" Misty called.

Initially, Athelston stood confused, thinking Misty just repeated what he said. Cloyster suddenly fired a group of rocks, impacting them with Golem's own rock blast attack. Athelston smiled and looked across the field to Misty.

"I failed to remember Cloyster's unique ability," he said.

"Yep, my Cloyster has the skill link ability, allowing it to use multi-target attacks at their strongest," Misty responded.

"I'll have to be more careful from here on then."

"That'd be a good idea! Cloyster, use shell smash!"

Cloyster closed its shell and slammed its entire body into the hard ground. Everyone watched in confusion, wondering why Cloyster was intentionally harming itself. Athelston was the only one who showed no concern to the unusual move. After a few more slams against the rocks, Cloyster's shell was smoother, and it seemed smaller.

"With shell smash, your Pokemon damages its own shell to make it lighter, increasing its speed and raising its chances at stronger attacks," Athelston said. "However, with a weaker shell, the Pokemon's defense is not as good as it once was."

"Yep, but my Cloyster doesn't need a lot of defense," Misty said. "Use icicle spear!"

Cloyster suddenly fired five sharp icicles directly at Golem. Athelston ordered for Golem to use rollout, and it began to roll just in time to dodge the attacks. It rapidly spun around the battlefield, keeping Cloyster on the defensive.

"Cloyster, start spinning and use hydro pump!" Misty called.

Athelston's eyes widened in shock. Cloyster started to spin, and out of its shell spat a strong force of water. Golem made a good effort to dodge the water, but was unable to dodge the wall of water that flew in all directions. Golem stopped spinning, and fell backward.

"You are very intelligent," Athelston said. "Your strategy in battle is superb, and impossible to understand because it never stays the same. You've truly mastered the ability to adjust to whatever the opponent is doing. It will take more than that, however! Golem, use rock blast!"

Misty countered with Cloyster's own rock blast attack. Athelston anticipated the counter, and ordered for an immediate rollout attack. As soon as the two rock blast attack collided, Golem charged forward and slammed into Cloyster.

"Cloyster! Hang in there!" Misty called.

"There will be no hanging in there," Athelston said. "Golem, use another rollout!"

Golem restarted it rolling, and charged after Cloyster. Cloyster successfully dodged the attacks, keeping a good distance between it and Golem. Athelston looked down and smiled as Golem failed to hit Cloyster.

"Victoria," he began. "You used a move that is rarely used by caring trainers. However, you aren't the first one to do that! Golem, use explosion!"

Golem stopped its rolling only a couple feet from Cloyster. Misty tried to think of something, but her mind drew a blank. Golem suddenly released a powerful explosion that made Victoria's Gigalith look weak. Cloyster was engulfed in the explosion, and no one had to wonder if either Pokemon made it out of the attack standing. Both trainers returned their Pokemon.

"Please rest well," Athelston said as his Pokemon returned to its pokeball. "You've earned it."

Misty returned Cloyster, then stepped away from the trainer's box. Iris took her position in the trainer's box. Athelston stood still in his own box, the large smile on his face unwavering.

"I'm having a fun time!" Athelston said. "A challenging battle is always a great stress reliever!"

"I agree!" Iris exclaimed. "But right now, my job is to rid you of your ease, and put the stress on! Go Excadrill!"

Athelston enjoyed Iris' response. "I'd expect nothing more from a fellow gym leader! Come on out Crustle!"

The small bug Pokemon came onto the field. The massive square rock stood on its back, serving as a shell for it. Excadrill locked eyes with Iris, and showed its readiness for the battle.

"Alright, Excadrill, use earthquake!" Iris called.

Excadrill dug its drills into the ground, and began to spin them. The ground began to shake violently, cracks shooting in all directions. Crustle was far too slow to move away from the attack, and multiple rocks slammed into it.

"Crustle, hang in there and use stone edge!" Athelston said.

"Don't waste any time, Excadrill!" Iris called. "Use rock slide!"

Excadrill easily answered the stone edge attack with its barrage of rocks. After the stone edge was broken, more rocks flew, and hit Crustle. Crustle fell backward, and before it could recover, Iris already ordered a brick break attack. Excadrill easily landed the attack on Crustle, and before Athelston even had a chance to counter, Crustle was out cold.

"Impressive performance," Athelston said. "I couldn't even get Crustle involved before you ended it."

"That was the plan," Iris said. "I find the easiest way to win a battle is to limit what the opponent can do, and with Excadrill, I can overwhelm any slower Pokemon with constant attacks from a faster Pokemon."

"While I am very impressed with your ability to assess your opponent's Pokemon, I will show how wrong you are for believing that will always work. I choose you, Gigalith!"

The rock Pokemon slammed onto the hard ground with intense strength. Victoria recognized the difference in Athelston's Gigalith and her own. His Gigalith was a little taller, and its body appeared harder.

"Iris, that Gigalith is a lot faster than your traditional Gigalith!" Victoria called.

"How can you tell?" Iris asked.

"The body is a lot smoother than most Gigalith, and its feet are smaller. Trust me, I've trained my Gigalith enough to recognize the differences."

"Alright, thanks Victoria. Excadrill, use agility!"

Excadrill darted across the field, and started to circle Athelston's Gigalith. Athelston watched in what seemed to be amusement. Just as Excadrill started to move closer, he acted.

"Earthquake, Gigalith!" Athelston ordered.

Gigalith slammed its foot into the ground, causing the entire ground to shake. The disruption in the ground caused Excadrill to loose its balance, and end its own attack.

"Great, now use rock blast," Athelston continued.

"Use rock slide!" Iris called.

The two rock attacks collided with each other, leaving nothing left to damage the Pokemon. Excadrill continued as Iris called for a brick break attack. Gigalith dodged the attack, and answered with a rock blast. The attack connected, but Excadrill's steel body protected it almost completely.

"Another brick break!" Iris ordered.

The second attempt at the attack connected. Gigalith clearly felt damaged by the attack, but stayed on its feet.

"One of the gym leaders in the Unova League," Athelston said. "I'd expect nothing more from the famous dragon trainer who tamed the rogue Dragonite. So much fame within your team, and all at such a young age."

"Age has nothing to do with your abilities as a Pokemon trainer," Iris said. "It's a matter of building a relationship centered around trust between you and your Pokemon."

"I completely agree! Now you will see the trust I have in my Gigalith! Use rock slide!"

"Excadrill, use agility!"

Excadrill quickly darted to the side, completely dodging the rock slide. Iris ordered another brick break immediately after. The attack connected again, knocking Gigalith a few feet back.

"Let's end this!" Iris called. "Use iron head!"

Excadrill ran after Gigalith, and rammed its hard head into the rock Pokemon. Gigalith stood only for a few more seconds, then collapsed from the damage. Athelston showed a look of concern for the first time as he returned his Pokemon.

"It's amazing how talented all of you are!" Athelston exclaimed. "But I'm afraid your win streak can no longer continue. You see, the Pokemon I am about to send out is my oldest friend. We've been together since I was a new trainer, and I've never kept it out of my party as long as I've been battling."

Athelston held a pokeball out, and opened it. A massive Tyranitar emerged onto the field. Iris observed it, and quickly noticed the mega stone on its arm.

"A mega evolution?" Iris could do nothing to mask the shock in her voice.

"The most powerful mega evolution you've seen yet!" Athelston shouted. He slapped the button on his bracelet.

Tyranitar began to glow brightly. The upper body began to expand, and four massive spikes grew from the sides. It grew a few inches taller, and a spike formed out of both knees. When the evolution was complete, Tyranitar looked even more dangerous that before.

"Now I believe it's only fair I warn you that my Tyranitar is afraid of losing," Athelston said. "No matter how much I reassure it, it will never take a loss well. Therefore, Tyranitar made it a goal to never lose."

"Then I'm sorry I have to make it lose," Iris announced. "Don't expect me to go easy!"

"Oh, I'd be worried if you didn't. Let's begin! Tyranitar, use superpower!"

Tyranitar charged after Excadrill with its fist raised. Iris ordered an agility, and Excadrill dodged the attack.

"Low kick!" Athelston ordered. Tyranitar stopped its attack, and swept its leg across to Excadrill. Excadrill tripped from the attack, and Athelston took advantage. "Now use superpower!"

Tyranitar wasted no time, and threw its fist into Excadrill's side. The super effective attack damaged Excadrill significantly. Immediately after, Tyranitar used an ordered crunch attack. With the powerful bite, Excadrill succumbed to the damage and passed out.

"No, Excadrill!" Iris called. "Return, and have a good rest."

"And with that, I finally have the pleasure of battling against the famous Ash Ketchum," Athelston said with a hint of excitement.

Ash stepped into the trainer's box and locked eyes with Athelston. Their eyes flamed with passion, both ready to battle their hardest.

"You know Ash, I know an awful lot about you," Athelston said.

"I'm not surprised," Ash replied. "There's been more publicity my way than I care to experience."

"Ah, but I'm not talking about your fame as a trainer."

Ash studied Athelston's face closely. He seemed to know something, but was leaving a shroud of mystery behind his words.

"Beat me, and I'll share more," Athelston said.

"Sounds fair to me," Ash agreed. "Go Krookodile!"

Ash's favorite ground Pokemon jumped onto the field. It stood almost exactly as tall as Tyranitar, to Athelston's surprise. Krookodiles were commonly significantly shorter than Tyranitars, nor did they traditionally carry the same bulk.

"You've done a lot of training with your Krookodile," Athelston said. "I don't think I've ever seen one this big! If you don't mind my asking, what kind of training do you do with your Pokemon?"

"Well, when I first moved back to my hometown of Pallet, I wanted so bad to be a Pokemon Master, I took my six main Pokemon, and camped on an unpopulated island off the Pallet coast for three months, living off of the land with my Pokemon. Every day, we trained hard until we were too exhausted to keep going. I say "we" trained because as my Pokemon exercised and built their strength, I did the same alongside them."

"Thus creating an unbreakable bond," Athelston finished. "You are something else, and I mean that. Everyone has different training methods to make their Pokemon stronger, but you recognized that a trainer's Pokemon are only as strong as that trainer."

Ash smiled and nodded. Every time he thought back on those days, he would feel himself choke up. The months on that island was only possible because of his Pokemon staying by his side at all times.

"Ash is amazing," Victoria said as she heard Ash explain his experience. "I don't think I could last three months on an island with no people around. That means no showers, no home-cooked meals, and no air conditioning!"

Iris laughed at Victoria's statement. "I know what you mean! But that's why Ash is as strong as he is."

Misty said nothing, but looked at Ash deeply. She was still getting over the tremendous changes Ash had gone through over the years. They met on accident after Ash stole her bike to get Pikachu to a Pokemon Center, and she only started traveling with him until he paid her back for wrecking it. They went from two children who argued over almost everything, to best friends. She felt her cheeks warm up as she realized she was blushing, and quickly looked away from Ash.

"You like him," Gary said as he nudged her arm with his elbow.

"What!" Misty said nervously. "Of course I like him! He's my best friend!"

"Come on, Misty, you know what I mean."

Misty didn't reply to his statement, but he was right. Ash had grown taller, more muscular, and had developed a personality that stood as a model for all Pokemon trainers. He was an amazing trainer, and an amazing person.

"Shall we end this battle?" Athelston asked. His excitement was building as each second passed.

"Gladly," Ash answered. "Krookodile, use pursuit!"

Krookodile darted after Tyranitar, and quickly struck it was sharp claws. Tyranitar showed a glimpse of pain, but not enough for Ash to think it was effective.

"Answer with superpower!" Athelston ordered. He no longer tried to control himself from the excitement, and was practically shouting every word he said.

"Use strength!" Ash called.

Tyranitar moved in and began to launch its powerful fists into Krookodile's body. Krookodile answered the attack, and the two Pokemon locked hands. Both of them pushed with all their might, trying to overpower the other. Neither Pokemon managed to gain any ground on the other.

"Two high-powered Pokemon, struggling to prove its strength over the other!" Athelston called. "This is a true example of a power struggle!"

"Use dig, Krookodile!" Ash called.

Athelston gasped as Krookodile used its tail and feet to dig a hole into the rock-hard surface. It dove into the ground, still holding onto Tyranitar, forcing its arms into the hole. Once Krookodile was completely underground, it let go of Tyranitar's hands. Tyranitar tried to stand back up, but its bulky arms were stuck in the hole.

"Come up and use low sweep!" Ash ordered.

Krookodile broke through the surface directly behind Tyranitar. Tyranitar continued to struggle to get its arms free, but ran out of time. Krookodile's attack swept across Tyranitar's legs with amazing force, knocking the massive rock Pokemon on its side.

"I see how it is!" Athelston called. "Tyranitar, get loose by using rock polish!"

Tyranitar's entire body suddenly gleamed from the sunlight as its body became smooth and shiny. The smoother body allowed for it to slip out of the hole, and regain its composure.

"Great, Tyranitar! Now use stone edge!"

"Dodge and use strength!" Ash ordered.

Krookodile readied itself to dodge the attack, but Tyranitar was much quicker than expected. The attack connected with Krookodile, knocking it back a few feet. Ash suddenly realized what he forgot. The rock polish that Tyranitar used increased its speed, making it faster than Krookodile.

"Mega Tyranitar is easily the most powerful mega evolution known," Athelston said. "To defeat it, you'd better step it up even more than you already have!"

"Then I will," Ash said, determination in his voice. "Krookodile, use low sweep!"

Athelston called for Tyranitar to dodge the attack. Krookodile's sweep went for Tyranitar's legs, but it missed completely when Tyranitar jumped to the side. Athelston smiled, but was stunned as Krookodile ended its attack, then turned and tripped Tyranitar with its tail. Tyranitar slammed into the ground, creating a wave of dirt and dust.

"Now use dig!" Ash ordered.

"Hurry and get up!" Athelston called.

Tyranitar started to jump back to its feet, but Krookodile was too quick. It jumped out of the ground, throwing its fist into Tyranitar's back. Ash continued to assault by ordering another low sweep attack. Krookodile's attack swept across Tyranitar's body, causing significant damage.

"Hang in there Tyranitar!" Athelston called. "I believe in you!"

Tyranitar slowly got back to its feet, and readied itself for a counterattack. Ash felt confident in Krookodile's ability to keep the pressure on, but was amazed at how Tyranitar continued to endure the attacks.

"Let's show them what we can do!" Athelston called. "Use crunch!"

Tyranitar moved in and bit down on Krookodile's shoulder. Krookodile shouted out in pain as Tyranitar refused to let go. Ash quickly flashed idea's through his head, but could only think to attack back.

"Use strength!" Ash called out.

Krookodile pushed through the pain, and slammed both fists into Tyranitar's body. Tyranitar endured the strikes, and continued to bite down. After almost ten seconds of close quarter attacks, both Pokemon were clearly on their last leg.

"Finish this with superpower!" Athelston ordered.

"Strength again!" Ash called.

Tyranitar let loose its crunch attack, and backed up a few feet. Krookodile also backed up, and the two Pokemon locked eyes. They charged at each other, throwing their powerful fists into each others' midsection. The force of the two blows were so powerful, everyone could hear the fists connect with the bodies. Both Pokemon winced in pain, and dropped to the ground at the same time.

"Get up Krookodile!" Ash called desperately. "You can do it!"

"Stand up Tyranitar!" Athelston shouted. "We won't lose!"

Both Pokemon slowly struggled to get to their feet. All of their limbs were shaking violently as they used their last ounce of strength. Everyone watched closely, refusing to even blink. It was clear that the Pokemon that got back to its feet would be the victor.

"Krookodile!" Ash shouted. "When we trained on that island, you helped me stay on my feet when I was out of energy. Now I will help you get to your feet. Pull strength from me and get to your feet!"

Krookodile heard Ash's words, and new motivation surged through its body. Tyranitar was almost back on its feet, and Krookodile took notice. A feeling of passion and dedication surged through its body, and it finally began to stand. Both Pokemon were on the verge of standing up completely, but struggled to push through the pain and fatigue. Krookodile locked eyes with Ash, and roared loudly. It lifted its tail, and slammed it into the ground. With the force of the strike, it pushed itself to its feet, and stood tall. Tyranitar saw Krookodile standing, then gave in and fell back to the ground. Everyone stared in amazement, then erupted into cheers.

"That's it then," Athelston said with his eyes closed. "Return Tyranitar, and get your well-deserved rest."

"You did it!" Ash yelled. He ran to Krookodile and gave it a huge hug, but had to quickly pull away as his Pokemon nearly fell on top of him. "Get some rest, friend. You're such an amazing partner."

The group surrounded Ash and all cheered loudly. Ash returned his Krookodile, and returned the high fives and hugs. Athelston watched happily, then stepped forward.

"Ash, you have proven what a true bond of friendship is with that display," Athelston began. "I am happy and proud to present you guys with your third badge, the Trust Badge."

Ash accepted the badge, and placed it in the badge case. He continued to cheer with his friends. Everyone's energy level was beyond their normal from the intense final battle.

"Thank you Athelston," Ash finally said as they calmed down. "But now I'm curious. What did you have to tell me?"

"Ah! Thanks for the reminder," Athelston said. He sat down on the hard ground, and closed his eyes. "You've been traveling through the Legacy League, expecting to meet nothing but new faces. While that is mostly true, there is one person here that you have met before, though you may not remember or recognize that person. One of the eight gym leaders here is actually a relative of yours."

"What!" Ash jumped back a few inches and struggled to keep his thoughts from shooting in different direction. "What kind of relative?"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you that, but when you reach that gym, all will be made clear to you."

Ash started to wonder who it could be. He didn't have many relatives, and hadn't met most of them. It was near impossible for him to guess, and decided it was better off leaving it alone for the time being. Once everyone said their goodbyes, the group traveled back down Spike Mountain and returned to their hotel in Metaldon City.


	10. Chapter 10-Too Cool

**Sorry for taking a few days to get the new chapter up, but a combination of being sick and having to work made it difficult! Thanks to everyone who likes this story, and reviews are happily welcomed. Let me know if you love it or hate it! I hope to have new chapters up at least every other day, so stay tuned!**

"You can't seriously say you don't regret packing a coat!" Gary argued with Iris. "It's not even thirty degrees out here!"

The team slowly trudged through six inches of snow as they eagerly walked through the last two miles before reaching their next destination, Glacier City. It had taken almost a month to walk to the northernmost city in the Legacy region. Their guidebook's fact section stated that the location was so far north, summer temperatures only got into the forties, and there was rarely a week without snow. Everyone quickly assumed the next gym had to contain ice type Pokemon, but still left the final determination for when they met the gym leader.

"It gets cold like this all the time back in Opelucid City in Unova," Iris said coolly. "Besides, you should have thought ahead. You knew we'd be traveling through this league for a long time. It only makes sense it'd get cold eventually."

Ash enjoyed listening to the two bicker about the cold as they walked. The past month had been stressful for the entire team for a number of reasons. Iris and Misty were butting heads, refusing to agree with the other. Ash couldn't figure out why they were having trouble getting along, and Gary decided it was best to avoid telling him about both girls' attraction toward him. The last thing he wanted was to get pulled into the drama.

Victoria was especially stubborn while they traveled. On multiple occasions, she tried to take charge of the group in leading the way, and every time she did, they got lost. Both Gary and Ash grew frustrated each time, but Gary was much more vocal about it. Ash and Gary also argued a number of times, each time focusing around Gary's lack of single victory in their first three gym battles. Gary continued to stand his ground, ensuring Ash that he just had unlucky situations each time, but Ash refused to let him get by on excuses.

The final two weeks of their journey was filled with freezing winds, snow, and sub-zero temperatures. Without the help of Ash's Charizard and Gary's Arcanine keeping a big fire lit, they were positive they'd have never made it. The team were forced to wear multiple layers of clothes, which made their walking far less comfortable and slower. Everyone also got sick, each time lasting a day or two, delaying them even more.

"Enough guys," Ash said through exhaustion. "I can see the city from here. Let's just get there, check into a hotel, and rest for the night."

"Now there's something we can all agree on!" Misty exclaimed. She could see how tired Ash was, both physically and mentally. Her goal was to help keep the entire load off of Ash, but found the task harder than expected.

After another twenty minutes of walking, the team arrived at the edge of Glacier City. Snow was heavily accumulated all around the houses and shops, but the roads and sidewalks were perfectly clear. It was obvious the people of the city made a tremendous effort to keep things clear of both snow and ice. The streets were lined with tall light-posts that had perfectly white poles, and every single house was painted white as well. Everything seemed relatively plain, yet looked perfect for the setting.

"I think that's the hotel there," Gary said, pointing to a three-story building not far from the entrance of the city. A neon sign in the window showed the word "vacancy" and flashed repeatedly.

"Looks like it," Ash said. "I'll check us in right now. Misty and Victoria, you guys want to find somewhere with food and bring some back to the hotel?"

"Sure thing," Victoria said. Her and Misty made their way down the sidewalk, looking back and forth for a store or restaurant.

"I think I'll take a walk and see if I can't find the gym's location," Gary said. Ash nodded, then he and Iris walked toward the hotel.

Just as they reached the hotel, Iris stopped and spoke up. "Ash, I'm sorry we've been so troublesome lately. I know you've been stressed."

Ash let loose a slight smile and shook his head. "You don't need to apologize. We never imagined such a hard journey to get here. Besides, if we would have made it that whole way without arguing, there would have been something seriously wrong. We're bound to argue once in a while when we see each other constantly day in and day out."

Iris felt deeply relieved at Ash's response. She could see the sincerity in Ash's eyes, and took ease in them. They walked into the hotel, and instantly marveled at the lobby. It was beautifully decorated. The floor was carpeted with velvet colored swirls, and the walls were painted a welcoming creamy white. There were three couches, all red with white throw pillows. An old-school wood fireplace was on the far wall, and three logs sat inside of it, forming a pyramid. The lights recessed into the ceiling, surrounding a large crystal chandelier that reflected the lights, brightening the room even more.

"This place is amazing!" Iris exclaimed.

"Welcome to Glacier Suites," the front desk attendant said politely. "Are you here for a room?"

Ash stepped up to the counter and pulled his Legacy League id out of his wallet. "I'm Ash Ketchum, one of the Legacy League competitors. We were hoping for two rooms for two nights."

"Ah yes!" The attendant typed a few things into the computer, then pulled two keys out of a drawer. "Of course your rooms are free of charge, courtesy of Mr. Yuki and the Legacy League. The men will be in room two, and the women in room five. Breakfast is from six to ten, and checkout will be at ten in the morning. Have a wonderful day, and good luck!"

Ash thanked the attendant and took the keys. Just as they finished, Misty and Victoria walked into the hotel, and Gary followed not far behind. The girls had four bags of carry-out food from one of the restaurants, and Gary held a map of the city.

"Great timing," Ash said. "We've got the rooms, so let's eat and get some rest."

The group agreed and proceeded to their rooms. Everyone had the same idea as they ate as fast as they could, then dropped into their beds. Ash could feel all the stress from the past month melting away as he entered nirvana laying on the soft sheets and covered himself with a warm fleece blanket. Pikachu passed on its normal sleeping spot at Ash's head on the pillow, and cuddled underneath the blanket as well, resting its head against Ash's shoulder. Within minutes, they were both fast asleep.

Gary had more trouble sleeping as he continued to think about what Ash had said during their travels. He was yet to defeat a single opposing Pokemon, and was feeling depressed over the situation. He never had such trouble defeating an opponent, and couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong. His Pokemon were all well-trained and rarely lost battles in the past.

"I can't keep losing," Gary thought to himself. "Ash asked me to come believing I was the second strongest trainer in this group. So far, Misty and Victoria have won the most battles, and Iris isn't far behind them. If I don't win at least one battle tomorrow, Ash might give up on me altogether."

"The gym is right around the corner," Gary told the group as they walked through Glacier City. It was nine in the morning, and everyone had found a new sense of determination and readiness after the nice night of sleep they had. Gary was the only one who still felt exhausted after only managing to get a few hours of sleep.

"You guys ready for this?" Ash asked the group in front of the gym's doors.

"More than ready!" Iris said energetically. Everyone cheered after Iris' words.

The doors to the gym slid open automatically, and the group walked in. They inside had a traditional gym setup, with stands on both sides, and a field in the center. The only difference was the icy surface of the field with two mini glaciers on it. On the far end of the field stood a man who leaned against a podium. He watched the group as the walked closer to the battlefield, and showed no sign of moving from his position.

"You must be Ash Ketchum and team," the man said. His voice was that of a common middle-aged man.

"That's right," Ash responded. "We're here to earn our fourth badge."

The man smiled at Ash's response and finally stood up from leaning against the podium. "My name is Bryce, the gym leader of Glacier Gym. I'm sure you don't need to guess what type of Pokemon I specialize in, being ice."

The group showed little emotion to Bryce's declaration. It was the most logical choice given the setting of the gym, and the location of the city. Ash looked over Bryce, who didn't dress like most grown men. He wore khaki cargo pants and a graphic t-shirt with a picture of a Lapras. He wore simple sandals, and had them loosely tied. It almost seemed like he was making an effort to look as laid back as possible.

"The shocker, however, is my battle rules," Bryce continued. "Instead of sending one Pokemon into the battle at a time, we will instead have two from each side. Now I'll give you a few minutes to figure things out."

Ash flinched at Bryce's rule. He eyed his team, who all looked equally concerned. They had never trained in a tag team format, and had no clue how well they'd cooperate with each other.

"What should we do?" Victoria asked. "We don't know what the best combinations would be for our Pokemon."

"Then we'll try to pick the Pokemon we think will do best against his," Ash said. "Don't be quick to pick a fire type Pokemon, cause there's a few different ice Pokemon that also have water type. Let's start with Victoria and Gary, then Misty, Iris, an finally me. I'm most familiar with Iris' battle style since we've battled each other so much in the past, so if it comes down to our final two Pokemon, me and her will have the best bet in working well together."

Misty didn't like Ash's decision, but quickly realized it was out of jealousy, not poor planning. She wanted to be his partner, but knew he wouldn't change his mind.

"Alright, I'll use my Accelgor," Victoria said. "I'm planning on using speed in this one, and since Accelgor doesn't use the ground to move, I won't have to worry about it slipping on the ice."

"I know you warned us about using fire Pokemon," Gary directed at Ash. "I still think my Arcanine will have the best chance here."

Ash nodded, hoping he was making the right decision. Gary didn't have many Pokemon with a weakness to ice, so his options were pretty wide. Arcanine was his highest level Pokemon, though, which gave him a slight advantage.

"I'll keep my Politoed in standby," Misty said. "I don't have any Pokemon with strong attacks against ice Pokemon, but Politoed should be a good match."

"Pretty much all of my Pokemon have ice weaknesses," Iris said. "But my Dragonite knows both a fire attack, and an electric attack, which would make it the best choice for me."

Ash agreed with everyone's choice, then thought about which Pokemon he should use. He suddenly realized a potential strategy against Bryce's ice field. He turned to Gary and smiled.

"Gary, your choice is perfect," he said. Gary was a little shocked over Ash's sudden enthusiasm. "You and Victoria should battle your hardest, but I know of a good last ditch effort it your Arcanine is about to go down. Have it use its most powerful fire attacks on the ice to melt it all. If you look at the field, it has a rim that goes around it, and rises about six inches above the floor. Once the ice is melted, it'll turn into a pool of water. Misty, your Politoed will be able to battle in its own element, then, just like mine will. I'll use Floatzel as my Pokemon."

"That's a great idea!" Misty exclaimed. "But what if he just tells his Pokemon to use ice moves to refreeze the water?"

"That will take a lot of time, so we just need to keep him on his toes," Ash answered. "You guys ready?"

Everyone put their hands in and cheered. They each placed their pokeball on the podium, and Victoria and Gary stepped forward. Bryce studied their faces, and could see their confidence.

"I've watched your battles up till now," Bryce said. "You're all pretty cool trainers, but that won't help you here. I can guarantee you've never battled someone as cool as I am."

"We'll see about that!" Victoria called. "Go Accelgor!"

"You too, Arcanine!" Gary called. The two Pokemon landed on the battlefield. Accelgor hovered above the ground, ready for a fight. Arcanine slipped and stumbled for a couple seconds, but managed to regain its balance relatively quickly.

"I will start with my Walrein and Mamoswine," Bryce said with a toss of two pokeballs. The large seal-like Pokemon and the massive tusked ice Pokemon readied themselves for battle.

"I'll keep the Walrein busy so it can't hit your Arcanine with any water moves," Victoria told Gary.

"Sounds good," Gary responded. "Ill target the Mamoswine."

Bryce replaced himself into a leaning position against the podium. He almost appeared to be unconcerned with the upcoming battle. Instead, his attention seemed to be more on how cool the trainers' Pokemon looked.

"Your Arcanine has a rad coat of fur," Bryce said. "You've put a lot of time into making it look good."

"Uh, thanks," Gary said slowly. "Are we going to battle?"

Bryce smiled, but didn't say anything. Gary's frustration was beginning to mount more and more each second. Victoria didn't say anything, but only looked back and forth between the two in confusion.

"We have polar opposites, I think," Misty told Ash in the background.

"I know what you mean," Ash replied. "Gary's more in your face and ready to move, but Bryce seems more laid back and goes with the flow."

"I guess we should start," Bryce finally said after picking something from his tooth. Gary's face was almost beet red from Bryce's declaration. "You guys can start."

"Finally!" Gary exclaimed. "Arcanine, go after Mamoswine with a fire fang!"

"Accelgor, use focus blast on Walrein!" Victoria called to her own Pokemon.

Bryce, still leaning against the podium, watched the trainers' Pokemon move in for their attacks. He reverted his eyes to his own Pokemon, and closed his eyes.

"Walrein, use roar," Bryce said calmly.

Walrein let out a loud roar, echoing through the gym. Accelgor flinched from the intimidating shout, and nervously switched its attack to Mamoswine. As it was about to hit Mamoswine with its focus blast, Arcanine suddenly collided with it. Both Pokemon fell to the ground in shock, confused by what had just happened.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Gary shouted. "You can't let your Pokemon fall for that!"

"We didn't see it coming," Victoria snapped. "It won't happen again. Accelgor, use yawn!"

Accelgor faced Walrein, and sent a wave of energy right into its face. Walrein was clearly effected by it as it began to feel drowsy. Bryce took notice, and instantly thought up an idea.

"Walrein, why don't you use encore on that Accelgor," he said. "And Mamoswine, use ice shard to keep that Arcanine busy."

"Arcanine, use your extremespeed to stop Walrein's attack!" Gary called.

Mamoswine launched a sharp icicle toward Arcanine, but Arcanine's superior speed easily allowed for it to dodge the attack. With unmatched speed, it ran after Walrein just as it prepared its attack. Bryce smiled, and locked eyes with Gary.

"Mamoswine, use earthquake," Bryce said.

Gary's eyes widened and called for Arcanine to stop its attack. Mamoswine slammed its massive hooves into the ice. The entire field of ice began to crack in all directions, and to everyone's surprise, the ice completely shattered, revealing a pool of water underneath it.

"No!" Gary yelled. "Arcanine, try to stay on top of the floating ice!"

Arcanine quickly jumped to the biggest piece of ice it could find, and struggled to keep its balance on the shaky surface. Walrein was swimming through the water with ease, and Mamoswine stood on its own piece of ice.

"He had this planned all along!" Victoria exclaimed.

"You kids should have thought of something more original than breaking the ice," Bryce said. "I've been a gym leader in the Legacy League for almost twenty years, and everyone who has ever challenged this gym has tried the same strategy. Because of that, I decided to make it my own strategy as well."

Gary and Victoria looked at each other, hoping the other would think of a new plan. Ash jumped out of his seat, and also worked to think of a new strategy.

"Guys, don't try anything new," Misty called. "Just because he's using the water doesn't mean we can't too! The old strategy is still the way to go, just keep Arcanine above the water!"

Gary and Victoria nodded simultaneously, and went on the offensive. Gary was the first to strike. "Arcanine, let's show this gym leader why you're my strongest Pokemon!"

Gary's emotions began to rage as he thought back on Ash's disappointment in the repeated losses in battle. Once again, the odds were stacked against him; more so than any other situation. No matter what, he couldn't lose another battle.

"Victoria, I need you to keep Bryce's Pokemon off Arcanine for a bit," Gary said. Victoria looked at him with confusion, but decided to trust him.

"Accelgor, keep Arcanine safe!" Victoria ordered. Accelgor used its speed, and flew straight towards Arcanine and stayed in front of it.

"Walrein, use toxic on Accelgor," Bryce said. "Mamoswine, use ice shard on Arcanine's platform."

Walrein was the first to strike, throwing a cloud of toxic gas toward Accelgor. Without needing an order from Victoria, use used protect and stopped the attack completely with the barrier. Not even two seconds afterward, Mamoswine's attack was launching four sharp shards of ice directly for Arcanine's ice platform.

"Don't let that platform break!" Victoria called to Accelgor. Accelgor attempted another protect, but the energy of the last protect had drained it too much to use another so soon. The ice was only a few feet away, and Accelgor sped downward, and stopped right in front of the attack. All four ice shards struck it, dealing massive damage. Accelgor looked back to Arcanine, seeing it was safe, then fell into the water.

"Accelgor is unable to battle," the ref announced. "Please send in your next Pokemon."

Victoria returned her Pokemon, and slowly walked away form the platform. Ash was equally disappointed, knowing full well Accelgor would have lasted much longer if it didn't have to protect Arcanine. Misty stepped onto the platform, and lifted her pokeball.

"Given the strategy you all planned on using, it won't surprise me when I see a water Pokemon that swims well," Bryce said.

"Kind of," Misty said. "Swimming alone won't do the job, so I choose Politoed!"

Politoed immediately dove into the water, and readied itself. Misty turned her attention to Gary, who looked at her, then his Arcanine. Misty quickly realized his plan, and smiled.

"I've got your back," Misty said.

Misty looked at Bryce, and gave a coy smile. Suddenly, a cloud formed directly above the battlefield, and rain began to fall from it. Bryce was initially surprised from the rain, but soon reverted back to his leaning position on the podium.

"Hey Iris," Ash said quietly. Iris changed her attention to him. "With Politoed's drizzle ability creating rain, your Dragonite can deal a lot of damage with its electric attack. Just make sure one of our Pokemon isn't in the water too."

"Misty must have thought of this when she chose Politoed," Iris said. Regardless of her unspoken rivalry with Misty, she couldn't deny Misty's excellent planning.

"Walrein, use ice beam on Arcanine," Bryce ordered. "Mamoswine, use icicle crash in Politoed's direction."

"Politoed, use surf," Misty called.

Politoed dove underwater, and quickly swam down, then back up. A large wave of water crashed across the pool toward the two opposing Pokemon. Both of their attacks hit the wave, freezing the water, but not getting any further.

"Thanks Misty," Gary said. "Arcanine, use solar beam!"

Bryce's eyes opened wider, and jumped up from his leaning position. Arcanine braced itself on the ice, and fired the massive green beam from its mouth. The attack flew directly toward Mamoswine, and its own platform was far too small to dodge.

"Walrein, use ice beam," Bryce ordered. Walrein immediately responded, and fired its ice beam toward Mamoswine's icy platform. Quicker than anyone expected, the platform grew, and Mamoswine narrowly dodged a direct impact from the solar beam. Instead, the beam nicked its side, substantially decreasing the damage it could have received. Bryce was surprised, however, at Walrein's sudden lack of movement. He quickly remembered the attack from Victoria's Accelgor, yawn.

"Walrein's asleep!" Misty called. "Politoed, use focus blast!"

Politoed quickly swam after the sleeping Walrein, and slammed its fist into it. Walrein flew back a few feet, and remained unconscious as it began to float to the surface of the water. Bryce grabbed his pokeball and returned Walrein.

"I'm sure Walrein would have had more fight left in it, but there's no reason for me to subject my sleeping Pokemon to free hits," Bryce said. "And Gary, I was pretty surprised. Not many Arcanine know how to use solar beam, so kudos."

Gary didn't say anything in response. His emotions were running wild as he watched his Arcanine struggle to keep its balance on the small, icy platform. He had doubts another solar beam would succeed now that Bryce knew it was possible.

"Join the party Cloyster!" Bryce said with a pokeball in his hand. The Cloyster jumped out of the pokeball and dove into the water. It swiftly swam around in the water, clamping its shell over and over.

Misty observed its movements, and tried to read its swimming patterns. Her attention was reverted when she noticed the rain from Politoed's drizzle ability was causing the pool to rise. It wouldn't be much longer before the water would start to overflow.

"I have an idea," Misty said softly to Gary. Gary turned his head to her in response. "I'm going to trap my Politoed and his Cloyster in the water by refreezing the surface. You'll be able to fight his Mamoswine without any interferences from Cloyster. I'll keep it busy."

Gary nodded and reverted his attention back to Arcanine. He was still nervous with his Pokemon's lack of balance on the slick surface. It would take all the control possible to stay one step ahead of Bryce and his Mamoswine.

"Let's go, Cloyster," Bryce began. "Use hydro pump on that Arcanine! Mamoswine, fire an ice shard in Politoed's direction."

"Politoed, use your ice beam!" Misty called. "Make a new floor!"

Everyone aside from Misty and Gary let their jaws drop. Cloyster began to swim to the surface to attack, but Politoed fired its ice beam attack, and aimed it directly above Cloyster. The water began to freeze, blocking Cloyster from getting above the water. Politoed continued to freeze the surface of the water until a thin layer of ice covered the entire pool. Cloyster slammed against the ice, but wasn't able to damage it enough to break it completely.

"Use fire blast!" Gary ordered.

Bryce was quickly forced to refocus as Arcanine stabilized itself and fired the large fire blast. "Mamoswine, dodge and use icicle crash."

The fire quickly moved toward Mamoswine, but it was completely dodged. It began to counterattack, but was distracted as Cloyster slammed against the ice directly underneath it. Politoed had just landed a direct hit with its focus blast, and was moving in for another attack. Bryce's eyes shot back and fort between his two Pokemon.

"His strategy is centered around using two Pokemon simultaneously," Ash told Victoria and Iris. "Since his Pokemon were separated, there's essentially two battles going on at once. That puts him at a disadvantage since Misty and Gary only have to worry about one Pokemon, but he has to worry about two."

"Cloyster, use rock blast on the ice," Bryce ordered. "Mamoswine, use earthquake."

"Not this time!" Gary shouted. "Arcanine, use fire blast!"

"Politoed, use ice beam anywhere Cloyster attacks!" Misty called.

Cloyster began to toss rocks that sat on the pools floor toward the ice. The ice was cracking severely with every attack, but Politoed quickly answered each on with an ice beam to refreeze it. Mamoswine also attempted to break the ice, but its earthquake attacks continued to get interrupted by Arcanine's attacks.

"This just isn't my scene," Bryce declared. "Mamoswine, use ice shard on Arcanine."

"Dodge and use extremespeed!" Gary ordered quickly. Mamoswine launched a sharp shard of ice toward Arcanine. Arcanine quickly dodged by jumping to the left, then started to run after Mamoswine. Gary's hopes were beginning to rise as he neared victory, but the emotion was short lived as Arcanine slipped and fell on its side.

"Shoot! Arcanine get back to your feet!" Gary called.

"There's my opening," Bryce said. Mamoswine, use earthquake."

Mamoswine lifted its front legs, and threw them down onto the ice. Just like before, the ice cracked in all directions, then with a second stomp, the entire field of ice broke completely. Arcanine was almost to its feet, but the ice beneath it shattered, plunging the Pokemon into the water.

"Now use rock blast Cloyster," Bryce continued.

"Politoed, intercept and use focus blast!" Misty shouted.

Politoed quickly swam after Cloyster, and stopped between it and Arcanine. Cloyster's attack slammed into Politoed, but it was endured and Politoed threw its fist into Cloyster. Cloyster managed to close its shell just before the attack, allowing for its hard shell to absorb the blunt of the attack.

Arcanine swam across the pool, aiming to reach an ice platform. Its swimming abilities weren't great, and moved too slow for it to dodge any attacks. Mamoswine was given an order to use another ice shard, and it connected with Arcanine's body. Arcanine yelped from the attack, and fell underwater completely. Just as it worked to resurface, another ice shard hit.

"There's nothing I can do," Gary said with a shaky voice.

"Return your Arcanine!" Ash called. "Bryce won't stop until its knocked out, and there's no chance it will reach a platform with those ice shard attacks!"

Gary's heart dropped as he heard Ash's words. He was about to lose yet another battle without taking out a single opposing Pokemon. Slowly, he held his pokeball out, and returned his Arcanine. To his surprise, just as he returned his Pokemon, Misty's Politoed had connected another focus blast with Cloyster, knocking it out.

"Well, two Pokemon out at the same time," Bryce said. "You all have awesome battling spirit."

Gary didn't hear a single word as he felt completely demoralized. He stepped away from the trainer's box, and sat down a few seats from the rest of the group. He didn't want to listen to any encouragement from Victoria or Iris, nor did he want to hear the criticism from Ash. Victoria noticed his distance, and started to stand up to move closer, but Ash grabbed her wrist.

"Leave him alone for now," Ash said. "It'll only make things worse if you try to cheer him up right now. Gary's a very introverted person in times like these. He'll get better on his own."

Victoria didn't like it, but agreed to leave Gary alone. Ash had known Gary a lot longer than anyone else, so she knew he was right. When Gary was ready, he would join the rest of the team in their location.

Iris stood up, and turned to Ash. "I can't use thunder as long as Misty's in the battle. I don't want to hurt her Pokemon too."

"Don't worry," Ash said softly. "You're both very talented trainers. Just trust each other and you'll be fine."

Iris nodded, and approached the trainer's box. Misty faced her, but didn't say anything. They clearly had issues with each other due to jealousy. The only person who hadn't noticed was Ash, much to Gary's surprise. Both girls failed miserably in being subtle about their feelings for him, and toward each other.

"Listen, I don't care about our differences," Misty said sternly. "We're both here for Ash, so let's remember that and do the best we can."

"Agreed," Iris said shortly. "I have an idea, but your Politoed needs to be out of the water for me to do it."

Misty almost instantly knew what Iris had in mind. She nodded in return, and faced the battlefield. There were only three decent ice platforms floating on the water, and Mamoswine stood on one. The other two were smaller, but would be enough for Politoed's smaller body. The platform closest to Politoed was also close to Mamoswine, which could cause problems, but the other platform was clear on the other end of the pool.

"I think we should try and take out Mamoswine first," Misty said. "Politoed won't be able to defend itself against any projectile attacks Mamoswine uses without being able to jump back into the water."

"Alright, I'll focus on it first," Iris answered. She grabbed her pokeball, and tossed it in the air. Her powerful and aggressive Dragonite launched out of it, roaring loudly as it flew over the battlefield.

"Wow, you chose your powerful Dragonite," Bryce observed. "You know, Dragonites are famous among sailors. The legends say that shipwrecked sailors would be guided to shore by Dragonites that lived out to sea."

"That is cool, but I'm just here to battle," Iris said in return.

"Fair enough. Let's do this then. I choose my next Pokemon, Lapras!"

The large water Pokemon emerged onto the field, diving into the water. It swiftly swam across the surface of the water, loosening itself up the the battle. After a few seconds, it stopped, and looked back at Bryce. Bryce winked at his Pokemon, getting a loving squeal from it. It was clear they had a very close bond with each other.

"We're ready whenever you are," Bryce announced.

Iris wasted no time after she heard Bryce's words. "Dragonite, use dragon dance!"

Dragonite soared above the battlefield, and performed a midair dance. A field of energy formed around it and surged for a few seconds before fading away. After the move ended, Dragonite's already amazing speed seemed to have increased, and most everyone knew that its attack power would also have been increased.

"Mamoswine, use ice shard on Dragonite," Bryce ordered. "Lapras, let's kick this off with a little surprise for our two opponents."

Misty cocked her head to the side in confusion. The first attack come from Mamoswine, launching a group of sharp icicles toward Dragonite. Dragonite easily dodged the attack, and stopped almost directly above Politoed's location. Iris smirked initially, but it was short lived as the shock of Lapras' attack forced her to jump a little. Lapras screeched loudly, and a large bolt of electricity flew from its mouth. The attack hit Dragonite, electrocuting it severely. Matters only got worse when the shock temporarily paralyzed Dragonite, and it fell into the water. As the electricity continued to surge throughout Dragonite's body, the water made it worse when the entire pool became a field of electricity. Politoed yelled in pain as it got hit by the surge, and even Lapras took heavy damage from its own attack.

Both Misty and Iris called out to their Pokemon in concern. To Iris' relief, Dragonite eventually regained control of itself and launched back into the air. Lapras also appeared ok, much to everyone's surprise. Politoed, however, was out cold, floating on the surface of the water.

"I can't believe that just happened," Victoria said in shock. "I didn't even know Lapras could learn any electric attacks."

"I knew they could," Ash replied. "But I've never personally seen it done."

"Return, Politoed," Misty said softly. "Thank you so much, Politoed."

"Welcome to my wicked battle strategies," Bryce exclaimed proudly. "And it will continue to get harder as the battle moves forward."

Misty shook her head in disappointment, then left the trainer's box. She plopped down in a seat next to Ash, and softly apologized to him. Ash put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

"No one could have expected his Lapras to do that," Ash said. "But don't worry, I've battled Iris so much over the past couple years, I know how she battles almost without having to pause. We'll take care of the rest."

Misty gave him a small smile, but it was more to mask her real emotions. As she heard Ash explain how well he knew Iris, her heart continued to sink. If they battled as well as Ash claimed they would, it could draw him closer to Iris, and further from her.

Ash finally stood up, and walked into the trainer's box. He gave Iris a confident smile, and she returned it with a similar gesture. Bryce observed the two trainers, and chuckled for a few seconds.

"Looking at you two tells me a lot," Bryce said. "You're in sync with each other, seemingly to point of not needing words to understand each others' thoughts. Maybe we'll have a true team battle now."

"Plan on it," Ash said. He held out his pokeball, as if pointing it at Bryce. "The Pokemon I chose for this battle has a great story behind it. An old friend of mine caught it as a Buizel, but she was a coordinator, and planned to use it in competitions. But Buizel wanted to be in Pokemon battles more than anything, so I traded my old Aipom to her for Buizel. I didn't use it nearly as much as I should have, and eventually stopped using it altogether, but after I returned home to Pallet, I got to work on building my perfect team for Pokemon battles. As I tested my water Pokemon, and Buizel proved to be the fastest swimmer, had the strongest attacks, and refused to give up until it either accomplished its goal, or couldn't move anymore from exhaustion. It didn't even take a week of training on an island before it evolved in the Floatzel that will participate in this battle."

Floatzel flew out of its pokeball and dove into the water. It flawlessly swam through the water at breakneck speeds. Even as it turned, its speed barely decreased. Bryce watched it swim around, admiring it movements with a sense of excitement.

"I've heard stories about how you've used the same six Pokemon for the past couple of years," Bryce said. "I've watched you previous three gym battles, and your Pokemon all look totally intimidating. I've never seen a Pokemon hold its ground against Athelston's Tyranitar like your Krookodile did."

"But I'm far from unbeatable," Ash said. "Every time I went into a battle believing I had no chance of losing, I traditionally walked away with a loss."

"You've grown wise over the years then. You're a cool dude, and few think otherwise."

Ash had to get over Bryce's attempts at being hip, then thanked him. Almost as quickly as they started their small conversation, they ended it, and reverted their attention back to the battle. Iris and Ash gave each other one last look, then began their assault.

"Dragonite, use dragon claw on Mamoswine," Iris ordered.

Ash spoke out to his Floatzel at the exact same time as Iris issued her own order. "Floatzel, use aqua jet!"

Dragonite darted down from its location in the air, and before Mamoswine could blink, the dragon's claws were slicing across its body. Mamoswine stumbled back in pain, stopped just short of the edge of the platform it stood on. Dragonite ended its attack, and shot back into the air. Immediately after Dragonite left Mamoswine, Floatzel appeared from behind it. It jumped out of the water and rammed its water-soaked head into Mamoswine's body. The force of the attack knocked it back even further, and it slipped off the platform and into the water. Bryce wasted no time, and returned his Pokemon, fully aware it couldn't swim.

"You aren't making this easy," Bryce said. "I haven't had such a wicked battle in a long time."

Misty nervously watched the battle ensue. She wanted nothing more than to watch Ash earn another badge, but she couldn't hide the feeling she was having. Deep down, she had a slight desire for them to lose, just so he wouldn't be drawn closer to Iris. Her mix of jealousy and guilt continued to stir, and as time passed, she began to feel sick.

"I choose Vanilluxe," Bryce declared. The Pokemon emerged from its pokeball and hovered over the water. It had two faces, each one resembling ice cream on top of a cone.

"Let's go for a double knock out," Ash told Iris. Iris looked at him and tried to figure out what he meant. "Don't worry, Iris. You'll know when you see it."

Iris chose to trust him, and called out to her Dragonite. "Dragonite, use another dragon dance!"

Ash went into action quickly after. "Floatzel, focus on Vanilluxe and use crunch!"

"Lapras, intercept Floatzel," Bryce ordered. "Now Vanilluxe, use ice beam on that Dragonite."

Vanilluxe launched a large beam of ice toward Dragonite, but Dragonite's speed was far too high for the beam to hit it. At the same time, Lapras swiftly swam after Floatzel, and got between it and Vanilluxe. Floatzel reacted, and easily shifted its direction, swerving around Lapras completely. Before anything could be done, Floatzel jumped out of the water and bit down on Vanilluxe. Vanilluxe appeared injured from the attack, and with Floatzel's extra weight, it fell into the water.

"Great Floatzel!" Ash praised. "It's your turn Iris. Get out of the water Floatzel!"

Floatzel wasted no time and jetted itself out of the water and landed on one of the ice platforms. As soon as it was safe, Iris immediately knew what Ash had planned.

"Dragonite, use thunder!" Iris called.

Bryce jumped as Iris issued her command. Dragonite summoned up a massive field of electricity, and launched all of it into the water. I bright flash overflowed the entire gym, blinding everyone from the action. All they could hear was the electricity sizzling the water. After what seemed like more than a minute, the electricity stopped flowing, and the blinding light faded. The aftermath revealed an unconscious Lapras, but Vanilluxe appeared to have gotten out of the water in time to avoid the attack.

Bryce returned his Lapras, and looked down to the floor. He didn't appear disappointed, but instead had the face of a child in a candy store. He was quickly moving away from his cool attitude, and didn't seem to care anymore.

"That was electric!" Bryce exclaimed while leaving a smile in honor of his little pun. "Many Dragonite know electric attacks, and even with that knowledge, there was nothing I could do about it. Now, while I am always confident in my final Pokemon, I feel as though my back is against the wall!"

"That was the plan," Iris responded. She also felt a bit of enjoyment from Bryce's new attitude. The threat of losing and crushing Ash's dream was sneaking its way into the back of her mind, and she only wanted to have fun battling with Ash. By looking at Ash, she could tell he was feeling the same way.

"Great job out there, Dragonite and Floatzel!" Ash called. Both Pokemon received the praise with energetic shouts and awaited Bryce's next Pokemon, ready for more.

"Now, to follow the previous three gyms you've challenged, my next Pokemon has the ability to mega evolve," Bryce explained. "But I'm a cool guy, and won't stand here claiming I'm unstoppable with it like all your previous challengers did. I will say we are quite powerful together, though. Don't let your guard down just because you had a couple impressive shots that last round. Let's go Abomasnow!"

Neither Ash nor Iris was surprised by his next Pokemon. It was the most believable choice among the ice Pokemon they had not seen for Abomasnow to be the one that could mega evolve. It already had impressive attacking power, and good defenses, so neither had to warn the other of the threat it posed, especially to Dragonite.

Bryce didn't wear his mega stone on his wrist like past gym leaders. His was instead hanging around his neck as a necklace, which no one had noticed until he pulled out of his shirt. With no over-emphasized slap or dramatic punch, he pushed the button and left the rest to his Pokemon. Abomasnow began to grow a little taller, but then hunched over and put its hands on the ground, leaving the team to assume it was shifted to a four-legged form. The snow-white fur that hung over its torso flared out, and formed a type of mane around its head, and then two large ice shards formed out of its back, and more fur flared out around those. The ice platform it stood on shook as the energy from the Pokemon pushed the water around it outward.

"I don't think this is going too be easy," Ash told Iris.

"Yeah, but we can do this," Iris responded. "You already beat a mega evolved Tyranitar on your own, so this shouldn't seem like much to you."

"Tyranitar was just one Pokemon against mine. We have to worry about Abomasnow while keeping his Vanilluxe at bay too. Dragonite needs to forget about trying to overpower its opponents, and focus on speed. My Floatzel will do the same, and try to handle Vanilluxe so you can work on Abomasnow without any distractions."

Iris, while still feeling confident, couldn't ignore the tone in Ash's voice. He rarely got that serious, and it was always for a good reason. No matter how confident she was, she had to recognize that her opponent was a Pokemon Master, and had years more experience than she had.

"Let's not waste time," Bryce declared. "Abomasnow, let's open this with blizzard!"

Ash rolled his eyes in frustration. He knew Bryce wouldn't waste time, but he didn't expect a move with that kind of power right off the bat. Abomasnow stomped its front legs, and roared as a massive wave of snow flowed around it. The snow quickly moved outward, and left no holes for a Pokemon to dodge the attack. Floatzel wasted no time in diving underwater, and waited for the attack to end.

"Dragonite, use thunder, but focus on yourself, not the field," Iris called.

Dragonite responded to the order without question, and summoned another massive force of lightning. The bolts began to surround Dragonite, with Iris hoping they would shield it from the blunt of the blizzard attack. Dragonite hovered in the air, struggling to avoid the lightning bolts that surrounded it as the blizzard caused a complete white-out throughout the entire gym. As the wind violently ripped through the gym, knocking anything that wasn't secured to the floor over. Dragonite faced Iris, hoping for advice, but they couldn't even see each other. It quickly lost its ability to stay in control, and the lightning bolts broke apart, letting the wave of snow in for a full-contact blow.

The blizzard finally subsided, and everyone regained their sight. Iris looked up, and Dragonite was still airborne, but heavily damaged from the attack. Its wings flapped slowly, causing it to bob up and down.

"We have a problem," Ash said suddenly. Iris turned her attention to him, then to where he was looking on the field. Floatzel swam under the water, but the surface of the water was completely frozen over from the blizzard.

"Oh no," Iris said. "Can it break through?"

"I doubt it. Floatzel doesn't have much physical strength."

Iris watched Dragonite continue to struggle to fly steadily. It was impossible for it to fight both Abomasnow and Vanilluxe on its own in its current condition. Her only hope was to break through the ice to free Floatzel.

"It only gets worse from here," Bryce called. "Vanilluxe, use ice beam on Dragonite."

Vanilluxe quickly released a beam of ice toward Dragonite. Dragonite fought to dodge the attack, but still lacked its normal agility. Iris rapidly ran through her own mind, trying to think of something that would give Dragonite the edge.

"Stop flapping your wings!" Iris suddenly called.

Dragonite did exactly as told, and stopped flapping its wings. With that, it suddenly dropped from its location, and the ice beam missed by what seemed to be mere centimeters. Iris let out a sigh of relief after noticing she had been holding her breath.

"Great job Dragonite!" Iris praised. "Now use fire punch on Abomasnow!"

"What are you doing?" Ash asked. "We need to break the ice."

Iris didn't answer, and kept her focus on Dragonite. Dragonite positioned itself in the air, only twenty feet away from the Abomasnow. As it began to fly toward the mega Pokemon, flames began to form around its fist.

"Abomasnow, use focus punch," Bryce called. "Stop that attack in its tracks!"

Abomasnow lifted its front legs, and began to stand up as it normally did without the mega evolution. A small field of energy surrounded its paw, and just as Dragonite moved in, it threw its paw toward Dragonite. Dragonite decided to meet the focus punch with its fire punch, rather than aim for Abomasnow's body, and their two punched slammed into each other. The force of the blows was enough to blow the snow that sat around them flying in all directions.

"Outrage!" Iris shouted.

Dragonite's roared loudly. Ash nervously watched Dragonite begin to push Abomasnow back, showing a look in its face that resembled what it looked like back when Iris struggled to teach it to control its own power. With incredible force, Dragonite spun around a slammed its tail into Abomasnow's side, then turned and swipe its claws repeatedly.

"This won't do!" Bryce said energetically. "Use ice beam, Vanilluxe!"

Vanilluxe fired off another beam, aiming for Dragonite's back. Iris called to Dragonite for it to dodge, but the outrage it was in prevented it from focusing on anything but attacking. Ash quickly studied the situation, but couldn't think of anything to do.

Iris closed her eyes, not wanting to watch the end. All she could hear was a simultaneous roar from Dragonite and Abomasnow, and a crash that sounded like ice shattering. Her assumption was that Dragonite had fallen and broken through the ice.

"That was unexpected," Bryce suddenly said. Iris opened her eyes, and jumped back a few inches. Dragonite was hovering above the field, only a few feet from Abomasnow. She scanned the rest of the field, and found Vanilluxe unconscious on one the ice, and Floatzel standing next to it. A hole in the ice was next to it, just barely larger than Floatzel.

"Amazing Floatzel!" Ash called with excitement.

Bryce returned his Vanilluxe and put his attention on Ash. "I never would have guessed a Floatzel to be powerful enough to break through solid ice using aqua jet."

Ash laughed and shook his head. "Honestly, neither would I. I'm sad to admit I didn't think Floatzel could do that."

Floatzel turned to Ash and gave him a stern look. Ash smiled at his Pokemon, and admired its fighting spirit. Just when he thought his Pokemon couldn't get any stronger, they would never fail to amaze him by reaching a whole new level.

"So now I'm stuck fighting two Pokemon with just one," Bryce said. "This is totally uncool, but I do what I gotta do."

Iris and Ash locked eyes, and nodded to each other. They were ready to end the battle. With their two Pokemon against Bryce's one, there was less strategy required. They both knew they had the green light to go on a full assault.

"Dragonite, use fire punch!" Iris ordered.

"Floatzel, use crunch," Ash called.

Both Pokemon moved in after Abomasnow from different directions. Bryce's eyes rapidly darted between the three Pokemon. He drew up multiple ideas in his head, and forced himself to pick the one that gave his Pokemon the best chance.

"Abomasnow, use giga drain on Floatzel," Bryce finally called to his Pokemon.

Abomasnow faced Floatzel. A beam of energy launched from its body, and connected with Floatzel. Floatzel stopped in its tracks, and knelt down as it felt the energy draining from its body. Just as it was about to give in, Dragonite swooped down and stopped directly in front of Abomasnow. The giga drain began to hit it, but the fire punch still followed through and connected with Abomasnow's body.

"Floatzel, use crunch!" Ash called. "You can do it!"

Floatzel stumbled for a couple seconds, then began to run after Abomasnow. Dragonite used one more fire punch, then flapped its wings to boost into the air. From directly behind it, Floatzel jumped into the air and bit down on Abomasnow.

"Don't give in!" Bryce called. "Use blizzard!"

"Dragonite, use outrage!" Iris ordered.

Dragonite entered into another fury of rage, and flew downward after Abomasnow. Abomasnow launched its blizzard attack at the same time, once again filling the entire gym with waves of snow that made it impossible to see. All the trainer's could hear were the sounds of their Pokemon, and it sounded like they were still battling.

"Dragonite, if you can hear me, use thunder!" Iris shouted over the whistling winds created by the blizzard.

Ash looked all over the field, hoping to see his own Pokemon, but could barely open his eyes as snow slapped his face. Everyone's attention was quickly sent to the far left side of the field, where large electric bolts shot in multiple directions. Both Dragonite and Abomasnow could be heard roaring, clearly feeling significant amounts of pain. Only a few seconds later, both Pokemon stopped sounding off, and the blizzard subsided.

"Where are they?" Iris asked as they regained their ability to see.

Ash looked to the left, and saw both Dragonite and Abomasnow on the icy surface, knocked out. He frantically tried to spot his Floatzel, hoping it survived the blizzard and managed to avoid Dragonite's thunder attack.

"There!" Misty called from the seats. She was pointing to the right side of the field with a smile on her face. Ash turned his head and saw Floatzel swimming in the water underneath the ice.

"Well how about that," Bryce said with a tone of surprise. "It would seem your Floatzel jumped back through the hole it created to avoid both attacks completely. With that, I have lost this battle."

Floatzel swam upward and used its aqua jet to break through the ice once again, and ran toward Ash. Ash welcomed it with open arms, and squeezed his Pokemon with excitement.

"You're awesome, Floatzel!" Ash screamed. Floatzel gladly accepted Ash's praise as it always would to support its own ego.

Bryce stepped down from his own trainer's box, and walked to the other side. He watched Ash and his friends congratulate each other. His observation revealed the type of bonds that were being created amongst the young trainers.

"You've all proven yourselves as worthy trainers," Bryce began. "The reason I require team battles here is to test how strong your bonds are with each other as friends. While it was clearly a struggle for you, having to come up with new strategies on the fly, you showed that you can work together to think something up. With that, I give you the Teamwork Badge."

Ash accepted the badge happily and put it in the case with the other three badges. He turned back to Bryce to thank him, but Bryce was already walking out of the room and into a different one. Ash knew Bryce wasn't being a sore loser, but some people just preferred to skip the pleasantries of losing.

"Alright guys," Ash said. "Let's get our Pokemon healed up, and go out to eat to celebrate!"

No one argued with his idea, and looked forward to a good hot meal. As they walked the streets of Glacier City, people congratulated them as they passed by. The further the team got in the Legacy League, the more their fame rose throughout the region, with no complaints from any of the trainers. They welcomed the attention, and knew that as long as they kept winning, they would eventually reach a new level of fame as Pokemon Masters. To them, nothing could possibly be better.


	11. Chapter 11-Rivals

"As much as I hate to say it, you win," Rick, the rough gym leader, told Brock. "I've not seen a bond between Pokemon and trainer like that in years. Your Crobat listens to you without questions, showing it trusts you completely."

"Thank you," Brock responded. "You're not an easy opponent though."

Brock stood in the trainer's box inside Rick's massive gym. Their battle had just ended with Brock and his teammates coming out victorious after his Crobat finished off Rick's final Pokemon. The rest of his team stood only a few feet back from the battlefield, all trying to hide the awe in their faces after seeing the final battle.

"So now you have six badges," Rick said. "I've been watching your gym battles on tv, and it seems you've all yet to break a sweat."

"Until now," Brock responded. "I wasn't too sure about this one, to be honest."

Rick let out a short laugh. He gave the team their badge, and put his hand on Brock's shoulder. He motioned for Brock to follow him into a small room to the left of the field, and Brock quickly complied. As they walked into the room, a small office was revealed. It had a small wooden desk in front of a window, with a large rolling chair next to it. Two medium sized bookshelves lined the right wall, both completely filled with books that talked about Pokemon history, battle techniques, as well as law books. Rick sat down in his chair, and welcomed Brock to sit down in a wooden chair that sat in one of the corners of the room.

"I wanted to talk to you about your battle with Samuel of Team Rocket," Rick began. "You handled yourself rather well out there. Keeping your cool is a tough thing to do when you're dealing with someone like that."

"Thank you," Brock responded. "But I only did what I thought was right. It was nothing more than that."

"Maybe so, but I am aware that you and Ash Ketchum both have extensive experience in dealing with Team Rocket over the years, no?"

"Yeah, pretty much as long as I traveled with him, Team Rocket was at our heels, trying to steal his Pikachu."

Rick turned his attention to a computer on his desk, and quickly typed something on the keyboard. Brock watched him, but couldn't see the keyboard well enough to figure out what he was typing.

"So tell me, Brock," Rick continued as he stared at his computer screen. "Why would a world-wide mob organization care so much about a single Pikachu that they would dedicate resources full-time for years on end to catch it?"

"I'm surprised you don't know already," Brock said. He studied Rick's face, hoping to find some sort of clue to where the conversation was going. "Ash's Pikachu possesses an abnormally high amount of power. Initially, I thought it was because my dad gave it a boost prior to Ash's gym battle against me years ago, but Pikachu wouldn't have retained that power for long if it were just that. As the years passed, Pikachu's electrical energy kept rising in huge increments. But you're information is a little incorrect in one area. Team Rocket as a whole didn't too much care about one Pikachu. It was just two members, along with their talking Meowth. They were pretty much the outcasts of Team Rocket, and staked their future as Team Rocket agents to catching Pikachu."

Rick finally looked away from his computer screen and back to Brock. To Brock, it was impossible to read the man's face. Rick carried a stern look almost full-time, and his straight-forward tone left something to be desired.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you asking me these things?" Brock finally asked. He hated going through anything without knowledge of why, and it was already nerve racking talking about an old friend that he much rather would try to avoid.

"I want to be sure I understand everything," Rick answered. "It's my job as head of the Legacy Police Agency to ensure the safety of everyone here, and to do that, I need to have a full grasp on every situation."

"Then why not ask Ash himself?"

"Simply put, I don't like the way the kid acts. He acts as though he can handle everything, failing to realize that he is putting others and himself in unnecessary danger. If he were smart, he would stay out of the way and contact the authorities should a problem arise."

Brock looked down at the floor as Rick spoke. He couldn't figure it out, but no matter how much he tried to feel otherwise, he felt the urge to defend Ash. To him, it was unreasonable to say such things about Ash.

"The way I see it, Ash does what he feels is right," Brock finally replied. "Over the years, he's saved a lot of people and Pokemon on his own, not just from Team Rocket, but even from other people and Pokemon. The two of us have our differences, but that doesn't excuse the fact that he is a person who only cares about those around him."

Rick could tell he struck a nerve with his last comment. "Ash Ketchum is a very dedicated person, yes. That doesn't mean they are doing the right thing, though. I have years of training and experience that tells me what to do in various types of situations, all of which Ash does not. But to digress, we're not here to argue over Ash Ketchum. I have a question for you."

"You've had a lot of questions for me," Brock corrected, in hopes of lightening the mood a little. Rick didn't share his humor.

"But this question is my final question. After what you did to stop Samuel, you showed what kind of potential you have. I want to offer you a position on the Legacy Police Force as a detective apprentice. You would spend your first three years on the force shadowing me, learning everything there is to know about being a detective. You'll also run a local beat in one of the cities, where you'd be patrolling the streets to ensure the safety of our people."

Brock listened to Rick explain the offer, but had trouble believing it. His lifelong dream had always been to be a Pokemon breeder, and swore he would be nothing else. That dream was becoming more and more distant, though, because of the high number of breeders throughout the world already. He also felt it was time to pass his gym on to one of his siblings, given his level was just too high for beginner trainers.

"Rick, I'm flattered that you would consider me for such an important job," Brock answered. "But I have so much back home with my younger brothers and sisters, and I also have my team here. I can't just stop now that we're more than halfway through the eight gyms."

"Don't worry about your team. Should you accept, an answer is not required until after you have either completed the league, or failed to win it all. I'm not supposed to tell you what I'm about to tell you, but Mr. Yuki himself has granted me permission. Should your team manage to defeat the Elite Four of this league, along with the champion, your team will replace them as the new Elite Four, with your team leader being the new champion of the Legacy League."

Brock's eyes shot open the minute Rick explained the new piece of information. He never imagined being a member of the world's strongest Elite Four as a Pokemon Master. When Trip contacted him about joining the team, he initially refused, thinking of his brothers and sisters. The only reason he eventually accepted was because of Professor Oak calling him about joining Ash's team, unaware of the two trainers' broken friendship. Out of spite, he chose to travel with Trip instead, only to defeat Ash.

"Should your team accomplish this awesome feat, and you take a seat within the Elite Four, you are free to pursue other things as well," Rick continued. The Elite Four here only have obligations to the Legacy League when a challenger makes it that far, which is incredibly rare, as I'm sure you have already deduced. That being said, I understand you have your own gym back in the Kanto Region. That's why I'm giving you until after you're traveling is complete. I know what a hard decision it is, because I had to make a similar decision back when I joined the league as a Gym Leader."

"How so?" Brock asked. He hoped his question would lead to an answer to what he should do in making his decision.

"When I became a Pokemon Master, I was forced to choose between becoming a gym leader here, or stay back in my hometown with my wife and child. My wife eventually told me to come here, knowing it was a dream of mine, and quite frankly, I'm not much of a father figure. I lack what it takes to raise a young one properly."

"Do you ever see them anymore?"

"I still video chat with my wife about every other day, and she comes to visit when she can. My child, however, has not seen or heard from me since he was a baby. We decided that was best for him, since I couldn't be around as much as a father should be."

Brock began to consider the numerous possibilities. If he declined the offer, he would either be a member of the Legacy Leagues' Elite Four, or go back home to Pewter City and continue running the gym. If he accepted, he would be stuck in the Legacy Region, rarely able to see his family in person.

"Don't waste you mental health trying to make a decision now," Rick said, bringing Brock back to reality. "If you did that, you would probably come to regret it over time. I don't have anything else to talk to you about, so go back to your team and continue on your journey. You only need two more badges before you can face the Elite Four. The final two you have to face are incredibly talented Pokemon Masters, and should not be taken lightly. Good luck."

Brock shook hands with Rick, and left his office. He spotted Barry sitting in the bleachers, waiting. From what he could tell, the rest of the team had already left the gym. He walked up the steps to the bleachers, and plopped down next to Barry.

"So what's up?" Barry asked to break the silence.

"Well, apparently Rick wants me to join the Legacy Police Force after we're finished with the league," Brock answered. "I guess he liked how I handled the Team Rocket situation last month."

"That's unexpected. What'll you do?"

"I don't know yet. He gave me till the end of the Legacy League to give him an answer."

"Then let's not worry about it now. We have two more gyms to challenge. The rest of the team went back to the hotel, so let's catch up with them."

Brock agreed, and both trainers left the gym. The short walk to the hotel was done in silence, mostly due to Brock's constant pondering on the situation. Once they were back in the hotel, the rest of the team sat in the lounge area, staring at the tv.

"What's up guys?" Barry asked.

"Check it out," Trip answered, pointing at the tv. A news reporter sat behind a desk while a small bar covered the bottom portion of the screen.

"Good evening, and welcome to the Legacy News Report at seven," the reporter began. "Today's top story follows not one, but two teams of Pokemon Trainers. Both teams are currently challenging the Legacy League in hopes of becoming Pokemon Masters. The first team we will talk about it led by Trip Banfor, an eighteen year old trainer from the Unova Region. Trip has numerous accomplishments as a trainer, including a first place finish in the Junior Cup of the Pokemon World Tournament that is held in the Unova Region, as well as finishing in the top half of the Unova League Tournament. He has also traveled to the Kanto Region and the Johto Region, where he placed third and second respectively in the two league tournaments. Traveling with him is two other trainers who have also competed in league tournaments, both placing within the top sixteen of numerous league tournaments. Also with him is a popular gym leader from the Kanto Region, as well as a trainer who has traveled around the world, collecting as many Pokemon as possible."

"I can't believe they're reporting on us," Amelia said.

"Well, we are kind of like celebrities here," Barry responded. "Trainers don't get to challenge this league often, after all."

"Hey Ash!" Gary called from the room. Ash was getting dressed in the bathroom after a hot shower, and quickly finished so he could figure out what Gary was shouting about.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Nothing, but there's a news report on us."

Ash jumped onto his bed and faced the tv. The reporter was still talking about Trip's team, which intrigued Ash equally.

"These five amazing trainers have been sweeping through the Legacy League, and possess six badges after their latest gym victory just earlier today," the reporter continued on her story.

"Six!" Ash almost shouted. "How do they already have that many! I thought we were moving at a good pace, but we only have four."

"Maybe they haven't had to travel longer distances like us," Gary guessed. "I mean, we just walked a whole month to get here, and it could take just as long to get to the next gym."

"The second team is led by someone most of the world knows," the reporter said as she transitioned out of her first story. "Ash Ketchum, a nineteen year old trainer from a quaint little town in the Kanto Region, has captured the hearts of many people throughout the world. Not only has he proven himself time and again as a trainer, but he is equally famous for standing up for what's right and moral. He has competed in numerous leagues, becoming the champion of both the Orange League and the Battle Frontier. He also placed in the top sixteen of the Kanto League, top eight in the Johto, Hoenn, and Unova Leagues, and top four in the Sinnoh League. He has also won numerous smaller tournaments throughout the world. Traveling with him is one of his longtime rivals and grandson to the famous Professor Oak of Kanto, Gary Oak. Gary was once an accomplished trainer, sweeping through gym battles and tournaments, but later retired as a trainer to become a traveling Pokemon researcher. Many have predicted that their relationship over the years will result in a powerful combo that's sure to put gym leaders on edge."

"So they thought," Gary said, softly, but loud enough for Ash to hear.

"Hey Gary," Ash spoke up almost instantly. Gary turned his head, hoping his little comment wasn't heard. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Gary gave him an odd look. "It's a little cold out, don't you think?"

Ash answered with a half-cocked smile, and got to his feet. Gary stayed on his bed, watching Ash put his shoes on and grab their coats. He was forced into motion after his coat was tossed into his face. The two walked through the hotel in silence, and once outside, the chilled air instantly stabbed their faces. The sun was almost completely gone for the night, and the wind was beginning to pick up, showing signs of a possible snowfall that night.

"So why are we out here in this cold by choice?" Gary finally asked, half joking.

"You know Gary, when we first started out as trainers, you were so far ahead of me it was unbelievable," Ash began with a soft voice. "I had to force myself into denial just to avoid feeling bad about it. Even after I defeated you in the Pokemon League on Indigo Plateau, you still continued to train at rates far past my own. I'll never forget the battle we had before I traveled to Hoenn, where you beat me without even breaking a sweat. I still can't believe you chose to quit training to become a researcher. I always thought we'd be rivals for life."

Gary listened to Ash's words, but struggled to figure out where the conversation was going. If Ash brought him out just to reminisce on past experiences, they could have stayed in their room and did that.

"I chose to become a researcher because I felt my abilities as a Pokemon trainer was far more limited than your own," Gary finally said. "I got real strong real fast, but then I kind of slowed down, all while you kept getting stronger and stronger. Honestly, I think part of the reason I did that was because I was afraid of you surpassing me as a trainer. If I retired while I was ahead, then no matter how strong you got, I wouldn't have had to suffer the loss of falling behind."

"Then why did you decide to come out of retirement and travel with me now?" Ash asked. Gary thought for a couple minutes, but failed to think of a proper answer. "What I think, Gary, is that you know you have more in you. Your Pokemon are some of the most well-trained Pokemon I've seen. They listen to you without question, and have amazing abilities. You agreed to travel with me, not to help me, but to prove that to yourself. That's also why I wanted you to come with me. I knew you would strive to be as powerful as you could become, and challenging a league full of Pokemon Masters would be the perfect way to do that."

Gary listened carefully to everything Ash said. While it sounded conceded, he agreed that he never wanted to join Ash's team just to help a friend. The only reason he came was to show himself he still had what it took to be a high-level trainer. When Professor Oak told him Ash was about to challenge the Legacy League, he realized that if Ash won the league, he would never catch up.

"You have a forceful, power-oriented battle style," Ash continued. "There's nothing wrong with that kind of battle style, but brute force will never win against Pokemon Masters. If we can find a way for you to use your Pokemons' raw power in a thought out strategy, you'll be nearly unstoppable."

"I've never been one for deep strategies in battles," Gary answered. "I know it would help, but it's just not a strong suit of mine."

"Well, let's work together!" Ash held his hand out to shake Gary's. "Let's move past us being rivals, and finally become teammates and friends."

Gary stared at Ash's hand. He never pictured the two being friends in the past. All he ever cared about was being better, and doing whatever it took to get there. After he retired, he preferred not to see much of Ash at all, simply to avoid the reminder of his failures. With that all, he was beginning to feel like Ash was right, and they had to move past their differences to come together.

"I think you're right," Gary finally said. He grabbed Ash's hand. "From this day on, we're no longer rivals, but teammates. I recognize that your skills as a Pokemon trainer is way past my own, so any advice or help you can offer will be welcomed."

The two trainers shook hands, then agreed to hurry and get out of the cold. When the entered the hotel, the three girls were all in the lounge watching the end of the news report. Everyone sat around, talking about random topics, having fun with each other. Even Iris and Misty appeared to get along better than normal as they forgot about any stresses they had from the prior month, and just enjoyed each others' presence. For the first time in a while, they forgot abut any rivalries, disagreements, or individual problems, and the future seemed bright for them all.


	12. Chapter 12-Long-Lost Emotions

"Well, looking at the map, it should be right over this big hill," Misty told the group as they walked along a narrow dirt path.

"What's the facts on this place?" Ash asked, hoping his curiosity would be fed.

"Not much in this book. The place is called Dragon Lake, named after a family of Dragonite that lived there over a hundred years ago. According to local legend, the lake was formed by the Dragonite, and also serves as a grave-site for some of the family. There's a few houses, a Pokemon Center, a small market, and the gym."

"Wouldn't be surprised if this was a dragon gym," Gary said.

"It's safe to assume so," Ash responded. "I'm surprised at how cryptic the book and other people have been about this place. Even Mr. Yuki refused to give us much information when I spoke to him on the phone before we left Glacier City."

"Well, I guess we're about to find out why," Iris chimed in.

"It's early in the day, so are there any arguments with healing our Pokemon and going straight to the gym?" Ash turned his head to his friends, and everyone agreed within seconds.

The trip from Glacier City to Dragon Lake had taken close to a month, but was much easier than the trip to Glacier City. After the first week, the weather became warmer, and rain and snow was far more limited. Their spirits stayed relatively high, saving for a few minor disagreements. Ash was becoming more aware of Iris and Misty's rivalry, however, but struggled to find a solution to the problem. Gary made numerous attempts to bring him to light of the crush the girls had on him, but seemed completely oblivious to that detail.

Once the team had finally reached the top of the hill, the massive lake slowly came into view. Everyone marveled at the size, and had to squint just to see the other side. An incredibly tall sign sat at the foot of the hill, with a message on top that read, "Welcome to Dragon Lake." The teams' collective excitement led them to run down the hill, and stop right underneath the sign. From up close, the lake seemed even larger, and the far side was no longer in view. Smaller boats sailed all around the lake, and a few speedboats ripped through the waves further out. A large beach lined the lake to the east of the small town, with more people than they could count enjoying the warm air. Groups had fun playing in the water, while others played volleyball further up on the beach. It was evident that Dragon Lake was a highly popular tourist location, and the guide book's fact section left a lot out. The town had a few houses, the Pokemon Center, and the gym, but there was also numerous smaller shops, and three tall hotels with large neon signs showing whether they had any vacancies or not.

"This is amazing!" Victoria exclaimed. She stared at the beach, imagining herself laying in a lounge chair, soaking up the sun.

"It really is," Misty agreed. "I haven't seen such a busy vacation spot in my entire life. I would love to take a trip here someday just to relax."

"Well, let's hurry and beat that gym leader, so we have fun the rest of the day!" Ash said with an equal level of excitement.

Everyone agreed, and they walked into town. The Pokemon Center was almost right next to the town entrance, making for a short walk, and the gym was within sight a little further down the road. Within the Pokemon Center, it revealed to be far larger than traditional Pokemon Centers. Nurse Joy scurried around the center, helping different people and their Pokemon, and there were three other people doing the same thing. There were six counters, each with its own healing station for Pokemon, and all were in use at the same time.

"Looks like they stay busy here," Iris said. "I hope we don't have to wait long."

"There's the answer to that," Gary said as he pointed at a computer terminal.

Ash approached the terminal, and it left instructions to take a service number. He pressed the touchscreen, and a small paper printed out that showed ninety-eight on it. Ash turned his head and saw a screen above the center counter, which showed they were currently servicing number sixty-two. His shoulders slumped a bit, and rejoined his team.

"We've got a bit," Ash said as he showed their number.

"Well, let's grab a bite to eat while waiting then," Gary said. "There's a sign over there saying there's a cafeteria here."

Ash was about to start walking, but stopped as he saw Rick walk into the Pokemon Center. They almost instantly locked eyes, and Rick slowly approached the group. His face was unchanged from their past encounters, nearly emotionless with a hint of anger. Rick was first to act by offering his hand to Ash. Ash quickly answered with his own hand for a quick shake.

"So you guys finally made it here," Rick said. His tone almost sounded condescending, forcing Ash to check his initial emotions.

"Yeah, we had to walk all the way from Glacier City," Ash responded. "This is a real nice place."

"Dragon Lake is the world's busiest tourist location." Rick pulled a small stack of pamphlets out of his back pocket and gave one to each of the trainers. "The climate here stays warm almost year-round, so business stays up."

"Are you here for vacation?" Iris asked.

"No, I don't take vacations. Crime never takes a vacation, so neither do I." Ash continued to struggle to figure out Rick's personality. The only definite was Rick's almost permanently serious demeanor.

"You're the gym leader here," Ash said, half stating, half asking.

"You're right," Rick responded. "I'm the gym leader of the Dragon Lake Gym, and in case your deductive reasoning skills are not all that high, I use dragon type Pokemon in battle. I'm assuming you're here to give your Pokemon a good healing before challenging me, but I am unavailable until this evening anyway. I have prior commitments to attend to first."

"That's alright, we have a while to wait here anyway," Misty replied. "We were just going to grab some food in the cafeteria."

"If I may suggest, go out and see the sights of Dragon Lake while you wait. When your number comes up, the entire area has speakers that will announce your turn is up. The announcements can be heard from anywhere in town and the beach, so you don't have to wait here all day."

"Thanks, that's awesome!" Victoria exclaimed. She instantly considered finding a shop that sold bathing suits so she could hit the beach.

"Thank you for the advice," Ash said. "I guess we'll go see some sights."

"Actually, you can't join your friends, Ash," Rick said. Ash looked at him, confused. He was hoping Rick wasn't about to pull something, given their prior issues with each other. "Ash, you are one of my commitments today. I need to speak with you, and only you, for a while. It's important, so I cannot let you decline."

Ash eyed Rick, but couldn't read anything off the hard man's face. Rick turned and began to walk for the exit, leaving Ash to assume he was to follow. After waiting for a few more seconds, Ash waved to his friends, and quickly followed.

"Looks like we're on our own," Gary said as Ash left their sight.

"So what now?" Victoria asked, directing it to no specific person. "I kind of want to hit the beach."

"I'm feeling the same way," Iris said.

Gary and Misty had no arguments to the idea, so eventually agreed to the idea. Victoria was the first to bounce into action, almost running out the door. The rest slowly followed, moderately entertained by their younger friend's enthusiasm.

"So why did you need to talk to me?" Ash asked Rick as they walked through town. Multiple residents of Dragon Lake greeted Rick as they walked, and Rick always responded with a short nod. His hard personality seemed unchanged, but neither did others' chipper attitudes in response to his lack of enthusiasm.

"There's something important we need to discuss, and I feel it should be done prior to our battle later one," Rick answered. He left nothing for Ash to guess off of, which frustrated him more. "There's a little coffee shop right next to my gym. We'll go there to talk. Hope you like coffee or tea."

Ash had to check himself as his frustration continued to rise. He wanted to avoid anymore arguing with the man, and even more so with them in his own town. Despite his obvious lack of personal skills, everyone seemed to treat him like a hero. Once they reached the small coffee house, the young woman working at the counter gave Rick a large smile, and ran to the back without saying anything. After a couple minutes, she returned with a large coffee mug and placed it on the counter.

"Good morning Rick!" the girl said enthusiastically. "Here's your regular order of a triple-shot mocha with a dash of peppermint! Need anything else?"

"A cream cheese bagel and whatever he'll be having," Rick said quickly, still showing no emotion.

"Um, I'll just have a green tea," Ash said after looking at the menu for a little bit. "Thank you."

The girl smiled to him, and retreated back to the kitchen. After a few more minutes, she returned with Rick's bagel and Ash's tea. Rick gave her a bill, and walked towards a table without saying anything. Ash thanked her, then followed Rick to the table.

The coffee house was small and quaint, housing only seven tables throughout. Two more tables sat outside, covered by large umbrellas. Ash quickly took a liking to the place, marveling at the well-painted walls, and beautiful landscape artwork. On the far wall, an artificial fireplace covered a portion of the wall. Above it was a piece of artwork that pictured a large Dragonite, along with three smaller Dragonite around it. A small plate on the bottom of the frame read "Dragonite Family." Ash assumed it was a piece honoring the Dragonite family legend that the guidebook mentioned.

Rick sat quietly with his eyes closed, sipping his coffee. Ash sipped his own drink, completely out of theories behind their meeting. As he watched Rick, he slowly realized the man was a relatively quiet man, and past his rough exterior, was actually pretty calm. It was the only logical explanation to the way he was with everyone still admiring him like they did.

"So, why are we here exactly?" Ash finally asked, trying to avoid sounding rude with the question.

Rick put his mug down on the table, and took a large bite out of his bagel. After only a few chews, he swallowed his food and looked at Ash. His eyes were piercing, making Ash feel a little uncomfortable.

"I've followed your career as a Pokemon trainer since the day you left Pallet Town," Rick finally said. "You've been through a lot over the years."

"Uh, yeah I guess I have, but I'm glad I went through it all," Ash responded. His confusion continued to rise as he wondered why a random Pokemon Master from the Legacy League was following his career that long. Most people started to follow him around the time he won the Battle Frontier Championship.

"I don't agree with everything you've done over the years, but there's nothing I can do about that now," Rick continued.

"No offense, Rick, but I'm not sure why the things I've done in the past is any of your concern," Ash responded, still hoping he wasn't coming across as rude.

"You're right about that. You've been making your own decisions for a long time now, and was forced to become a man far sooner than most."

Ash's confusion was slowly beginning to disappear, and curiosity was replacing it. As Rick spoke, the man's rough voice seemed to be softening. Only one explanation seemed to make sense to him.

"Something tells me you've known me longer than I think," Ash finally said.

"Your mother, Delia, has kept me pretty well-informed on your successes and failures since you became a Pokemon trainer," Rick said softly before taking another drink from his coffee.

Ash's eyes shot open with Rick's last sentence. "Wait, you know my mother? How do you know each other? She's never mentioned you, and didn't say anything before I left for this region."

"No, I know for a fact that she's mentioned me on occasion, you just didn't know it was me."

Rick took another drink, and Ash could see his hand slightly shaking. It could have been from the caffeine in the drink, but it more seemed to be from nervousness. Ash's own heart was pounding as he tried to find answers within his own mind, but constantly failed.

"Ash, I've known you since you were born, and have closely followed your life through reports on tv and the internet, along with my calls with your mother. A few days after you left on your Pokemon journey, she told you that your father would be proud, and sure enough, I was. I always have been proud of you, Ash, as my son."

Ash's heart suddenly pounded enough to feel like he was having a heart attack. His mind began to race as the shock of Rick being his father pierced his emotions. Questions filled his mind, racing through too fast for any of them to turn into spoken words. Why was his father a gym leader in the Legacy League and not with his family? Why was it kept secret all those years, making him think his father would never be around?

"Now, I'm sure you have millions of questions," Rick continued. His mug was on the table, no longer in his grip. His hands were tightly folded in front of him on the table. "And you probably don't even know where to begin, so let me start. You mother and I have known each other since we were children, and she was there with me the week of my tenth birthday when I set out on my own Pokemon Journey. We stayed in contact the whole time I traveled the Kanto Region, but we didn't see each other again until two years later when I competed in the Pokemon League Tournament. After that, I stopped traveling for a while, but eventually, after we turned sixteen, I chose to travel to a different region. Delia ended up traveling with me even though she never became a Pokemon trainer herself. It took me almost two more years before I competed in the next league tournament, and after I won the championship, we came back to Pallet Town. It wasn't long after we returned, we both turned eighteen, and I proposed to her. She said yes, to my joy, and we were married four months later. I wanted to settle down at that point, and spend my life with your mother. A year after we were married, we had you, our first and only child. Your mother was ecstatic of course, and I was happy as well, but also very nervous. I never saw myself as a proper father figure, but wanted to try."

Ash listened to Rick's story, his emotions raced. He didn't want to say anything, with his emotions shifting between anger, sadness, and flat-out confusion. His questions were becoming clearer, but chose to let Rick finish the story.

"About six months after you were born, I got a call from an old friend offering me a spot on his team to challenge the Legacy League," Rick continued. "I initially declined, but your mother, being the sweet, kindhearted woman she is, urged me to go. I then traveled here with my friend, and within a year, we defeated all the gym leaders, and took down the Elite Four of that time. I was a Pokemon Master, and was set to return home to you and your mother. Before I left, I was offered a position within the Legacy Police Force thanks to my refusal to do anything but the right thing, and my powerful Pokemon team that backed me up. I talked to Delia about it, and wanted to move both of you here so we could live here as a family, but your mother didn't want to leave Pallet Town. I don't blame her or feel any resentment toward her for that decision. Her family had always lived in Pallet, and she wanted you to experience the same lifestyle. I stayed here, and you two stayed there. We never divorced, and are still married to this day. I still love your mother deeply, and we talk at least every other day, but we both decided it was best for you to have no contact with me. We believed it would have been too confusing and emotionally taxing on you if you knew me."

"So you both decided for me to never know you?" Ash finally asked, failing to mask his anger. "Even after I was older and more mature, you still kept making that decision for me?"

"By no means am I saying I made the morally right decision back then," Rick responded, showing his first signs of emotion. Ash could tell he was making a clear attempt to keep things peaceful. "To this day, I consider my decision to stay here a very selfish one. Most wouldn't even think twice about staying with his family. If your mother wasn't so supportive of me staying, it would have been a no-brainer. I admit, the chance of living my dream as a Pokemon Master while leading the entire region's police force was too tempting for me."

"You still haven't answered my question, though," Ash interrupted. "Why did you keep it a secret even after I got older? I'm nineteen years old now and just now finding this out?"

"That was my decision, not your mother's. I thought it would be best for you, and the way you were leading your life seemed to support my claim. Like I said, I don't entirely agree with everything you've done over the years, but overall you have led a straight and narrow life. You grew into a good man without me there to tell you what to do, and I didn't want to make things harder on you."

Ash looked down at his tea. The ripples in it seemed to almost hypnotize him as he fell deeper into his thoughts. He wanted to stay angry at his so-called dad, but also saw a chance for a new start. Rick also sat in silence, keeping his gaze on Ash's face.

"As angry as my initial emotions are, I don't want to turn this into a bad situation," Ash finally said. "I'm not going to say I forgive you for just leaving Mom and me, but I'm willing to move on."

Rick was about to say something, but froze and seemed to be looking past Ash. Ash tilted his head in confusion, and turned around. To his shock, his mother was standing directly behind him. Once he was completely turned around, his mom gave him a huge hug while squealing loudly. Ash struggled to react for a few seconds, but eventually returned the hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Ash asked through a chuckle.

"You think I'd miss this?" Delia responded happily. "I'm so glad you two finally got to meet!"

Rick jumped to his feet, almost nervously. Ash couldn't help but notice, and saw that Rick was making an attempt to be a standup gentleman. Delia chuckled, and gave him a long hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Good to see you, Rick," Delia said.

"Same to you," Rick replied. "I didn't know you were coming, though. I would have made some preparations if I knew ahead of time."

Ash noticed Rick was still straight with his words. His lack of emotion seemed to carry over even with Delia, but Delia continued with her own chipper attitude. They seemed to be polar opposites, who should not be able to work as a couple.

"You know I don't care about that," Delia told Rick in return. "Professor Oak told me Ash was about to battle you in your gym, and I couldn't miss that! My two guys battling against each other!"

Ash and Rick flashed a quick look at each other. It was clear they were both feeling awkward over the whole situation. They had just established their relationship to each other, then Delia moved in acting like everything was normal.

"So when's the big show?" Delia asked.

"Uh, are you asking when the battle is?" Rick asked.

"Of course!" Delia laughed loudly, almost disturbing some of the other customers. "You never did quite understand me." Delia continued to laugh, though it left Ash even more confused.

"We're battling this evening, once Ash and his team can get their Pokemon healed in the Center," Rick finally answered. The whole time, Ash couldn't help but notice that Rick had not cracked a single smile throughout his entire conversation with Delia.

"I uh, I think I'm going to go find my friends," Ash spoke up. He was getting desperate to rejoin his friends and feel some sort of normality after the strange morning he just had.

"Ok honey," Delia said. "I'll see you at the gym!"

Ash smiled to his mother and started to walk away. Rick didn't say anything, nor did he make any gestures. Ash also did nothing towards his dad, and quickly left the coffee shop. The minute he walked out, he was startled as he almost ran into his friends as they stood in a group by the window.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked as he regained his bearings.

"Well, we ran into your mom near the entrance of town," Misty said with a smile. "She told us what was going on. Is Rick really your dad?"

Ash looked at his friends as they all stared at him with wide eyes. All of them seemed excited to hear Ash's answer. All except for Gary, anyway.

"Hey guys," Gary suddenly said. "Let's leave him alone for now. Whatever just happened, it's gotta be stressing him out. We'll talk later."

Gary handed Ash a key that was clearly a hotel key. It read "Dragonite Suites" and Ash knew what Gary was insinuating. Everyone else followed Gary's actions, and let Ash leave. After a thank you, Ash walked on and left his friends.

"Wait Ash!" Gary called. Ash stopped and turned around. Pikachu jumped onto Gary's shoulder, and as soon as Ash saw his friend, his spirits skyrocketed. He motioned for Pikachu, and Pikachu didn't hesitate to run to its friend and jump on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Ash said to his friends as he patted Pikachu on the head.

"No problem." Gary gave him a quick wave. "Oh! You want us to take your other five pokeballs and wait at the Pokemon Center? We'll get you from your room when it's time to hit the gym."

Ash nodded, a little surprised by Gary's high level of consideration. He pulled his backpack off his shoulder, and detached the five pokeballs from his shoulder strap. Gary met him where he was, and carefully accepted the pokeballs.

"Take it easy," Gary said quietly before returning to the rest of the group.

"Thanks again," Ash returned. He then turned and started to walk down the street with Pikachu on his shoulder. Through the events of the morning, he hadn't realized how exhausted he had become, and just wanted to get to the hotel and take a nap until that evening. He wanted to temporarily forget that later that day, he would be battling his long-lost father in an attempt to earn his fifth badge in the world's strongest and most challenging league.


	13. Chapter 13-Ferocious Challenge

**Hey fans! I wanted to express my deepest gratitude to everyone who is reading this story! I also love reading reviews, be them positive or negative. I use reviews to get better as a writer, and also so I can learn more about what you all like! This story specifically, is evolving more than I planned on, and that's because of your support, so keep them reviews coming! I also read suggestions. If there's a story you'd love me to write in the future, let me know! Again, thanks for your support, and keep on reading!**

"Hey Ash, it's time to wake up."

Ash rolled in his bed with a grumpy sigh. He didn't want to get out of bed. The mattress was too soft, and the blankets too comfy to just jump out of bed.

"Come one sleepy head! You gotta get up!"

Ash finally regained a moderate level of consciousness. He realized it was Misty trying to shake him awake. As she urged him to wake up, he slowly started to comply. Eventually, he was being uncooperative more to poke fun than a lack of energy.

"Five more minutes!" Ash joked as he rolled onto his back to stretch.

Misty slapped his stomach, then walked to the lamp and switched it on. Ash squinted as his eyes adjusted to the new light. Misty leaned against the dresser, shaking her head with a playful smile.

"We've got a badge to win, you know," Misty said.

Ash turned his head and looked at the radio clock. It showed it was seven in the morning. For a few seconds, he thought nothing of it, but then his mind reacted and he jumped out of bed. He darted for his bag and rushed to the bathroom to change out of his pajamas, tripping over anything that was low to the floor.

"Calm down!" Misty called through a laugh. "Rick rescheduled our battle for this morning. Gary tried to tell you last night, but you barely woke up long enough to say anything. We all decided to just let you sleep."

"How much time do we have?" Ash asked through the door. He shook his head with amusement as he heard Pikachu laughing on the bed, most likely at his little trip across the room.

"We have to be at the gym in an hour," Misty answered. "Everyone else is downstairs eating some breakfast."

Ash finally finished changing and exited the bathroom. He was shaking his head with an amusing smile as Misty did the same. Pikachu energetically hopped onto his shoulder once he sat down on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on.

"How come Gary didn't wake me up when he was up?" Ash asked.

"He's been up since before the sun came up," Misty answered. "He's been kind of quiet since yesterday. Kind of strange acting, I guess you could say."

Ash didn't respond, but knew why Gary was acting the way he was. Ever since they left Glacier City, he had made it his goal to be ready for the next gym battle. At night, after everyone was asleep, he was off with his Pokemon training. No one had noticed but Ash, who started to notice after the first week. He was also getting up earlier than everyone else most mornings, and went for walks. Ash's guess was that he did that as a type of meditation, or a way to clear his head of any stress.

"Gary's just doing his thing to get ready for today," Ash finally said. "I think he'll be more ready than any of us."

"How about you, Ash?" Misty asked. Ash looked at her in question. "I mean, with what happened yesterday?"

Ash stood up and walked next to Misty. He leaned against the dresser next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Misty was taken aback by the motion, but also noticed the concern look on Ash's face.

"Can't say I ever imagined I'd be going into one of the most important battles of my life with my long-lost dad as my opponent," Ash said quietly. "I'm just glad I have all of you here with me. I'd lose it without you guys."

Pikachu sat on the bed watching Ash and Misty talk. While it couldn't speak a language understandable by humans, it knew Ash understood it. They'd been together for nine years at that point, and all they cared about was looking out for each other.

"And Pikachu too!" Ash continued after he looked at his Pokemon friend. Pikachu gave a quick shout in response, and left a huge smile.

"You know any of us would do anything for you," Misty replied. She wanted to put more of an emphasis on her own personal feelings, but her nerves prevented her from gaining the courage.

"You know, Misty," Ash said, breaking Misty's mini daydream. "I never did pay you back for you bike."

Misty couldn't help but let a loud laugh out. "I forgot about that thing! That was almost ten years ago. How about this? When we beat this entire league, and you're a Pokemon Master, you can use your fame to convince the Kanto League to remodel my gym back home."

"What's wrong with your gym?"

"Well, you know how eccentric my three sisters are. After I started traveling again, they made huge changes to my gym. By the time I got back, it was barely a gym anymore. It was closer to a Pokemon aquarium. I had a pretty big argument with my sisters, and they ended up leaving to open their own theater."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, but thanks. It's for the best. My sisters never wanted to be gym leaders in the first place. They're happier running their theater, and we made up pretty quickly afterward. Now it's just me at the gym, along with Joyce."

Ash heard the name Joyce, and struggled to remember who that was. He remembered hearing the name in a news report about Misty's travels, but couldn't put a face to it. Misty noticed pretty quickly and continued her story.

"Joyce is a pretty skilled water trainer. She beat me with her own water Pokemon on her first try. We became friends after that, and I kept tabs on her all the way until she competed in the Kanto League Tournament. She got beat pretty badly in just the second round, but I felt like she had promise. I convinced her to accept the position of interim gym leader for when I'd be traveling."

"Yeah! I remember who she is now! I remember watching the tournament on tv. Wasn't she the one who went in with four water Pokemon and had the unlucky matchup when she battled a trainer that had a Raichu and Electrode in his party?"

Misty laughed at Ash's enthusiasm when he finally remembered. Ash ended laughing with her after he realized why she was laughing. Neither had realized that his arm was still around her shoulders, and that she had unintentionally started leaning on him.

"That's the one!" Misty finally responded once the laughing subsided. "She's really coming around as a good gym leader."

"That's good," Ash said. "So we have a deal then. After we defeat all the gym leaders, and finish off the Elite Four, I'll use some pull to convince the Kanto League to finance a gym remodel."

"Great! I'd owe you forever if you manage that!"

Ash turned his head and looked at Misty. For the first time, he found himself looking at her in a different light. They'd been traveling together through the Legacy Region for almost five months at that point, but he never really paid attention to just how much she had changed over the years. She was always pretty in his eyes, but was beginning to see just how beautiful she had become.

Misty quickly noticed Ash's staring, and gave him an awkward look. He noticed what he was doing, and finally looked away. He tried to think of something new to talk about, but kept drawing blanks as time passed. He was then caught off guard as Misty moved closer and started to kiss him. Ash spent a couple seconds in shock, but eventually eased in and returned the kiss. Their emotions flared as they continued to kiss, both feeling confused while also feeling like it was natural.

"What's taking you guys so long!" Gary suddenly swung the door open. Misty and Ash broke away from each other, jumping from the shock of Gary barging in. Gary's eyes shot wide open, and made an attempt to mask the smile that tried to form on his face. "So uh, I think I'm going to, uh, to head back downstairs. We gotta leave in ten minutes."

Gary slowly shut the door, and once he was in the hallway, the smile was finally released. He kind of felt proud of Ash. He always assumed in the past that they were meant to be more than just friends. He always thought it was bound to happen eventually.

"They're on their way down," Gary told Iris and Victoria after he returned to the breakfast room.

"What's taking so long?" Victoria asked through the pancake she was chewing.

"Huh?" Gary heard the question, but wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't his place to make any announcements. "Oh, Ash probably had just finished getting ready when I got up there."

Iris eyed Gary. She could tell he was hiding something. Her nerves struck her as she feared the possible scenarios. She hoped it wasn't true, but as always, the worst case couldn't be deleted from her thoughts. Only a few minutes later, Ash and Misty finally arrived to the breakfast room. They were laughing at something as they entered, which furthered Iris' fears even more.

"Someone's chipper this morning," Victoria joked as Ash poured a bowl of cereal from the breakfast bar.

"Yep!" Ash exclaimed. "You guys ready for this battle?"

Iris didn't register Ash's question immediately, but forced herself to shake the thoughts out of her mind. "I'm gonna show Rick that I'm the toughest dragon trainer out there!"

"I know you are!" Ash's enthusiasm was beginning to catch everyone off guard.

"Well, Ash's unusual mood aside, let's get to that gym," Gary chimed in. Everyone agreed, and after cleaning off their table, left the hotel. Outside, the town was already fully alive with tourists walking around and different attractions working to lure in anyone who appeared even slightly interested.

The group walked in relative silence during the short walk to the gym. Everyone had their own thoughts as they walked. Gary focused on the upcoming battle, dead-set on getting his first victory for Ash. Victoria went through all six of her Pokemon, trying to decide which one would stand the best chance against a dragon Pokemon, a type that she had very little experience battling against given the low amount people who could successfully train them to high levels. Iris also through about which of her Pokemon would do best in the battle, but also struggled to keep her emotions in check as she watched Ash and Misty walk close to each other. Misty's thoughts had nothing to do with the upcoming battle, but was centered around what had happened not even an hour prior. Ash also failed to think about the upcoming battle. He could only think about who he was about to battle. The shock of meeting his dad, only to find out he was the next gym leader, had not settled any after getting a good night's rest.

"There it is," Misty said to break the silence. The gym was in their sights, and all five of them noticed the same thing.

"Is this gym bigger than normal?" Victoria asked.

"It definitely seems like it," Ash responded. "It makes sense though. Dragon Pokemon aren't usually the smallest Pokemon."

The team walked through the gym doors, and walked through a short hallway. The hallway was plain, with no decoration, and basic gray paint. On the other end of it, a red door separated them from the next room. Once they opened the door, the first thing they saw was a massive battlefield surrounded by stadium-style seating. The seats were almost completely taken by people who had come to watch the battle. Cheers were erupting as Ash and his friends came into view, startling the group.

"I guess even the gym is a tourist attraction here," Iris said as she stared into the stands.

Ash scanned the stands, watching the hundreds of strangers cheer for him. His attention then moved back to the battlefield, where he saw Rick standing on the far end with perfect posture. He wore a dark red shirt and black slacks, along with a long, black overcoat that was completely unbuttoned. His arms were crossed at his chest, and for the first time, Ash noticed just how big her was, both in height and in muscle. To his left, Ash saw his mother sitting down in a large red chair, clapping along with the rest of the crowd. She sent Ash a wave and blew a kiss, then mouthed good luck to him. Ash smiled to her.

"Welcome to the Dragon Lake Gym," Rick said loudly. The crowd quickly fell silent after hearing his loud, deep voice. "I am here to battle you, Ash, and your friends. It is my job to provide the absolute toughest challenge possible, forcing you each to reach for new heights that you never knew possible. Should you successfully reach the end of this battle by knocking out all six of my Pokemon, you will be awarded with your fifth badge in the Legacy League."

Ash listened to Rick as he spoke. His voice was just as hard as the day before, and left no emotion behind any of the words. All five of the trainers listened carefully to each of Rick's words, though he seemed to just be explaining the general rules of the entire league, which they already knew by heart at that point.

"As with your previous gym challenges," Rick continued. "I can enforce my own set of rules for this battle. While most gym leaders will create their own set of rules, I do not. I feel no need to create a set of rules that will cater to my Pokemon, yet make things harder for yours. If I cannot defeat you with just my own strength and that of my Pokemon, then I do not deserve to be called a Pokemon Master."

Ash felt like he should have been relieved at Rick's declaration of no special rules, but instead he felt even more nervous. He hadn't felt as uneasy prior to a battle than he did at that moment. He knew part of it was due to the fact he was about to battle the dad he had just met, but everything about the man was intimidating.

"As per Legacy League rules, I will give you up to five minutes to decide on which Pokemon you wish to use," Rick said. "When you are ready, choose your order and place your pokeballs on the podium next to the trainer's box."

The team faced each other in a huddle. None of them could hide that they were nervous. It got worse for each of them when they saw that even Ash was nervous, seemingly for the first time since they got to the Legacy Region.

"Alright guys, let's figure this out," Ash finally said. "We need to get past any emotions we're feeling, and do this."

"I want to go first," Gary said. "I'm ready for this. I'll use my Blastoise. He knows ice beam, which will help against these dragons, and I've been itching to use his mega evolution."

"Good plan," Victoria said. "I'll go second, then. I thought about it for a while, and decided to use my Braviary. None of my Pokemon really have any strengths against dragon Pokemon, but I know most dragons fly, and my Braviary has nearly unmatched speed."

"Iris, I want you to go third," Ash said. "Putting you in the middle of the order will put pressure on Rick with you using a dragon of your own, and it won't hurt us too much if you don't get too far before his own Pokemon weaken yours too much."

"Ok," Iris said. Her initial thought was resentment toward Misty going before Ash, but forced herself to understand why Ash chose for it to be that way. "I'll use Hydreigon. Its defenses will help it last longer in the battle."

"I wish I had a Pokemon that could match a dragon's speed, but I'm not sure I do," Misty said. "But Starmie can at least fly, so it won't be trapped on the ground while a dragon flies all around it."

"Ok guys, great choices all around," Ash said. "I'm going to leave Ivysaur in standby for me. It may sound like an unusual choice, but I'm willing to bet he's anticipating us all to use a Pokemon that can either fly along with his dragons, or a Pokemon that knows attacks that his Pokemon are weak against. Ivysaur's abilities more than make up for its lack of flight or super effective moves."

"Those vines will cause some real trouble for Rick," Misty said. Ash nodded with a smile, which was returned with a smile from Misty.

"Time's up," Rick suddenly announced. Ash turned around to face him. "Place your pokeballs on the podium, and whoever is up first, enter the trainer's box."

Everyone placed their pokeball in its numbered slot on the podium, and Gary stayed. He stepped into the trainer's box, and held his pokeball tightly. No matter what it took, he refused to lose yet another battle.

"I do not brag or boast," Rick said. "But I am an honest man. None of your previous gym battles could even remotely prepare you for this battle. I am the most powerful gym leader in the Legacy League, and will not go easy on any of you."

Gary sensed the Rick wasn't just trying to psych the team out. He legitimately believed he was the strongest in the league, and intended to back his words up.

"Let's begin," Rick said. "To start this gym battle, I begin with Salamence."

He held a pokeball out, and opened it. The large, blue dragon Pokemon darted out of it, and instantly shot into the air above the field. Its speed was incredible, leaving dust clouds behind it as it flew closer to the floor. Eventually, it landed softly, and let out a loud roar that echoed through the stadium-like gym.

"I choose Blastoise!" Gary shouted as he tossed his pokeball. His large, turtle-like Pokemon appeared on the field, ready to battle. Gary gave a quick look to the mega stone that was attached to his Pokemon's arm. Through the training they had done with their mega evolutions, they'd found that they should size up their opponent prior to using the mega evolution. They found that using them right from the start like the gym leaders had been doing used up more of the Pokemon's energy. If they could battle without it, they should.

"As the challenger, you are free to make the first move," Rick said. His eyes shot across the field and pierced Gary.

"Ok, then Blastoise, let's open with dark pulse!" Gary called.

Rick's face showed signs of irritation before he finally spoke. "Salamence, to the sky."

Blastoise let a wave of black pulses fly toward Salamence. With no sense of urgency, Salamence shot into the air with a single flap of its wings, easily dodging the attack. It stayed in the air, quickly circling Blastoise.

"Now Salamence, use fire blast," Rick continued.

"What?" Gary flinched in confusion at the order. "Blastoise, take it out with a hydro pump, and keep it going to Salamence!"

Salamence stopped in the air, and breathed a large blast of fire directly towards Blastoise. Blastoise rooted its feet, aimed its cannons, and began to blast a highly pressurized beam of water. The water quickly met with the fire blast, eliminating it completely, then continued toward Salamence.

"Use dragon claw," Rick ordered.

Salamence waited for the hydro pump to reach it, and just before it would have been hit, it slashed its claws across the water blast. The water exploded in different direction, and kept itself free of the blast as Blastoise ended its attack. Gary worked to find a solution to his lack of being able to hit the opponent. He had far less time than anticipated, though, before Rick was on the offensive.

"Fire blast," Rick ordered.

Gary rolled his eyes as he heard Rick repeat the same command as before, even though it failed. "Blastoise, use another hydro pump, the same way as before!"

Rick shook his head. "Predictable, as expected."

Gary didn't know what he meant, but chose to ignore it. Salamence opened its mouth and again began to breathe fire. Everyone was caught off guard when the blast was far more powerful than the first one, and as Blastoise's hydro pump hit it, the fire blast didn't disintegrate, but exploded with the water, creating a large cloud of steam. Salamence dropped out of everyone's view, bringing a sense of urgency to Gary.

"Use rapid spin and try to blow that steam away!" Gary called.

"Too late," Rick announced. "Salamence, use dragon claw, then earthquake."

Salamence dipped out of the steam, only a few feet from Blastoise. Before Blastoise could react, Salamence was slashing its body with sharp claws. After three fast swipes that stunned Blastoise, Salamence stopped, and shot into the air. After a few seconds, it stopped flying upward, and reverted to a steep dive downward. In only seconds, it threw its tail into the ground, creating an earthquake vicious enough to break the entire field apart. Blastoise had no chance of staying on its feet, and was hit constantly by flying rocks.

"End this," Rick ordered. "Dragon claw."

Salamence darted across the field to the still fallen Blastoise. Before Blastoise could do anything, it was barraged with another set of harsh slashes from Salamence's claws. Gary, along with the rest of the team watched desperately as Blastoise finally gave in and fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Blastoise is unable to battle!" the ref shouted, barely heard over the crowd's cheering. "Please send out your next Pokemon!"

"I can't believe this!" Gary shouted out loud, though he intended to keep it in. He dropped to his knees, almost crying.

"Don't feel too down about it," Rick said. For the first time, Ash though he was about to see some level of sympathy from Rick, but it was short lived. "You didn't have a chance of beating me in the first place. My level is too high for any of you."

Ash felt a new wave of anger sweep through his mind. None was toward Gary for losing, but instead toward Rick. He couldn't believe that man was his father. He had no sympathy, no personal skills, and had way more pride than any one man should have.

Victoria approached Gary, and helped him back to his feet. He slowly walked back to the rest of the group, facing the ground in hopes of concealing the few tears. Ash put a hand on his shoulder.

"It sucks, but that battle was outrageous," Ash said. "I don't like the way he acts, but he's clearly at a different level from the other gym leaders we've faced so far."

"Send out your Pokemon," Rick told Victoria as she stood in the box.

Victoria shot a look at him, then lifted her pokeball. "How can you act like that? I don't care how strong your Pokemon are, you have no right to talk down to other trainers!"

"I'm not here receive moral lessons from someone half my age." Rick's voice was even more stern than before, with a hint of anger. "Beat me, and maybe I'll listen more."

"Gladly. Go Braviary!"

Victoria's large bird Pokemon flew straight from the pokeball to the air. It flew around the field to loosen itself up, then stopped in front of Victoria.

"You ready for this?" Victoria asked her Pokemon. Braviary screeched in response, and faced Salamence. "Great, now open this up with bulk up!"

"Salamence, use dragon dance," Rick ordered his own Pokemon.

Victoria knew exactly what Rick's intentions were. As long as she would tell her Braviary to boost its stats, he would do the same with his own Pokemon. As a result, the boost wasn't nearly as significant as it normally would have been.

"Now use brave bird!" Victoria called.

Braviary boosted itself higher into the air, then changed its direction toward Salamence. As it dove downward, its beak began to glow brightly as its attack grew stronger by the second. Rick showed no concerns as he watched the attack draw closer to his Pokemon.

"Dragon claw," Rick ordered.

Braviary continued to dive closer to Salamence, who stayed in its current position. Just before the brave bird would have hit, Salamence flawlessly darted to the side, dodging the attack completely. It then slashed its sharp claws across Braviary's back as it passed by, inflicting heavy damage, and knocking it straight to the ground.

"Now earthquake," Rick continued.

Salamence dove after Braviary as the bird Pokemon worked to get back to its feet. Just as it was about to return to the air, Salamence collided with it, slamming it back into the ground. Another massive earthquake caused the entire battlefield to crumble even more. Even the fans in the stands felt nervous as the entire gym shook from the attack. Once the dust settled, Salamence stood only a few feet from an unconscious Braviary.

"Braviary is unable to battle!" the ref shouted. "Please send out your next Pokemon!"

Victoria returned her Braviary, and quickly left the trainer's box. Cheers flooded the gym, but the team remained quiet. None of them could believe what they had seen in the first two battles.

"He's incredible," Iris said. "He's been perfect in every way so far this battle."

"There's a hole in his battle strategy somewhere," Ash said. "No trainer is perfect, no matter how skilled they are. We just need to figure out what it is."

Iris walked into the trainer's box. Rick showed no emotion, almost acting like Iris wasn't even there for a significant reason.

"Let's go Hydreigon!" Iris called.

"So you're the popular dragon trainer that's traveling with Ash," Rick said. "Training dragon Pokemon is not easy, and training them well is even more difficult. With that said, I anticipate your Hydreigon has been improperly trained from the day you got it."

Iris checked her emotions, though she wanted to just blow up on Rick. She was there to battle, and to win, regardless of what anyone said.

"Let's wait till after the battle to make that judgment," Iris declared. "Hydreigon, use dark pulse!"

"Salamence, dodge and use fire blast," Rick ordered his own Pokemon.

Hydreigon fired its dark pulse attack toward Salamence. With ease, Salamence dodged the attack, and breathed a fire blast attack almost as large as the one it used against Blastoise. Hydreigon took the attack, and was clearly damaged from the attack, but stayed airborne and ready for more.

"Now use dragon dance," Rick called.

"Use your flamethrower to disrupt it!" Iris ordered.

Hydreigon breathed a large stream of fire from its mouth, directing it at Salamence. Salamence reacted and dodged the attack. Iris felt a slight sense of satisfaction, but noticed Salamence proceeded to use its dragon dance after it reached a safe distance.

"A rookie's mistake assuming you can force an experienced opponent like my Salamence out of a move by putting it on the defensive," Rick said. "Unless you can find a way to keep your opponent on the defensive at all times, you will eventually be overcome. Now Salamence, use your speed to finish this Hydreigon off."

Iris realized that Salamence had used dragon dance twice at that point, and its speed would be nearly impossible to match. She called for her Hydreigon to take a defensive position. Salamence shot across the gym at speeds that made it appear blurry in the eyes of the onlookers. Hydreigon attempted to follow allow, but was far too slow. Before it knew what happened, it was being slashed by Salamence's claws from different directions each time. In only a matter of a few seconds, Hydreigon was being overwhelmed, and started to loose altitude in the air.

"Return your Pokemon," Rick called to Iris. "There's no reason to subject your Pokemon to more harm in a battle it can't hope to win."

"We're not giving up!" Iris shouted. "Hydreigon, use superpower!"

Hydreigon faced Salamence as it swooped down for another attack. Hydreigon moved to attack, but Salamence stopped just short of where it would have been hit, and darted to the side. It immediately restarted its barrage of attacks, and after only a few more harsh blows, Hydreigon dropped out of the air and hit the hard ground. It struggled to get back up, but wasn't able to, and finally gave in for good.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle!" the ref shouted. "Please send out your next Pokemon!"

"You need to learn to recognize when you're beat," Rick said. "Otherwise, your Pokemon will suffer more than necessary."

Iris returned her Pokemon, and said nothing to Rick. She felt a combination of anger and disappointment from the battle. She couldn't believe how lopsided the battle was. She was confident in her Pokemon's abilities, but Rick's Salamence made Hydreigon look like a low-level starting Pokemon.

"It's down to just us two," Ash said to Misty. "And none of his Pokemon have gone down."

"We faced this same problem against Bingwen in our first gym battle," Misty said.

"I don't know Misty. This battle is something else. Bingwen caught us off guard with his battle rules, but Rick is just simply outmatching our Pokemon."

"We just have to believe in our Pokemon." Misty grabbed Ash's hand and smiled. Ash knew she was right, and squeezed her hand in thanks. "

Misty finally let go of his hand, and walked into the trainer's box. She held her pokeball and closed her eyes. She only cared about doing her absolute best for Ash, and to do that, she had to rise to a level she had never reached before.

"You seem to have a close relationship with my son," Rick said to Misty. His words were short, and Misty wasn't entirely sure where he was going with the statement.

"Yeah, so?" Misty replied.

"It's nothing, I'm just glad to know he has good friends looking after him."

Ash studied Rick's face as he spoke with Misty, but even while he was praising Misty for being a good friend, he still lacked any visible emotion. Misty seemed equally confused, but thanked Rick anyway.

"But even with that said, I'm not here to lose," Rick continued. "Send out your Pokemon."

Misty wasted no time in giving him what he wanted. She threw her pokeball into the air, releasing her Starmie from inside it. It hovered above the field, and instantly seemed ready for battle.

"I'm going to end this quick," Rick declared. "My only interest is to battle Ash."

"Well I'm not going to make it an easy path for you!" Misty countered. "Starmie, let's start this off with a hydro pump!"

Rick shook his head before speaking. "Salamence, dodge and use dragon dance."

Misty knew she couldn't afford to let Salamence use another dragon dance. Starmie fired off its hydro pump, which was easily dodged by Salamence. Misty sprung into action as soon as Salamence moved out of the way.

"Psychic!" Misty called to her Pokemon.

Salamence was about to use its third dragon dance before it suddenly lost control of its own limbs. A purple glow covered its body as Starmie temporarily took control of its entire body. Salamence was left helpless at Starmie threw it against the far wall of the gym, crashing a small hole that gaped all the way through to the outside. Salamence dropped to the ground, but got back to its feet after a few seconds.

"Salamence, use fire blast," Rick ordered.

"Hydro pump Starmie!" Misty called.

Salamence breathed its massive wave of fire toward Starmie. Starmie stood its ground and fired its hydro pump directly at the fire blast attack. Just like with the battle against Blastoise, the fire and water exploded, creating a cloud of steam. Both Pokemon disappeared within it, invisible even to their trainers.

"Starmie, use psychic again!" Misty shouted over the sizzling from the steam.

Everyone listened carefully, hoping to hear what was happening in the steam. After a few seconds, Salamence could be heard in what sounded like a struggle. A loud crash suddenly echoed through the gym, followed by a cloud of dust pushing the steam out and causing it to dissipate. When everything settled, Salamence was knocked out on the ground, and Starmie hovered above it.

"Salamence is unable to battle!" the ref shouted, but was barely heard over the erupting fans in the stands. "Please send out your next Pokemon!"

Rick returned his Pokemon. He wasted no time in pulling out his next pokeball. Just like he had done with his Salamence, he merely held the pokeball straight out from his hand. Out of it flew a Hydreigon, instantly ready for battle.

"You managed to eliminate one of my Pokemon, but that will be the end of it," Rick said.

"That's for the battle to decide," Misty said in response.

"You're right, so let's not waste time. Hydreigon, we're not beating around the bush here. Use draco meteor."

Misty's eyes widened. She had heard of the powerful dragon attack called draco meteor, but had never seen it in battle against one of her own Pokemon. Before she knew what was happening, the entire gym grew dark. Everyone looked up at the overhead lights where a massive meteor had appeared. Numerous smaller meteor formed around it, and all at once, they began to plummet toward the ground. Starmie made every attempt to dodge the meteors, but as they fell to the ground, it rapidly ran out of places to run. Finally, the large meteor fell to the ground, and left no room for Starmie to escape. With an echoing crash, the meteor broke into the ground, exploding the ground into hundreds of pieces. Misty covered her face with her arm as the debris flew around the battlefield, hoping her Starmie had somehow made it through the attack. Another few seconds passed before things finally calmed down, allowing for Misty to look for her Starmie.

"Starmie!" Misty called. She couldn't find her Pokemon at first, but finally saw it on the ground near the middle of a newly created crater in the middle of the field, unmoving.

"Starmie is unable to battle!" the ref announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon!"

"This is impossible!" Victoria almost shouted. "I've never seen someone battle with that kind of power!"

"He really is something else," Gary agreed. "I don't think anything could have prepared us for this."

Misty returned her Starmie and left the trainer's box. She approached Ash, and looked at him. "I'm sorry Ash."

"You're fine, Misty," Ash responded. "You at least took out one of his Pokemon. You know I won't go down easy, so leave the rest to me."

Ash patted Misty's back, then stepped up to the trainer's box. He locked eyes with his father, who's harsh gaze remained unchanged. Even as the two remained silent, then entire crowd fell silent as well.

"So here we are," Rick finally said. "The battle this crowd has been waiting for."

"I'm not here to disappoint them," Ash replied. Their eyes remained locked as they spoke. "And I won't be easily beat."

"I believe you when you say you're not here to disappoint the fans, but that's it. You will be easily beat."

Ash fought the anger back as he heard Rick's words. Instead, he lifted his pokeball and tossed it in the air. His Ivysaur launched out of it, sharing an equally determined gaze on its own face.

"Let's cut the predictions and get straight to the battle," Ash snapped.

"Good luck boys!" Mrs. Ketchum suddenly shouted from her seat. Ash gave her a quick smile, which was more than what Rick gave.

"I'll give you the opening move," Rick said. "I promise to make this quick."

Ash wasted no time in acting. "Ivysaur, use sleep powder!"

"Hydreigon, blow it away," Rick ordered his own Pokemon.

Ivysaur released hundreds of tiny spores from its back. As the cloud neared Hydreigon, the dragon Pokemon flapped its wings rapidly, blowing the entire cloud away.

"Now use draco meteor," Rick continued.

Ash quickly worked to find a way for Ivysaur to survive the massive attack. He knew there was little chance in dodging the attack, and even less of a chance of making it through a direct blow. He had only one chance.

"Ivysaur, use solar beam!" Ash called to his Pokemon.

Ivysaur began to charge its attack up as Hydreigon summoned the multiple meteors from above. Ash felt the desperation build up inside as the meteors began to fall to the ground. Small meteors crashed down around Ivysaur, forcing it to hop around as it continued to charge its attack.

"I can't look!" Iris shouted as she covered her eyes.

"Just a little more!" Ash called to Ivysaur. Ivysaur continued to narrowly dodge the smaller meteors.

The giant meteor finally began to fall, moving straight for Ivysaur. The plant on Ivysaur's back began to glow brightly, telling Ash the solar beam was fully charged. It wasted no time in firing the large beam of light toward the giant meteor. The solar beam impacted with the center of the meteor, and the impact created a bright flash of light that flooded the entire gym. The meteor exploded into tons of smaller pieces, and rained down on the field, creating multiple smaller craters. As a result, Ivysaur managed to dodge most of the shards pretty well.

"Awesome Ivysaur!" Ash praised. "Now let's use vine whip!"

Ivysaur quickly released two vines and wrapped them around Hydreigon's wings. It began to reel Hydreigon in, ready to attack it head-on. All of Ash's friends watched, forcing their anxiety back down to the pits of their stomachs.

"Hydreigon, use fire blast," Rick suddenly ordered, still lacking any sense of urgency in his commands.

"Shoot, let go Ivysaur!" Ash called frantically.

Ivysaur began to unwrap its vines, but Hydreigon lifted its legs and grabbed onto the vines. Ivysaur desperately tried to get its vines back, but the grip was too tight. Hydreigon opened its mouth, and flames began to form from out of it.

"Use your other two vines!" Ash called.

Ivysaur released its other two vines, and began to whip Hydreigon's feet. No matter how hard it tried to hit, Hydreigon's grip refused to loosen. The fire blast launched from the dragon's mouth, and quickly drew nearer to Ivysaur. Ash watched, but had no more ideas to save his Pokemon from a sure knockout if the attack hit.

"Don't feel too bad," Rick said. "You didn't have a chance of winning in the first place."

Ash's anger was overflowing, but kept it held back as the flames hit his Ivysaur. Hydreigon let go of the vines, and the fire blast caused Ivysaur to blast at least twenty feet back. It stopped by slamming into the edge of the trainer's box, right in front of Ash's feet. Ash looked down to his Pokemon, and could see that it was unconscious. Everyone stood in silence, mixed with astonishment and amazement. Even the ref stood frozen for a few seconds before shaking himself loose.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle!" the ref finally announced. "Rick is the winner of this battle!"

The fans in the stands erupted into cheers as Rick returned his Pokemon. Delia stood up from her chair, clapping for her husband, but quickly walked over to Ash. Ash had returned Ivysaur, but stood frozen in the trainer's box.

"Are you ok honey?" Delia asked her son.

Ash didn't answer, or even look at her. His hands shook as he tried to fight back the mixed emotions he was feeling. All of his friends stood in the background, no one able to think of something to say or do that would help.

"Ash, end your pity party and look up," Rick called from across the field. Ash's head shot up with a furious look. "As you should already know, you have lost this battle. However, you are permitted one loss throughout your journey in the Legacy League, which means you have one more chance to defeat me. That being said, should you defeat me next time, you cannot lose a single battle against any gym leader in the future."

"I'm aware of the rules," Ash snapped.

"Good, I'm glad you listen at least some of the time. Now I have my own rule here. I will not accept a challenge for a rematch for at least one week. Therefore, you and your friends have one week to do as you please before you are permitted to return here for another battle. Use that time as you see fit."

Rick ended his explanation, then turned and left the area through a smaller door. Ash continued to struggle to fight off the anger he felt. He almost wanted to chase his father down just to yell at him, but knew it would accomplish nothing. Instead, he had to focus on what was going to be done over the next week.

"I-I can't believe he lost," Iris said, almost in tears. Victoria gave her a small hug in response.

"I guess even the best can lose sometime," Victoria said.

"I'm not the best by a long-shot," Ash suddenly said as he approached his friends. "If this battle proved anything, it's that there's always someone out there that can beat you."

"But Rick didn't just beat us," Gary said. "He destroyed us. Nothing we did seemed to affect him or his Pokemon. Even after Misty took out Salamence, he knew he'd win."

"I can help you!" Ash's mom suddenly said from the side. Ash turned to his mother in confusion.

"How can you help Mom?" Ash asked. "I mean, no offense, but you're not a Pokemon trainer."

"Maybe not, but I am that gym leader's wife!"

Ash still struggled to swallow the idea of Rick being his mother's wife, and his own dad. All the times his mom had talked about his dad being proud, he always pictured a kindhearted man who cared about his loved ones. It almost seemed like a nightmare to have Rick as a father.

"Mom, if you don't mind, I think I need to rest," Ash said. "I haven't had this much stress my entire life. I just want to sleep."

Delia looked at her watch. It was only early afternoon, but she didn't argue. She knew Ash was dealing with a lot with all that had happened the past couple days. She gave her son a hug and a peck on the cheek, then retreated to the same room Rick went into.

"Guys, I'm gonna go back to the hotel," Ash told his friends. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder with a sad look on its face. Ash patted its head, then turned to leave the gym.

Misty watched him exit, and wanted to catch up to him. She wanted to comfort him, but almost felt afraid to say the wrong thing. Instead, she let him leave in hopes of his spirits rising after a nap.

"Maybe we should get our Pokemon to the Pokemon Center, then get something to eat," Gary suggested. Everyone agreed with him. No one could deny that they had grown quite hungry, and the stress of the battle made it even worse.

"Pikachu, what should I do?" Ash asked his friend as he laid on his back on the bed. Pikachu sat next to him, making every effort to console him. The tv was on the news station, and was transitioning into a story about the day's battle. The reporter was interviewing random fans who watched the battle.

"What was your take on today's battle?" the reporter asked a young woman.

"Rick was awesome!" the woman exclaimed. "I love watching him battle! But I was surprised. I thought Ash would have put up a better fight."

Ash listened to four other people say similar things. He felt a mixture of anger and depression start to creep in, prompting him to switch the channel quickly. The tv ended up on the Kanto Battle Channel. Ash had forgotten that the Kanto League Tournament was taking place at that same time, and highlights of the day's battles were being displayed.

"Remember that, Pikachu?" Ash asked, pointing at the tv. "We lost to Richie that day. It was crushing, but I never felt down about it. We far surpassed everyone's expectations, especially after we won the battle against Gary."

The highlights showed a young trainer, no older than twelve years old. He had won every battle that day without losing a single Pokemon. The next day would have the final eight trainers battle to eventually decide that year's champion. The young trainer used a Charizard, most likely evolved from a Charmander given to him at the start of his journey, much like numerous other trainers.

Ash watched the replay of one of the battles. The trainer's Charizard made excellent use of its flight speed and power. It knocked out four of the opposing trainer's Pokemon before it was finally weakened enough to lose. The entire battle was nearly flawless for a trainer at that level. As Ash watched, his mind started to clear, and ideas came rushing into his head.

"That's it!" Ash shouted as he shot up into a sitting position. "Pikachu, I have an idea! We start tomorrow!"


	14. Chapter 14-Battle Strategy

"Why are we meeting Ash all the way down on the other side of Dragon Lake?" Gary asked as Misty led the group along a narrow dirt path that hugged the edge of the lake.

"He wouldn't tell me," Misty answered. "But he was excited about something."

Gary rolled his eyes as he tripped over a tree root that was exposed on the ground. "Great, a surprise that he won't even share with Misty. I think we're in trouble."

Everyone chuckled a little as they continued to walk. Once they were about three quarters of the way down the trail, they suddenly saw a large Charizard speeding through the air. They quickly recognized it to be Ash's Charizard, which led them to almost run the rest of the way, anticipating a battle. Once they reached the end of the trail, they found Ash in the middle of a large field of grass, with Charizard flying overhead.

"Hey!" Iris called. "What's going on?"

Ash turned his head and excitedly waved to his friends. They all walked across the field until the reached Ash. His attitude appeared chipper and excited, though they still couldn't figure out why.

"Hey guys," Ash greeted. "Thanks for coming all the way out here. I didn't want to do this near the town, cause there's not a lot of open space that doesn't have a lot of people around it."

"So this is some kind of training?" Gary asked as he watched Charizard dart through the air. It almost appeared to be trying to go faster each time.

"Yep, this is going to be how we beat Rick."

Misty breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Ash's drastic attitude change after the way the prior day went. She also noticed Charizard as it flew through the air. It seemed to be focused, and paid no mind to the trainers talking underneath it.

"I talked to my mom last night," Ash explained. "She said she could help with beating Rick, so I figured I'd at least hear her out. She ended up telling me the exact same thing I thought of last night with Pikachu."

"There's a strategy for beating Rick?" Victoria asked. "He didn't have any holes in his plan yesterday."

Ash smiled when he heard her statement. "It's not a matter of finding the hole in his strategy, and catering to that. We do that, and he will just change things up and overwhelm us in a different way. Rick battles with Pokemon that, simply put, overpower your own Pokemon in every way. They're faster, stronger, and even more defensive. We need to match that intensity, and give him a taste of his own medicine."

"But how can we do that in less than a week?" Misty asked. "There's no way we can get our Pokemon to that kind of level in only six days. Rick's been training his Pokemon to be like that for years."

"Yeah, and we don't usually use our Pokemon like that in battle," Victoria said. "We'd be trying to do something we never do."

"I know," Ash replied. He sat down in the grass with Pikachu on his head. "It's impossible for us to completely change our strategies in battle in this short of time. But we each have something that will make it easier. All five of us have at least one Pokemon that, more than any intricate strategy, can battle with sheer power and speed. In my case, Charizard is my fastest, strongest Pokemon. It can compete with any Pokemon out there when it comes to brute force."

"So basically, we forsake strategy," Gary clarified. "Then we do everything we can to push Rick's Pokemon against a wall."

"Exactly!" Ash jumped back to his feet. "There's no strategy that could beat Rick. I know I always say that you need strategy to win in a high level Pokemon battle, but I was wrong. Rick proved me wrong with that battle. I still believe in strategy, and will always battle with my own style, but I think part of being a Pokemon Master is knowing how to figure out how to get through abnormal situations like we had yesterday. We can't expect to win every battle with the same old attacks and abilities, day in and day out."

"So we need to pick that Pokemon in our party that has the hardest hits and quickest movements, and make it stronger and faster through hard training?" Iris clarified.

"Yep!" Ash grabbed his friends, one after another. He lined them up alongside each other, then stopped in front of Gary. "Gary, if I say the words power and speed, which of your Pokemon first comes into mind? Don't worry about any other abilities. Forget about whether that Pokemon can fly, or swim, or even teleport! Only power and speed."

"Well, when I think about just power and speed, my Arcanine comes to mind," Gary answered after thinking for a few seconds.

"Alright then! Arcanine is the Pokemon you'll use in our next battle against Rick!"

Gary nodded, but then flinched. "Wait! Arcanine against dragon Pokemon that can fly? Are you sure?"

Ash had an amusing smile on his face. "Is Arcanine the Pokemon you consider to be the best combination of power and speed on your team?" Gary slowly nodded. "Then Arcanine is the perfect choice!"

Ash motioned for Gary to send his Arcanine out of its pokeball. Without needing anymore instruction, Gary knew it was time to get to work. He ran alongside his Arcanine and the moved to a different part of the field to get started. Ash moved on down the line to Victoria.

"Same question Victoria," Ash said. "What Pokemon comes to mind when you hear the words power and speed?"

"Power and speed easily translates to my Throh," Victoria quickly answered.

"Then there's your Pokemon for our next battle. Get to it!"

Victoria released her Throh and picked her own part of the field. Ash watched them find a tree to use as a type of punching bag. He then moved on the Iris in the line.

"I'm not one to question your ideas," Iris suddenly said. "I've never doubted you before, but are you sure we should use Pokemon that are just the most powerful in our team? Both Arcanine and Throh will be stuck on the ground, unable to defend themselves against aerial attacks."

"Trust me," Ash said softly. "This sounds kind of out there, I know, but just trust me. So, what Pokemon do you think of when power and speed are mentioned?"

Iris still questioned whether it was a practical strategy or not, but decided to entertain his idea. "Well for me, I think of Dragonite."

"There you have it!" Ash's enthusiasm had yet to drop from the moment the group reached the field. He ushered Iris along to her own section of the field to start training with her Dragonite. Finally, it was him and Misty.

"So you're pretty sure about this, huh?" Misty studied Ash's face. She hadn't seen such enthusiasm and a child-like sense of hope in him since they traveled together through the Johto Region.

"No, I'm not sure about this," Ash replied. Misty gave him a confused look. "I'm positive about this! You trust me?"

Ash grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. Misty didn't fully understand what Ash was trying to do with his new battle-plan, but trusted him. She squeezed his hand and nodded.

"Alright, then," Ash continued. "Same question as the rest. What Pokemon do you think of when I saw power and speed?"

"Well for me, it's Gyarados," Misty answered. "But there's no water in the gym for it to swim in."

"But Gyarados does have the ability to move outside of the water."

Misty knew about Gyarados widely unknown abilities, but had never tried them with her own. She had her doubts that it would be ready within a week to move outside the water well enough to compete against Rick's dragons.

"I've never trained a Gyarados, so you know better than me," Ash said. "Gyarados is part flying type, something very few trainers know about. With enough effort, Gyarados never even needs to be in the water, because it can, for a lack of better words, hover above the ground. If anyone can get their Gyarados ready for such maneuvering within a week, it's you Misty."

"You know I'll do my best," Misty responded. Ash put his hand on her shoulder, then left her alone to return his attention to Charizard. Misty sent her Gyarados out, shocking it when it realized it was not in any water. "Ok, Gyarados, we have some tough training ahead of us. We have about five days to teach you to move out of the water. Think you can do it?"

Gyarados roared loudly, indicating it was ready to try. Misty patted her Pokemon's side, then backed away to give it space. She also noticed everyone else hard at work with their own Pokemon. Everyone's motivation was on the rise, regardless of their questions behind Ash's new strategy.

"You know, you could be easier on them," Delia told Rick as they sat together in the coffee shop around the corner from the gym. Rick continued to sip his coffee, eyes closed.

"I can't be easier on them," Rick responded, short with his words and stern. "No man grows stronger through coddling and hugs."

"Well you know, that's how I raised Ash, with you not around. He's grown into a fine young man, I'd say."

"You raised him excellently."

Delia found amusement in how even Rick's praises sounds like scolds. It took years, but she learned how to understand him, and see his heart through the rough exterior, even if no one else could. It seemed, though, that the people of Dragon Lake had found out how to love him as well.

"Do you ever smile?" Delia poked with a playful voice. "You seem to have a lot of fans here, so you must be doing something different."

"I don't do things different, you know that," Rick responded. He moved his mug to his lips for another drink, but realized it was empty. His initial reaction was to slam the mug down, but the girl working behind the counter took notice, and quickly brought a fresh cup out. Rick flashed a quick look to her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome!" the girl said with a chipper smile.

"See!" Delia exclaimed. "You never used to thank people for anything! Or is it just because she had a pretty face?"

Rick looked at Delia, who was clearly still poking fun. He sighed deeply before reverting his gaze back to the coffee. "You're my wife, Delia. Yours is the only pretty face I care about."

Delia snorted into laughter after hearing Rick's declaration. She found it sweet, but also hilarious coming from Rick's stern, emotionless voice. Other customers took notice to her laughing, causing Rick to feel slightly uncomfortable. Eventually, Delia calmed down, and everyone returned their attention to other things.

"Ash is your son, Delia," Rick began. "But he is also my son. Unfortunately, I was not around to help raise him, but I can already see some of my genes in him. He's just as hardheaded as I am, and nothing will stop him from pursuing his own dreams. No one, no matter who it is, will convince him to do something he does not agree with."

"So do you think he can beat you next week?" Delia asked.

"No, it's impossible for him and his friends to improve that much in just a week. They will probably put up a slightly better fight than they did yesterday, but they only saw two of my own Pokemon. I order my Pokemon by strength, so they haven't even seen my strongest Pokemon yet."

Delia sighed with a smile. "You always were a straight shooter Rick. But I think you'll be surprised at just how much Ash can accomplish in such little time."

"I'm well aware of his many accomplishments. He has defeated more gym leaders than most even dream of, has finished every league tournament he's ever been in as one of the top competitors, and even became the champion of two leagues. He's also stood up for weaker people and Pokemon, saving countless lives from forces like Team Rocket. As I said a few minutes ago, you raised him well. But he is also stubborn. That leads to stupid mistakes, which can lead to getting himself or someone else hurt. He needs to learn to think things through rather than jumping in head-first without considering the consequences."

"I seem to remember a man who used to be the exact same way." Delia gave Rick a coy smile. "You don't like showing people how you feel, but you're just as caring as he is. The only difference is that Ash knows how to convey those feelings."

Rick nodded, fully agreeing with her, though he wasn't going to admit it. "Speaking of emotions, what's going on between him and that water trainer?"

Delia's eyes widened in slight shock after Rick's question. "You mean Misty? Why are you asking?"

"The whole purpose of us telling Ash who I am is so that I can get to know him. I'm just curious."

Delia felt amused by Rick's attempts to get to know his son without showing any emotions. She knew he wanted to establish a relationship with Ash, whether he'd fully admit to it or not.

"Well, they've been friends since he was ten. They met almost right after he started his journey. He'd never admit it, but he always liked her, just like she'd never admit to liking him. But it seems like there's something more these days. Maybe we have a repeat of our younger years ahead of us."

Rick shook his head at the idea. "I don't want him reliving our lives. I never should have stayed here. I should have stayed with the two of you."

Delia's heart warmed after hearing Rick's words. She loved how the longer they would have a conversation, the more he let his guard down to her. Sometimes, if she let the conversation drag out long enough, she would even see real emotion from him.

"I've never felt bitter over it," Delia finally said. "I've always supported you, and always will. That does lead me to another thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Rick looked at his wife, and instantly knew what she was about to say. "Are you sure you want to move here? You're family has been in Pallet Town for five generations now. I know how much it means to you."

"Yeah, but you're here, and won't be leaving. Even more, if Ash does beat you, then eventually beat the Legacy League, he'll be moving here as well. Professor Oak told me about how a team that beats the Legacy League Champion becomes the new Elite Four and Champion. I'd love to be around my two big, bad Pokemon Masters all the time! Of course, Mimey would be coming here too."

Rick turned his head and coughed into his sleeve. "Of course, I won't argue with you. You're just as stubborn as I am, after all."

Delia smiled and squealed with excitement. She would miss Pallet Town deeply, but hated the idea of living there alone while the rest of her family would be in the Legacy Region. For the first time since Ash was born, she could see the possibility of them being a full family in the near future.

"That was great today guys!" Ash exclaimed to his friends.

Everyone sat in the grass next to their Pokemon. Their exhaustion was at its peak, as was their Pokemon. For nine hours, they worked hard nearly without stop. Halfway through the day, Ash flew on his Charizard's back to town and picked up lunch and a pack of bottled water. The flight to and from the town was a zigzag through trees, treating the errand as another portion of their training.

"One last thing for the day," Ash continued. "I know we agreed to wait on using mega evolutions so our Pokemon can conserve energy, but now I think we should forget that. If we want to keep the pressure on Rick, my Charizard and Misty's Gyarados both need to start the battle ready to mega evolve. We'll do anything it takes to get an edge and keep his dragons on their toes. But for now, let's head back to town."

Everyone returned their Pokemon, and got to their feet. Gary and Victoria were the first to start walking back around the lake to town. Iris didn't move, though. Ash took notice, and saw that she had a concerned look on her face.

"You alright?" Ash asked her. Iris jerked her head up and saw him staring at her.

"Oh, um, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Iris asked softly.

"Um, what about?" Ash took notice to Misty staring them both down.

"I'll walk back to town," Misty said. "Catch up when you can."

Misty walked away from the other two and started down the path. Ash wanted to follow, but decided to talk to Iris. His concern for her was building as he attempted to figure out what was wrong. Once Misty was out of sight, Iris began to speak.

"I've wanted to talk to you about this for a while," Iris began. He voice shook a bit as she spoke. "I've wanted to tell you about my feelings."

"What feelings?" Ash asked. Iris could tell he was being genuine with his question, and not trying to play dumb.

"My feelings for, uh, for you. I didn't mean to, but over the past couple years, I've been holding my real feelings for you inside. I was always too afraid to tell you, though."

Ash suddenly realized what Iris was referring to. He had never noticed in the past, but that was more because he never saw her in the same light. He always saw her as a very close friends, one that he would never want to lose, but never found any deeper feelings.

"Um, Iris," Ash began. "You're one of my best friends. I never want to lose that friendship. After all, you're one of the few people who kept me grounded these past few years. I hardly ever looked forward to something more than I did our battles when you'd come to visit. But-"

"But you don't feel the same why I feel," Iris finished his sentence. She struggled to fight back the tears as she felt her heart break.

"I'm sorry, Iris." Ash worked to find the right words to say, but nothing would come to mind.

"But you do feel that way about Misty," Iris said, half assuming, half asking.

Ash grabbed her hand and squeezed a little bit. "I am sorry. I'll always be there for you when you need me, but as a friends."

Iris was beginning to fail in stopping the tears. Too many thoughts to think clearly swept through her mind. After just a few seconds, she ripped her hand away from Ash's and ran down the trail, almost in a full sprint.

"Iris wait!" Ash called, but she ignored him and left his sight. Pikachu rubbed against Ash's leg. "What am I going to do, Pikachu? I want to apologize to her, but I don't think it would help. Maybe I should just give her time to cool off."

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder as he started to walk down the trail. As he walked, he took notice to a piece of paper that sat in the middle of the trail. He picked it up out of curiosity. The photo displayed him, Iris, and Cilan in front of the giant ferris wheel in the Nimbasa City amusement park. He assumed Iris dropped in by mistake, so put it in his pocket to return it to her later.

Further down the trail, Ash noticed Misty leaning against a tree. He walked over to her and stood next to her with his hands in his pocket.

"I'm sorry Ash," Misty said softly.

"For what?" Ash asked. "You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did. I started trouble between you and Iris in the middle of challenging the Legacy League."

"You didn't start any trouble." Ash leaned on the tree next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Iris will be fine after some time to cool off. I know her pretty well. She can be hotheaded at times, but she always comes through."

"I hope so. I don't want to be the cause of her leaving the team and forcing you to forfeit from the league."

Ash didn't say anything else. He grabbed Misty's hand and started to pull her down the path. Eventually, she stopped resisting and started to walk alongside him, still holding his hand. It only took another twenty minutes for them to reach the town.

"Let's forget about what happened and focus on our training tomorrow," Ash said as they walked into the hotel. Misty agreed, and left him to return to her room. After watching her leave, he did the same.

"What the heck did you do?" Gary suddenly spat as soon as Ash entered the room.

"I didn't do anything," Ash replied.

"Then why did Iris seem so crushed? What'd you say to her?"

"She told me she has feelings for me, but I don't feel that same way about her. I thought I was nice about it."

"I didn't know there was a nice way of breaking a girl's heart. I don't think you're in the wrong, but couldn't this have waited? What if she quits the team? We're not allowed to continue with just four people."

"I know, but what was I supposed to do?" Ash caught himself raising his voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. She came to me, though. I couldn't just lie to her."

Gary shrugged, then rolled over in his bed. Ash dropped onto his own bed and didn't move. Even through the stress, he was asleep within minutes. Only five days remained until their rematch with Rick. That, along with the problem with Iris, it almost seemed to be too high a mountain to climb in such a short time.

"Here we are!" Ash exclaimed as he and his friends sat in the field of grass.

The team was at the end of their last day of training. The next morning, they would be battling Rick for a second time. Everyone was aware of the stakes. If they lost again, they would disqualified from the Legacy League, and Ash's dream would have shattered with it.

"I have to admit, I had my doubts about this," Gary said. "But I'm feeling pretty confident about this now."

Everyone agreed with Gary's statement. The training proved to be very effective for everyone. The training was also filled with numerous awkward moments. There were clear signs of discomfort whenever Ash interacted with Iris. Iris did her best to keep her mind on the training, though it proved much more difficult than she planned. Regardless, she knew she would crush Ash's dreams if she left the team, and nothing could bring her to do that.

"Alright guys, let's set our order right now," Ash continued. "That way we can go straight in and start the battle without wasting much time. We want to give Rick the impression that we are ready to go and won't stop until either side has lost. Keep him on his toes at all times, in and out of battle. He's not the only one who can play the intimidation card."

Everyone listened to Ash talk, and felt their spirits rise by the second. Their confidence was also continuing to rise, especially after the long final day of training. For the first half of the day, it was pouring down rain with powerful wind gusts, making it very difficult for the Pokemon and their trainers to keep their balance while moving.

"I want to start," Iris volunteered.

"Good idea," Ash responded. "Sending your Dragonite out at the very start will serve perfectly in getting our point across to him. Hit him hard and fast. I know you can do it."

Iris felt a slight sense of relief after hearing Ash's words of encouragement. She could tell that, while it was awkward, Ash wanted to make it clear that he still valued her as a friend and as a teammate.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to go right before you Ash," Gary chimed in. Ash gave him a confused look. "I understand that will mean I'd possibly be battling some of his strongest Pokemon, but-"

"You don't need to explain," Ash interrupted. "You'll be before me in the lineup. Victoria, why don't you go after Iris, Misty will go third. Misty, don't forget to hit him with that mega evolution right off the bat when it's your turn, just like I plan to do."

Once everyone had a full understanding on the plans, they finally packed up and began walking back to town. Waiting for them at the town entrance was Rick, leaning against a signpost. Ash was the first to notice, and approached him.

"So where have you been hiding this week?" Rick asked without looking at Ash.

"Around," Ash answered shortly. "We're ready for tomorrow's battle."

"I doubt it." Rick still didn't look at Ash, but could tell he was growing angry. "But whether you're ready or not, the battle will happen at eight in the morning. Same rules as last time, but with one change."

"A change? What kind of change?"

"My gym is undergoing repairs from the last battle, so it's impossible to hold the battle there. Instead, our battle will happen in that field you've been training in this week."

Ash flinched a little after Rick's statement. "Why do you think we've been training in a field?"

"Cut the act. I'm a detective for the Legacy Police Force. It's my job to know things before people know I know them. With that battle happening in the field, there are no boundaries. The battle can happen on the ground, in the air, or in that small portion of the lake. Weather will not delay the match, provided there is no lightning in the area. There will be no fans there, just myself, your team, and the camera crew that records all gym battles that take place here. That's all, so I will see you in the morning at eight. Don't be late."

Rick turned and walked away. Ash slowly wrapped everything around his mind, and returned to the group. They all waited silently for Ash to tell them what Rick said.

"This battle might have just gotten a little easier," Ash finally said. "The gym is unusable after the last battle, so the battle has been relocated to the very field we have been training in."

"Are you serious!" Victoria nearly shouted. "That's awesome! Talking about a turn of luck."

"It gets better. Misty, your Gyarados has done great in learning how to move out of the water, but should you need to, the battle can take place on any surface. We can use the ground, sky, and that section of the lake in the battle."

"It's almost like he's trying to help us," Gary said with a chuckle.

Ash laughed a little in response. "That man would never help an opponent. I may have just met him, but I feel like I already know him. Maybe it's just because he's my dad, I don't know."

"You two have a lot in common," Delia suddenly said from behind Ash.

Ash spun around and jumped when his mom was only a couple feet away from him. "Mom! Wait, what do you mean we have a lot in common? We have nothing in common!"

Delia gave her son a big hug. "Rick may not look it, but he is a very passionate man. He'll never admit it, but he cares about people. He wouldn't work for the police if he didn't. You're also a very stubborn person, Ash. You're very polite in your stubbornness, but you are stubborn. The only difference with your father is that he is a straight shooter who disregards peoples' feelings. He never means harm, though. He just hates lying."

"Whatever you say Mom," Ash said while rolling his eyes.

"Now you all get some rest! I'll see you in the morning!"

Delia gave Ash another hug before departing. He shook his head with amusement before leading the group back to the hotel. Nearly everyone went straight to their room to shower and go to sleep. Only Ash and Gary stayed in the lounge to catch the weather report on the tv.

"I sure hope we're ready this time," Gary said after seeing the report for sunny and warm weather.

"I believe we are," Ash replied. "We'll find out tomorrow either way."

"You're right. I'm ready to stun the world."

"I'm ready to just stun Rick!"

The two laughed for a few seconds as the news ended. They returned to their room, and got ready to relax for the night. The next morning, relaxation would not be in their vocabulary.


	15. Chapter 15-Learning by Experiencing

"If we really think about it, he's a decent person," Misty told Ash as they sat in a small restaurant.

Ash stirred a bowl of soup with his spoon. He was staring into it almost as if he was looking into another universe through the vegetables and thick broth. As the night wore on, he constantly failed to get the events of the past week out of his head, namely who his father was. It had gotten so bad that he was forced to get out of bed and take a walk, hoping it would wear him down. He unexpectedly found Misty sitting by the lake, looking at the water. He found out that she loved to do such things, allowing for her to clear her own mind during stressful times.

"I never said Rick isn't a decent person," Ash finally replied. "He just seems to be void of any human emotion. It's almost like he's the most life-like robot ever created. He doesn't understand how to tell people things without insulting them."

"We've all thought the same thing, but he seems to have a lot of fans around here." Misty hoped she didn't sound unreasonable as she tried to help Ash understand. "Maybe you just need to get to know him more."

Ash slightly nodded, showing he agreed even though he didn't want to. He turned his wrist to look at his watch, and saw it was nearly midnight. The hot soup and tea seemed to be helping him grow more tired. He could also tell that Misty was keeping herself up for his sake, her eyes clearly getting heavier by the minute.

"Thank you Misty," Ash said before yawning. "Let's head back to the hotel. We need some sleep if we don't want to be late for the battle. Knowing Rick, he'll force us to wait another week if we don't make it on time."

"Well, at least then we'd have more time to train," Misty joked as they both got to their feet.

They slowly walked three blocks to reach their hotel, holding hands the whole way. They had yet to talk deeper about their relationship, but had slowly grown more intimate with each other. To both of them, it came more natural than expected.

"Don't sleep in again," Misty poked after the entered the hotel. "I don't want to have to shake you awake again, or worse, I'll sick Gary's grumpy self on you."

"Not to worry!" Ash said with his chin up. "I bought a portable alarm clock, and set it to max volume on the other side of the room. If I don't wake up through that, then I'm just hopeless!"

They exchanged a few more laughs before parting ways for their room. Once Ash was alone, he finally realized how tired he had gotten. Once in the room, he found Gary passed out on his own bed, and Pikachu sleeping on the pillow of his own bed, just like always. Without changing into his pajamas, he climbed into bed carefully, trying not to wake Pikachu. Only a few minutes later, he was asleep himself.

"You feeling alright?" Delia asked Rick.

Rick stood on the north end of the large field with his arms crossed. He appeared to have an angry look on his face, even more so than normal. For almost a minute, he didn't respond to Delia's question, but it was because he didn't want to answer.

"They should be here any minute," Rick finally said as he stared at his watch. "I'm feeling fine, too. You should know better than anyone that I'm quiet before a battle."

"I know that. I just wanted to make sure," Delia said. "I'll be here if you need me."

"You shouldn't have come out here at all."

Delia stared at her husband in confusion. She figured he wouldn't have a problem being there since both him and Ash would be battling.

"It's not that I don't want you here," Rick said in an attempt to clarify. "This entire field is the battlefield, so there's no safe place for you to stand."

"Oh! That's ok," Delia said with a breath of relief. "I've watched a lot of Ash's battles back in Pallet Town, and he battles the same way. I've gotten pretty good at finding a good place to be that won't get in the way of the battle."

Rick didn't respond, and returned to his normal position. His eyes were closed, meditating in preparation of the battle that would ensue in less that ten minutes. His concentration was broken, however, when he hear footsteps approaching from the trail. He opened his eyes, and saw Ash and his friends emerge onto the field.

"You made it on time after all," Rick said. "Welcome to the Dragon Memorial. I understand you've been here already, but you have never formally been introduced to this location."

"Memorial?" Victoria repeated curiously.

"Yes, this field is a memorial." Rick pointed to a large rock that sat by the water. "When you have a chance, take a look at that rock. It serves as a tombstone for the Dragonite that took care of its family here years ago. The story is more legend than fact, but it is still an important piece of Dragon Lake's heritage."

"While I do enjoy history lessons," Ash chimed in. "Let's save it for after the battle."

Ash waited for a group of harsh words from Rick. Surprise and shock overtook him when he revealed what appeared to be a very small smile. It was nearly invisible if someone wasn't focusing on it, but Ash noticed almost instantly.

"I think your mother may be right," he finally said. "We have more in common than either of us would prefer to admit."

"I still don't see it," Ash replied.

"That's not important. Before we begin, I am going to offer you an alternative option for the battle. This is not a rule, so you are not required to follow it." Rick switched his gaze to Ash's friends. "Would any of you disagree with me if I said Ash is by far the best trainer in your team?"

"None of us would disagree," Gary answered. "That's why he's the leader of this team, and was the one invited to this league."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Rick closed his eyes yet again. He appeared to be thinking, but no one could think of an idea as to why.

"Ash, this proposition is for you and only you to decide," Rick said. "You have two options. The first option is for our battle to ensue as normally discussed. The second option is for your four friends to step aside, and you alone will battle me."

Ash stood in shock to Rick's offer. He instantly saw it as an opportunity to defeat Rick on his own. He saw it as a type of revenge for his father leaving his family and leaving Ash to think he'd never meet his father. However, even with those thoughts, it still proved to be a tough decision.

"I think you should battle him," Gary said. "I'm not saying that because I think the rest of won't do well in the battle. I'm saying it because Rick is your father. Maybe, in a way, this is his own way of trying to bond with you."

"If you battle me on your own, I declare it will be a six-on-six battle," Rick said. He paused for a bit to give Ash a chance to think about it. "What will you do?"

Ash looked at each of his friends. He could tell they would support him no matter the decision. It was almost too tempting not to battle alone. He stood in silence for another minute before forming a large smile.

"Rick, it would be very hard to decline the offer for a one-on-one battle," Ash said. He flashed his team another quick look. "But we all trained hard this past week, and I think it would be unfair for everyone else if they couldn't put that training into use. We will all battle you."

"Very well," Rick replied. "I only wanted to give you a chance to defeat me, because everyone in you team will only let you down again."

"Say what you want!" Ash's blood started to boil, just like all the other times Rick criticized his team and their Pokemon. "We're going to beat you as a team, because I know they can handle you."

"Then pick your Pokemon and order."

"We already have," Iris said as she stepped forward. "I'm your first opponent, so let's get this started."

Rick clutched his first pokeball. Just like the last time the team battled him, he simply held his pokeball out in his hand. The Salamence they had battled last time emerged from the pokeball, instantly going airborne.

Iris gripped her own pokeball. "I choose Dragonite!"

Iris' Dragonite imitated Salamence and immediately took to flight. Rick stared Dragonite down, leaving the impression that he was studying the Pokemon.

"Let's see what kind of training you did that led you to believe you can beat me," Rick said.

"No more words," Iris snapped. "Let's hurry up and start this battle."

"If you are in such a rush to be defeated, then I will accommodate." Rick turned his attention to his Salamence. "Salamence, open with dragon dance."

"Dragonite, move in and use fire punch," Iris called.

Salamence prepared to use its dragon dance, but was caught off guard when Dragonite swooped down and slammed a flaming fist into its side. Salamence backed away from Dragonite in order to regain its composure.

"Dragon claw!" Iris continued with her assault.

"Fire blast," Rick ordered.

Dragonite moved in for another attack with incredible speed. Salamence breathed a large blast of fire toward Dragonite, but missed as Dragonite quickly changed direction to dodge it. Once the fire was clear, Dragonite used a single, powerful flap of the wings. It reached Salamence's position within seconds, and slashed repeatedly with its two sharp claws. Salamence grimaced in pain, then shot itself straight up, higher into the sky.

"Dragon dance," Rick said. His arms were still folded, but his hands were squeezing his biceps.

"Nope!" Iris shouted. "Dragonite, use thunder!"

Dragonite roared loudly as large lightning bolts shot down on Salamence. Salamence cried out in pain as the electricity flowed through its entire body. It struggled for a few moments, but eventually managed to get away from the electricity by diving toward the ground. Dragonite wasted no time, and began to chase Salamence. Their speeds seemed to be matched, leaving Dragonite little chance to catch up.

"Salamence, turn and use dragon claw," Rick ordered. While Ash watched the battle, he kept a close eye on Rick's face. It was still relatively emotionless, but his eyes were giving his sense of urgency away.

Salamence quickly turned to face Dragonite. The two Pokemon collided with each other, both slashing their claws across the others body. Through everyone's eyes, the battle was evenly matched, giving no clues to who would win.

"Break away, Dragonite!" Iris called. Dragonite hear and obeyed, pushing itself off of Salamence's body with its legs and a powerful flap of the wings. "Now use thunder again!"

"Earthquake," Rick ordered almost instantly.

Iris looked at Rick out of confusion. Dragonite was still in the air, making an earthquake attack completely pointless. Salamence dove out of the sky and slammed its legs and tail into the ground. It wasn't nearly as powerful as the ones it used inside the gym, but powerful enough to break the ground around it apart. As soon as the ground settled, Salamence wrapped its tail around a large piece of rubble from the earthquake, and just as Dragonite launched its thunder attack, the rubble was thrown into the air. Dragonite's bolts collided with the rubble, breaking it apart into hundreds of tiny pieces, and protected Salamence from the attack.

"Maybe they have improved," Rick thought to himself as he watched the two dragons fly around in the sky, trading blows. "I've never seen this kind of turnaround within just a single week."

"Dragonite, use fire punch," Iris called.

Rick unfolded his arms. "I think you've deluded yourself enough for one day. You can't win. Salamence, use fire blast."

Salamence launched its fire blast with as much power as it could muster. Dragonite ignored the massive wave of fire and instead threw its flaming fist into the middle of the fire blast. With a combination of power and speed, Dragonite punched a hole in the blast and flew directly through it. It kept its momentum going as it approached Salamence with a second flaming fist. Before it could dodge, Salamence felt the heat of the flame and the force of the fist on its left side. The punch threw Salamence back a distance, and required all the strength it had in its wings to stabilize.

"Why is it you're here now?" Rick suddenly asked Iris.

"What?" Iris asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rick sighed, as if to be annoyed. "Why are you here, traveling with Ash? What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Well that's an easy one." Iris smiled and gave Ash a quick look. "Ash is my best friend, and always will be. Being a Pokemon Master is his dream, and I am willing to do anything to help him get there."

"You believe friendship is reason enough to put your own life as a gym leader on hold. Even after you've vowed to represent your league as the final gym leader of the Unova Region, it was still easy to turn your back on it all."

Iris fell into a fit of rage. "My decisions and my gym aren't any of your business. I have an interim gym leader who will provide more than enough of a challenge for anyone who enters that gym. Not everyone is like you, who can just leave their family behind to pursue your individual dreams."

"You don't want me judging your actions, and yet you judge mine. Let's continue this battle. Salamence, use dragon claw."

"Dodge and use fire punch!"

Dragonite seamlessly moved around, dodging each of Salamence's attacks. Salamence returned with equally agile moves as it dodge the fire punches. Both Pokemon appeared to be full of energy yet, and neither made mistakes big enough for the opponent to find a hole.

"Looks like you training regimen paid off," Gary told Ash. They stood next to each other, watching the battle continue.

"I knew it would," Ash replied. "We worked too hard for it not to."

The conversation was cut short when they reacted to a loud crash. They reverted their attention back to the battle, where they saw Salamence and Dragonite both on the ground. Three trees had been shattered from their bodies as they fell, and a track of dirt formed where they slid on the ground. The two Pokemon stood up and rammed into each other in an attempt to knock the other one down.

"Enough of this," Rick declared. "Salamence, use dragon claw."

"Do the same, Dragonite!" Iris ordered.

Salamence moved in and swiped its sharp claws at Dragonite. Dragonite jumped back, using its wings to jump further. Once Salamence's attack had missed, Dragonite lunged forward and connected with its own dragon claw. Immediately after, Dragonite spun around and launched itself back into the air. Salamence recovered from the last blow, and prepared itself to get back into the air as well.

"Thunder!" Iris called.

Dragonite stopped flying, and turned to face Salamence. Just as Salamence thrust itself off the ground, the large lightning bolts shot down toward it. It was swift in dodging a few of them, but two bolts managed to make contact. Rick immediately thought up a new plan, but was caught off guard when Dragonite dipped down and rammed into Salamence with its head. Salamence plunged to the ground with a crash severe enough to create a slight indentation in the ground.

"What is this?" Rick asked himself as he watched his Salamence slowly become overwhelmed by Dragonite. "This kind of improvement is unheard of."

Dragonite kept moving, forcing Salamence to stay alert. It was becoming clear to everyone that Salamence was quickly running out of energy while Dragonite seemed to have found a whole other supply of energy. Rick's commands, while followed, were slowly responded to.

"Let's finish this one Dragonite!" Iris called. "Dragon claw!"

Dragonite swooped down, narrowly missing as Salamence dodged. Dragonite responded by flapping only one of its wings to quickly change direction, and slashed its sharp claws across Salamence's side. Immediately after, Iris called for one more thunder attack, which hit Salamence with full force. Rick wasted no time, and held his pokeball out to return Salamence before it fell to the ground.

"She did it!" Ash exclaimed from the background. "That was great Iris!"

"You did do it," Rick said with his eyes closed. "However, that was not a victory, so cut the celebrations. As it stands, I still have five more Pokemon, all of which will pose a far greater threat than my first."

"Then don't waste any time and bring that next one out!" Iris called with as much force as she could muster.

Rick opened his eyes and looked at Iris. "Very well. My next Pokemon, Hydreigon."

The same Hydreigon that ended their first battle took to flight as soon as it left its pokeball. It was clearly slower than Salamence was in flight, but had the increase in power to make up for it. As Iris looked at it, all she saw was the massive meteors that destroyed everything in the gym, better known as draco meteor.

"Hopefully we can avoid that attack better now that we're outside," Iris thought to herself.

Iris thoughts were interrupted when she heard Rick issue his first command. "Hydreigon, use dark pulse."

"Dodge and use thunder!" Iris called.

Hydreigon launched the dark waves toward Dragonite, but they were easily dodged. Dragonite flew a quick circle around Hydreigon, then launched its massive lightning bolts toward the opponent. The attack was a direct hit, but didn't seem to cause nearly as much damage to Hydreigon as it did to Salamence.

"He's got defense," Iris thought to herself. "I can't use traditional attacks."

"Iris, don't over-think this!" Ash called to her. "Remember the plan!"

Iris gave him a quick look and nodded. "Dragonite, keep your speed up and use dragon claw!"

Dragonite used its powerful wings to increase its speed, seemingly even more than earlier in the battle. Hydreigon was able to follow the movements, but not enough to successfully dodge the swift attacks. Dragonite swept by Hydreigon from multiple directions, repeatedly slashing it with sharp claws.

"You're doing great Dragonite!" Iris praised. "Now use another thunder!"

"I've had quite enough of this," Rick declared immediately after. "Hydreigon, use draco meteor."

Dragonite prepared for its thunder attack, but stopped as the large shadow created by the large meteor distracted it. Iris knew it was bound to come sooner or later, and hoped her plans would work.

"Dragonite, get to the tress! Stay low and under the bigger ones!"

Dragonite flew downward into the trees, dodging smaller meteors as they fell. The large meteor continued to fall, but just as Iris had hoped, the trees slowed it down. Dragonite waited until the meteor was breaking through the tree line so it could see where the impact would happen, and flew out of the area.

"Good job Dragonite!" Iris called, but her excitement was short-lived.

Hydreigon suddenly flew behind Dragonite and hit it point blank with a fire blast. Dragonite, caught off guard, fell to the ground that sat five feet below it. Hydreigon flew in, and slammed its body into Dragonite as it remained on the ground.

"Now use superpower," Rick ordered.

Hydreigon used a combination of its feet and tail to strike multiple blows to Dragonite's entire body. Dragonite let out a few yelps of pain before managing to break free and flee into the sky.

"She's losing it," Ash said as he and Gary watched.

"Overconfident," Gary said quickly.

"Yeah, I think you're right. We can't afford to grow complacent after a single win."

Dragonite stopped high above the ground and faced Hydreigon. With no command from Rick, Hydreigon stayed low to the ground, watching Dragonite's every move.

"I'm not foolish enough to say you haven't improved since last week," Rick told Iris. "It would be expected from the leader of the final gym in Unova. Your fatal flaw, however, was your own confidence. A Pokemon Master never lives in the past. Once we take down one of our opponent's Pokemon, we forget about it and treat the next match like a new battle."

"I don't agree with most of what you say," Iris responded. "But I will take that to heart. Now Dragonite, use dragon dance!"

"Perfect," Misty said. "With a speed boost, Dragonite should be able to dodge just about every attack thrown at it."

"You dare use dragon dance after the stunt you pulled on Salamence when it tried to do the same?" Rick's gaze on Iris was sharp enough to force Iris to look away nervously. "Hydreigon, use draco meteor."

Iris prepared to tell Dragonite to repeat the same strategy, but then realized what Rick had done. Dragonite had flown higher than it normally would have, and had zero time to react and the meteors began to strike all over its body. Seconds later, the large meteor slammed into Dragonite, and pushed it back down to the ground. There was no chance for it to get out from under the meteor as it was only seconds away from impacting the ground. Iris gritted her teeth, then returned her Pokemon.

"Why'd she do that?" Gary asked in surprise.

"If that meteor would have hit the ground with Dragonite under it, it could have been seriously hurt," Ash answered. "It wouldn't have made it out of that attack."

"A Pokemon Master considers all possible scenarios in a battle," Rick said. "The second you knew my Hydreigon knew draco meteor, you should have compensated by keeping Dragonite from flying too high."

Iris nodded, then walked back to the group. She was frowning from the disappointment of losing, but it changed to surprise when she saw everyone else in the team smiling.

"That was stunning!" Victoria exclaimed.

"It really was," Ash agreed. He moved in and gave Iris a quick hug. She flinched out of surprise, but then returned the hug.

Misty stepped forward and locked eyes with Iris. "You really did great."

Iris smiled with a sense of relief. "Thank you Misty."

Victoria stepped forward and stood almost exactly where Iris was standing. Rick folded his arms at his chest, and closed his eyes. Victoria observed him, and took note to the number of times Rick closed his eyes. It made him appear like he didn't care what was going on, but it was most likely not the case.

"Come on out and make him struggle, Throh!" Victoria shouted with a toss of her pokeball.

Throh emerged onto the field, instantly taking a fighting stance. Ash observed it, recalling the battle he had against it with his Tauros. It had incredible defense, and numerous ways to make the opposing Pokemon uncomfortable.

"How do you expect to face my dragons with a Pokemon that cannot fly?" Rick asked.

"That's for you to find out!" Victoria responded with as much gusto as she could muster. She knew deep down, though, that she had no solid plan. For the whole week, she tried to think of ways to keep up while staying on the ground.

"I plan to." Rick faced Hydreigon. "Hydreigon, stay high and use fire blast."

Hydreigon opened its mouth and launched the large burst of flames. The attack quickly moved in on Throh, who waited for an order from Victoria.

"Dodge the attack and standby!" Victoria called.

Throh hopped to the side, then turned its body to avoid the flames. It only missed by a couple inches, giving Victoria a small concern. Throh wasn't built for excessive speed, but relied on quick footwork to dodge attacks.

"We have a standoff on our hands," Rick said. "Hydreigon isn't coming out of the air, however your Throh will continue to make an effort in dodging my attacks."

"Then I guess we get to see who lasts the longest before caving in," Victoria responded. She scanned the area carefully. The entire field was flat and void of any hills. To the left was the lake, and surrounding the rest of the field was trees and bushes.

"There's gotta be something I can use," Victoria told herself. She finally noticed a section of trees that was thicker than the rest. "Throh, get into those trees to your right!"

Throh quickly retreated to the thicker part of trees, leaving Hydreigon's view. The dragon hovered above the trees, but could barely see anything from its height in the air. Rick observed the situation quickly before issuing a command.

"Hydreigon, sweep in and find Throh," Rick ordered. "Use superpower."

"Just what I wanted," Victoria told herself.

Hydreigon dove from the sky and into the trees. As it zigzagged through the branches, Throh took advantage of Hydreigon's lack of mobility to stay out of its view. Neither trainer could see their Pokemon from where they stood, forcing them to trust the sounds.

"Throh, find it and use storm throw!" Victoria called.

Throh continued to stay out of Hydreigon's sight as it looked for an opportunity to attack. Rick didn't order his Pokemon to retreat, hoping Hydreigon would find Throh first. Hydreigon passed by two lower hanging branches, then stopped to look around. Throh saw the chance, and thrust itself up to grab the first branch. Using its momentum, it threw itself up and grabbed onto Hydreigon from behind. Hydreigon struggled to break free, but Throh's grip was too tight. With a hard thrust, Throh twisted its entire body and threw Hydreigon to the ground with both hands. Hydreigon slammed into the ground and slid across the ground for nearly ten feet.

Rick watched carefully after the loud crash, but both Pokemon stayed out of sight. Both trainers began to step forward to get a better view when Throh stepped out of the trees. Rick flinched a bit when he saw his Hydreigon being carried on Throh's back, unconscious. Throh carefully put the Pokemon down, then stepped back.

"Return Hydreigon," Rick said. He turned to Victoria. "I must express my gratitude for your Throh showing respect as it did."

"There's no reason to further humiliate an opponent that's already down," Victoria responded. Rick nodded in agreement before returning to the original spot he was standing in.

"You have successfully come further in this battle than the prior one." Rick closed his eyes as he paused. "From here on, you don't know what to expect. With that, you will be tasked with adjusting to new challenges the second they come, or else you will not last much longer."

"I'm aware of that." Victoria worked past Rick's intimidating tone, and waited for his next Pokemon.

Rick held the next pokeball out, and said nothing. A beam shot out from it, and a large Dragonite flew into the air. It was clearly larger than Iris' Dragonite, yet didn't seem to lack any speed.

"I don't want to waste your time, so let's begin," Rick declared. His voice was slightly louder, but still solid and emotionless.

"Throh, get back into the trees!" Victoria called. "Same plan as before!"

"Never attempt the same strategy twice." Rick pointed to Throh. "Dragonite, intercept."

Dragonite flapped its powerful wings, and bolted across the field. In a matter of seconds, Throh was blindsided by Dragonite ramming into its torso. Throh fell to the ground with a hard crash, but quickly got back to its feet.

"The trees are off-limits from here on," Rick said. "If you don't want to battle head-on, then I will force you to."

"Alright then, have it your way," Victoria responded. "Throh, use rock slide!"

Throh moved in for its attack, but never even had a chance as Dragonite darted straight up into the air. Once it was out of range, it stopped and faced Throh.

"Flamethrower," Rick ordered.

Dragonite opened its mouth and spat a stream of fire toward Throh. Throh rolled to the side, dodging the flames. It made another attempt for cover in the trees, but the flames created a wall between it and the trees.

"Shoot, that was his plan all along," Victoria thought to herself. "Throh, stay mobile and wait for an opening!"

"No opening will come," Rick said in return. "Dragonite, use another flamethrower."

Dragonite spewed more fire at Throh. Throh continued to dodge the flames, but Victoria failed to notice Rick's real plan. As the flames continued, Throh slowly ran out of room to run, and after only thirty seconds, it was surrounded by a small ring of fire. It was left with nowhere to run, and the flames were too high to jump over.

"You need to see what your opponent is doing before they've finished doing it," Rick said. "Or else you will be trapped with no chance of escape. Dragonite, use draco meteor."

Victoria flinched as she realized that she walked right into Rick's trap. His Hydreigon knew draco meteor, but she never considered the possibility of future Pokemon knowing it as well. She watched the massive meteor appear in the air above her Pokemon, and as the smaller meteors fell, Throh had no room to run. Seconds later, the large meteor impacted with the ground, landing almost directly on top of Throh. Victoria could only hope it was able to brace itself well enough to endure the attack. Only seconds later, the dust settled, and Throh was on the ground, unmoving.

"Return Throh," Victoria said. "You did awesome."

"Full awareness of your opponent is a necessity in battle," Rick said. "The second your opponent sends in a Pokemon, you must analyze both that Pokemon and the abilities that come with it. You can't predict what attacks it knows, so you must prepare for all of them. If you're caught off guard with an unorthodox strategy, you must make adjustments to prevent it from happening again."

Everyone listened to Rick talk. While he still spoke with a stern, almost harsh tone, they could all see what he was doing. As they battled, he appeared to be advising them on any mistakes they made, small or large.

Misty took a step forward and gave Rick a smile. "I think we've been wrong about you, Rick."

"In what way?" Rick asked.

"We all thought you were this heartless man who lacked any human emotion." Misty noticed Mrs. Ketchum carrying a large smile. "But I think you just don't show your emotions."

Rick looked at Misty, who had a coy smile on her face. "It is my duty as a gym leader to provide advice and instruction to my opponents."

Misty shook her head with amusement as she gripped her pokeball. She turned to face the water, and tossed it into the air. Her Gyarados emerged, landing in the water with a large splash of water that forced Rick to back up a couple feet.

"Here we go!" Misty said loudly as she held her arm up, revealing the mega stone. Rick took notice, forcing himself to hide the surprise that had attempted to overtake him.

Misty pressed the button, and brought her attention to Gyarados. Gyarados began to shine brightly as its shape changed. The others watched with excitement beginning to overtake them. With the mega evolution, their hope was that Misty could push Rick further than he was used to.

"Impressive," Rick said shortly. "When I left those stones, you had nothing to go on aside from an instructional note and what you had seen in your first gym battle. What that note didn't tell you was a fundamental requirement to make mega evolution successful. Simply pressing a button on your mega bracelet is not enough. A deep connection with your Pokemon is required, more so than that of a traditional trainer and Pokemon. There must be complete trust."

"Had I known that before, I still wouldn't have worried," Misty said. "I trust Gyarados completely, as does it to me."

"I'm not going to question that. One more thing, though. As you already know, Gyarados is a water type Pokemon, with a secondary type of flying, which is why it is able to hover above the ground. Studies have revealed that Gyarados loses its flying type when it is in its mega evolution, and is replaced with dark. Your Gyarados will not be able to leave the water as long as it remains in this battle."

Misty's shock to the new piece of information forced her to completely rethink her strategy. She spent the whole week training Gyarados for battle outside of the water, but never trained it while it was in its mega evolution.

Ash took notice to her worry and called out to her. "Misty, don't let it shake you up! You can still do this, I have faith in you!"

Ash's words was all it took for Misty to recover from the shock. Her face showed more determination as she observed Rick's Dragonite. It was clearly larger than an average Dragonite, but she saw that as a slight advantage for her. With Gyarados unable to leave the water, Dragonite's larger size meant it was a larger target.

"Talking aside, I will continue this battle now," Rick declared. "Dragonite, use thunder wave."

Misty realized the thunder wave didn't need to hit Gyarados. Once it hit the water, it would hit everything that was in the water. To Rick's surprise, Misty revealed a slight smile.

"Retreat Gyarados!" Misty called.

Gyarados dove underwater and out of everyone's sight. Dragonite's thunder wave hit the water with a loud sizzling sound that echoed through the area. Everyone watched nervously as the water eventually calmed down, but Gyarados remained out of sight.

"You may want to check the water," Rick said. "It could be paralyzed and unable to return to the surface."

"No, I'm fine here," Misty responded, still holding the smile. Rick eyed her in confusion as he tried to find a reason for her easy feeling. "Gyarados, use hyper beam!"

Everyone widened their eyes when they heard Misty's order. For a couple more seconds, nothing happened. Suddenly, the massive beam of energy broke through the ground about ten feet from the water's edge. Dragonite had no time to respond to the surprise, and the hyper beam hit it dead-on. Dragonite felt the full force of the attack, and dropped out of the sky and slammed into the ground. It struggled, but slowly returned to its feet.

"How?" Rick said, but cut himself off from the surprise and confusion.

"When we were training out here, I joined Gyarados in the water. I found a very small recess underwater that went about ten or fifteen feet inland, but Gyarados in its normal form couldn't fit. I remembered Mega Gyarados actually got smaller, and would be able to fit. I also knew how most dragon Pokemon can learn electric type moves."

"So you thought up a little contingency plan in the event of an electric attack," Rick finished for her.

"Yes, just like you said we should do."

Rick bowed his head and closed his eyes. Misty waited a few seconds, and almost began to speak again when she noticed a very slight grin on Rick's face. It was short lived, but noticed by her and everyone else.

"Well how about that," Delia said under her breath.

"An excellent plan," Rick finally said. "Now the next question is what you will do the next time an electric attack is used. With this new hole in the ground, the attack can come from both directions."

"Don't worry about that," Misty answered. "I'm a gym leader for a reason."

"And an instructor for new trainers. I would expect no less from someone with your experience."

Misty accepted the praise, but quickly reverted her attention back to the battle. "Gyarados, let's go! Use dragon dance!"

Gyarados dove back underwater and swam back to the lake. It stayed below the water surface as it used its ability. At the same time, Dragonite lifted back into the air and hovered above the water.

"Dragonite, use another thunder wave on the water of the lake, then on the water from the small hole," Rick ordered.

"Gyarados, jump!" Misty called.

Gyarados dove deeper into the water, then turned and swam for the surface. Dragonite launched its thunder wave attack, and just before the electricity hit the water, Gyarados jumped completely out of the water. It rose to almost ten feet above the water, then fell back down and hit the water just after the electricity subsided.

"Now use hydro pump," Misty continued.

"Dodge and use another thunder wave," Rick ordered.

"He's just gonna keep forcing it out of the water until it has no more energy," Ash said.

"There's not much else she can do," Iris responded. "With Gyarados confined to the water, it's only a matter of time."

Gyarados' hydro pump narrowly missed Dragonite. Dragonite continued launching thunder wave attacks, forcing Gyarados to jump out of the water.

"You would have been better off without the mega evolution," Rick said. "You are never experienced enough to stop learning from mistakes."

"I completely agree," Misty responded. "But I haven't made any mistakes here. Gyarados, use waterfall!"

Gyarados dove underwater, then came back up. The water followed it up, creating a waterspout. Waterfall was a rarely used attack all over the Pokemon world, because it wasn't even one of the more powerful water attacks. Misty trained her Gyarados to use it for strategic reasons, however.

"Ram into that Gyarados and send it back down to the water," Rick ordered.

"Hyper beam!" Misty called.

Dragonite swooped down from the sky and moved for a head-on attack on Gyarados. Gyarados reached its highest point possible on the waterfall, then released its powerful hyper beam attack. Dragonite initially dodged, but Gyarados drew deeper into its energy to keep the attack going, and moved the entire beam with its mouth. The beam swept across Dragonite's body, blasting it back and into the ground. Gyarados ended its attack immediately after and dove back into the water. Dragonite managed to get back to its feet, but when it tried to get back into the air, it failed due to a damaged wing.

"Now use hydro pump!" Misty continued with her assault. Gyarados took a few more seconds to rest from its previous attack, then brought its head out of the water and fired the powerful stream of water toward Dragonite.

"Dodge that," Rick ordered with a slight sense of urgency. Dragonite ignored its damaged wing and hopped to the side. The hydro pump attack nicked its side, but the blunt of the attack was dodged.

"You're doing good Gyarados!" Misty praised. "Now use one more hyper beam and we'll be good to go!"

Rick watched, and had no plan to dodge the hyper beam with Dragonite's wing too hurt for it to fly. Instead, he closed his eyes, then held his pokeball out and returned his Dragonite.

"That's enough," Rick said. "I'm not going to let Dragonite take the attack just to finalize your victory."

"I cannot figure this guy out," Gary said. Ash turned to him and waited for Gary to elaborate. "He's incredibly harsh, and unforgiving. He also seems to care a great deal about his Pokemon, though."

"He's a Pokemon Master," Ash responded. "No matter how impersonal he may be, I can't imagine he got here without caring about his Pokemon."

Rick paced for a few step with his eyes closed. After that, he locked eyes with Misty. His gaze was penetrating enough to make Misty look away nervously.

"You have traveled all over the world, yes?" Rick asked Misty.

"I wouldn't say all over it," Misty responded. "I'm aware of regions that I have yet to travel to. The Legacy Region was one of them until now."

"You're right. There are numerous regions out there on this planet. Every region has something the others doesn't. Some regions have Pokemon not found in other parts of the world, and others have cultures and traditions that aren't anywhere else. You've all learned this through the discovery of the mega stones, which were discovered here. Those amazing stones are not the only discoveries that were made here, however."

Everyone paid close attention as Rick spoke. They were eager to find out what he was talking about, hoping it would be as astounding as the mega stones were.


	16. Chapter 16-Mega Battle

**Sorry for the longer wait for the second half of the gym battle! I had a minor case of writer's block, and didn't want to give a sub-par conclusion to the battle! I hope the story has been up to expectations so far, and that it continues to exceed future expectations. Share this story with friends, and help me get it out there to others who may not have found it yet! Thanks for reviews, and keep them coming! I appreciate everyone who is following my work! **

Rick, Delia, and the five trainers all stood in the large field next to Dragon Lake. The wind was picking up, causing the trees to dance rapidly. Time was moving quicker than expected as the battle topped one hour at that point. To everyone's surprise, Rick was down to his last three Pokemon thanks to the impressive battling of Iris, Victoria, and Misty.

Rick gripped his next pokeball and looked down at it, then spoke. "Probably the biggest discovery made in this region was that of seventy new Pokemon species that are not found anywhere else in the world."

"What!" Ash blurted out louder than he had planned. "Seventy Pokemon not found anywhere else?"

"Yes, that's right." Rick continued to look at his pokeball. "Honestly, I'm surprised Professor Oak didn't tell you about them. There were no rules that said he couldn't tell you. He was only barred from telling you about the mega stones."

"I can answer that," Delia spoke up. "He told me the day after you kids left on the ship for here. He didn't want to take the spirit of surprise from you."

"Sounds like Gramps to me," Gary said through a chuckle. "So Rick, let me guess. The next Pokemon you're using is one of those Pokemon?"

"Correct," Rick answered. "I won't leave you completely blind, however. This Pokemon is obviously a dragon type, and has no secondary type. I will not share its abilities however."

"Fair enough," Misty said. "I'm actually looking forward to this."

Rick held the pokeball out, and released the Pokemon from within it. An incredibly tall Pokemon appeared on the ground, standing at least six and a half feet tall. It had no wings, and its body almost looked like it was made of a type of slime. On the top of its head was five tentacles that swayed in the wind, and it had a bulky tail that curled upward at the end.

"This is Goodra," Rick announced. "Here in the Legacy Region, it's known as the slime dragon. You will see why shortly."

"This is so cool!" Ash exclaimed with a childlike wonder. "I want to go on a catching spree now!"

"That reminds me," Rick called to Ash. "Obviously, as per the league rules, you cannot change the six Pokemon you are using throughout this league. You are, however, permitted to catch wild Pokemon here, just as you would anywhere else. I encourage it, given the number of Pokemon you have never seen here."

Ash jumped up and down for a few seconds with excitement. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

Misty observed Goodra as it stood near Rick. She took notice to a substance dripping from its limbs. It looked thick, almost like a snail's slime.

"Shall we begin?" Rick asked Misty.

"I'm ready when you are," Misty returned.

"Very well then. Goodra, use dragon tail."

Misty gave a look of confusion in response to Rick's command. With Gyarados in the water, the only way for Goodra's attack to reach it was if it could also swim. If that were the case, she couldn't see how Goodra could have an advantage in the water over a Mega Gyarados.

Goodra ran toward the water, but stopped short of the edge. It then turned, and shocked everyone as its tail extended out and slammed into Gyarados unexpectedly. The tail the retracted back to its regular length. While extended, it looked like a piece of slime that was being extended. Gyarados quickly recovered, and put itself on the guard.

"What just happened?" Misty asked.

"The official Pokedex entry for Goodra states that it attacks with retractable limbs," Rick explained.

"So it can extend its limbs," Ash said. He paused, then chuckled. "That's kind of cool, honestly."

"Alright, Gyarados, now we know," Misty said. "Let's stay on our guard. Use hydro pump!"

"Thunderbolt," Rick ordered.

Gyarados launched its hydro pump toward Goodra. Goodra didn't try to dodge the attack, but instead let it hit. Electricity was summoned up from its body, and the entire attack was sent through the hydro pump. Before Gyarados could respond, electricity was flowing through its body and into the water. Gyarados was paralyzed from the volts that flew in and out of its body from the water.

"Now dragon pulse," Rick continued.

Gyarados struggled to move from the paralysis, leaving it wide open for the attack. Goodra's attack hit Gyarados will full force. Rick quickly followed with another thunderbolt order. Misty couldn't do anything while more electricity hit both Gyarados and the water. Once the attack was finished, Gyarados was knocked out, and was no longer in its mega form.

"Return, Gyarados," Misty said. "You really did good. Thank you."

"That Goodra is really powerful," Iris said in awe.

"Don't be deceived," Ash said in response. "It really is powerful, but it gained momentum when Gyarados was paralyzed by its thunderbolt. If not for that, Gyarados would probably still be fighting."

Misty returned to the group, but carried with her a smile. Everyone except Ash looked at her with confusion. They couldn't figure out why she'd be happy after a loss.

"The mega evolution is amazing in battle," Misty told the others. "Gyarados was able to get that extra height in its jumped out of the water thanks to the additional speed and power. I'm not sure we would have made it past Dragonite otherwise."

"Well leave Goodra to me," Gary said. Ash took notice to the confidence behind his words. They were completely void of any doubt or nervousness.

"Go for it," Ash said as he gave Gary a fist bump.

Gary stepped forward, watching Goodra. It wasn't overly intimidating in terms of looks, as it looked almost goofy through Gary's eyes. He couldn't let the looks deceive him, though. It was a powerful Pokemon trained by a powerful Pokemon Master.

"Let's do this Arcanine!" Gary almost shouted. His Arcanine emerged from its pokeball, and jumped around the field to stretch its legs.

"I've watched every battle you kids have been in," Rick told Gary. "They've all been hard fought, never coming easy. Each battle was won in a different way. I have noticed one constant, however."

"Yeah, what's that?" Gary already had a good idea what Rick was about to say.

"You have yet to take down a single opposing Pokemon since coming to this league. Some of your battles have had less than favorable situations for your Pokemon, but that does not give you room for excuses. You are here to become a Pokemon Master. As of now, you are the least deserving trainer I have seen come here in a long time."

Ash felt his rage returning as he spoke up for Gary. "Gary is just as deserving as the rest of us! I wouldn't have asked him to come along if I didn't believe he could handle it. Your opinion will change after he takes care of you."

Rick didn't look at Ash, but almost seemed like he wasn't paying attention. "Gary, should you manage to defeat my Goodra, you will not be able to beat the next. And should you defeat Goodra, my opinion of you will be unchanged. You lack the skills to be a Pokemon Master. From what I can see, none of you possess the skills to be Pokemon Masters. You manage to defeat one of my Pokemon, but then fail to adjust to my next."

"Then I'll have to defeat two of your Pokemon," Gary snapped. "Stop talking and battle."

Rick closed his eyes again, but didn't say anything. He remained emotionless and solid where he stood. Everyone waited for him to finally say something. He waited a few more seconds, then opened his eyes when a rain drop hit him on his forehead.

"Shoot, it's starting to rain," Ash said as he looked up at the clouded sky. "It wasn't supposed to rain today.

"Maybe it'll pass quickly," Misty said. "The rain's going to make fire attacks nearly useless out there, and Goodra's thunderbolt will be even more powerful."

"Goodra, start this off with dragon pulse," Rick said.

"Dodge it," Gary called.

Arcanine set its feet, then hopped to the side to dodge the attack. After dodging, it stayed on the move, forcing Goodra to spin its head to keep an eye on it. The rest of the team could clearly see that Arcanine had gotten faster after the week of training, but also grew more skilled in changing direction without having to slow down too much.

"Now use extremespeed," Gary continued.

Arcanine's already amazing speed increased even more. Rick didn't even try to get Goodra to dodge, so Goodra anchored itself in preparation for the harsh blow. Arcanine moved in, and rammed into Goodra, knocking it back a few feet. To Gary's surprise, the dragon stayed on its feet.

"It has some amazing defense," Gary told himself.

"Goodra, use thunderbolt," Rick ordered.

"Dodge and use fire blast!"

Goodra's thunderbolt was successfully dodged, then Arcanine used its fire blast. The flames raced toward Goodra, but the rain was turning into a downpour, and by the time they reached Goodra, the dragon didn't even need to dodge it because it was so weak.

The rain was beginning to make it difficult for anyone to keep their eyes completely open, and it was proving to be equally tough on the Pokemon. Victoria took initiative by digging into her backpack and pulled a folded umbrella out of it. She quickly ran to Gary and opened it for him, then handed it over.

"Thought ahead?" Gary asked with a smile.

"I carry this bag with me everywhere we go for a reason!" Victoria exclaimed before retreating back to the rest of the group.

Goodra and Arcanine continued to attack each other, but rarely landed a direct hit, and they were never powerful. The ground had turned to almost pure mud while both Pokemon constantly slipped and lost their balance. Arcanine appeared to have a slight advantage thanks to its superior balance using four legs.

"Arcanine, charge up!" Gary called.

Rick put his attention on Arcanine as it stopped running. The only attack that came to mind that would require Arcanine to charge up was solar beam. He also took note to the fact the rain wouldn't effect the attack too much.

"Goodra, use thunderbolt," Rick ordered. "Keep Arcanine on its toes."

Gary rolled his eyes as Arcanine was forced to keep moving. With the rain pouring down, it would take a little longer than normal for solar beam to charge, but Arcanine had no hope if it had to stay on the run.

"Alright, run into the trees," Gary said as he pointed to the same section of trees that Victoria's Throh used.

Rick didn't try to stop it, but instead stayed perfectly calm. His Goodra watched Arcanine retreat into the trees, then faced Rick for an order.

"Goodra, wait for Arcanine to show itself," Rick ordered. "Just stay calm and alert, ready to use thunderbolt."

Arcanine stopped beneath a small canopy of trees, almost completely protected from the rain. It took advantage and enjoyed the few seconds out of the rain. It was out of everyone's sight, but could see Goodra scanning the tree line, waiting for it to emerge.

"Arcanine, use that solar beam!" Gary called.

Arcanine jumped into action, and started to run out of the trees. Goodra was already preparing to use thunderbolt, and Arcanine took notice immediately. It stopped short of the edge of the trees, and jumped on top of a log. Before Goodra saw it, Arcanine opened its mouth and fired the large solar beam attack out of the trees. Goodra had no time to react, and the beam hit it, knocking it clear back and into the water. A large splash came out onto the land and unexpectedly soaked Rick even more than he already was.

"Extremespeed!" Gary practically shouted as his excitement continued to grow.

Goodra resurfaced from underwater, and worked to climb out of the lake. Arcanine jumped off the log and did its best to ignore the muddy ground as its speed continued to increase. Rick ordered Goodra to stay in the water and start sending thunderbolt attacks at Arcanine, but Arcanine was able to jump aside to dodge every single attack. Seconds later, Arcanine reached the lake and jumped into the air toward Goodra. Goodra used one more thunderbolt and hit Arcanine, but Arcanine bore through the attack and rammed into the dragon with full force.

"Arcanine!" Gary called to his Pokemon. Both Pokemon had fallen underwater and out of everyone's sight.

"Come on," Ash said quietly as they waited for the Pokemon to come back up.

Before anyone else noticed, Rick held his pokeball out and returned Goodra. Gary gave him a surprised look, then watched him walk to the edge of the lake. He knelt down, then reached into the water and helped Arcanine climb out of the water. It was still conscious, and able to battle.

"Arcanine, you're ok!" Gary shouted as Arcanine gave Rick a thankful look before running to its trainer. Everyone else was also cheering Gary and Arcanine, shocked that it survived the thunderbolt attack that hit it.

The rain began to taper off as the dark clouds moved out of the area. The sun penetrated a thin layer of clouds behind them, and gave everyone a warming feeling. It almost seemed like perfect timing after the difficult battle Gary's Arcanine had just been through.

"Thank you for helping Arcanine," Gary told Rick.

Rick didn't give a response as he stood still with his eyes closed. He was down to his final two Pokemon, but Gary realized that just his Arcanine and Ash's Charizard was left on their side. Additionally, Arcanine was clearly fatigued a great deal from the battle against Goodra.

"You seem to find yourself in less than favorable conditions every battle you're in," Rick told Gary. "Only now, you have to opportunity to test your skills in regular conditions, but only to face an insurmountable challenge."

"Yeah, what kind of challenge would that be?" Gary asked confidently. His confidence was more of a mask as he watched Arcanine still working to catch its breath from the previous battle.

"You have yet to face a mega evolved Pokemon, and now you will have face the struggle of battling one of the strongest you will find."

Rick held a pokeball out, and followed the same method he always did. The beam shot to the middle of the field, and a Garchomp appeared. Gary instantly felt the concern fill up inside with the knowledge of Garchomp having a secondary type of ground. It would stand to reason that it knew at least one ground type attack that would prove a challenge for the already exhausted Arcanine.

Rick said nothing else as he pressed the button on a bracelet that looked identical to the others. Garchomp began to glow brightly as it grew taller. Its arms also completely changed shape as they formed into what looked like large scythes. The rest of its body appeared relatively the same, aside from the spikes that formed on its torso, and the spikes already on its legs grew slightly larger. Gary took note to its longer legs, assuming its movement would be more swift.

"Arcanine, how are you feeling?" Gary asked her Pokemon. Arcanine gave him a howl, ready for battle. "Great, we need to stay on the move here."

"It seems you're ready to begin," Rick said. "Garchomp, use dragon claw."

Garchomp ran after Arcanine, quicker than expected. The large scythe arms swiped at Arcanine with swift movements. Arcanine narrowly hopped around, dodging the swipes. Sweat dripping down Gary's face as Arcanine had to use every effort to avoid getting hit.

"Arcanine, knock it off balance with a fire fang!" Gary called.

Arcanine dodged another swipe, then came up and bit down on Garchomp's leg with a flaming mouth. Garchomp flinched from the pain, and swiped down at Arcanine to get it off. Arcanine jumped back and away from Garchomp, and readied itself for another move.

"Garchomp, outrage," Rick ordered.

"Extremespeed!" Gary called.

Rick nodded, as if he was expecting Gary to make that call. "Earthquake, Garchomp."

Garchomp didn't even begin to use outrage, and instead stomped its feet ferociously. Arcanine was forced to back off as the ground began to shake violently. The ground didn't break apart as much as expected thanks to the rain softening it, but it was enough to force Arcanine off its balance.

"Outrage," Rick ordered.

Arcanine was just regaining its balance when Garchomp blindsided it with a swipe across its body. Garchomp was raging as it led an onslaught of attacks on Arcanine. Arcanine continued to fail in keeping up, and was forced to run away all together.

"Hang in there!" Gary called. Arcanine was panting heavily, and clearly wouldn't last much longer.

Garchomp continued its assault, forcing Arcanine to keep running and dodging. Arcanine kept moving, but was slowly losing momentum. Gary desperately tried to think up a way to fight back, but Garchomp was proving both faster and stronger than expected with the mega evolution.

"Stone edge," Rick ordered.

Garchomp swiped one of its claws down, stabbing it into a large rock. It picked the rock up and charged after Arcanine, ready to throw the rock into it. Arcanine took a defensive stance, and waiting for an opportunity to dodge the attack.

"Arcanine, use fire blast!" Gary called.

Rick's went wide for a split second. Using fire blast wouldn't do anything to stop Garchomp.

"Dodge the blast and continue with your attack," Rick ordered.

Arcanine fired the large blast of fire toward Garchomp. It moved at a quick speed, but Garchomp easily dodged as it spun around the flames and continued to run toward Arcanine. Arcanine had little time to react when Garchomp threw the rock into its face with full force. The hit was hard enough to echo through the field, and it took no time for anyone to realize Arcanine wasn't getting up.

"Return Arcanine," Gary said. "You did good buddy."

Gary returned to the group, initially feeling down. The entire group sent high fives his way, cheering him on.

"That was great!" Victoria exclaimed.

"You can't underestimate Gary's Arcanine!" Misty said. "You won't find a stronger one."

Ash thanked Gary for his hard fight, then reverted his attention to Rick. Rick's gaze was already on him, emotionless as ever.

"I believe it's your turn," Rick said.

Everyone fell silent as they watched Ash step forward. His face showed nothing but determination. No one knew what to expect, but everyone looked forward to finding out.

"I expect you to put up a better fight than last time," Rick said. His words almost sounded harsh to Ash.

"Don't plan your strategy around what you saw last week," Ash shot back. He gripped his pokeball and tossed it into the air. "I choose you Charizard!"

Charizard launched out of its pokeball and swerved through the air. Its movements were smooth, and as it flew through the air, everyone could hear the air whistle around it. The only person who didn't look impressed was Rick.

"Had you chosen to use your Charizard last week, you may have at least kept up for a short while," Rick said. "You favor unusual strategies that confuse your opponent, but that does not work against a seasoned Pokemon Master."

"Listen, Rick, I'm not here to listen to your advice on proper strategy, or what I should and should not do," Ash said. His voice was far more stern than any of his friends were used to hearing. "I'm only here to finish this battle off and earn our fifth badge. Once that's over, you can do all the talking you want."

"Fair enough." Rick faced his Garchomp. "Garchomp, use-"

"Not quite yet." Ash interrupted Rick by raising his arm to reveal his mega stone. Rick realized what he wanted to do, and nodded. "My Charizard isn't quite ready for the battle."

Ash pressed the button on his bracelet, prompting the mega evolution of his Charizard. It transformed into its mega form, and began to dart all around the sky. Ash enjoyed watching Charizard get ready for the battle, but then took notice to Rick's expression. He actually appeared surprised, and didn't try to hide it.

"What's so surprising?" Ash asked.

"What is that?" Rick asked as he watched Charizard fly.

Ash looked at his Charizard, then back at Rick in confusion. "What do you mean? That's Charizard mega evolved."

"With the stone I gave you?"

Ash's confusion continued to rise. "Yes, with the stone I gave you. What's the big deal?"

"That is not the mega evolution of Charizard that I am familiar with. An accidental discovery just may have been made."

"You mean there's two different mega forms for Charizard?" Ash flashed another look at his Charizard, trying to imagine what the second form might look like.

"Yes, but let's leave that for later. Are you ready to battle?"

Ash put his game face back on, then nodded. Rick was also back to his normally emotionless persona. Both Pokemon waited, ready to battle.

"Let's start then," Ash said. "Charizard, use fire spin!"

Charizard dipped down toward Garchomp, breathing fire the whole way. The flames roared down and surrounded Garchomp. Rick instantly took notice to the flames being unusually high and more fierce.

"Now dragon pulse," Ash continued.

Garchomp was still surrounded by the large flames, preventing it from fleeing. Charizard swooped down only inches above Garchomp, and hit its upper body with the dragon pulse attack. Garchomp fell back into the flames that surrounded it, causing even more damage. Ash wasted no time in calling for a fire blast attack, which was released only seconds after the order. Garchomp left everyone's sight completely as flames completely engulfed it. Once the flames finally subsided, Garchomp was down, to no one's surprise.

"He's down to just one more Pokemon," Iris said excitedly.

"I wonder what it is though," Gary said. "I would have figured a Mega Garchomp to be his most powerful."

"It's not often I'm caught off guard like that," Rick said as he returned his Garchomp. "I'm looking up and noticing the sun is brighter in this area. Your Mega Charizard appears to have the ability known as drought. It brightens the sun's rays in the area, boosting your Pokemon's fire attacks."

"I was wondering if you'd notice," Ash said with a smile. "I discovered that when training with Charizard's mega evolution a few days ago."

"Only now, your element of surprise is gone, and I have one more Pokemon." Rick held the pokeball straight out, as if pointing it at Ash. "My final Pokemon is by far my strongest. I've been with it since the first day I set out as a trainer at the age of ten."

The pokeball opened, and a Charizard flew out of it with a forceful burst of wind. Everyone shared an equal amount of surprise at Rick's final Pokemon. They were all aware of Charizard not being a dragon type Pokemon.

"Charizard?" Ash questioned.

"Yes, and before you ask, there is a reason I have Charizard in my dragon gym," Rick responded. He pressed the button on his mega bracelet, leading to his Charizard's transformation.

Everyone was shocked as Rick's Charizard took on a completely different form from Ash's Charizard. The first and most major difference was that Rick's Charizard completely changed color. Most of its body was black, with a blue underbelly, as well as the flame on its tail turning blue. Its wings became slightly shorter and more refined. Blue flames spat out of the corners of its mouth. Its entire body was slightly smaller than Ash's Charizard, but it looked just as intimidating.

"This is why I was confused when your Charizard took its mega form," Rick said. "My Mega Charizard turns into a dragon type in addition to its fire type. I am unfamiliar with your Charizard, so I cannot say the same about yours. Until now, my Charizard's mega form was the only known form. This discovery opens the door to many other possibilities. If Charizard has more than one form, perhaps others do as well."

"Sounds amazing," Ash replied. "How about that battle first?"

Rick nodded then turned to his Charizard. "Charizard, old friend, do not underestimate this opponent."

Rick's Charizard roared loudly, spewing fire into the air. Ash's Charizard responded with the same, matching the intensity. Both of them inched forward, ready to attack.

"Alright Charizard, let's start this with a dragon pulse," Ash called.

Charizard swooped in to attack, but Rick's Charizard easily dodged the attack. Both Charizard's continued to fly through the air, trying to strike each other. Most attacks were dodged, with a few making contact, but never enough to weaken the opponent.

"I've dreamed of this," Delia told herself as she watched Rick and Ash battle. "I've never wanted anything more than to see these two come together."

Time passed with neither Charizard giving an inch. The battle wasn't quite what anyone had expected as both of them flew through the air at insane speeds. Every clash echoed through the area, every flame covering the opponent completely for a few seconds. At times, their flames would connect, creating a large explosion in the sky.

"Dragon pulse!" Ash called.

"Flamethrower," Rick ordered.

The two attack were fired simultaneously, and collided with each other. Immediately after, both Charizard's rammed into each other, knocking the other clear to the ground.

"Earthquake," Rick continued.

Rick's Charizard slammed its feet into the ground, creating the massive earthquake, but Ash's Charizard managed to get airborne again before it could do any damage. Ash called for a fire blast, but that attack missed as well as Rick's Charizard also returned to the air, spewing fire back at its opponent.

"Are we sure we're still watching a regular battle?" Gary asked the group.

"Not at all," Misty answered. "They're past that level. I've never seen a battle like this. Both of them look like they're still at full power."

"It's gotta be a mask," Victoria said. "There's no way they can't be tired. They've been battling for over ten minutes like this."

"I really don't think they're tired," Iris chimed in. "I've battled Ash's Charizard plenty over the past couple of years. I don't think it ever got tired in our battles, and that was without the mega evolution."

The two Charizards continued their battle, flying higher into the air. Ash and Rick both gave orders to their Pokemon, but they were quickly and effortlessly countered by the opponent. Their physical blows continued to hit hard, yet neither showed signs of giving in.

"I have to say, Ash, this is everything I hoped for in a battle," Rick called.

"Glad to hear," Ash responded. "I live for these kinds of battles!"

Everyone could tell Ash was having an amazing time. He seemed to have forgotten about the stakes of the battle, and only pure excitement rushed out of him. Rick seemed equally enthralled by the battle in his own way as he no longer kept his stiff, emotionless persona.

"It's time to take this battle to the next level," Rick suddenly declared.

Ash gave him a confused look. Their Pokemon were evenly matched, but if Rick was claiming to take it to another level, there was no predicting what would happen. Rick's Charizard backed off, and stopped battling.

"So what's this next level?" Ash asked.

"You'll see now," Rick answered. "Charizard, use tail wind."

Ash had heard of the ability known as tail wind, though he'd never had it used against one of his own Pokemon. Rick's Charizard began to flap its wings. The winds began to pick up, but was erratic, constantly changing direction.

"Tail wind creates a powerful wind that supports the slower Pokemon of the two," Misty told the group. "Ash's Charizard seems to be a little bit faster, so now Rick's Charizard will have the speed advantage."

"Now use dragon claw," Rick ordered.

Ash's Charizard readied itself, but just as it would have dodged the attack, a burst of wind supported Rick's Charizard, increasing its speed. The claws swiped across Charizard's body, causing damage, but seemingly not a lot.

"Alright Charizard, we're gonna have to change things up," Ash called. "We can't outrun it like we normally would, so let's focus on power. Use fire spin!"

Charizard began to breathe a large stream of fire toward Rick's Charizard. The flames raged around it, creating a midair sphere of fire all around it. Rick showed no concern, however.

"Fire punch," Rick ordered.

Rick's Charizard let out a roar from within the flaming orb, then broke through it with a flaming punch. Immediately after, it was ordered to use another fire punch on its opponent. The attack landed perfectly, and as time passed, Rick's Charizard was slowly pulling ahead in the battle.

"I need to think of something quick," Ash told himself. His Charizard was holding standing its ground, but Rick's Charizard was beginning to overpower it. "Rick's had his Charizard since he was ten. They have almost triple the amount of years to train than we have. If I want to win this, I need to do something he wouldn't expect."

"Ash, you are proving to be a formidable opponent," Rick suddenly said. "However, I am not going to lose this battle. Charizard, use dragon claw."

Rick's Charizard continued to use the winds to boost its speed to levels that were too fast for Ash's own Pokemon. The dragon claw swiped across Charizard's body, and the amount of damage given was gradually rising as it ran low on energy.

Ash looked around the field, trying to find something that would help his Charizard. Soon after, he noticed the two Pokemon were flying next to the lake. His eyes widened, and he turned his attention back to his Charizard.

"I've got it now," Ash declared. He stared Rick down, then turned his hat backwards.

"I haven't seen him do that in a long time!" Misty said.

"Do what?" Victoria asked.

"He turned his hat backwards. He used to do that before every big battle when he first started as a Pokemon trainer."

Misty smiled as she looked at Ash. As time passed, he was becoming more and more like his old self. He was becoming the carefree trainer that smiled and laughed his way through any adversity.

"Charizard, get over the water!" Ash called.

Charizard broke away from its opponent and bolted to the lake. Rick's Charizard followed quickly, still attacking in the process. Rick watched carefully, but couldn't see what Ash was trying to do.

"Alright, use fire blast on the water!" Ash continued.

Charizard spewed a large wave of fire toward the water. When it hit the lake, it exploded into a cloud of steam that covered the entire section of the lake. Both Charizard's left their trainers' views, causing Rick to call his Charizard back to the land.

"Keeping Charizard out of sight will protect it from attacks," Rick said. "But it will not help you on the offensive."

"You sure about that?" Ash asked loudly. "Charizard, use fire spin!"

Charizard spewed the line of fire from within the steam. The flames chased after Rick's Charizard, which caused it to make moves to avoid being surrounded by them. Once it was safe, another fire spin attack came out of the steam, but was dodged once again. Rick watched carefully, but still had no idea what was going on. After a third fire spin, his Charizard stopped just short of the steam's edge.

"Blow the steam over!" Ash called.

Rick heard the Charizard flap its wings, then the steam suddenly spread out all over the field. It was much thinner since it was spread out over a larger area, but was thick enough to made it difficult to see.

"I see now," Rick said. "You want to make it hard for my Charizard to see. It won't help you."

"Charizard, use dragon pulse!" Ash ordered.

Charizard flew around and stopped behind the opponent. The dragon pulse attack was released, but Rick's Charizard quickly dodged the attack by flying to the side. Rick felt confident even with the steam covering the field, but took notice to his Charizard now hovering above the water.

The steam began to disappear, making everyone's vision clear again. Ash looked up to the sky, and saw the sun was still shining brightly as the clouds were almost completely gone at that point. He let a smirk appear on his face.

"Charizard, use solar beam!" Ash called.

Rick's eyes shot open for a second, and before he could react, Ash's Charizard was firing a large solar beam attack from its mouth. The attack slammed into the opposing Charizard's body, and it began to fall toward the lake water. Ash's Charizard swooped down, and as Rick's Charizard fell into the water, it grabbed the opponent by the tail, keeping the tail flame out of the water.

"What?" Rick said in shock. Ash's Charizard pulled its opponent out of the water and placed it on the ground. It was still conscious, but was confused from what had just happened.

"I wanted to damage Charizard, not kill it," Ash said. "I'm well aware that if the flame on its tail goes out, it won't survive."

Rick closed his eyes for a few seconds, showing no emotion. He then looked up and looked at his Charizard. It was breathing heavily as it was still catching its breath after being in the water.

"I forfeit the match," Rick suddenly said.

Everyone jumped in surprise at Rick's declaration. Ash stepped forward and said, "Why are you forfeiting? You Charizard can still battle!"

Rick held his pokeball out and returned his Charizard. "My Charizard can still battle only because you had the mercy to spare it. If you weren't concerned about my Pokemon's well being, it wouldn't still be around. Even more, had you used that attack against one of my other Pokemon, they would have been weakened substantially, and would have had trouble keeping up with your Charizard."

Ash still couldn't believe what Rick had just done. He never imagined the hard, merciless Pokemon Master would give in.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

Rick nodded and began to walk toward Ash. "Your Charizard overcame my own, nothing more to it. I don't like to admit it, but you managed to use a strategy that even I did not see coming. I have never personally seen a Charizard use solar beam, even with my knowledge that they can learn it. You took advantage of the heightened sun rays from your Charizard's ability, and used an incredibly powerful attack that required almost no time to charge."

The rest of the team watched from the background, still just as confused as before. Victoria was the first to finally say something. "Wait, so did Ash win?"

"I-I think so," Gary answered. "I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

"My mission today was to provide all of you with a challenge that would test you more than any battle you've been in," Rick said. "I never lie, and honestly did not believe you would win this battle today. The amount of improvement all of you showed today was far more than I have personally witnessed. I have no doubt that you have earned your fifth badge today, the Resolute Badge. This badge shows that even against the most powerful foes, you are determined to come out victorious."

Ash still stood in surprise and confusion. Rick was forced to reach down and grab Ash's hand to place the badge in it. Ash stared at it for almost ten seconds, in silence. Eventually, his expression changed to excitement.

"I-I can't believe...I-we did it!" Ash shouted loudly as he jumped up and down. He ran to his Charizard and gave it a large hug, which was happily returned.

The rest of the time finally joined in with their own cheers. They gave each other hugs and high-fives. Even more than any other gym battle they had, their excitement was astronomically high.

Rick finally began to speak again after holding his hand up for them to quiet down. "You have five badges now, so you are more than half-way through the eight gyms. However, your final three are no pushovers. Just because you beat me, do not underestimate your future opponents. Even more, should you earn all eight badges, the Elite Four are quite literally the most powerful Pokemon Masters in the world."

"How do you know that for sure?" Ash asked.

"It's past noon, and I'm hungry. I have more to discuss, but I do not like missing meals. Come to my gym either later this evening, or tomorrow morning."

Rick turned and began to walk toward the path that lead back to town. Ash watched him, confused, but eventually shrugged it off and joined his friends to continue their celebration. His mother joined in as well, pecking each trainer on their cheek with a hug.

"I am so proud of all of you!" Delia exclaimed through a squeal. "Ash, I never thought I'd see the day you beat your father in a Pokemon battle!"

Ash struggled to break away from his mother's hug. "Thanks Mom. I'm glad you could be here."

"I would never miss this! Now why don't we go back to town. Lunch is on me!"

No one argued with her as they all realized just how hungry they were. The sun was directly above them in the sky, and the heat was draining their energy even more than normal. Once Ash's Charizard was back in its pokeball, they began to walk back to town. The whole walk was filled with discussions about the battle, as well as regular talk and jokes. Their spirits were high enough to stay unbroken for a long time.

"You know, Ash, I think your Charizard just became the most powerful Charizard in the world," Iris said, half joking, half serious.

"Nah," Ash responded. "It's powerful, but I still stand by my belief. There is always going to be someone stronger than you somewhere in the world."

"That's why you're as good a trainer as you are," Delia said. "Your father told me the same thing after he became a Pokemon Master. When you can recognize that you are not unbeatable, you became even more powerful than you would have thought possible. The mark of a true Pokemon Master."

Ash nodded, fully believing the same thing. He knew that he used to be a cocky, arrogant trainer when he was younger. The result turned him into a far weaker trainer than he could have been. He had to see his own weaknesses before he could strengthen them.

The walk back to town took almost a half hour. They were walking slower the further they got as the humidity became worse and worse through the day. The morning downpour had made for a relatively dreadful day for anyone who wasn't on the beach.

Once they were back in town, they went to the hotel and changed clothes, then went out for a lunch buffet. Ash astonished everyone with the amount of food himself and Pikachu had. He had nine full plates of food, while the next closest was Gary, who only had five plates of food. After lunch, Victoria, Iris, and Gary went to the beach to relax. Delia left to be with Rick at his gym. Ash and Misty decided to check out a shopping mall that sat on the west end of town. They all had a mission to just relax and finally enjoy the tourist attractions of Dragon Lake.


	17. Chapter 17-Thoughts for the Future

"You're Ash Ketchum, right?" a young boy asked Ash as he and Misty walked through the Dragon Lake Mall.

"Um, yes I am," Ash answered.

The boy hopped up and down with excitement for a few seconds. "I watched your battle in Rick's gym. It sucked you lost. Did you win today?"

Ash chuckled a little. "Yeah, we managed to win today. It was hard though!"

The boy started to jump up and down again. He was overly energetic, but it made both Ash and Misty laugh a little. Eventually a woman walked over to them.

"I am so sorry," the woman said to Ash. "My son noticed you and I couldn't stop him from running over."

"It's alright," Ash responded with amusement. He patted the boy's head. "It doesn't bother me."

The woman smiled before leading her son away. Once they were out of sight, Ash and Misty continued on their walk through the mall. They had only stopped in a couple shops. Misty spent a few minutes in a clothing store, and Ash walked through a Pokemon gear store. He bought a new belt that would hold his pokeballs since the one he already had was wearing out. He also bought some pokeballs just in case he found one of the new Pokemon that Rick had told them about.

"I wonder what else Rick had to say," Ash said as they sat down next to a fountain that sat in the middle of the second floor.

"Maybe he just wanted to talk more," Misty suggested. "He his your dad, so I'd imagine he wants to see you more before you leave."

Ash shrugged. "I don't know. I wouldn't imagine that would be too important now all of a sudden."

Misty grabbed and held onto Ash's hand. Ash was still adjusting to their new relationship status, especially since theirs was technically his first. It was all new territory for him.

"I still think he's more caring than he gives off," Misty said.

"Maybe," Ash replied. "He did seem a little more relaxed by the end of the battle."

Ash turned his head to look through the window of a collectable store. He noticed a sign that was advertising birthday gifts. He then proceeded to look at the date on his watch.

"Whoa!" Ash suddenly said, making Misty jump a little.

"What's the matter?" Misty asked.

"Your birthday is next week! We've been so busy traveling that I forgot to pay attention to things like that!"

Misty laughed in amusement. "I'm surprised you remembered at all! I even forgot with everything that's going on."

"I had it marked on my calender back home. Even though we hadn't been in contact as much the past few years, I always made sure to send a little present and card."

"Yeah, I know. I'd always find it in my office at the gym when I'd return from a trip. That stuffed Poliwrath you gave me last year is still on display on my desk."

"Hopefully we'll be in the next town by next week. We can't have you celebrating your twentieth birthday in a forest or field."

Misty shrugged to make it look like she didn't care. She did care a little, but wouldn't tell Ash. She didn't want him to feel guilty over it.

Ash pointed out a Pokemon art gallery. They decided to check it out. It was filled with paintings and artistic photos of different Pokemon. They spent a while in there until they realized it was getting later in the afternoon, and Ash wanted to meet with Rick yet that day. After walking a little more, they left the mall and started to make for the gym.

Rick's gym was still going through the reconstruction. Gear and supplies were spread all around the gym. Workers were slowly leaving as their work day was coming to a close. When Ash and Misty got to Rick's office, the construction manager was discussing a few details with him.

"One minute," Rick told them, waving the out of the room.

Ash and Misty leaned against the wall right outside the door. Misty noticed Ash's stressed face. "What's the matter?"

"That man has no personal skills," Ash answered. "There's nicer ways to ask people to wait outside than just waving at them."

Misty smiled a little. "You just can't get past that, can you?"

"No, I can't. I was raised to be polite to people. How can you look at my mom, then say he is my father. What did she see in him?"

"Well, she saw something. Otherwise they wouldn't be married."

Rick's office door finally opened. The manager left the room, and told Ash they could go in. As they entered the office, Rick was sitting in his chair while reading a report from the construction job.

"Thank you for coming," Rick said while he still looked at the paper. "I have a few things to discuss with you."

Ash pulled a second chair over for Misty, then sat down. "No problem. What did you want to talk about."

Rick finally put the papers down and looked up to Ash and Misty. "There are both some business topics to discuss, as well as personal. First, I wanted to make you aware of a few things about your future in this league. I'm not required to tell you, but I thought it fair to let you know now."

Rick spun his chair around and opened a mini refrigerator. He pulled a bottle of soda out, and waved it at Ash and Misty as a way of asking if they wanted one. Both of them accepted one with a thank you. Rick then pulled a third out for himself, opened it, and chugged nearly half of it at once.

"I mentioned earlier that the Elite Four consists of the most powerful Pokemon Masters in the world," Rick continued. "That initially may sound like a biased claim on my part. I've always been a firm believer that there is always someone better than you somewhere out there. However, the Elite Four is a different case. You are currently challenging the Legacy League with the help of four trainers of your choice. As you are already aware, should you beat the Legacy League, all five of you become Pokemon Masters."

"Yeah, I remember that," Ash said. He was beginning to figure out where Rick was going with the discussion.

"What you don't know is what happens after that. The current Elite Four, and the Legacy League Champion, is the team of five that last beat the Legacy League. Whenever a team defeats the Legacy League, they become the new Elite Four, with the team leader becoming the Champion."

"Seriously?" Misty said. "So you're saying that if we beat the Elite Four and the champion, then we'll become the Elite Four and Ash will be the new Champion?"

"Yes, that's precisely what I am saying." Rick pulled a small book out of his desk and handed it to Ash. "This book is a biography on the current Elite Four and Champion. It will not give any clues as to what their Pokemon are, but you will learn about them as people and the challenges they endured through the years. This Elite Four has been in their position for many years now for a good reason. They are not easily beaten. I can personally attest to that."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I was technically supposed to be part of this Elite Four. I was part of the team that beat the last champion, but to be the head of the Legacy Police Force, I had to be a gym leader. I turned my position as a member of the Elite Four down so I could accept this position."

"Seriously? So we just battled someone of the Elite Four caliber?"

"Don't read too much into that." Rick's voice grew more stern. "The man who took my place is most likely even more skilled than I am, and I was easily the weakest member of that team."

Rick turned his head and looked out the window. He almost appeared to be reminiscing after talking about his experience. His daze was broken when Delia walked into the room, carrying a large bag.

"I've got dinner!" she sung as she walked into the office. "Oh, Ash and Misty is here! So I was right to by extra food!"

"Oh, I'm fine, Mom," Ash said with a smile. "I'm still full from the buffet."

Delia ignored him as she put a carry-out container into his lap. He knew he wouldn't get away with leaving it alone, so decided to try and eat some of it. Misty happily accepted some as well.

"Please, I'm trying to talk," Rick told Delia. She gave a playful look of guilt, then sat down quietly. Rick put his attention back on Ash. "There is one more thing to tell you about the Elite Four. Instead of your entire team of trainers battling the same Master at the same time, you will each have an individual opponent. Ash, you will choose which member of your team will face which Elite Four Master, and you will face the Champion on your own. They are all six-on-six battles, and should one of you lose a battle, even if the rest of you win, then you will be disqualified."

"So everyone has to win their own battle for us to win it all," Misty said to be sure she understood.

"Correct. The Elite Four battles will happen one after another, and if all four battles are victorious, then you, Ash, will battle the champion immediately after."

"That's going to be a tough challenge," Ash said. "I knew it would be hard, but this will be even more challenging."

"That's the point Ash. You will be battling for the right to be called the Champion of Pokemon. It's meant to be more difficult than any challenge you have ever faced. Do you think you can manage?"

Ash nodded confidently. "I have no doubt in my friends, their Pokemon, and my own Pokemon. We'll win."

Rick's face still showed no expression. "I'm glad you believe so. Do not let that confidence grow to ignorance, however. Pride comes before the fall, never forget that."

"I won't, I promise. I made that mistake enough in the past to know better at this point."

Rick opened his desk drawer again, and shuffled through it for a few seconds. Once he found what he wanted, he pulled it out and handed it to Ash. Ash looked at it, and saw that it was a picture of him as a baby, with Rick next to Delia holding him. Ash gave it a weird look, but it was more because Rick had a smile on his face.

"I've had that picture since the third day you were born," Rick said. "Regardless of the decision I have made, I have always kept tabs on you through your mother and television reports when you were older. In all honesty, the reason I did not make myself known to you sooner was out of my own fear. I didn't want you to hate me for what I've done."

Ash looked at Rick carefully. It took some effort to hear what Rick was saying through his hard words. He knew that Rick was apologetic, but the lack of tone in his voice made it difficult to notice.

"I don't know how I feel about it," Ash finally answered. "I don't hate you, even though I don't agree with a lot of your ways. Mom insists you're not a bad person, and I believe her. I'd like to get to know you more, too."

Rick nodded in agreement. "I understand you have your journey to complete, but when given the opportunity, I would like to spend more time talking. I'll give you my phone number now, and if you ever need advice throughout the Legacy League, I will see if I can offer some."

Ash accepted Rick's business card, which had both his personal number and the gym's phone number. He was slowly seeing through Rick's rough exterior, and was beginning to realize he did care. He had never met someone who covered their emotions up as much as Rick did, though.

"Oh, my two big men are finally together!" Delia exclaimed excitedly. Rick didn't respond to her statement, but Ash gave off an awkward smile.

Rick finally spoke up again. "I have to finish some paperwork, both for the police department, and for the gym's construction. Will you be leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's the plan," Ash answered. "We have three more badges to earn."

"Very well. The best of luck in the future. I will be following the reports as you continue to travel."

Ash accepted a handshake from Rick before leaving. His mother gave him a long hug as well, which required him to push his way out of. Once he and Misty left, they went back to the hotel, but no one else had returned yet.

"I guess they're still at the beach," Misty said.

They both went into Ash's room. Ash grabbed the tv remote and turned on the news. It was in the middle of a weather report, which showed sunny weather expected for the whole next week. After the weather, a special report began.

"Ash Ketchum and his team came out victorious today against the infamous Rick, of Dragon Lake," the reporter began. "One week ago, they received a devastating loss from only two of Rick's dragon Pokemon, but today was different. It came down to just one of Rick's Pokemon against Ash's Pokemon, a match between father and son. Ash ultimately came out victorious, and they earned their fifth badge of the Legacy League. That puts them only one badge behind Trip and his team, who is still traveling to their next destination. Most have predicted Ash's team to be the ones to defeat the league, but so far Trip and his team has proved to be more formidable than expected. They currently have more badges, and they have yet to receive their only allowed loss. Even so, both teams are still going strong, and I don't see either giving up anytime soon, if at all. This was your evening special report. Thank you for watching."

Ash clicked the tv off and fell back on his bed. "I can't believe we've fallen behind Trip's team. Losing our first battle with Rick pushed us back even further."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Misty tried to assure him. "They're still traveling to their seventh gym, so maybe their last two gyms will be far apart. I was looking at our guidebook, and our last three gyms are pretty close to each other. If we move fast, we can catch up."

"I believe we can. I can't let Brock win."

Misty noticed Ash's tone change as he mentioned Brock. She had heard the story of their broken friendship, but still didn't fully understand what had happened.

"What happened between you two?" Misty finally asked. "I don't mean to pry, but it doesn't make sense to me. You two were the best of friends."

Ash sat back up on his bed and looked down at the floor. "Honestly, it was all a big misunderstanding, but Brock wouldn't believe me. His gym was getting run down, and Brock wasn't taking the battles as seriously as a gym leader was supposed to, or at least that's what the Indigo League said. They offered me a position as an official gym leader, and they would remove Pewter Gym from the official listings in exchange. I never wanted to be a gym leader, so I turned them down without a second thought, but somehow Brock thought I had actually attempted to close his gym down. I tried to explain it to him, but he wouldn't listen. He said our friendship was over, and through the frustration of it all, I didn't object."

Misty recalled the couple of years the three of them traveled together. Brock was always on the calmer side, outside of the random cute girl encounters, and never let himself fall into assumptions. She had a hard time accepting that Brock would believe Ash would ever attempt such a thing.

"That's just so unlike him," Misty said.

"I thought so too," Ash responded. "If you ask me, he's still my friend, but I'm not going to constantly explain myself to him. If he wants to be enemies, I'm not going to stop him. Especially now that he's competing with our rival team."

Misty sat down next to Ash and put her head on his shoulder. "Well you know I'll stay with you through everything. I do hope you two become friends again someday though."

"Trust me, so do I."

"You doing alright lately?" Gary asked Iris as they sat on the beach.

Victoria was still in the water swimming with her Jellicent. The group learned that she turned into a child when in the water, having a blast with just swimming and splashing around. No one thought down on her for it, however. Even though the rest of the team wasn't as big a fan with swimming, they all loved something about the beach.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked Gary after a long pause.

"With Ash and everything," Gary continued. "Honestly, I've known about them for a little longer than everyone else."

"Oh, well to be honest, it kind of hurt for a while. I felt like a complete fool." Iris looked down as she wriggled her toes through the warm sand. "But Ash is my friends, no matter what, and I'll do anything to help him beat this league and become a Pokemon Master."

"Well you're a better friend than a lot of people would be."

Iris let a weak smile loose. She still felt down about the whole situation, but refused to let it effect her. She wanted Ash in her life, whether it be friend or more, and she didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize that.

"So what's your plan after we're finished here?" Gary asked as he fell back in the sand. The sun was beginning to set, and it was cooling down to the perfect temperature to relax outdoors comfortably.

"I don't know," Iris answered. "I was thinking I would just go back to my gym, but if we become Pokemon Masters, then I won't be eligible to be a gym trainer anymore. Maybe I could do something for the Legacy League. What about you?"

"Well, if we become Masters, then I'll probably use my new influence to help Gramps with his research. I bet he'd love to do some studying on these mega evolutions and the new Pokemon."

"You like researching?"

"Yeah actually, I do. I loved traveling with my Pokemon, learning new things. Name a Pokemon, and I can probably tell you the average height and weight of that Pokemon, as well as their common habitats in each region. I really believe its a passion of mine."

Iris started to think after Gary mentioned the word passion. She grew up wanting to be a dragon tamer, nothing more. She became quite successful at it, and even got her own gym, but still didn't know what her true passions were. She felt like there should be more to her life than just that.

"Do you think someone's passion is always within them, or is it something that we can obtain?" Iris asked.

"Well, Gramps always told me that we all have a destiny. We're all meant for something important in this world, even if we don't know what it is yet."

"How do we know when we find it?"

"My opinion is that when our destiny comes around, we won't miss it. It'll be impossible. There will be a deep feeling in our heart, telling us that this is it. I discovered it while I was traveling as a researcher. I still love training and battling, and won't ever stop, but researching will be first in my life."

"I hope you're right," Iris thought to herself. She stared up into the sky, and spotted the moon as the sun slowly left sight. Victoria had finally left the water, and was drying herself off with her towel.

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel," Gary said as he stood up. He didn't wait for Iris or Victoria to respond before walking off the beach on his own.

"What's he in such a hurry for?" Victoria asked.

"Who know with him," Iris joked. "I've learned to just leave him to do what he does."

Victoria shrugged, then replaced a dress over her bathing suite. Her and Iris finally elected to leave the beach as light posts began to flicker on. The weather had cooled more than anyone could have predicted with the sun gone, but after the humid day, it was happily accepted.

"Gary asked me this question," Iris said as the two walked back to the hotel. "What's your plan after we're finished with the league?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Victoria answered. "I wasn't even planning on being here in the first place. When I came to Pallet Town to challenge Ash, I intended to battle the Kanto League gyms. I never imagined that he would ask me to join his team in the Legacy League. If I become a Pokemon Master, I might decide to finally pursue my dream. I've always wanted to open a large Pokemon adoption agency that houses abandoned Pokemon and finds good trainers for them. I've wanted to do that since I was a little kid."

"That's sounds amazing." Iris continued to ponder over what her own passion or dream was. Even Victoria, who was a couple years younger than everyone else, had dreams and aspirations. She couldn't figure out why it was so easy for everyone else, and so difficult for herself.

The rest of the short walk to the hotel was silent. Iris continued to think to herself, trying to figure out what she wanted to do after their journey was over. Victoria never noticed as she stared through windows at merchandise and art. Even at night, Dragon Lake was lively and festive. There were posters on posts and boards mentioning a local band playing at a restaurant on the north end of town. People also stood on sidewalks, passing out fliers for a play that was showing at the town theater.

Once they reached the hotel, they found Misty already half asleep in her own bed. They assumed Ash and Gary were in their own room as well. Iris went straight to her own bed, and laid down, ready to sleep. Victoria elected to take a shower first, but was equally exhausted after the long day. Only minutes after she was finally in bed, she was fast asleep.

"So we'll be the new Elite Four if we beat the current Elite Four?" Gary asked Ash.

"That's what Rick said," Ash answered. "You four would be the Elite Four, and I would be the Champion."

"Wow, that's intense. I knew we'd become Pokemon Masters, but I never thought we'd become the final leg for future trainers to become Pokemon Masters."

Ash flipped through the book that Rick gave him. It had interesting stories about the lives of the current Elite Four, but didn't have any information about the Champion.

"I've read a little from this book," Ash said. "The way it seems, the Elite Four of the Legacy League can still travel all they want, and pursue other things, but their main duty is with the Legacy League."

"This would change everything," Gary said. He stared at the ceiling as his thoughts went deeper and deeper. "We'd have to put our dreams on hold, more or less. My research, Misty and Iris' gym, and anything you and Victoria wanted to do after this."

"Well, to be honest, I probably would have just returned to Pallet Town after this. I hadn't really thought too much on what I'd do afterward. It does change a lot for you guys though. If I'd have known this before, I would have made you think more before joining me. I don't want to stop anyone from pursuing their own dreams."

Gary sat up and shrugged. "Eh, if we win, then I won't complain. How many people get to say they're part of the most powerful Elite Four in the world? This doesn't mean we'd have to give up on everything else in our lives."

"I would like to join in researching mega evolutions, now that I think about it." Ash looked at the bracelet he wore on his wrist. "After discovering our Charizards had different mega forms, I want to learn more."

"I know Gramps is looking forward to studying them more. He'd only read about mega evolution prior to me telling him about all this."

Ash opened a pack of Pokemon food and put it in a bowl for Pikachu. Pikachu happily accepted, and started to gulp it down.

"For now, let's just worry about the next gym leader," Ash eventually said. He began to notice his eyes getting heavier. After a glance at the clock, he realized it was almost nine o' clock. "I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me," Gary agreed. He rolled over and covered himself up comfortably. "Night."

Ash mumbled a reply back as he and Pikachu cuddled underneath their own covers. He barely had time to think about anything before he was out for the night.


	18. Chapter 18-Finding Confidence

**Hey all, sorry for the long wait on a new chapter! Life got real busy lately after being sent out of town for work, but now I'm back! Even better, it's spring break at my university, so I have a lot of free time this week. Plan on at least two more chapters this week alone to make up for waiting so long!**

"I've been looking forward to coming back here," Misty said happily.

The group managed to keep a good pace as they traveled from Dragon Lake back to Morlan City. They all remembered their first day in the Legacy Region. The boat that transported them docked in Morlan City, and they met Mr. Yuki at the League Office there. It was a large city, with more streets than they could count. Everything from shops and shows to offices and banks filled the buildings of the city.

"Maybe we can do some exploring this time," Victoria said energetically.

"Let's worry about the gym first," Ash suggested. "There's plenty of time left in the day."

"Ash Ketchum!" a man suddenly shouted from behind the group. Everyone turned around to see Mr. Yuki walking toward them. "It's been a while. How are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Mr. Yuki," Ash said. "We're doing well. We just left the Pokemon Center, so we're about to challenge the gym."

"I see! Congratulations on your victory over Rick last week, by the way. I must warn you, though. Your loss to him in the first battle means you cannot lose another battle the rest of the way."

"Yeah, I know." Ash gave Mr. Yuki a big smile. "We'll be fine though!"

"I'm sure you will be. Well good luck today, and feel free to drop by the office to say hi as long as you're in town!"

Ash shook Mr. Yuki's hand before going their separate ways. Ash admired how friendly the man was for being a business man. Mr. Yuki's personality was welcoming to anyone, and even when he gave instruction, it was done so with respect.

After getting lost five times, Misty finally stole the town map from Ash to guide them to the gym. It was easy to spot once they were on the right street. It had a large, neon sign that told the whole city it was the Morlan Gym. The gym itself looked like a common building, so without the sign, they never would have known.

"We can't underestimate our opponent," Ash told the group as they stood outside the gym. "I think that's what our biggest mistake was against Rick the first time around. We got too confident, and that let us get complacent. If we go in ready for anything, then we'll win!"

The rest of the group cheered in agreement. They entered the gym, and the first thing they saw was a short hallway. The walls were white with black polka dots, and the floor was covered with a plain tan carpet. There were no decorations, making everything seem relatively plain. On the other end of the hallway, an elevator door replaced the wall. There was a single button that pointed up, as well as an intercom directly above it. Ash eyed it for a few seconds, then decided to press the button.

Ten seconds passed, then the intercom came on with a cackling fuzz. "Are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Um, yes, this is Ash and his team," Ash answered slowly.

"Awesome!" the voice exclaimed. "Ok, my name is Jane. I am the leader of the Morlan Gym. I use normal type Pokemon. You can't all come up at once though. Figure out your order, and the Pokemon you'll use, then press the button again."

The intercom cackled again, then shut off. Ash remained confused for a few moments, but decided to shake it off.

"Ok, I guess we need to figure things out here," Ash told the group.

"Normal type Pokemon," Gary said. "I didn't think we'd face those in this league. They're usually not a common type to stick to since they have to special strengths or abilities typically."

"We can't let that fool us though. Let's be smart about this."

"I'll elect to go first," Misty said. "I think my Psyduck will do well here."

"I'll go second with Gigalith," Victoria chimed in. "My Gigalith will be tough against Pokemon that favor physical attacks over special."

"I can go third with Emolga," Iris said next. "Emolga's fast, and will be tough to hit if it stays in the air."

"Looks like I go before you Ash," Gary said. "I'm gonna use Nidoking. It knows some powerful attacks that will keep her Pokemon on their toes."

"Alright guys, let's do this," Ash said with his fist pumped. "I'm going to leave Tauros on standby for this battle."

Ash pressed the button again, and waited a few seconds. The intercom crackled a bit, then Jane's voice came through.

"So you've decided?" Jane asked.

"Yes, we have," Ash answered.

"Alright, now everyone step into the elevator. Whoever is battling first will ride to the third floor, and everyone else will get out on the second floor. My rule is that only the one battling is allowed on the third floor. When your Pokemon is knocked out, you will proceed to the fourth floor and wait there."

"What's the purpose in that?" Victoria asked.

"You don't need to question my rules. Only follow them please."

Jane's voice was polite, yet strict through the intercom. Ash questioned her methods in his head, figuring it was to see how each trainer did in a battle without any support. Everyone stepped into the elevator, which only had one button inside. Upon pressing it, it rose to the second floor, where everyone but Misty got off. Once Misty was alone in the elevator, Ash gave her a confident nod, then she pressed the button again to rise to the third floor.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Psyduck," Misty said as she looked at her Pokemon's pokeball. "We can do this."

The elevator door opened, and Misty stepped through into the room. It appeared to be no different than any traditional gym battlefield, but it was quite a bit smaller. She looked around the room, taking notice to the plain, steel walls that surrounded her. It made sense to her for the walls to be steel, being a battlefield on the third floor of a building that was surrounded by other buildings. The only thing that missed from the room was Jane, the gym leader.

"Um, hello?" Misty called. No response was returned. "Am I in the right place?"

"Yes you are," Jane's voice suddenly said through an intercom in the far wall. "Sorry, I'm on my way."

Misty waited for another couple minutes until Jane finally walked through a door opposite of the elevator. She seemed to be in her late twenties, with no outstanding features. She wore a plain pink shirt, and tan khaki pants. She stood with a slight hunch, revealing her naturally bad posture. Everything about her appearance made it difficult to see a Pokemon Master in her.

"I'm terribly sorry about that!" Jane exclaimed. "I lost one of my contacts and fell half-blind, but I found it!"

Misty let a small chuckle out. "That's alright. I'm glad you found it."

Jane returned with a bright smile. Looking past her plain exterior, she seemed to be a very friendly person. Misty found it to be a pleasant contrast to their last gym battle against Rick.

"So let me explain my rules a little more to you," Jane began. "The purpose of only allowing one trainer at a time up here is to test you, and only you, with no outside support. Also, the reason you do not rejoin your friends on the second floor after a loss is so you cannot share anything you learned with your friends. Everyone comes in blind, and is forced to make judgments on their own without seeing the previous trainer's mistakes."

"I see," Misty responded. "So this isn't a battle centered around teamwork more than it's about our own personal skills as a trainer."

"Yep! You're quite smart it seems."

Misty happily accepted the praise, but was more focused on the rules. Without being able to talk to her friends, each person would go into the battle with no clue on how many Pokemon Jane had left. If they weren't careful, it could come down to Ash having to face three or four Pokemon blind.

"So, are you ready to battle?" Jane asked.

"Yes I am," Misty answered confidently.

"Alrighty then! There are no boundaries. This entire room is the battlefield, and don't worry about damages. These walls are reinforced with three feet of solid steel, and tested with the most powerful Pokemon attacks known. Now, I will send out my first Pokemon, Lickilicky!"

Misty watched the pungent Pokemon emerge onto the field, tongue flailing out of its mouth. From her point of view, it was one of the oddest looking Pokemon she had ever seen. She also felt a few concerns because she had never battled one her entire life, so she only had what she read about them to go on.

"Alright," Misty began. "I choose Psyduck!"

Misty's Psyduck appeared on the field, holding its permanently confused look. Misty spent a lot of time training with her Psyduck to master its strange abilities, and was fully confident in her Pokemon.

"Oh, a Psyduck!" Jane exclaimed. "You don't see very many unevolved Pokemon in this league, so it's always a treat when one comes around!"

"You don't think it's weak?" Misty asked, remembering what other gym leaders had said.

"Most unevolved Pokemon are typically weaker than one that is fully evolved, but that doesn't make it a sure victory! Don't expect me to underestimate you!"

Misty nodded with confidence. Jane was quickly proving to be a very smart trainer. She didn't seem to have any arrogance within her, unlike most gym leaders. The only oddity was that of her Lickilicky.

"Let's begin," Jane started. "Lickilicky, let's kick things off with a power whip!"

Lickilicky face Psyduck. Misty's lip curled a bit as she watched the Pokemon's tongue extend from out of its mouth and whip Psyduck across the face. Psyduck fell back in shock, but it quickly got back to its feet.

After a few more seconds of shock from the attack, Misty sprung into action. "Psyduck, use water pulse!"

"Lick," Jane called to her own Pokemon.

Psyduck's water pulse attack was a strong one, moving directly for Lickilicky. Lickilicky stayed in the path of the attack, and opened its mouth. Misty was once again shocked as Lickilicky lapped its large tongue across the water pulse attack, and drank it up.

"What the-" Misty started.

"Great job Lickilicky!" Jane praised. "Now use return."

Lickilicky moved in and hit Psyduck with two powerful punches. Psyduck stumbled back a ways, clearly taking heavy damage. Misty knew she had to avoid the return attack in the future. It was an attack that got stronger the stronger the bond was between the Pokemon and trainer. With Jane being a Pokemon Master, it stood to reason that their bond was spectacular.

"Use another power whip now," Jane called.

"Confusion!" Misty ordered.

Psyduck's eyes began to glow brightly. Just before Lickilicky's tongue would have whipped it, the tongue curved and hit the wall. Psyduck then continued with its attack by sending the tongue back into Lickilicky's face, knocking it back a bit.

"You won't make this easy for me," Jane told Misty.

"I wouldn't be doing my part for the team if I did," Misty replied.

"Well let's see how you handle this. Lickilicky, use earthquake."

Lickilicky began to stomp on the ground. Unlike on soil or rock, the floor didn't fall apart, but it shook violently. Psyduck began to stumble and lose its balance as a result.

"Now use lick," Jane continued.

Lickilicky sent its long tongue after Psyduck once again. Psyduck was still trying to regain its balance, preventing it from countering. As the tongue lapped across Psyduck's body, the Pokemon began to shiver. After a few seconds, Psyduck fell over and couldn't move.

"Psyduck, are you ok?" Misty called. Psyduck was still struggling to move at all.

"Lickilicky's tongue has a paralyzing effect to it," Jane explained. "Your Psyduck will be paralyzed for too long. It will be knocked out before it can move again. Lickilicky, use return!"

Misty rattled her brain for a few seconds before finally calling out. "Psyduck, use psychic!"

Lickilicky suddenly stopped, then quickly flew back and slammed into the steel wall. Jane shot her attention to Psyduck, which was still paralyzed. It was able to use its psychic ability even without being able to move its body.

"That was unexpected!" Jane exclaimed. "Are you ok Lickilicky?"

Lickilicky was still stumbling from the hit, but was still willing to keep battling. Psyduck was slowly beginning to regain control of its body, but was still vulnerable.

"Ok now use power whip," Jane ordered.

"Use your psychic again!" Misty called.

Lickilicky barely had a chance to ready its attack before it was slammed against the wall again. The attack seemed even more severe than the first, and Lickilicky didn't get up from the attack.

"Simply amazing," Jane said as she returned her Pokemon. "I can't say very many Pokemon can win a battle even when it can't move its body. You've clearly put a lot of work into that Psyduck."

"We've been together for a long time now," Misty replied. Psyduck finally regained control of its body and stood up. "It wasn't easy, but Psyduck became a very powerful part of my team with its psychic abilities."

"Then I'll have to be careful from here on. Come on out, Furfrou!"

Misty tilted her head in confusion as the Pokemon emerged onto the field. It was clearly one of the seventy new Pokemon that Rick had spoken about. It looked was very furry, with the fur drooping almost completely over its eyes. Long, furry ears dropped down on each side of its head. The only part of it that wasn't covered in its creamy fur was its face and claws.

"Another new Pokemon," Misty thought to herself. "I don't know what it's capable of, so I should stay on the defensive to start."

"This is my beautiful Furfrou!" Jane exclaimed. "These wonderful Pokemon can be groomed in different fashions, which can raise certain stats. I don't groom mine because it doesn't like it, but that doesn't mean its not a formidable battler."

Furfrou stood on its hind legs and kicked its front legs about. It clearly had an attitude, and was ready for battle.

"I'll start things off," Jane declared. "Furfrou, use cotton guard!"

Furfrou stayed where it was, and its fur began to shine for a few seconds. Misty knew that cotton guard rose its defense, but it didn't concern her. All of Psyduck's attacks were special attacks, so the cotton guard seemed like a waste of time.

"Psyduck, use water pulse," Misty called.

"Dodge and use return," Jane ordered.

Furfrou jumped to the side quickly and dodged the water pulse. It began to run after Psyduck, and was much faster than Misty had anticipated. Before she could respond, Psyduck was pounded by Furfrou's body, throwing it easily ten feet back. Misty watched in astonishment as Psyduck struggled greatly to get to its feet.

"That cotton guard Furfrou used raises its defense by hardening its fur," Jane said. "By hardening its fur, it only makes sense that its physical attack would hurt a little more."

Misty was shocked at Jane's strategy. She would never have thought to use a defensive move to raise the Pokemon's attack power. It was a one-of-a-kind move.

"Psyduck, stay on your guard," Misty called. She looked at her Pokemon, but noticed it was acting strangely. Psyduck stood still with its eyes glowing. "Psyduck, are you alright?"

Psyduck's glowing eyes suddenly spread throughout its entire body. Misty finally realized that her Pokemon was evolving. After a few more seconds, its entire shape changed, and when the glowing stopped, a Golduck stood in its place.

"Oh, that's unexpected," Jane said. "I don't get to watch an opponent's Pokemon evolve in the middle of a battle very often."

"Great, you've evolved!" Misty exclaimed to her Golduck. Golduck stood tall, ready to battle with renewed energy. "Let's do this! Use Psychic!"

Golduck held its hand out toward Furfrou. Furfrou suddenly lifted off the ground, and with a wave of Golduck's hand, it flew straight up and slammed into the ceiling, then fell back down to the floor. Immediately after, Golduck began again and used its psychic to throw Furfrou against a wall.

"Furfrou, use toxic!" Jane called.

Furfrou quickly got back to its feet and launched a shot of toxic gas out of its mouth. Misty told Golduck to dodge, and Golduck did so with relative ease. Jane immediately ordered for a thunder wave attack once the toxic attack was finished. Golduck had no time to respond to the quick attack, and the thunder wave hit.

"Golduck!" Misty called. "Can you move?"

Golduck was still able to move, but it was a struggle. Misty knew she could continue using its psychic attacks, so it wasn't a major concern. She also knew that Jane had to have known that as well, which meant she might have a plan.

"Now use return," Jane continued.

"Use confusion," Misty told her Golduck.

Golduck's eyes began to glow, then both trainers watched Furfrou lose control of its body. It was still running toward Golduck, but could no longer keep a steady path while doing so. Seconds later, Furfrou slammed into Golduck with great force, knocking it down to the floor. After the attack Furfrou continued to lose control, and kept running until it ran head-first into the steel wall. Both trainers watched their Pokemon, but neither got back up.

"Well it appears we've both lost our Pokemon," Jane said. "That was quite an intelligent plan to use psychic attacks on Pokemon that primarily focus on physical moves."

Misty returned her Golduck with no regrets. "Thank you, Jane. I did what I thought would give me the best chance."

"Quite so. I can tell from the way you battle that you care a great deal for your friends, and will do anything for them. And if I recognize that look in your eye correctly, you especially care for your leader, Ash Ketchum."

Misty blushed a little from Jane's observation. It was true that she was only in the team for Ash, so she didn't even bother denying. Joining was her chance to spend time with him again, and couldn't turn that down.

"But to digress," Jane continued. "I need to ask you to head on up to the fourth floor and wait for the rest of the battle to finish. Don't worry, there's a waiting room up there with books and cable tv. You won't be sitting in an empty room with nothing to do."

"Thank you Jane," Misty replied happily. She turned and entered the elevator. Once the doors were closed, she leaned against the wall with a smile as she thought about Ash.

"Can't say I'm a fan of this blind waiting," Gary said as he paced across the room.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it," Ash replied. "I don't like it either, but they're the rules."

Suddenly an intercom came on in the room. "Please send up your next trainer. I will be waiting, thank you."

The four trainers looked at each other. They all knew that it meant Misty had finally lost her battle. The only uncertainty was how many Pokemon she had managed to defeat before she lost, if any at all.

"Guess I'm up," Victoria said.

"Go get 'em," Ash encouraged.

Victoria smiled, then proceeded into the elevator. As soon as the doors were shut, the elevator began to rise. It was a slow moving elevator, which forced Victoria to ponder on the upcoming battle. She had done well in most of the battles they'd had in the league up to that point, but her nerves still got to her every single time.

When the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened, and the battle room was in Victoria's sight. Jane stood on the far side. She waved her hand to Victoria, urging her to enter the room.

"Welcome!" Jane exclaimed. "Your name is Victoria, am I right?"

"Uh, yes that's right," Victoria answered. "You're Jane?"

"Yes ma'am! It's a pleasure to meet you! Are you ready for a spectacular battle!"

Jane held her pokeball and tossed it into the air. Out of it came the massive Pokemon, Snorlax. It stood on its feet, awake and ready for the battle.

Victoria held her own pokeball in her hand. She stared at it until she noticed that she was sweating, and some got in her eye. It forced her to refocus on what was going on.

"You seem nervous," Jane said. "While this is a gym battle that your team cannot lose in, you need to relax. That much strain inside you will cause you to lose focus, and you'll never have a chance."

Victoria fought through the nerves and looked up to Jane. "Don't worry about me. Go Gigalith!"

Victoria threw her pokeball into the air, and her Gigalith emerged. It stomped its feet a couple times as it stared down Snorlax.

"Your Gigalith appears to be well trained," Jane said. "It's grown to a proper size, and the body is well formed."

"Thank you," Victoria responded. "We've been together almost since I became a Pokemon trainer."

"The same case for me and Snorlax here! I'm from the Kanto Region, where Snorlax was first discovered. It was the third Pokemon I ever caught." Jane ended her story when she reverted to a more serious look. "But how about we get this battle underway?"

Victoria nodded, and made every effort to bury her worries. She knew she couldn't do her best if she worried about losing the whole time.

"Let's do this!" Victoria almost shouted in an attempt to hype herself up. "Gigalith, let's open this with a rock blast!"

Gigalith fired its rock blast attack toward Snorlax with as much power as it could muster. Snorlax didn't even bother trying to dodge the attack. Instead, the rock simply bounced off its large, blubbery stomach.

"Shoot, ok Gigalith, use superpower!" Victoria called.

"Use your body slam attack," Jane told Snorlax.

Gigalith ran toward Snorlax and began its attack. Snorlax ignored the opponent's attack, and jumped off the ground and threw its entire body against Gigalith. Victoria couldn't tell if her Pokemon's attack managed to hit before Snorlax's, but either way, Snorlax got back up. Gigalith did the same after a couple seconds to refocus itself after the attack.

"Victoria, you are an extremely talented trainer," Jane said. "Even more, should your team succeed in winning in this league, you will become the youngest trainer to ever receive the rank of Pokemon Master. I've watched all your battles on tv so far, and you've displayed great amounts of confidence, but I can tell that you were merely wearing a mask."

"Meaning?" Victoria asked in response.

"I can tell that even now you doubt yourself. You have full confidence in your Pokemon, but almost none in yourself. Even after you almost solely saved your team against Clover, you fail every time in controlling your emotions, namely the negative ones."

Victoria knew that Jane was right, but didn't want to hear it regardless. "Stop, and let's keep battling. Gigalith, use Earthquake!"

Jane shook her head in disappointment. "Snorlax, ice beam."

Victoria's eyes shot open, then she immediately ordered her Gigalith to get away. Snorlax gave not time for escape, and the ice beam hit Gigalith dead on. Gigalith fell over from the attack, then the worst happened as it became encased in a block of ice. Victoria looked in complete disappointment and shock at the scene.

"I can't believe I lost that quickly," Victoria thought to herself. "I've been doing so well until now."

"Like I said," Jane began again. "You are very talented as a trainer. What you need to work on is not your skill, but your confidence. Real confidence doesn't mean you refuse to lose, or believing that you can't lose. Arrogance is nothing more than a mask to hide your insecurities. Instead, confidence is knowing that as long as you trust yourself and do your absolute best, you won't be a failure no matter the outcome. When you do that, I guarantee you will never be disappointed."

Victoria didn't respond to Jane's words. The advice was sinking in, but it didn't help her feel any better over the quick loss.

"I'm going to do you a favor," Jane said. "To your left is a door. Go through and take a seat. The room is a viewing room where you can watch the rest of the battle, but you cannot leave until the battle is over. I want you to really look at your friends, and how they treat the battle. You've watched them battle plenty of times already, but with you being alone in that room, you'll be able to solely focus on learning by watching your more experienced friends."

"Ok, thank you," Victoria said softly. She was astonished at how nice Jane was, and was equally amazed at how intelligent she appeared to be.

Once Victoria was in the small room, there was a single cushioned chair in front of a decent-sized television set. She also noticed a small table next to the chair with a bottle of soda and a couple different snacks. A note sat next to them that simply said "feel free." Her depression began to fade as she smiled and sat down, not hesitating to accept the treats.

"Please bring up your next trainer," Jane said through the intercom to the three remaining trainers.

"Already?" Gary asked, surprised.

"That can't be a good sign," Iris said. "I hope Victoria's alright."

"I'm sure she's fine," Ash assured. "Don't worry, and focus on the battle. You can dominate this one."

Iris nodded with a confident look. She exchanged a high-five with Ash and Gary, then entered the elevator. She told herself over and over that she had nothing to worry about. She wasn't the final of the eight gyms in Unova for nothing. Without feeling cocky, she reminded herself that she was one of the most powerful trainers out there.

Once she arrived to the third floor, she instantly took notice to Jane and her Snorlax. She also noticed how much smaller the room was compared to traditional gyms, which would give her Emolga less room to work with. She was still fully confident, though, that she could handle it.

"Well, hello Iris!" Jane exclaimed. "I've always wanted to meet you. You're a pretty famous gym leader, not just in Unova, but around the world."

"I don't know if famous is the right word," Iris replied with a smile. "But it's an honor that I have a Pokemon Master for a fan."

Jane nodded happily. "I admire your forceful strategy. You like to keep your opponent on their toes, allowing for zero mistakes if they hope to defeat you. But now I'm the one testing you. As I'm sure you can deduce, your first battle will be against my best friend, Snorlax."

"I figured. I will choose Emolga!"

Iris let go of the pokeball, and Emolga flew out of it. Her Emolga was very skilled, but she rarely got to use it. Being a dragon gym trainer, she could only use her dragon type Pokemon. Emolga only got to battle when she was away from the gym.

"Oh, so I don't get to battle one of your many dragons?" Jane asked, giving off a fake disappointment.

"Nope, I have more than just my awesome dragons!" Iris said enthusiastically. "Emolga here doesn't get to battle very often, so I figured this would be the perfect chance."

"And since you don't use it in gym battles, less is known about it. I won't know what to expect until it happens."

Iris nodded, and admired Jane's observatory skills. To beat someone with that kind of intelligence would require a lot of concentration. Mistakes would potentially be fatal.

"We will begin then," Jane continued. "Snorlax, open things up with rest."

"What?" Iris was left with confusion for a few seconds as Snorlax suddenly went to sleep. "Oh, I get it. It was tired from the previous battle, so you wanted to bring it back to full health for a fresh start."

"Correct! You figured that out rather quickly."

"Emolga, use encore!"

Jane's eyes went wide. Emolga hit Snorlax with a bright beam. It clearly didn't cause any damage, but Jane was fully aware of why Iris gave that order. With encore active on Snorlax, whenever it woke up, it wouldn't be able to do anything but go back to sleep.

"Very smart move," Jane said. "You've given your Emolga a free pass to just keep attacking."

"Yep, Emolga use air slash," Iris continued.

Emolga dove from the air, and slashed its claws across Snorlax's sleeping body. Iris' suspicions were confirmed when the attack barely did anything outside of bouncing of Snorlax's body. If she wanted to damage Snorlax, it would have to be done with special attacks.

"Use thunderbolt," Iris ordered quickly.

Just as Snorlax began to awaken, it was hit with the high voltage attack. It was clearly damaged by the attack, but not enough to knock it out. Jane didn't even bother trying to give an order as Snorlax responded by going right back to sleep thanks to the encore used on it.

"Keep up the thunderbolt attacks!" Iris continued.

Emolga did exactly as it was told. Each attack left Jane grimacing more, until she finally had enough. By the fourth attack, she held her pokeball out and returned her Snorlax.

"I think it's safe to assume that Snorlax wouldn't be able to keep up when it can only use rest," Jane declared. "But don't expect that little encore strategy to work again."

"Oh I have plenty other strategies," Iris responded with a smile. "What kind of gym leader would I be if I didn't?"

Victoria sat in the room, keeping her eyes locked on the tv. As she watched Iris, she knew that she'd have an incredibly hard time if that same strategy was used against her. Encore was a rarely used move in Pokemon battles, so she had never thought to find a solution to such a problem.

She also took notice to how calm both of them were. Jane had a very carefree persona, and she rarely let her smile leave her face. Iris, on the other hand, had a very intense look on her face, but showed no signs of panic or nerves.

"My biggest problem is that I tend to over-think," Victoria told herself. "Even against Clover, I never felt like I had control. That's why I was so intense throughout that battle. I felt like if I wasn't, then I would have lost after the first match."

"If you haven't noticed on your own, each gym leader you've fought seemed to have used the most powerful Pokemon of that type, statistically speaking," Jane said. "I kind of followed the same trend, but a couple of my Pokemon don't fall into that category. My next Pokemon is one of those Pokemon. I choose Smeargle!"

Iris was familiar with Smeargle, but had never battled one. She watched the strange Pokemon emerge onto the field. It was generally normal appearing, standing on two legs and possessing two arms with an entire body of fur. It's strange feature was its tail, which appeared to be a paint brush.

"Smeargle is a very unique Pokemon," Jane explained. "It has the ability to learn any Pokemon move simply by seeing the move."

"I've heard about Smeargle, but can't say I've ever battled one," Iris said. "I'm actually kind of looking forward to this."

Jane responded with a smile of enjoyment. "You won't look forward to this one. Smeargle, use fire blast."

Smeargle did a quick flip for no reason other than to just do it, then opened its mouth, releasing a large blast of fire toward Emolga. Emolga quickly reacted and flew higher up to dodge the attack, but it was a narrow miss. Immediately after, Jane ordered for a blizzard attack. Again, Emolga barely avoided taking damage from the attack.

"Use air slash," Iris told Emolga.

"Counter with thunder," Jane ordered.

Emolga dove down to use its attack, but was forced back to dodge the thunder attack. Iris' concern began to rise after the attack. At that point, Smeargle knew three high-powered attacks that could deal significant damage to Emolga. Smeargle also appeared to be a little quicker.

"It may seem like a poor strategy, but my Smeargle knows four of the most powerful attacks known to Pokemon," Jane said. "Smeargle, use fire blast."

"Dodge and use tailwind!" Iris called.

Emolga dodged to the right, then flapped its wings. The swirl of winds sliced through the entire room, causing Smeargle to have to work to maintain its balance. Iris continued with a thunderbolt, which Emolga connected with perfectly to deal a good amount of damage to Smeargle.

"You sure do like the unorthodox strategies," Jane said with a chuckle.

"Well honestly, the tailwind idea wasn't from me," Iris responded. "I saw Rick use it in our last gym battle, and I spent some time while traveling here to train Emolga to use it."

"Whether you thought of it, or got the idea from someone else, does not change to genius of it. It still requires a good amount of skill of knowledge to use them properly."

"She has two completely different complex strategies with a single Pokemon," Victoria observed from her seat. "I've always been more linear with my strategies. If I have some kind of strategy in mind for a Pokemon, that's usually the only one for it. Iris took the time to find different solutions to different problems."

Victoria was in the process of creating a mental checklist that she would later put on paper. She always knew Iris was a gym leader, but never thought to study the way she battled. She clearly had talent as a trainer, otherwise she wouldn't be a gym leader at all. Within the few minutes of the battle, Iris was becoming a kind of role model for her.

"Finish with air slash!" Iris called.

Smeargle was just barely keeping its balance after it narrowly dodged another thunderbolt attack. Before it had a chance to react, Emolga dove out of the air and slashed across its body. Smeargle fell back and hit the ground hard. Unfortunately for Iris, though, it wasn't quite enough to finish it off.

"One last attack," Jane declared. "Use hyper beam!"

"Dodge and use thunderbolt!" Iris ordered quickly.

Smeargle got back to its feet and within seconds, a massive beam of energy was flying toward Emolga. Emolga moved to the side, but not quickly enough to dodge the entire attack. The hyper beam hit it with great force, while Emolga launched its thunderbolt attack. Emolga slammed against the far wall from the attack, then dropped to the floor. Iris reverted her attention to Smeargle after she realized Emolga was finished. Smeargle had barely managed to avoid the thunderbolt attack, with help from its hyper beam knocking Emolga out of position.

"Return Emolga," Iris said. "You did perfectly."

"Whew, that was a sweat-inducing battle!" Jane exclaimed. "Smeargle's victory was purely out of luck. If your Emolga's thunderbolt would have gotten out a second earlier, the result would be flipped. You didn't fail to disappoint me, gym leader to gym leader."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't say we're exactly on the same level. You are a Pokemon Master after all."

"Titles, that's all they are. Just because I'm a Pokemon Master and you aren't doesn't mean I am automatically better. How old are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm almost eighteen. Why?"

"I am twenty-nine years old, myself. I became a Pokemon Master after winning three league tournaments in a row. I was noticed by the Legacy League, so they offered me a position as a gym leader here in place of one that was retiring. At your age, becoming a Pokemon Master is almost unheard of. When I was your age, I was still learning how to decide the proper attacks to use on my opponents. If no one has told you already, you kids will be the youngest to ever defeat this league, assuming to do actually pull it off."

"Thank you Jane." Iris tried not to think too much about how young the team was. To her, age had nothing to do with skill.

"But, chatting aside, I need you to proceed to the fourth floor," Jane said with a quick point to the elevator. "Oh, and when you get there, please let Misty know that Victoria is doing a little errand for me, so she won't be joining you up there."

Iris nodded with a hint of confusion. She wasn't sure why Jane would need Victoria for an errand. She entered the elevator and proceeded to the fourth floor, where Misty was sitting in a chair with a magazine.

"Hey!" Misty said.

"Hi Misty," Iris said. She had a level of uneasiness building. Her and Misty had never been in a room alone together, and she had no idea what to do or say.

"Where's Victoria?"

"I guess Jane asked her on some kind of errand." Iris saw the same confused look on Misty's face that she probably had on her own. "She won't be back until after the battle's over."

"Huh, ok. How'd you do?"

Iris sat down in a chair across from Misty. "Well, I almost took out two of her Pokemon, but her second one got a last second shot in. How about you?"

"Well, thanks to my Psyduck evolving into Golduck, I knocked out two of her Pokemon."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Iris found herself talking to Misty like they were good friends, even without having to put forth effort. "So that means the two of use knocked out three Pokemon. I'm worried about how Victoria did, though. I was called up pretty quickly after she went up."

"Worst case scenario is that Jane's down three Pokemon." Misty was also disregarding any rivalries the two might have had over Ash. "That mean's Gary and Ash would have to knock out three themselves."

"Well Jane's Smeargle was completely exhausted when it knocked my Emolga out, so Gary should have an easy time with that one."

"Gary's had struggles, but he's still probably the second-best trainer out of us, so he and Ash can handle things."

After Misty's statement, both fell into silence. The managed to avoid the awkwardness during their conversation, but it came surging back through the silence. Both of them tried to distract themselves with the magazines and books in the room, but they were both failing miserably.

"Alright, we need to talk about this," Misty finally spat out. "We're teammates, so we can't keep traveling with this tension. What can we do to get past this? Do I need to apologize to you?"

Iris didn't know what to say in return. She was caught completely off guard from Misty's forwardness. She remembered Ash talking about how straight-forward Misty was, but hadn't really witnessed it till that point.

"You don't need to apologize," Iris finally said after a few minutes of silence. "Ash wants to be with you, and I'd be a horrible person if I tried to make it any other way."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't suck," Misty said. "To be honest, I could tell right away that you liked him, but I let my jealousy turn me into a spiteful girl. You're actually a pretty cool person, but I refused to see it."

"I was the same way." Iris took notice to the fact she wasn't feeling any negative emotions as they talked. "But regardless of that, Ash wants to be with you. I'm not going to stop being his friend, or leave the team over something like that. Through any emotions I might be feeling, all I want is for Ash to be happy, and it's clear that he is when he's with you."

Iris gave Misty a slight smile, which was returned with the same. Misty then proceeded to change the subject completely. For the first time since the journey started, the two girls conversed about random topics that had nothing to do with Pokemon or the journey. They were finally beginning to forge a friendship.

"Please send up your next trainer," Jane said over the second-floor intercom.

"Well I guess I'm up," Gary said as he stood up. "That one took longer, so Iris probably had a better time."

"Probably," Ash agreed. He looked at Gary, then formed a coy smile. "Bet you finish things off without me even needing to battle."

Gary let out an amusing laugh. "I don't know about that, but I'll give her a fight nonetheless!"

Gary gave Ash a fist bump, then proceeded into the elevator. His mentality had completely evolved since his battle against Rick. He no longer worried about failing to help his team. Instead, he could feel the same confidence he always used to have. He knew that no matter what, he would provide a tough challenge for his opponent.

Upon stepping out of the elevator on the third floor, Jane stood in the same place she had for everyone else. She wore the same smile and calm demeanor.

"Welcome to the third floor Gary Oak!" Jane said happily.

"Thank you," Gary replied. He instantly noticed Jane's Smeargle standing in the middle of the room, breathing heavily. He could tell that Iris wore it out substantially prior to her own Pokemon falling out.

"You can see what my Pokemon is, so you may send out your own whenever you're ready."

Gary gripped his pokeball and tossed it into the air. "I choose Nidoking!"

Nidoking appeared on the field. With a couple of hard stomps with its feet, it appeared to instantly be ready for battle. Jane observed the Pokemon carefully, then moved on to Gary.

"You are a famous person," Jane said. "The popular grandson of Professor Oak, and worldwide Pokemon researcher. I actually sat in during one of your lectures in the Hoenn Region while I was on vacation a couple of years ago. Very good work."

"Thank you." Gary felt slightly awkward from all of Jane's praises. He wasn't used to receiving recognition anymore. Being a researcher didn't yield the same kind of fanbase as a trainer.

"And if I'm not mistaken, your Nidoking has been with you since it was a Nidoran during your first year as a trainer. I'll have to work hard to defeat it."

Nidoking stared Smeargle down. Gary could tell his Pokemon recognized Smeargle's exhaustion as well. It was itching to start the battle, so Gary didn't waste any time.

"Let's start then," Gary began. "Nidoking, use earthquake!"

Nidoking lifted its left leg and stomped down on the floor. Just like before, the earthquake didn't break the floor apart, but it caused violent vibrations. As Smeargle lost its balance and fell over, Nidoking ran closer to it.

"Now use sucker punch," Gary continued.

Nidoking waited until Smeargle was almost back on its feet, then threw its fist into the opponent's back. Smeargle hit the floor and stumbled for almost five more feet. Before Jane could even begin to give an order, her Pokemon was out cold.

"Very good job exploiting my Pokemon's weakened state," Jane said upon returning Smeargle. "That Nidoking of yours seems to be in perfect synch with you too."

"This Nidoking was personally responsible for the earning of six different badges throughout my training days," Gary said with a smile.

"A high level Pokemon, for sure." Jane grabbed her next pokeball. "You'll need that for this Pokemon. Go Slaking!"

Jane's massive Slaking emerged onto the field. Gary was used to seeing Slakings laze around, even right after entering a battle, but Jane's Slaking stood upright. Standing tall, it was a little over six and a half feet tall, and easily weighed at least two-hundred and fifty pounds. Even with his Nidoking's high defense, physical attacks would hurt a lot.

"Nidoking is gonna have to stay mobile," Gary thought to himself. "Slaking is a pretty slow Pokemon, and has to rest a lot to conserve its energy. My best bet will be to have Nidoking avoid the attacks, then move in while its resting."

"Let's start this off with a pursuit attack," Jane started.

Gary flinched upon hearing the order. Slaking faced Nidoking, and only a second later, it was in Nidoking's face, throwing its large fist into the opponent. Nidoking stumbled back a couple feet while clenching its stomach where it was hit.

"Ok Nidoking, use earthquake," Gary ordered.

Nidoking stomped on the floor once again. The violent vibrations led to Slaking falling over completely thanks to its heavy weight. Once it was on the floor, Gary ordered for a sucker punch. Nidoking complied and slammed its fist into Slaking's back. Slaking let out a small roar from the pain, then rolled away and got back to its feet.

"Alright then," Jane began. "Slaking, use your own earthquake."

Slaking imitated Nidoking's move by stomping on the floor. The shaking was far more intense, however. The shaking got so severe, more than half the overhead lights burst into pieces, leaving a large section of the room dark. Slaking backed away from Nidoking, and disappeared in the darker portion.

"What's she doing?" Gary thought to himself. "Nidoking, stay in the light for now!"

Jane didn't say anything for a few seconds. Gary studied her face closely. It was apparent that she wanted Nidoking to follow into the darkness.

"Nidoking, use sludge wave into the dark," Gary orderd.

Nidoking released a large wave of purple colored sludge toward the dark side of the room. The wave was too large for Slaking to get out of the way in time, no matter where it stood. As a result, both trainers could hear the Pokemon let out a roar of pain. Seconds later, Slaking left the shadows with a severe limp. It didn't seem to be a limp caused by an injured leg. It was infected by the poison of the sludge.

"I don't know what you had planned, but you'll have to try harder than that to trick me," Gary declared confidently.

"I guess so," Jane replied. She looked at her Slaking carefully. "Hang in there just a little longer, Slaking! Use pursuit."

Slaking did exactly the same as before in jumped toward Nidoking with no time to react. Slaking slammed its large fist into Nidoking's side, clearly damaging it significantly.

"Now use return," Jane continued.

Slaking took a few seconds to catch its breath, then returned to battle with an explosive attack with both fists. Nidoking couldn't block the attacks, nor could it run away as it got pushed into a corner. The assault continued until Nidoking buckled and fell to the floor. Slaking finally backed off, but Nidoking didn't get back up.

"If my intricate strategies won't work," Jane began, "then I'll throw you off with an all-out assault. I had intended to lure your Pokemon into the darkness, where Slaking's night slash attack would do the most damage, but you found me out before I could even try."

"Gary lost, but he saw Jane's initial strategy before it even happened," Victoria told herself out loud. "He seemed to know exactly what to do within seconds. If it weren't for Slaking's huge attack power, his Nidoking might have won with ease."

Victoria continued to watch Gary and Jane talk with each other. Gary carried a cocky look, but his words proved otherwise. In the end, she assumed it was because of his high level of confidence. Even after losing so many battles in the past gyms, he never gave up. Instead, he trained harder with his Pokemon, and fought harder each time.

"Maybe I should ask him if I can join him in his early morning training sessions," Victoria considered. She left her brainstorm for a moment to watch Gary enter the elevator to move up to the fourth floor. "Two Pokemon left for Ash to worry about."

"Hey, how did you do?" Iris asked Gary once he reached the fourth floor.

"Took one out, and left another with a poison infection to deal with," Gary answered. "I don't know how many Pokemon are left, but hopefully it's not too much for Ash to finish."

"Well we don't know how Victoria did because she's not here, but Iris and I took down three of her Pokemon," Misty said. "So with your knockout, the most Ash has to deal with is two. Maybe just the one you left if Victoria took one out."

"Ash's Tauros is a pretty vicious attacker," Iris said. "I've seen it take down four of a trainer's Pokemon before needing to be switched out. He'll be fine."

"Come on up Ash," Jane said through the intercom.

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other, then moved to the elevator. "Time to finish things off."

Pikachu excitedly agreed as it hopped on Ash's shoulder. Once Ash was in the elevator and moving upward, his mind began to race. Every possible strategy he could think of to use against Jane's normal type Pokemon flashed through his head, as well as possible strategies Jane may use on her side.

Upon exiting the elevator on the third floor, Ash first took notice to Slaking. It was clearly under heavy strain from its previous battle.

"I finally get to meet Ash Ketchum in person," Jane began. "Oh how I've looked forward to this."

"I've looked forward to meeting you," Ash said. "I have to be honest with you, I was getting a little impatient waiting downstairs while everyone else was up here."

Jane laughed a little at Ash's sarcastic humor. "My apologies for making you wait, but now we can finally battle. You're the final member of your team to battle, but you have no clue how many Pokemon I have left. Do you go all-out and try to end things quickly in hopes of me being low on Pokemon, or do you play it safe to keep your Pokemon's energy up for a longer battle?"

"You'll find out soon. Tauros, I choose you!"

Tauros jumped out of its pokeball and stomped onto the floor. It snorted loudly as it shuffled its front legs as if it was about to charge. Ash was about to order the first attack, but was cut off by Slaking falling over and passing out completely. He looked at the Pokemon in confusion for a few seconds.

"I was afraid of that," Jane said as she returned Slaking. "Your friend, Gary, managed to poison my Slaking prior to his own Pokemon falling out. It was only a matter of time before it would pass out, but I was hoping I could at least wear your Pokemon down a little first."

"Wow, way to go Gary," Ash said with a smile.

Jane grabbed her next pokeball. "I choose Ditto!"

Ash's eyes widened as the small, pink blob-like Pokemon appeared on the floor. He had only battled one Ditto his entire life, and that was during his first year as a trainer. Back then, he lacked the experience to know how to battle one, but his hopes were higher now.

"Time to transform!" Jane half shouted, half sung.

Ditto began to glow brightly as it completely changed shape. Within seconds, it was a perfect visual copy of Ash's Tauros. Ash was also aware that Ditto would know the exact same moves as his Tauros.

"Alright, Tauros, use headbutt!" Ash began.

"Use headbutt as well," Jane told her own Pokemon.

The two Pokemon ran at each other quickly, and slammed their heads into each other. Tauros pushed with mighty force until Ditto's legs buckled. Once Ditto was on the floor, Tauros backed off.

"Your Ditto can copy my Pokemon's appearance and abilities, but it can't match its strength," Ash said. "Tauros, use blizzard."

Tauros quickly conjured up a large wave of ice-cold snow that filled almost the entire room. Ditto struggled to withstand the attack, and couldn't see anything clearly enough to counterattack.

"Now use headbutt," Ash continued.

Just as the blizzard began to subside, allowing Ditto to see, Tauros charged its head directly into the Pokemon. Ditto flew back almost ten feet before slamming into the floor, leaving a vibration through the entire room.

"He makes it look so easy," Victoria said as she watched Tauros continued to dominate. "If it was just his six Pokemon against any of the gym leaders' six, he'd probably win a lot quicker than we do with the five of us together. How did he get like this? What kind of training did he do that brought his Pokemon to levels that most never even think to reach?"

Too many questions to sort out flew through her mind. Outside of his battle against Rick's Charizard, Ash hadn't even broken a sweat in any of his battles. That led Victoria to want to sit down with Ash and just listen to some of his stories in hopes of learning more about being a great Pokemon trainer.

"Use headbutt," Jane ordered.

Ditto charged and rammed into Tauros. The attack knocked Tauros back a few feet, but wasn't nearly as powerful as Tauros' own headbutt attack. A second headbutt immediately followed, knocking Tauros back even further.

"Earthquake," Jane continued.

Ditto slammed its feet into the floor and created a large shockwave through the floor. Tauros stayed on its feet, but stumbled around a bit. Before it could completely regain its composure, Ditto was ordered another headbutt, which connected perfectly. Tauros fell back and slammed into the floor, but quickly jumped back to its feet.

"Alright, Tauros, it's time," Ash called.

Jane gave a confused look. She had no idea what Ash was referring to, and Tauros didn't appear to be charging up for any specific attack.

Victoria sat in the room and leaned forward. "He's doing the same thing he did against me. His Tauros was building up power for its rage attack."

Tauros snorted loudly, then shuffled its front legs. It suddenly began to glow with a red light, then it charged at Ditto. Its speed was so incredible that Ditto had no time to get out of the way. Tauros threw its head into Ditto's body, and the Pokemon flew back at in incredible rate until it slammed into the wall. The impact caused vibrations through the entire room, and left Jane in shock. Ditto stayed on the floor, and didn't move anymore.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jane said slowly, still in shock. "Your Tauros was taking hits to power up its rage attack the entire time."

Ash nodded in return. "It's a little trick we came up with while training on an island. Tauros knows to prepare for its rage attack as soon as it leaves the pokeball."

Jane returned her Ditto while shaking her head. "If an opponent doesn't take that Tauros down quickly enough, then it's next to impossible to withstand that attack. Easily one of the best strategies I have ever seen, simply because no one knows it's coming until after it happens. Well, that leads me to congratulate you, because that was my last Pokemon. You win this battle."

Ash let out a breath of relief. He had hoped there weren't many Pokemon left for the sake of his Tauros. He approached his Pokemon and patted its back happily before returning it.

"Your team is filled with very tough and determined trainers," Jane said. "I could tell by the way they battled that they want nothing more than to win for you."

Jane walked to the left side of the room, where an intercom was placed on the wall. She pressed the button and told everyone on the fourth floor to come down to the third floor. She also told Victoria to exit the room she was in.

Victoria exited the small room, which surprised Ash. "Victoria, were you in there the whole time?"

"Yeah, Jane wanted me to watch the battle so I could learn more from the rest of you," Victoria answered.

"Did you learn anything?" Jane asked with a smile.

"I did actually." Victoria was no longer down about her loss. Her hopes were higher after everything she watched. "I still have a lot to learn, but I think I'm with the perfect people to learn from."

"I would agree. You have two gym leaders, an intelligent researcher, and a master battle strategist as friends. And I'll bet any of them would happily help you."

"I know you're a couple years younger than the rest of us," Ash told Victoria. "You're less experienced than us, but I knew from the battle we had that you had far more talent as a trainer than most."

"Yeah, but you beat me pretty easily in that battle," Victoria responded shyly.

"Through most eyes, that was the result. But you held your ground against my Pokemon. It's all about being confident in yourself and your Pokemon."

"Well said," Misty suddenly said as the rest of the team exited the elevator.

"You all have incredible talent and potential for even more," Jane chimed in. "You just earned your sixth badge in the Legacy League by defeating Pokemon Masters. That is no simply feat. Speaking of which, here is your badge. It is called the Confidence badge. Earning this shows that each of you possess the ability to trust yourself even when there's no one around to support you. Never forget that no matter how much support you have around you, you will never find success if you don't believe in yourself."

"Thank you, Jane," Victoria said with a smile.

Ash accepted the badge, then cheered with his team. After a few more minutes of talking with Jane, they proceeded to leave the gym. It was mid-afternoon at that point, so the group stayed together and began to explore the large city. During the walk, they got a free meal from a small diner owned by an elderly couple that was following their battles. They also got assaulted by a group of young children that wanted autographs. The whole rest of the day was packed with fun and celebrations. To Ash, it was the first time the group was truly together as a team and as friends.


	19. Chapter 19-Pretty in Pink

**Well I'm back from the dead! I apologize for the oddly long hiatus! I didn't forget about this story and will return to regular updates from here till the end of the story. I hope you'll keep reading and keep them reviews coming! I appreciate it all!**

"We can't lose again," Trip told his team as they sat in a diner in Glacier City.

Trip's team had made the long trip to Glacier City in hopes of earning their seventh badge. The trip took almost four weeks, and it was cold and miserable for all five teammates. Once they reached the city, they immediately proceeded to the gym to challenge Bryce. They never expected Bryce to use the strategies that he did. Just like the battle against Ash's team, he melted the ice to create a large pool of water. The team had a much harder time adjusting than Ash's team did, however. They only knocked out three of Bryce's Pokemon before he finished them off.

"Ash already beat this gym, so I know we can do it," Trip continued. "There's no way we are weaker than his team."

"Don't underestimate their strength," Brock said quietly as he sipped his mocha.

"Meaning?"

"I mean that even if everyone else isn't all that experienced, Ash alone makes them a formidable group. We'd be arrogant to think we're stronger than Ash."

Paul leaned forward in his chair as if to signal he was entering into the conversation. "I agree with Brock, but I also believe that when it comes to the Elite Four, Ash's team will be in trouble. Since each teammate must defeat one of the Elite Four on his own, there's a strong chance they'll lose."

Brock sat quiet in his chair. Irritation and frustration was beginning to creep in as he listened to Trip and Paul. Neither of them ever had much respect for Ash, both due to their own arrogance. Brock's main goal may have been to defeat Ash, but he wasn't stupid enough to look down on his old friend's talents in Pokemon battles.

"Everyone doing alright?" a waitress asked the group suddenly.

Brock looked up and nodded quickly. He began to look back to the group, but suddenly shot his attention back to the waitress. She was already walking away, causing him to jump to his feet to chase her down.

"There he goes again," Barry said with an amused smile. "Can't keep himself from a pretty lady."

"Let him go," Trip said. "He's the only one of us who didn't look like a complete rookie in that battle anyway."

No one said what they were thinking, but everyone had the same thoughts. Everyone knew the only reason Brock was with them was because Ash was on the other side. He hardly considered himself as a part of the team, and even less so as a friend to any of them. The only one that he even remotely built a connection to was Barry.

"Yeah, I'm the second-in-command for my team," Brock tried to brag to the waitress. She seemed amused, but nothing more.

"That's great for you," the girl tried to say with some enthusiasm. "I uh-I have to get back to the kitchen."

The waitress turned and quickly walked to the back of the diner. Brock dropped his head in disappointment. He stayed stationary until Barry showed up next to him and patted him on the back.

"Shot down again huh?" Barry asked through a chuckle.

"Brock doesn't get shot down," Brock said confidently. "I'm just too much man for them!"

Barry couldn't contain himself anymore and let a full laugh out. "Whatever you say man. Hey, I think Trip's done complaining for now so let's get out of here."

Brock didn't argue with Barry's proposal. "I gotta get out of here for a while."

"The purpose of these early morning training sessions is to build up strength and endurance," Gary explained to a half-asleep Victoria.

The group was four days into their trip to Pink Town, where the seventh gym stood. While they were still in Morlan City, Victoria had asked Gary if she could join him in his morning training. He was hesitant at first, but eventually agreed after tiring from Victoria's constant begging.

"A Pokemon battle is more than just strength, but building strength will also build confidence," Gary continued. "Now I can't claim to know it all, but I've been around Pokemon for a long time now and have picked up a lot of knowledge from other people, both trainers and scholars."

"These past few days alone have helped an awful lot," Victoria said after a long yawn. "Jane made me aware of my biggest weakness."

"Your confidence," Gary said, finishing Victoria's statement. She responded with a nod. "That's why you should continue this training with me, and even in the future when we aren't traveling together anymore. Your Pokemon are already insanely strong. Heck, you even created your own Pokemon attack with that multiple shadow ball move your Jellicent used against Clover."

"Thanks for that." Victoria still struggled with finding the kind of confidence Jane had described. "Sometimes I just feel like I'm too young to be here."

"Well Ash and I were only eleven years old when we competed in the Indigo League. I finished in the top thirty-two while Ash finished in the top sixteen after defeating me. We were two of the youngest to ever get that far, and there was even a ten year old kid who earned all eight of his badges in only six months. His name was Richie, and he beat Ash in the tournament. The way I see it, age has absolutely nothing to do with who you are as a Pokemon trainer."

"But I've only competed in two league tournaments, and never did better than the top sixty-four."

"That's the thing about those tournaments." Gary plopped down in the grass next to Victoria. "Anybody can beat anybody. A single lucky dodge of an attack can change the tide of the entire battle."

Gary watched his Scizor swiftly moved through the small field, slicing through the tall weeds. Victoria's Accelgor was doing similar. Each day, they trained with a different Pokemon for the entire session.

"Do you know much about Ash's early years?" Gary asked.

"Not in much detail," Victoria answered. "I just know what everyone knows. He's from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, and gradually became more well-known for both his battles and his humanitarianism."

"Well, what you don't know is that when he first became a trainer, he was one of the worst I'd ever seen." Victoria cracked up from Gary's statement. "That being said, what he was always good at was being resilient. He seemed to be immune to any negative criticism, and always jumped straight to his feet. I used to think he was just an immature child. I never imagined that attitude of his was the very reason he's the trainer he is today."

Victoria listened carefully as Gary continued his story about Ash's past. She had always known that Ash came from humble beginnings, but was unaware of how much he went through to become what he was.

"You guys ready to hit the road?" Ash suddenly said from behind the two trainers. Misty and Iris were at the camp, packing things up.

"Yeah," Gary answered. "Return Scizor! Great job today."

"Return Accelgor," Victoria called as she stood up.

"If we're lucky, we'll make it to Pink Town by lunch," Ash said as he looked into the sky. "Looks pretty clear so far. Hopefully we'll make it the whole way without any rain."

"Challenge the gym this afternoon?" Gary asked.

"That's the plan."

Everyone finished gathering their things and started walking down the path. The walk was filled with random discussions, but it always went back to the same topic. For a town to be called Pink Town, what type of Pokemon would they gym leader use? Each place they visited to that point had some kind of hint to the type of Pokemon they would face, but no Pink Town.

Within three hours of walking, the group finally reached the gate to Pink Town. It didn't seem to be too large, but the scenery shocked them all. Every single house and building was colored with some shade of pink. Even the trees and bushes were decorated with pink buds. There were no streets for vehicles, but instead everyone walked or rode bikes along a pink, brick sidewalk.

"Whoa pink!" Gary exclaimed. "I don't think I can stay here too long."

"I think it's awesome!" Victoria said happily.

A young girl suddenly walked up to the group. She didn't seem to be any older than seven or eight years old. She wore a long pink dress, along with pink tennis shoes. She rocked her feet from heel to toe as she looked at the group.

"Welcome to Pink Town!" she exclaimed. "Are you the trainers that are going to challenge the gym?"

"Yes we are," Ash answered.

"Great! My name's Lizzie. I'm the gym leader's daughter."

Ash gave her a smile. "It's great to meet you. Would we be able to challenge the gym today?"

Lizzie nodded excitedly and grabbed Ash's hand. She quickly yanked at him as she began to drag him down the path through town. She skipped as they walked, humming softly all the way until they reached the front of the gym.

"Here's the Pink Town Gym!" Lizzie sung.

Ash put his gaze on the gym. It was a one-story building, no larger or smaller than traditional gyms. It was, however, just as pink as everything else in town. Flowery vines hugged the left and right sides of the gym, and the path to the door was lined with multiple different flowers.

"Come on!" Lizzie said as she tugged at Ash's arm.

"Alright, we're coming," Ash laughed as he and his friends followed Lizzie through the door.

There was no hallway or second door that led to the battlefield of the gym. As soon as they entered the gym, they were already before the field. It had all the same features of most of the other gyms, with the podium for their pokeballs as well as a trainer's box. The interior was more modest compared to the outside, with lighter pink colors as well as additional colors. On the opposite side of the field stood a woman who carried a large smile.

"Welcome to the Pink Gym!" the woman exclaimed happily. "I see Lizzie found you and dragged you here herself. I am so sorry for her forwardness."

"Oh it's ok," Ash responded with a smile of his own. "We planned to head here right away anyway. You're the gym leader?"

"That's right! My name is Stina, the leader of this gym. Can you guess what type of Pokemon I battle with?"

Ash glanced at his friends. Each of them had the same response, which was a shrug of their shoulders. None of them had an idea of what Stina would use. Their first assumption would have been normal type, but since they already battled a normal gym, it was impractical.

"Honestly, we've been looking forward to hearing that from you," Ash answered. "We have no idea."

Stina let out a joyous laugh. "I figured that would be your answer! I spoke with Rick on the phone yesterday. He tells me that you're fully aware of the seventy Pokemon in this region that you have not seen before."

"Yeah, I plan to try and catch some while we're here."

"Excellent! Catch as many as you can! You can never have too many friends."

Stina held a pokeball in her hand. She flicked it into the air, and a Pokemon emerged from it. Ash and his friends all stared at the Pokemon, wide-eyed. It was one that they had never seen before.

"This is my good friend, Aromatisse," Stina introduced.

The Aromatisse was pink from head to toe. It was chubby-shaped with its entire torso covered with a thick coat of fur that was shaded with a slightly lighter pink from the rest of its body. Its two ears stuck straight up with a single curve. The only part of it that wasn't pink was its small, white face. Even its eyes were shaded pink.

"It's so cute!" Misty suddenly squealed. She ran toward the Pokemon and stopped right in front of it. Aromatisse happily accepted the few pats that Misty gave it.

"In addition to the seventy Pokemon that inhabit this region and the mega stones, we also discovered a whole new type," Stina explained.

"Another Pokemon type?" Gary repeated in the form of questioning. "How did they discover another type?"

"Well, as the grandson to the famous Professor Oak, and as a researcher yourself, you know that Pokemon research never ends. Some researchers' job is to experiment with various Pokemon attacks and abilities in order to determine the typing of the move. They also spend hours per day with different Pokemon to determine that Pokemon's type. It was only a couple of years ago that they came to the discovery of the fairy type Pokemon. It was a discovery that was only made possible by the Pokemon that are exclusive to this region. Aromatisse here is one of those fairy type Pokemon, evolved from a Pokemon named Spritzee."

"Wow, I want to catch a fairy of my own!" Misty continued in her cute rage.

Stina chuckled before continuing. "While I'm not going to get into detail about fairy type attacks and abilities, I do believe it's only fair that you know the type advantages and disadvantages. The fairy type is known to be powerful against dark, dragon, and fighting type Pokemon. Their attacks are found to be weak against fire, poison, and steel type Pokemon. Defensively, they can resist bug, dark, and fighting type moves, and are completely immune to dragon type moves. They are only known to be weak to poison and steel type attacks. Now feel free to take all the time you need to figure out your order and Pokemon selections."

Ash turned to his friends. Everyone looked equally excited and concerned at the same time. They never expected the opportunity to battle a new type, but was worried about what kind of surprises they might have in store.

"They're immune to dragon attacks," Iris said with a worried tone.

"But weak to steel type Pokemon," Ash responded. "I'd say bring your Excadrill out for this battle."

Iris nodded. "I'll go first too."

"I think I'll go second," Gary said. "I'll use my own steel type with Scizor."

"I want to go third," Victoria said right after Gary. "I'm gonna use Cofagrigus."

"Well then I"m fourth," Misty said. "I'm going to use Cloyster."

"Awesome," Ash said in response to everyone's decision. He then looked at his Pikachu. "You up for a battle Pikachu?"

Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder happily. It didn't get to battle nearly as much as it used to, so it always jumped at the chance. Sparks trickled from its cheeks at excitement grew.

"We're ready," Ash said while turning back to face Stina.

Stina hopped up and down clapping her hands like a young girl, her daughter imitating her. "Great! I'm ready to battle whenever you are, with Aromatisse being my first Pokemon!"

Iris stepped into the trainer's box. She did her best to keep a determined, solid look on her face, but Stina's almost child-like, chipper face was incredibly disarming. Even her Pokemon seemed to be unconcerned over the upcoming battle as it appeared just as happy.

"Oh my gosh, your hair is so beautiful!" Stina suddenly blurted out.

Iris was taken aback by Stina's random comment. "Oh, thank you."

"I'm serious! I love the purple hair! I wish I had the courage to change my hair to a bold color like that!"

"Well, this may sound weird, but this is my natural color."

"Wow! I didn't know that was possible!"

Gary stepped over next to Ash. "Did we accidentally walk into a beauty salon?"

Ash snorted a little as he tried to contain his laugh. "I don't know. It seems like it."

"How about we get this battle underway!" Stina finally said after a few more minutes of discussing hair with Iris.

"Alright, sounds good," Iris agreed. "Let's go, Excadrill!"

Excadrill jumped out of its pokeball, drills spinning in the air. Iris' Excadrill was always on the intense side when it came to battles, and was considered to be more powerful than half of her dragons.

"Ok, fairy Pokemon resist fighting attacks, so brick break won't do well in this battle," Iris told herself. She faced her Excadrill. "Excadrill, start things off with an agility."

Excadrill jumped into action and began to run around the field. Its already impressive speed began to rise, forcing Aromatisse to stay on its toes. Stina watched with a smile on her face.

"Aromatisse, use disarming voice," Stina said quickly.

Aromatisse opened its mouth, and shouted loudly. Visible sound waves flew out and swept directly in front of where Excadrill was running. Excadrill lost its balance as it hit the attack and fell over face-first.

"You alright?" Iris called. Excadrill got back to its feet as quickly as it could. "Great, use earthquake."

Excadrill jabbed its drills into the ground, and began to spin them. The ground began to shake and break apart through the gym floor. Debris flew around with a few slamming into Aromatisse. Iris immediately continued the assault by ordering a rock slide attack. Excadrill's increased speed allowed it to get the attack off before Aromatisse could respond, knocking it back even more.

"Great job!" Iris praised.

"Aromatisse, I believe in you!" Stina called with no concern. "Use wish."

Aromatisse stood still for a second as it closed its eyes as if it was praying. Iris didn't waste any time and ordered another rock slide attack. Stina countered by having Aromatisse use protect, which completely stopped the rock slide.

"You're amazing!" Stina sung to her Pokemon. The wish finally came through, and a bright light surrounded Aromatisse for a few seconds. "Now you've been healed! Use moonblast!"

Aromatisse held its hands up, and a glowing ball appeared above it that resembled a bright moon. The sphere quickly launched toward Excadrill, and connected with its side. While Excadrill appeared to take damage, it didn't seem to be much.

"That must be a fairy type attack," Iris thought to herself. "Excadrill won't take much damage from it. We just need to keep this up until it's exhausted."

"Ash's group is in their seventh gym battle right now," Trip told the group. They sat in the lounge of their hotel.

"So if they win, we'll both have seven badges," Amelia said.

"True, but we barely won today's battle against Bryce," Paul chimed in. "And our last gym is almost a month's walk from here."

Brock sat quiet in his seat. He was listening to the discussion, but didn't too much care. Their final gym battle would be in Bricker Town against Bingwen. That was his only concern at that point.

"So what if we both get eight badges around the same time?" Barry asked.

"I don't know," Trip answered. "Maybe they'll have the Elite Four decide who's most deserving."

"Great," Amelia said grumpily. "Ash is famous, so of course they'd pick him."

Brock finally decided to speak up after Amelia's comment. "His fame doesn't mean anything to this league. Even his own dad made every effort to defeat him. These are the highest ranking Pokemon Masters in the world, so don't expect them to be a petty as your common gym leader."

Brock's words were stern, as always. Amelia didn't say anything in response, but grumbled a little bit. She was known for always trying to be right, but Brock did a good job of shooting her down every time.

"Everyone needs to stop worrying about Ash's team, and worry more about our final gym battle," Brock continued. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Paul was nodding in agreement. "Once we have our eighth badge, we'll see if Ash's team does the same. Then we'll worry about the what-ifs."

"Finish things with another rock slide!" Iris called out to Excadrill.

Excadrill quickly ran toward an exhausted Aromatisse. Within seconds, the rock slide attack was bombarding the fairy Pokemon. Aromatisse took a few hits, but eventually fell to the floor, knocked out.

"Well well," Stina said. "Return Aromatisse. You did great."

"That was great," Gary said to Victoria. "She kept the pressure up, and that kept her from becoming complacent in the middle of the battle."

Victoria closely listened to Gary's small bits of advice throughout the battle. In her eyes, he had become a type of unofficial coach. Gary had accepted the position without any hesitation as he learned how much he enjoyed teaching. It seemed to fall right in line with his passion for researching.

"So the famous dragon trainer has some power outside of those dragons," Stina said. "That's impressive!"

"I wouldn't be a good trainer if I couldn't train different types of Pokemon," Iris responded with a smile.

"Too true! Prior to the discovery of fairy type Pokemon, I trained all different types. My favorite, however, was the different evolutions available to Eevee. Imagine my surprise and excitement when it was discovered that Eevee also has a fairy type evolution! You're up, Sylveon!"

The new Eevee evolution emerged onto the field. The Pokemon was around the same size as all the other evolutions. In the background, Misty could be heard going crazy over how cute it looked. Its main body was snow-white, and its paws and ears pink. A white and pink bow sat on its neck, and two white scarfs ruffled out from it. Two more scarfs waved in the air above its head. All four were tipped with a bright blue.

"Sylveon, are you ready to dance?" Stina called. Sylveon jumped up and down with excitement.

"Alright, Excadrill use earthquake!" Iris ordered.

Excadrill drove its drills into the ground to create another earthquake. The ground began to break apart just like before, but Sylveon was having a better time than Aromatisse had. It danced around the field, dodging rocks, and even dancing across the flying debris. By the end of the earthquake, it had not taken a single hit.

"Beautiful!" Stina sang loudly. "Now use moonblast!"

Sylveon's scarfs floated straight into the air, and the moon-like orb appeared in the middle of them. The attack launched toward Excadrill much faster than the previous opponent's attack, but Excadrill didn't show much concern. It endured the attack, but was pushed back a few feet in the process.

"Now use shadow ball," Stina continued.

"Dodge that one and use rock slide!" Iris ordered.

The shadow ball attack formed and launched toward Excadrill. Excadrill easily dodged the attack, but wasn't prepared for what came after. Two more shadow balls flew directly into its face, throwing it back until it slammed against the wall.

"What just happened?" Misty said from the background.

"It looked like a multi-shadow ball," Gary said. "Like what you did against Clover, Victoria."

"Finish this with psyshock," Stina ordered.

Excadrill was regaining its balance just as Sylveon jumped in front of it. A bright pink light appeared in a line, and it slashed across Excadrill's body. The attack forced Excadrill right back against the wall, then another shadow ball attack finished it off for good.

Stina clapped her hands with excitement. "Sylveon's the best! I have to thank Victoria though, because she's the one who came up with that multiple shadow ball move!"

"That took my Pokemon over a year to master," Victoria said. "You did it in a matter of months!"

Stina smiled largely. "Pokemon Master!"

Iris returned her Pokemon and stepped out of the trainer's box. Gary nodded to her, then took his place in the box. Stina was still carrying her child-like excitement, which was on the verge of annoying Gary.

"I hear you're planning to open up your own research center someday," Stina told Gary. "Following in your grandfather's footsteps."

"In a way, yes," Gary responded. "My grandpa's focus is on the habitats and natures of Pokemon. I want to research more on the battling techniques and abilities that Pokemon possess. For over a hundred years, trainers have caught Pokemon and battled with them. I want to find out why we are able to grow such a connection with Pokemon, and grow the kind of trust we have in each other."

"That's an awesome dream! I hope you achieve your goal someday."

Gary nodded in a way of saying thanks. He then proceeded to grab his pokeball. "I choose you, Scizor!"

Scizor jumped out of its pokeball. It stood still, watching over Sylveon. Gary and it shared an equally aggressive gaze. They were both ready for the battle.

"You're quite the intense trainer!" Stina exclaimed. "I guess it wouldn't be fair if we prolonged this any more."

"One more thing," Gary said suddenly. "While we were still in Morlan City, I came across a merchant who had a lot of unique items for sale. One of them was a little red stone that seems to react well to Scizor."

"He didn't!" Victoria said in surprise.

"I think he did," Ash responded. "He found a mega stone for Scizor."

Gary smiled, then pressed the button on his bracelet. Scizor began to glow as it grew taller. Its entire body bulked up, and its wings grew longer. The two claws on its arms became massive, covering half the length of its entire arm. Its legs also grew larger, forming into two large spike-like appendages.

"So you have a Mega Scizor now?" Stina said. "Just like a researcher to look outside the box to find a new edge."

"More of a lucky happening in my opinion," Gary responded.

"Whether it be chance, or a good ability to find rare items, the result is unchanged. Now let's begin. Sylveon, use shadow ball!"

Sylveon launched three shadow balls simultaneously toward Scizor. Scizor responded immediately, and swiftly darted to the side, dodging all three attacks. It used its wings to hover only a couple inches above the floor, and was able to change directions almost immediately without much struggle.

"Use swords dance," Gary ordered.

Scizor stopped for a few seconds, and began to charge up. With swords dance, Scizor's attack would grow even higher than it already was. Gary had only been through one training session with Scizor in its mega form, but got to know it very well. Its already high attack seemed to skyrocket while in the mega form.

"Now use bullet punch!" Gary continued.

Stina called for Sylveon to dodge the attack, but it had no chance. Before anyone could blink, Scizor was already in Sylveon's face, throwing the blunt end of its massive claw into the Pokemon's face. Sylveon flew back nearly ten feet, then dragged on the ground for a few more before getting back to its feet.

"Use wish," Stina called.

"Use another bullet punch," Gary ordered.

Sylveon prepared to make its wish, but Scizor acted too quickly once again. The attack was just as forceful as the prior one, dealing a significant amount of damage to Sylveon. After the attack, Gary kept the pressure up and ordered for Scizor to use acrobatics. The attack dealt almost as much damage as the prior two, and it completely overwhelmed Sylveon.

"Protect!" Stina called right after Gary ordered superpower attack.

"Back off and use another swords dance," Gary said in response.

Scizor took advantage of Sylveon's defensive position and charged itself up even more. Stina glanced over to Gary and saw the intense look on his face. He was one-hundred percent in the battle, and was calling it perfectly.

"Now finish this with a final bullet punch," Gary said.

Scizor darted to the side, then behind Sylveon, making the opponent dizzy. It finally moved in and threw both of its massive claws into Sylveon's side, and that was all it took. Sylveon flew all the way across the field before hitting the ground, and no one was surprised when it didn't get back to its feet.

"This is the same Gary we've been traveling with these past eight months, right?" Victoria whispered to Ash.

"No, it's not," Ash responded. "This is the real Gary Oak. This is why it took me a whole year to finally match him when we first became trainers. He's got the mind of a Pokemon professor. He can analyze the opponent within seconds, and find its weaknesses. Once he does that, he does everything possible to exploit them."

Stina clapped toward Gary. "You are a freak in a Pokemon battle! You wouldn't even let me breathe during that assault!"

Gary didn't say anything in response. He had found his groove, and didn't want to step out of it. All he wanted was for Stina to bring out her next Pokemon.

"Alright, so I guess my next Pokemon should be brought out," Stina finally said. "This one is a Pokemon that you should all already know. With the discovery of the fairy type, we also found that some already discovered Pokemon from other regions shared this type. I choose you, Togekiss!"

Togekiss flew out of its pokeball and hovered above the field. Everyone shared a level of shock at the sight of a Pokemon they all knew. To their knowledge, Togekiss was a normal type Pokemon with a secondary type of flying. However, with the new discoveries, its normal typing was removed and replaced with the fairy type, making it a fairy and flying type.

"With your Scizor lacking the ability to fly with those wings, my Togekiss has a pretty big advantage," Stina declared.

"I would be inclined to disagree with that statement," Gary responded. "Your Togekiss can fly, but attacks commonly used by a Togekiss are weak against the hard steel of Scizor. And you can't ignore the fact that my Scizor is still in its mega evolution."

Stina smiled and nodded her head. "All of that is true, so let's just see what happens. Togekiss, use air slash!"

Togekiss swooped toward Scizor and quickly swiped across Scizor's body with its wing. Scizor didn't attempt to dodge it as the attack barely did any damage to its hard shell. Scizor stood still and kept a cocky look on its face.

"Now use thunder wave!" Stina suddenly shouted.

Gary's eyes widened with the order. Because Scizor didn't move, it was too close to Togekiss to have a chance to dodge the attack. The electric wave fired from Togekiss' wings, and surged throughout Scizor's body. Scizor's limbs suddenly seized up, and it was unable to move.

"Aura sphere," Stina continued.

Togekiss did a quick loop in the air and stopped a few up in the air. A brown colored sphere appeared in front of it, and fired toward Scizor. Once the attack hit, Scizor fell back a few feet before slamming into the floor. Togekiss followed up with Stina ordering a second aura sphere that hit just as hard as the first.

"Are you ok?" Gary called out to Scizor. Scizor finally regained control of its limbs as it slowly got back to its feet. It glanced at Gary with a confident nod. "Great, use swords dance!"

Stina shook her head, fully aware of how powerful Scizor would become with a third swords dance. "Togekiss, use air slash!"

Togekiss darted toward Scizor and swiped its wing. Scizor reacted perfectly by ducking underneath the wing, then jumping away to create distance. Once it was clear, it finally used its swords dance ability to increase its attack strength even more.

"Use aura sphere," Stina ordered.

"Bullet punch!" Gary called.

Scizor readied itself, then darted across the field. Togekiss missed completely with its own attack by more than five feet. Scizor suddenly stopped and changed direction directly for Togekiss. Within a couple seconds, Togekiss was being punched in the face by Scizor's claw.

"Now use acrobatics," Gary continued.

Scizor wasted no time and used its next attack. Togekiss dropped to the ground at an incredible speed, causing dust to pick up into the air. Scizor followed up after being ordered to use another bullet punch by knocked Togekiss right back to the ground as it was getting up. As a result, Togekiss was knocked out.

"So intense!" Stina exclaimed. "Why don't you lighten up a little?"

"I'll lighten up when the battle's over," Gary replied.

"But battles are meant to be fun!"

Gary shook his head. "Who said I'm not having fun? I'm having a blast, even if I don't show it the same way you do."

"He really is having fun," Ash told the group. "The more into the battle he gets, the more he has a blast."

Stina looked down at her pokeballs. She was down to three Pokemon already. She sighed as she thought about her misfortune thanks to Gary using an aggressive steel type Pokemon, and the mega evolution didn't help.

"I choose Florges!" Stina announced.

Gary's curiosity was sparked as yet another new Pokemon entered the field. Florges looked more unique than a lot of other Pokemon he had ever seen. Its body seemed to be no more than an abnormally large flower stem with two leaves coming up from the bottom. Its head looked a lot like a large, red flower, with the center being its face.

"I really have enjoyed our battle with each other, but I'm curious to see what your friends have in store," Stina said. "So I will have to finish your Scizor here."

"You can try," Gary countered. "Scizor, use bullet punch!"

Florges took the hit and flew back a few feet before hitting the ground. It quickly got back up, then began to glow. Before long, Gary realized it used recover to regain some of its health.

"Scizor, we're gonna have to keep the pressure up!" Gary called. "It's gonna recover every time if it has a chance!"

"Perceptive as always!" Stina exclaimed. "You do not want to give me a break!"

"I'm going to win this battle," Gary declared boldly. "I owe Ash a lot, so now's the time for me to repay."

Scizor used its superior speed and continued its heavy assault on Florges. Florges had no time to react, and was quickly forced into a corner. Gary ordered one final bullet punch, and that was all it took for Florges to fall out for good. When it was over, Florges had barely been on the field for three whole minutes.

"It seems Gary Oak finally stepped up," Rick said into his phone. He sat in his office with the tv on, watching the battle intently.

"It was only a matter of time," a woman said from the other side of the phone. "So has your opinion of them changed much from when they first got here?"

Rick took a sip of coffee before speaking again. "You know me, Belle. I'm not one to change my mind much."

"Oh I'm fully aware! It takes a stubborn man to defeat a member of the former Elite Four without losing a single Pokemon. You gotta admit though, they're really great trainers. Maybe even better than we were at that age."

Rick continued to watch the battle. Gary's Scizor was finally knocked out by a mega evolved Mawile, but it took a lot of effort to do so. Victoria was up next, sending out her Cofagrigus.

"How's construction going?" Rick asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Nearly complete, actually," Belle answered. "This stadium is gonna be a huge surprise for them!"

"You're going all-out with this. The champion didn't build a new stadium for us."

"No, but that was a long time ago. It's going to be a cause for celebration no matter which team reaches us."

"Well just make sure they have a good challenge. Frankly, I don't care how fancy the stadium looks if the battles aren't good."

Belle chuckled, finding amusement in Rick's lack of emotion. No matter what the topic, he never displayed happiness or sorrow. No matter how well someone knew him, it was hard to read him.

"You're still watching the battle, right?" Belle asked.

"Yes, and it's taking a turn for the worst," Rick answered. "That's the second straight battle that Victoria failed to knock out an opposing Pokemon. Her confidence, or lack thereof, is ending the battle for her."

"Well here's to hoping she can find that confidence before the reach us!"

"You mean if they reach you."

Stina hopped up and down with excitement. She and her Mawile had managed to even the battle with two Pokemon left on both sides. She didn't neglect to realize her final two opponents were Misty and Ash, though.

"Go Cloyster!" Misty called with a toss of her pokeball. She began to regret choosing her Cloyster for the battle thanks to the misfortune of having to face Mawile. Cloyster wasn't catered to battle the defenses of a steel type Pokemon.

"Mawile, use iron head!" Stina called.

Mawile ran toward Cloyster quickly. Cloyster stood its ground, and right before impact, it closed its shell and absorbed the attack. Once it opened, Misty called for it to use rock blast. The attack connected, but clearly didn't cause much damage.

"Looks like your Cloyster can't do much to steel types," Stina said. "Good for me! Mawile, use another iron head!"

The attack repeated the same steps as before. Cloyster guarded against the attack with its shell, but it didn't use an attack immediately after. Stina noticed a smirk on Misty's face.

"Cloyster, use hydro pump!" Misty ordered.

Cloyster opened its shell wide, and a powerful stream of water shot out. It slammed into Mawile and pushed it clear across the field. It finally stopped after crashing into the wall, then dropping to the floor, knocked out.

"Trickery! I like it!" Stina exclaimed. "You made me think your Cloyster couldn't damage my Pokemon when if fact, you had a trump card all along!"

"It was worth a try," Misty replied with a smile.

"And it paid off! So now you get to see my pride and joy! I've been with this final Pokemon for longer than I can remember. Go Gardevoir!"

Everyone was initially confused at her choosing a psychic type Pokemon. It didn't take long for them to realize Gardevoir must have the fairy type as well. Their primary concern was still its psychic abilities, however. It proceeded to get worse as Stina revealed that it had a mega evolution as well. Its appearance was mostly unchanged, with its dress-like bottom flaring out. Otherwise, it remained relatively the same.

"Gardy and I have been together since I was a child," Stina explained happily. "It was a gift from my father shortly before he got sicked and passed away. Ever since then, I refused to travel without it!"

"That's a touching story," Misty replied. "I can tell just by looking at it that it loves you a lot."

"And that loves translates to a near unstoppable combination in battle! Gardy, use psyshock!"

Gardevoir lifted its hand up, then swiped it downward. At the same time, a purple light sliced across Cloyster's body. Cloyster fell back before regaining control of itself. Shortly after, Stina called for a psychic attack. Cloyster suddenly lost complete control of its body and began to fly upward until it slammed into the ceiling.

"Cloyster, try and use hydro pump!" Misty called.

Cloyster began to shoot water toward Gardevoir, but it couldn't hit as Gardevoir continued to delegate the position of Cloyster. Once its psychic hold was released, Cloyster quickly pulled back to create distance.

"Cloyster, use icicle spear," Misty ordered.

Cloyster fired off five sharp blades of ice toward Gardevoir. Gardevoir easily dodged all five attacks by dancing around them. Misty couldn't help but take a second to admire the opponents graceful movements on the field. Everything seemed to come easily for it.

"Use moonblast," Stina called.

Gardevoir held its hand above its head, and an orb of light appeared. Cloyster closed its shell to guard against the attack, but the moonblast made contact and threw it clear across the field. Once it crashed down on the floor, it didn't try to get back up.

"I can't believe how easily she won," Misty told herself. "This Gardevoir is something else."

"Oh I'm so excited!" Stina squealed loudly. "I get to battle Ash now!"

Ash gave Misty a pat on the back, then walked into the trainer's box. Pikachu stood on his shoulder and waited for the word to enter the field.

"So which of your famous Pokemon do I have the pleasure of battling?" Stina asked happily.

"You have your best friend on the field right now," Ash stated. "So it's only fair my best friend is out there as well. Let's go Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and onto the field. It was only Pikachu's second battle in the Legacy League, and it couldn't barely contain its excitement. Sparks surged from its cheeks, and its legs trembled as it waited for the word to start.

"I'm not sure about this!" Stina called. "The stories I've heard about your Pikachu makes it sound more like a legend than a real Pokemon!"

Ash smiled confidently. "I'm not one to entertain stories, so why not find out in battle?"

"Sounds fair to me! Gardevoir, start by using moonblast!"

Gardevoir launched the moonblast toward Pikachu, but Pikachu jumped straight into the air and dodged the attack completely. Ash didn't say anything, but nodded to his Pokemon. Pikachu knew instantly what to do, and let a massive wave of electricity fly from its cheeks and hit Gardevoir. Gardevoir let out a shout in pain until the attack ended.

"Now use volt tackle!" Ash called.

"Psychic, Gardy!" Stina ordered.

Pikachu became covered in sparks as it ran straight for Gardevoir. Gardevoir prepared to use its psychic attack, but it didn't seem to have any effect on Pikachu. Before Stina could think of something, Pikachu slammed into Gardevoir with all its might, sending sparks throughout its body.

"Psychic is a dangerous attack," Ash said. "But the Pokemon using it has to have a complete mental fix on the opponent. Move fast enough, and you can't get a lock on it."

"Absolutely brilliant!" Stina exclaimed. "Gardevoir, use psyshock!"

Pikachu once again dodged the attack by jumped away. Immediately after, it responded to Ash's order to use thunderbolt. Gardevoir managed to avoid damage by using protect to prevent the attack from hitting it.

"Use iron tail," Ash ordered.

"Use another protect," Stina countered.

Pikachu ran toward Gardevoir with incredible speed. Its tail began to glow, then take a metallic color. Pikachu jumped into the air in front of Gardevoir and threw its tail at the opponent. Gardevoir held its hands out for the protect, but it failed to get the barrier up and took the full force of the attack.

"Now thunder!" Ash called.

Pikachu watched Gardevoir fall back, then let the sparks fly from its body. The massive bolts of lightning blinded everyone in the room for a few seconds. All they could hear was Gardevoir letting out shouts as the attack continued for a few seconds.

"Are you ok Gardevoir?" Stina called, but got no answer.

Pikachu ended its attack and jumped back to the side of the field that Ash stood on. Gardevoir seemed to still be conscious, but was barely staying on its feet.

"Can you keep going?" Stina asked. Gardevoir looked to its trainer and nodded with determination. "Excellent! Use psychic!"

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash called.

Gardevoir picked Pikachu up with its psychic ability, but Pikachu got its thunderbolt off at the same time. Once Gardevoir got hit with the attack, it lost its hold on Pikachu and threw the Pokemon into the air. Pikachu flew up until it hit the ceiling, then fell back down to the ground. Seconds later, Gardevoir fell to the floor and didn't get back up.

"Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu laid on the ground, unmoving at first. "Come one, buddy! Get up!"

Pikachu heard Ash, and slowly got back to its feet. Its legs shook for a few seconds, but it eventually gained full control of itself again. Gardevoir remained on the ground, knocked out. Stina looked at the result of the battle and stayed silent for a few seconds before the smile returned to her face.

"I have to say, Ash," Stina said. "That Pikachu is not normal!"

"Of course Pikachu isn't normal," Ash replied. "Pikachu is the best!"

Pikachu happily jumped back onto Ash's shoulder and Ash gave it a grateful hug. Nothing made Pikachu happier than seeing Ash happy.

"Well normal or not, you've successfully defeated me," Stina said. "Congratulations on yet another impressive victory to all of you! You've earned the Bonds Badge. This badge proves that you each have an unbreakable bond with your Pokemon. Without that, you wouldn't have seven badges in the Legacy League."

"Thank you so much," Ash said happily. He turned to his friends and joined them in cheering and high-fives.

"If I may warn you, though," Stina interrupted. "Your final gym battle will prove to be far more difficult than you're used to. It's not because she is necessarily more powerful than other gym leaders, but you have never battled someone with her style before. Good luck, nonetheless!"

"Thank you," Ash replied. "We'll do our best, just like we always do."


	20. Chapter 20-The End of a Leader

"Would someone explain to me how one man escapes from a maximum security jail?" Rick almost shouted to four men in his office.

"Sir, it wasn't just one man," one of the men replied. "The reports say that two people from the outside came with Pokemon and broke him out. It all happened so fast, the guards couldn't respond in time."

Rick sat in his chair with his eyes closed. He began to breathe slowly and deeply in an attempt to calm down. He had just found out that the Team Rocket leader, Samuel, had broken out of jail. Even worse, he managed to regain all six of his Pokemon as well by breaking into the evidence building shortly after.

"So we have Team Rocket at large once again," Rick said. "Put every city on full alert. Put a security detail outside of every Pokemon Center and Gym, and no one gets in or out without showing their id. I will be heading the pursuit of Samuel from here on."

"Understood!" the four men said simultaneously. They all left the office and proceeded to follow their orders.

Rick swiveled in his chair to get to his phone. He picked it up and pressed the number three button, then hit dial. After a few rings, the other end finally picked up.

"Rick, this is a surprise," Professor Oak said from the other end of the line. "What can I do for you?"

"Samuel of Team Rocket apparently broke out of jail last night," Rick responded. "He also managed to retrieve his Pokemon. He will most likely be coming after Ash and his friends, so I need you to warn him as soon as you hear from him."

"Sure, I can do that. He usually calls me every night to catch me up on things, so I'll tell him first thing. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going after Samuel myself." Rick switched his computer on and activated the face-to-face screen. "I need you to send me a few of my Pokemon."

Professor Oak turned his own screen on so they could speak face-to-face. "I assume you're referring to your normal team and not your gym team?"

"Yes, I'll need them if I'm to stop him on my own. I don't want to get Ash involved if I can help it."

Oak gave Rick a coy smile. "So you're finally being a concerned father, huh?"

Rick closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't have time for your fatherly words right now. Thank you for switching my Pokemon out."

"I still don't understand why you still use me to hold onto your Pokemon."

Rick gave Oak a look of disappointment. "I've been using your transfer system since your dad was still alive and in charge. I wouldn't trust anyone else to look after my Pokemon."

Before Oak could express gratitude, Rick had already ended the phone call. Oak simply chuckled and finished transferring Rick's Pokemon through the computer. When all was said and done, Rick had exchanged five of his six Pokemon.

"We should leave first thing in the morning," Ash told the group while they ate in a diner. "The sooner we get out eighth badge, the sooner we can challenge the Elite Four."

"Yeah, and our rival team only needs one more badge too," Gary said. "We'll need to work quick."

"I heard they lost to Bryce their first try," Iris said. "I would have been embarrassed if they never lost when we did."

Ash shook his head with a smile. "Losing doesn't make us weaker. If anything, our loss before a win proved how strong and resilient we are. We got destroyed in our first match with Rick, but we didn't look at that as a demotivator. It made us stronger."

No one disagreed with Ash's statement. They each felt like they improved substantially after their battles against Rick. They had already agreed that Rick was by far the biggest challenge they had to date.

"Well good afternoon!" Mr. Yuki suddenly said from behind Ash.

Ash turned to see the league president as well as a young girl. "Hello, Mr. Yuki! What are you doing in Pink Town?"

Mr. Yuki put his hand on the young girl's shoulder. "My daughter's favorite clothing store is here, so every year on her birthday we come here for a couple of days and I take her on a shopping spree."

"Oh that's so nice," Misty said. She looked at Mr. Yuki's daughter. "What's your name?"

"Anastasia," the little girl replied shyly. She held up seven fingers. "I'm turning seven."

"Seven!" Misty giggled at the girl's cuteness. "You're getting big!"

Anastasia shyly looked at the floor and swayed her body. No one could help but fall in love with the little girl. Even Gary could feel himself melt a little.

"Honey, would you like to hang out with your new friends for a couple minutes?" Mr. Yuki asked. Anastasia nodded happily. "Ash, could I speak with you?"

"Sure," Ash replied. He noticed that Mr. Yuki's demeanor had turned more serious.

Ash got out of his seat and followed Mr. Yuki to a private booth on the other end of the restaurant. There wasn't anyone else sitting around the booth, but Mr. Yuki looked around to make sure no one could hear them talk.

"I received a call from Rick this morning," Mr. Yuki began. "Samuel, the Team Rocket leader, was broken out of jail last night. Both of us agree that you are most likely his target now that he's out."

Ash grumpily rolled his eyes. "How does someone break out of jail? Did he have help?"

"Two men were seen fleeing the scene with Samuel. They apparently snuck in and used their Pokemon to break through the walls. The guards couldn't respond in time."

"Two men, huh? I guess that rules Jesse and James out. What can we do to help?"

Mr. Yuki locked eyes with Ash. "You must promise not to do anything. If he comes after you, by all means, defend yourselves. Do not go hunting for him, though. Rick is already in pursuit, and he will handle things himself. He's a professional, so don't worry about him."

"Why not have Rick just tail us while we travel? If Samuel really is after me, then he's going to show up eventually."

"I asked Rick the same thing. There is a chance he doesn't come after you, though. He could be just as interested in getting revenge for getting arrested in the first place."

"Which in that case, he'd be after Brock instead."

Mr. Yuki nodded. Ash could see the worry in his eyes. Team Rocket never had a presence in the Legacy Region prior to Ash's arrival, so the authorities were not used to dealing with them.

"Team Rocket is devious, if nothing else," Ash said. "Tell Rick to be careful."

"I certainly will," Mr. Yuki replied. "He sends his regards to you as well."

"You will be the distraction," Samuel told his two henchmen. "While you keep the others busy, I will make my move on Ash."

Samuel sat on a rock inside a cave not far from Pink Town. The two men who broke him out listened to the plans. They were Samuel's most trusted men, and were more than capable of handling themselves in a battle.

"Vincent, you will use your fastest Pokemon to keep them on their toes. Nelson, your duty is to keep them from seeing what's going on between me and Ash. Use all the trickery your Pokemon can muster."

"We won't fail you boss," Vincent replied with a bow.

"Team Rocket will rise to glory once again," Nelson said.

"Get moving," Samuel ordered. "Radio in when you have reached your location."

Both agents nodded, then ran out of the cave. Samuel looked down to his six pokeballs, then clenched his fist. He hadn't felt any emotions outside of anger ever since he was put in jail. He wasn't going back, either.

"Did we really have to get up before the sun was even out?" Gary complained as the group walked down a dirt path.

The team had gotten out of bed and on the road by seven in the morning, just as the sun was beginning to shine light on the horizon. Ash wanted to leave as soon as possible just in case Samuel would make a move. If there was a battle coming, he preferred for it to happen out of town.

"Misty, how long will it take to get to the next city?" Ash asked.

"According to the map, Destiny City is about three days away," Misty answered. "Destiny City is also the location of our final gym, so that works out for us."

"Yeah, but that gives Samuel three days to attack us before we're near any civilization. We need to stay on our guard."

"When we're sleeping, we should keep a lookout," Gary suggested. "We can alternate every couple hours."

Ash nodded. "Good idea. I'll take the first watch tonight."

The group continued to walk the path deeper into a forest. Within ten minutes, the trees were so thick, they couldn't see very far into the woods. The path was narrow, too, forcing them to watch out just to avoid bumping into each other. Eventually, even the sun was blocked by the canopy of trees. As a precaution, everyone kept a flashlight handy.

"Wait," Ash suddenly said. Everyone froze and fell silent. A few moments after, a rustling could be heard from behind some large bushes.

"Could be a wild Pokemon," Gary guessed.

Ash slowly approached the bushes. Pikachu stayed on his shoulder with its cheeks sparking. Once Ash reached the bushes, Samuel suddenly stepped out from behind them.

"Samuel!" Ash shouted. "Can't say I wanted to see you again, but I'll be happy to help put you back in jail."

"I'm afraid that will not be happening," Samuel replied. He rose his hands and clapped once as loudly as possible.

Suddenly four trees started to fall to the ground right next to the rest of the group. They all jumped back to avoid getting hit. As the trees crashed into the ground, they created a blockade between Ash and the rest of the team. Soon after, Vincent and Nelson stepped out of the woods. They held two pokeballs each in their hands.

"So you're trying to separate me from my friends?" Ash asked angrily. "I'd rather face you one on one anyway."

Samuel smirked, then grabbed one of his pokeballs. Ash quickly reacted and did the same. Right as Samuel prepared to throw his pokeball, a wave of water surged out of the woods and knocked him to the ground. Ash turned his head in surprise, and Rick stepped out of the woods. Next to him was a large Feraligatr, which Ash figured was the source of the water attack.

"Ash, go help your friends," Rick said. "Samuel is mine."

"I can beat him!" Ash said earnestly.

"I have no doubt, however, your friends are in danger. It was one of my jails that Samuel broke out of, so putting him back is my job."

Ash didn't argue any further. He wished his father good luck, then started to run back to his friends. Samuel got back to his feet and wanted to chase, but Rick stepped directly in front of him.

"If you want my son, then you will have to beat me first," Rick said forcefully.

"I'm more than happy to oblige," Samuel said with a mocking bow.

"I'm here to offer you a deal as well." Rick locked eyes with Samuel, who was clearly intrigued. "We battle six-on-six right now. If you defeat me, then all six of my Pokemon will be yours and you will be free to go."

"Very interesting," Samuel replied. "And if I lose?"

"If you lose, you let me drag you back to the cell you broke out of."

"What's keeping me from simply running if I lose?"

Rick pointed to the sky. Samuel looked up, but didn't see anything beyond the trees that blocked the sky.

"I have officers using their flying Pokemon as patrols through this entire area," Rick replied. "Should you make an attempt to run, one of those Pokemon will find you and we will be at your location within seconds."

Samuel chuckled, then held his pokeball out. "Very well, I accept your terms. Judging by that Feraligatr, I'm assuming you won't be using your dragons?"

"My dragons would be more than enough to finish you, but I chose to use these Pokemon for some extra security. You will be battling my true team."

"I look forward to seeing what they can do. Ferrothorn, enter the battlefield!"

Samuel's Ferrothorn emerged onto the field and stayed near Samuel. Rick didn't say anything, but pointed forward. His Feraligatr responded and stepped forward, roaring loudly.

"Interesting choice," Samuel observed with a curious tone. "You choose to use a water type against a grass type."

"I'm well aware of Ferrothorn's abilities," Rick replied. "Anyone who has one uses it to setup hazards for the opposing Pokemon, as well as potential support for future Pokemon. While it may know a grass attack in the process, my concerns are very limited."

Samuel chuckled with amusement. "How very perceptive of you. You've clearly improved since you and your friends defeated my Elite Four all those years ago. It's a shame, though. I never got to battle you then."

"Enough talk. I'm not in the mood to entertain your useless attempts at stalling."

Samuel's attitude quickly changed. A determined look took over, and his body tensed up.

"Ferrothorn, open things with stealth rock," Samuel ordered.

"Waterfall," Rick called out.

Ferrothorn summoned a group of rocks that began to float around the two Pokemon. They didn't move close to either, but circled them as the battle continued. Feraligatr's waterfall attack connected with Ferrothorn immediately after, knocking it back a few feet.

"Proceed with spikes," Samuel continued. Ferrothorn complied and threw a bunch of small spikes onto the ground. Once they hit the ground, they suddenly disappeared. Rick was fully aware of the fact they only come back when he sends a new Pokemon into the battle.

"Use ice punch," Rick ordered.

"Dodge that," Samuel called.

Feraligatr ran toward Ferrothorn and thrust an icy fist toward it. Ferrothorn dodged easily by ducking closer to the ground, but Rick suddenly called for a low kick attack. Feraligatr spun around and swept its bulky leg across Ferrothorn's body, sending it flying.

"Now use dragon dance," Samuel ordered.

Feraligatr took advantage of Ferrothorn's lack of composure and continued with its dragon dance. Samuel began to feel anger rise inside as Feraligatr's attack power and speed rose. Ferrothorn was already beginning to weaken from the few hits it took.

"Ferrothorn, use gyro ball," Samuel called.

"Dodge and use waterfall," Rick ordered.

Feraligatr's increased speed made it easy to dodge Ferrothorn's attack. Right after, Feraligatr hit Ferrothorn with a wave of water. It didn't seem to cause much damage, but Rick followed up by ordering an ice punch. Before Ferrothorn could react, Feraligatr's fist was making contact with its body, and the ice began to freeze its entire body.

"Finish with low kick," Rick continued.

Feraligatr waited until Ferrothorn was closer to the ground as it fell, then swept with its leg. The kick made perfect contact, knocking Ferrothorn back and into a tree trunk. Ferrothorn let out a slight moan, then passed out.

"So very intense," Samuel said while returning his Pokemon. "What happened to battling for fun?"

"I'll battle for fun after I've locked you back up," Rick replied. "Send out your next Pokemon."

"Return!" Vincent called to his last Pokemon.

Ash and Gary had easily handled Samuel's two grunts in a battle. The two Team Rocket agents nervously backed away, then turned and sprinted into the woods. Ash didn't even bother chasing after them and reverted his attention to Rick and Samuel.

"Rick's not using his dragons apparently," Iris said.

"That must be his normal party outside of the gym," Ash guessed. "Come one, let's give him some support."

Gary sent his Scizor out and told it to slice through the fallen trees. Iris' Excadrill joined in by drilling through the trees. It only took them a couple minutes to get through them.

"Rick!" Ash called as he ran toward them.

"Stay back Ash," Rick returned. "This is an official battle. No one is to interfere."

Ash nodded, but he didn't fully understand what Rick meant by official. Was he battling Samuel for something? If so, what would Rick be willing to risk in a Pokemon battle?

"Your turn, Tyranitar," Samuel called.

His massive Tyranitar emerged onto the field, and just like the other battles, a thick sandstorm kicked up. Feraligatr flinched as it struggled to adjust to the limited vision. The sand was rough and stung as it connected with its skin.

"Feraligatr, do not use your eyes," Rick told his Pokemon. "Trust me."

Ash watched curiously as Feraligatr didn't hesitate to close its eyes. The sandstorm was making too much noise for Feraligatr to simply hear its opponents.

"Use crunch," Samuel ordered.

Tyranitar ran toward Feraligatr. Feraligatr stayed where it was, eyes still closed. It didn't seem worried or anxious, either. Right as Tyranitar was within a few feet, Rick called out.

"Left," Rick called. "Then ice punch."

Feraligatr suddenly stepped to the left, narrowly dodging Tyranitar's attack. Immediately after, it threw its icy fist into Tyranitar's side. Tyranitar stumbled back and nervously looked at Samuel.

"So in sync with your Pokemon that you can even tell it where to step," Samuel said. "That's some superb training."

"That's the result of building a trusting connection with your Pokemon," Rick replied. "When you don't use your Pokemon as mere tools."

Samuel gave Rick an angry stare. "What makes you believe I treat my Pokemon as tools? I have had these Pokemon since I was young. They are my most trusted partners!"

"Then stop using them for crime. Your Pokemon clearly trust you, but they can't be happy with you using them to harm and steal from others."

"You know nothing! Tyranitar, use fire blast!"

"Dodge right and use low kick."

Feraligatr spun its body around as it narrowly dodged the fire blast attack. Immediately after, it dropped lower to the ground and swept its feet across Tyranitar's lower body. Tyranitar fell over and slammed into the ground.

"Turn left and use ice punch toward the ground," Rick continued.

Feraligatr turned to its left, then threw its fist into Tyranitar's back. The freezing-cold ice caused significant damage, but Tyranitar managed to endure the hit and get back to its feet.

"You are battling my least powerful Pokemon," Rick declared. "If you cannot defeat it, then you have no chance against my more powerful Pokemon."

"Ah, but my most powerful Pokemon are yet to be seen as well," Samuel returned. "Tyranitar, use ice beam."

Tyranitar fired a beam of ice straight toward Feraligatr. Rick ordered it to dodge to the left, and it did. Tyranitar reacted by turning the attack in the same direction, and managed to make contact with Feraligatr. Feraligatr stumbled back, then to Rick's disappointment, it got frozen in a block of ice. Rick shook his head, then returned his Pokemon.

"That little dodge method was very intelligent," Samuel said. "But it will only work so many times before the opponent grows wise of the trick."

Rick grabbed his next pokeball and tossed it into the air. An unusually small Snorlax emerged out of it, already awake and ready for battle.

"That's the smallest Snorlax I've ever seen," Gary said.

"I don't think it's going to be any weaker though," Ash replied.

Snorlax stomped on the ground, but as it did, the spikes that Ferrothorn put out appeared and stabbed its feet. Snorlax let out a shout, then the stealth rocks suddenly flew into the field and slammed against it. Rick initially failed to remember the hazards that Samuel had put out, but showed no concern.

"Tyranitar, use low kick," Samuel called.

Tyranitar ran toward Snorlax, then swept its leg across Snorlax's lower section. Rick responded by ordering Snorlax to use body slam. As Snorlax got hit by the attack, it put its weight forward and fell on top of Tyranitar with as much force as it could muster.

"Now use earthquake," Rick continued.

Snorlax rolled off of Tyranitar, and threw its limbs down as it hit the ground. The ground began to shake violently, sending rocks flying. Tyranitar managed to endure most of the hits, but everyone was surprised when a tree from the side suddenly fell over and hit Tyranitar on the head. Tyranitar stared forward in a daze, then fell to the ground.

"Such dumb luck," Samuel said. "That earthquake managed to uproot a tree."

"There is no luck involved," Rick replied. "I noticed that tree was already in a weakened state, and I simply waited for the opportune moment to bring it down."

Ash couldn't help but smile. Rick didn't just find the perfect moves for his Pokemon to use. He also found the perfect way to use the environment to his advantage.

"I must say, you are worthy of being the champion yourself," Samuel said with a rotten smile.

"I'm neither interested in the position, nor am I strong enough," Rick responded. "Now as I said before, enough stalling. Bring out your next Pokemon."

Samuel continued to fight the anger back and keep his composure. "Let's go, Excadrill."

Rick watched the Excadrill emerge onto the field. Its drill were already spinning, showing it was ready to battle.

"You use Tyranitar prior to Excadrill solely for the sake of creating a sandstorm," Rick said. "With your Excadrill's ability, it grows faster in a sandstorm."

"Excellent observation," Samuel praised. "Now let's see how well you adjust to that increase in speed. Excadrill, use iron head."

Excadrill bolted toward Snorlax and quickly threw its hard head into Snorlax's body. Rick didn't call for a dodge as Snorlax easily absorbed the attack. Samuel let a smirk go, then ordered for a brick break attack. Rick flinched slightly as Excadrill ended its first attack and proceeded to hit Snorlax with its drill hands. Snorlax let out a shout of pain, then stumbled backward.

"Now use earthquake," Samuel ordered.

Excadrill dug its drills into the ground, then began to spin them. The ground shook once again, and began to break apart even more than it already was. More trees were heard falling, and rocks flew through the air. Snorlax stumbled around until it fell over and hit its side on a jagged edge of a rock.

"Snorlax, are you ok?" Rick asked. Snorlax slowly stood back up and nodded. "Then use pursuit."

Snorlax readied itself, then ran toward Excadrill far faster than a Snorlax should be able to. Snorlax suddenly stopped next to Excadrill and threw its fists into Excadrill's side. Excadrill took the attack, then followed Samuel's order to use another brick break. The attack hit Snorlax's torso and caused heavy damage, just like the first time. Snorlax fell back in pain, and Excadrill ended things when it was ordered to use another iron head. The attack sent Snorlax back a few feet, and it hit its head against the fallen tree and passed out.

"Please," Samuel said with amusement. "You threaten me with Pokemon stronger than your Feraligatr, and that's what I get?"

"Return Snorlax," Rick called. "Samuel, you are a sorry man; one that is undeserving of being a Pokemon trainer."

Samuel shook his head while making a tsk sound. "But I'm not a trainer. As you already know, I am the former champion of the Legacy League. I am a Pokemon Master, whether you like it or not!"

"I can't believe he used to be the champion," Misty said angrily.

"He can't have been like this back then," Ash said. "I wonder what changed."

Samuel overhead Ash's statement. "Young Ketchum, much has changed over the years. When I became champion, Team Rocket didn't even exist. I was on top of the world back then. For almost five years, I was regarded as the most powerful Pokemon Master in the world. But after the current Elite Four and Champion beat my own Elite Four and myself, I was cast out like a used up match. The Legacy League no longer had use for me, and they didn't even offer me a different position within the league. That's when I learned that we have to take what we want. If I couldn't be the Legacy League Champion, then I would take over somewhere else. That's when Team Rocket came into my life. Now, I can take whatever I want without having to worry about the consequences. It truly is a wonderful life."

"Shut up," Rick suddenly snapped. For the first time, everyone could see an angry look on Rick's face. "If you really believe that, then I no longer care about showing you mercy. If you've really sunk that low, then I will make no attempt to pull you out. You don't deserve those Pokemon you have. After I beat you, you will be thrown back in jail and you won't ever be able to see your Pokemon again."

Ash stared at Rick with a surprised look. The man seemed to be more angry than anyone could have anticipated. Even Samuel was taken aback by Rick's sudden outburst.

"Bring out your next Pokemon," Samuel said coldly. "I will show you what a mistake it is to insult me."

"Go Charizard," Rick called. His Charizard flew out of its pokeball and landed not far from Excadrill. Rick proceeded to activate the mega stone, and Charizard let out a loud roar as it transformed into its mega form.

Samuel didn't show any concern toward the new opponent. Charizard took to the air, avoiding the spikes on the ground, but the stealth rocks still moved in and struck it. Afterward, Charizard shot flames into the sky angrily and waited for Rick's first order.

"Charizard, use tail wind," Rick ordered.

Charizard flapped its wings forcefully, and winds began to blow from all different directions. The sandstorm persisted through the winds, but swirled much more, making some areas more dense than others.

"So you intend to cancel out my Excadrill's speed by making your Charizard faster," Samuel said. "Brilliant plan, but you will have to do more than that."

"You're wrong," Rick responded. "Charizard, use fire punch."

Charizard swooped down from the sky and rammed into Excadrill. Excadrill was lifted off the ground, and as Charizard pushed it back, flames began to form around its hands. Once they were completely engulfed in flames, Charizard stopped and threw both fists into Excadrill's body. Excadrill flew back with intensity and slammed against a large tree, then fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Return Excadrill," Samuel called. "Such amazing power that Charizard has. I look forward to claiming it after I win this battle."

"Wait, claiming it?" Ash asked Rick. "What does he mean?"

Rick didn't respond. Ash repeated the question again, louder than before. He finally realized what Rick meant when he called the battle official.

"You can't seriously be battling with your Pokemon at stake!" Ash shouted. "You can't do that!"

"Ash, that's enough," Rick said firmly. "I have no intention of losing, nor do I see it as a possibility. That was the purpose of me bringing my normal party for this battle."

Ash continued to stare at Rick, who was facing the battle. The man's face was determined and hard. Even more so than when they battled together in the gym battle.

"Enter the battle, Wobbuffet!" Samuel called.

Wobbuffet appeared on the field. It appeared just as clueless as any Wobbuffet, but Samuel showed nothing but confidence. Rick, on the other hand, seemed to be observing the situation on a deeper level.

"Charizard, use dragon claw," Rick ordered.

Charizard flew toward Wobbuffet and slashed across its body. Wobbuffet took the hit and stumbled back a few feet, but seemed relatively unharmed.

"Perfect, now use encore," Samuel ordered. Wobbuffet clapped its hands together, and Charizard suddenly appeared confused.

Before Rick could respond, Charizard began to use another dragon claw. It didn't seem to want to, but was doing it anyway. Samuel smiled, then ordered Wobbuffet to use counter. After the attack hit Wobbuffet, it instantly countered with a far more powerful strike. Charizard fell back and slammed into the ground.

"Fly up," Rick ordered.

Charizard flapped its wings and started to fly upward, but suddenly stopped and moved toward Wobbuffet again. Another dragon claw attack hit Wobbuffet, and it countered yet again. Charizard took the attack and fell back, slamming into a rock. Once it recovered, it repeated the attack a third time with the same result. The third counter was all it took, and Charizard fell to the ground, too weak to get back up.

"He beat Rick's Charizard so easily," Ash said in astonishment. "It took forever for me to defeat it."

"I guess there's a reason he used to be the champion," Gary replied. "No matter how much we hate the idea, he's got to be a strong trainer."

Rick returned his Charizard and closed his eyes. He didn't say anything as he took a few deep breathes. After he opened his eyes, he tossed a pokeball into the air without a word. Out of it came a Crobat, flying back and forth over the area. The stealth rocks continued to do their job and struck Crobat, but the Pokemon refused to let them effect it.

"So what's your plan to stop my counter strategy?" Samuel asked with a cocky tone.

"Simple," Rick replied. "I knock your Wobbuffet out in one attack. Crobat, use cross poison."

Crobat dove out of the sky and slashed its wings across Wobbuffet's body. A purple field surrounded its wings as it attacked, and Wobbuffet was covered in poisonous gas. Wobbuffet let out a shout of pain, then stumbled back and fell to the ground. It was still conscious, but was badly poisoned and could barely move.

"Anyone who claims to care about their Pokemon would return a Pokemon in that condition," Rick declared.

Samuel gritted his teeth and returned his Wobbuffet. "You think you're so high and mighty, Rick. It's a disgusting trait."

"I don't act high and mighty. You think I do because I do what's right and you don't like that. It makes you feel guilty deep down, whether you admit to it or not."

Samuel continued to grow more angry as time passed. He didn't say anything as he sent out his next Pokemon, Rotom. Everyone gave it a strange look as Rotom was shaped like a type of washing machine.

"Many people are unaware of Rotom's unique ability to change its type and form," Samuel explained. "This is known as Rotom-Wash."

"Electric and water type," Rick replied. "Crobat, use super fang."

"Rotom, thunder wave," Samuel countered.

Crobat flew toward Rotom, but was caught in the wave of electricity. Its wings suddenly locked up and it fell straight to the ground. It was able to stand up, but couldn't get its wings to flap enough to fly.

"Now use light screen," Samuel continued. Rotom complied and created an invisible shield that surrounded its body. Immediately after, Samuel ordered for it to use reflect as well.

"Now its got protection against both physical and special attacks," Gary said.

Crobat slowly regained control of its wings as Rotom finished with its reflect. Samuel ordered a hydro pump, but Crobat managed to jump back into the air and start flying again right before it would have been hit.

"Use brave bird," Rick ordered.

"Again with the physical attacks," Samuel said. "Use another thunder wave."

Rotom launched another wave of electricity toward Crobat. Crobat showed no concern, and suddenly changed direction to dodge the attack. Afterward, it jumped back on course and rammed into Rotom with intense speed and power. Rotom flew back and slammed into the ground, then slowly got back up.

"Now use cross poison," Rick continued.

Samuel waited until Crobat was within a few feet of Rotom before issuing an order. "Use hydro pump now!"

Rotom launched a powerful stream of water straight into Crobat's face. Crobat had no time to dodge, and ran into the attack. The water pushed it clear back until it hit a tree, and the attack continued to barrage the Pokemon. Once the attack was finished, Crobat had no more strength and it fell to the ground.

"So now we both have two Pokemon," Samuel stated with a confident tone. "Can your Pokemon outlast mine?"

"Not outlast," Rick replied. "Overpower is more accurate."

Rick held a pokeball out, and it opened. Ash's eyes shot open when a large Regirock appeared out of the pokeball. The Regirock slammed its massive rocky fists into each other, creating an echo through the area.

"What is this?" Samuel asked in surprise. "How do you have a Regirock?"

"It wasn't easy," Rick replied. "Any of the Regi Pokemon are mighty in strength, and will not entertain humans very often. You have to prove your resolve is strong enough, and I did just that."

Samuel didn't say anything for a few seconds, but eventually started to chuckle. "But it's a rock type! What can it do against my Rotom's hydro pump attack?"

Rick didn't answer the question. "Regirock, use hammer arm."

Regirock ran toward Rotom, faster than expected. Samuel ordered for a hydro pump, but Regirock jumped to the side to dodge the attack. Afterward, it continued to run toward Rotom. Before Samuel could issue a new order, Regirock was slamming its large fist into Rotom's body. Rotom flew back nearly twenty feet before hitting the ground and dragging for another five or six feet. It didn't even try to get back up as it stayed motionless on the ground.

"Wow that's powerful!" Ash exclaimed.

Samuel froze in place for a few seconds, too surprised to do anything. He wasn't expecting to battle a Pokemon that was widely regarded as a legendary Pokemon. The power that came from it was far greater than he could have ever expected.

"Rick, you sure surprised me with this," Samuel finally said. "I will not give up, however. I still have one Pokemon, and it will not lose easily. Come out, Volcarona!"

The fire type bug emerged onto the field and fluttered above the ground. Samuel knew Regirock had the advantage against a fire type Pokemon, but his Volcarona could keep its distance with its ability to fly.

"Volcarona, stay in the sky out of Regirock's grasp," Samuel ordered. "Use quiver dance."

"I have to disappoint you," Rick declared. "This battle is already over."

Samuel gave Rick an angry stare. "What makes you say that?"

"Regirock, use gravity."

Regirock held its hand out, and suddenly the entire area seemed to grow more dense. Even Samuel felt an increase in the gravity, then he noticed his Volcarona could no longer stay in the air. It was forced to the ground, and couldn't flap its wings enough to get back into the air.

"Now use earthquake," Rick ordered.

"No!" Samuel shouted. "Use giga drain!"

Regirock stomped on the ground with all its might. At the same time, Volcarona began to drain energy from Regirock. The earthquake was far more powerful than any earthquake Ash could remember seeing. Rocks flew all over the place, many of which were slamming into Volcarona. Its giga drain was interrupted as a piece of earth rose up and blocked the path of the giga drain.

"Now use another earthquake," Rick continued.

Regirock repeated its prior motions and stomped on the ground again. Volcarona could do nothing to avoid the attack, and after a few hard hits from flying rocks, it fell over. Before it could even try to get back up, Regirock was ordered to use zap cannon. Everyone watched in surprise as Regirock released a large wave of electricity toward Volcarona. When it impacted, Volcarona let out a short screech, then passed out.

"No!" Samuel screamed. "I cannot lose!"

"You just did," Rick replied calmly as he returned his Regirock. "As per our agreement, you will come with me now and return to jail."

Samuel backed away as Rick began to walk toward him. "You aren't taking me anywhere!"

Rick stopped and pointed to behind Samuel. Samuel turned to see a crowd of men waiting down the path. More men began to come out from behind the trees in the woods. It was soon revealed that he was completely surrounded.

"I planned for you to try and escape no matter what," Rick said. "I would have honored our agreement if you won, but I knew you wouldn't. You may have been the champion at one point in time, but now you're nothing more than a shadow of that person. You belong in jail."

Ash watched the scene unfold as Samuel finally gave in. Samuel's face no longer showed anger. Instead, he seemed scared and sorrowful.

"Rick," Ash called. "I want to talk to Samuel before you take him away."

"Make it quick," Rick replied.

Ash walked forward and stopped a couple feet from Samuel. Samuel looked straight at the ground, and showed no acknowledgment to Ash's presence.

"Samuel, you really do care about your Pokemon, don't you?" Ash asked.

Samuel didn't answer. He made no motions, either. Ash continued to observe the man, then decided to keep talking.

"You've committed some serious crimes," Ash continued. "You really do belong in jail, but that doesn't mean you have to rot away in there. I'd like to believe you will do your time, and find your old self in the process."

"It doesn't matter," Samuel finally replied. "By the time I'm out, it will be too late for me and my Pokemon."

Ash turned to Rick. "Rick, what will happen with his Pokemon?"

"They will be placed in a Pokemon adoption agency," Rick answered. "They'll eventually be given to new trainers, or they will remain in the care of the agency."

"Can I suggest something?"

Rick looked at Ash's concerned face. He already knew what was coming next.

"You want them to stay together and be returned to Samuel some day," Rick assumed.

"Yeah, that's right," Ash replied. "I think everyone deserves a second chance. The way I see it, if Samuel never decides to change, it's not like he'll be forcing his Pokemon to do wrong anymore. What if Professor Oak takes care of them?"

"I will speak with him about it. Samuel will be away for a long time, though."

Ash nodded, then turned back to Samuel. "You were the champion once. I would like to believe that version of you is still there."

Samuel didn't show any gratitude towards Ash. He still looked down to the ground, then began to walk as he was led down the path. Ash wasn't sure if he got through to the man or not, but it was worth a try either way.

"Take him to Pink City and process him," Rick told one of his men. "A car will be there this afternoon to transport him to the jail. Give that transport an escort of no less than four vehicles."

"Yes sir," the man replied with a salute.

Ash walked up to Rick and stood next to him. It was the first time he noticed how much larger his father was than him. Rick was well-built from head to toe, and was a few inches taller as well.

"So that's the team of Pokemon you used when you challenged the Legacy League?" Ash asked curiously.

"All but Regirock," Rick answered. "Regirock was a later catch I made during a vacation in the Hoenn Region."

Ash smiled. "You realize I'm not leaving this region until we have a battle, right?"

Rick closed his eyes and folded his arms. "I look forward to it."

Ash chuckled, then joined his friends. After some discussing, then decided to return to Pink City to heal their Pokemon before resuming their journey. It would put them a day behind, but they all felt like they needed it.

"With Samuel back in custody, maybe Team Rocket will be gone for good," Gary said.

"I sure hope so," Ash replied. "It'll be nice to travel without wondering if I'm going to be attacked for Pikachu."

"Never mind about Team Rocket," Victoria suddenly said. "Who else thinks we wouldn't have had a chance against Rick's team like that?"

Everyone laughed with amusement. No one argued against Victoria's statement, though. It was most likely true. His dragons were ferocious, no doubt, but the battle they just witnessed seemed to be at a whole new level.

"Well, we can challenge him after we finish the Legacy League," Ash said. "Now let's get back to the real mission. One more badge and we're on our way to the Elite Four!"

Everyone cheered loudly as they continued to walk. Their conversations swayed in multiple different directions, but each one had a common focus. They continued to grow together as friends, as well as teammates. They no longer felt like lowly trainers fighting against the unstoppable Pokemon Masters. They finally saw themselves as equals to the gym leaders, and that was the confidence they needed to make it all the way.

**Just a little side note for this chapter. My character, Samuel, has a bit of a back-story. The six Pokemon he uses in this story are based off the first competitive Pokemon team I ever used. That team won a few local tournaments for me, so I made it a mission to put that team in this story somehow. I felt like the team matched Samuel's personality well, so it worked out perfectly! It sucks a little to see my big six on the bad side, but it just worked, in my opinion. Hope you enjoyed the battle, as well as the rest of the story! **


	21. Chapter 21-The Silent Gym Leader

"Destiny City is a city that is predominately filled with museums and shows," Misty read out of the guidebook. "Scholars often come to study, as well as donate new findings to the museums. The most famous one is a nearly complete Aerodactyl fossil that dates back more than ten-thousand years ago."

"And it holds the gym that will give us our eight badge!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

Misty rolled her eyes with amusement. No matter how interesting something seemed, Ash never found it more interesting than a battle against a gym leader. Everyone else quickly agreed with Ash's statement.

"Well then we can challenge the gym first," Misty said with a smile. "The city should be right on the other side of this hill."

It took the group another ten minutes to finally reach the top of the hill. At the peak, they could see almost the entire city ahead of them. It wasn't the biggest city out there, but there were a lot of small buildings cramped close together. Once they reached the bottom of the hill and approached the city's entrance, there was a large sign that had a picture of a Kabutops and Omastar.

"Those are two of the rarest Pokemon out there," Gary said with excitement. "There are so few still alive that researchers are trying to find as many as possible to breed them. Hopefully within the next twenty years, the population of both will have tripled."

"Gary the researcher!" Ash said with a pat on Gary's back. "Just like Professor Oak!"

Everyone laughed loudly as they continued to walk through the city. Ash prepared to say something else, but suddenly stopped walking. Everyone else stopped and noticed Ash was looking around, confused.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty asked.

Ash didn't respond. He turned his head in all direction as if searching for something. Everyone else imitated his actions, hoping to discover what had him so intrigued.

"You guys didn't hear that?" Ash finally asked.

"Hear what?" Victoria asked.

Ash suddenly spun around and faced a building that had no signs or markers that indicated its use. After waiting a few more seconds, Ash began to walk toward the building, then stopped at the door.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Gary asked. "This place looks abandoned."

Ash still wouldn't answer his friends' inquiries. He reached for the door and pushed on it. The door creaked open, revealing a dimly lit hallway. Both sides of the hallway was decorated with paintings of different psychic type Pokemon.

"This is the gym," Ash finally said.

"How do you know that?" Iris asked. "This place looks like it hasn't been used for years."

Ash started to walk down the hallway. Everyone else slowly began to follow him, still unsure of why Ash suddenly acted so strange. The hallway was unusually long, and a single red door occupied the end of it. A small sign hung from the center of the door.

"Challengers, please enter this door when ready," Gary read off the sign. "This really is the gym!"

Ash turned the doorknob and opened the door. To everyone's surprise, a large gym field sat before them. It was in perfect condition, as well as the walls. The only thing that seemed to be missing was a gym leader.

"I don't know what happened," Ash explained. "It's almost like something was telling me to come here."

"You're kind of weirding me out man," Gary replied.

Suddenly a loud creaking sound echoed throughout the gym. Everyone jumped, then noticed the floor on the far end opening up. A small platform rose up, carrying a young woman and an older man. The woman looked to be in her late twenties, and wore a long, flowing purple dress. The man couldn't have been younger than fifty years old, and dressed the part. He wore a plain brown shirt with a breast pocket, and had a basic pair of jeans on.

They both stepped off the platform, then it lowered back down the hole and the floor closed up. Ash eyed the woman carefully. He couldn't shake the feeling they knew each other somehow, but he nothing would come to mind.

"Welcome," the man called to the group. "My name is Sampson. I am glad to see you found your way. I apologize if we startled you. We had to determine whether you were worthy of entering or not. Only trainers with true Pokemon spirit is allowed to enter this gym."

"How did you do that?" Ash asked. "It was like you were in my head."

"No, not I." Sampson placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "My daughter here was the one who communicated with you. Her name is Helena, and she is the leader of the Destiny Gym."

Confusion continued to flood everyone's mind. Helena stood almost perfectly still, and didn't seem interested in talking. Ash continued to feel uneasy about her as he tried to figure out why he recognized her.

"Helena is a user of psychic type Pokemon," Sampson continued. "You see, my daughter was born mute. She has never made a sound as long as she has been alive. We thought she could only communicate through sign language and writing, but my wife and I were shocked to find out she possessed the ability to psychically communicate. She can't straight out talk to you in your mind, but she can give you subliminal suggestions that help you understand what she wants you to know."

"So that's how she led me here," Ash said, finally understanding the situation. "Sorry, but I feel like I know you from somewhere, Helena."

Helena shook her head to show she disagreed with Ash. Sampson though for a second, then came to a realization.

"Ash, you are from the Kanto Region?" Sampson clarified.

"Yeah, I'm from Pallet Town," Ash answered.

"Then you have met Sabrina, the gym leader of Saffron City?"

Ash instantly started to recall his experiences with Sabrina. He remembered trying to get a ghost Pokemon to help beat her, and his friends being turned into dolls. He also remembered how nice of a person she really was after Haunter showed her how to laugh.

"Yeah, I know Sabrina," Ash said through a chuckle. He glanced over to Misty, who seemed just as amused over the topic.

"Well Sabrina is Helena's cousin," Sampson replied. "They look a lot alike for cousins, though. We used to joke about them being unofficial twins."

"That explains it then!"

Helena grabbed Sampson's arm to get his attention. She gave him a slight nod, then turned toward the group again. Sampson smiled, then pressed a button on his watch. Suddenly a trainer's box rose out of the floor on both sides, each one built with a podium to hold the Pokemon.

"I will be here for communication purposes," Sampson explained. "Helena will be doing the battling, however."

Ash started to wonder how Helena could battle without being able to issue a command to her Pokemon. After some deliberation, the answer suddenly jumped into his mind.

"I think this is going to be hard," Ash told the group. "Helena can't talk, but she can communicate psychically."

"You think she's going to give orders to her Pokemon telepathically?" Gary asked. Ash nodded, and everyone began to worry. Without knowing what Helena was telling her Pokemon to do, countering and dodging would be extremely difficult.

"There are two unique rules in this gym," Sampson continued to explain. "First, you are not required to choose your Pokemon prior to the battle starting. When it is your turn, you can choose any one of your six Pokemon at that moment. The second rule is that Helena is the one to decide which trainer battles next."

"So she chooses who she wants to battle, and we get to choose which Pokemon we want to use at that point?" Ash asked for clarification.

"That is correct. That being said, you may take a couple minutes to discuss the upcoming battle."

The team huddled close together. Everyone was visibly nervous. Ash was even feeling nervous, though he did a slightly better job at hiding it.

"She may be allowed to choose who she battles, but we'll have an advantage in being able to pick our Pokemon then rather than now," Ash said. "We have to be careful though. If she is telling her Pokemon what to do psychically, then we have to stay on our toes. We can't get complacent even for a second."

"I think we should use Pokemon that can attack from a distance," Gary suggested. "Psychic Pokemon are known to have weaker physical defense, but they have a better chance at using its powers on our Pokemon if they're close to each other."

Ash nodded, then turned his attention to Victoria. She was clearly more nervous than anyone else in the group. She was even trembling a bit until Ash grabbed her hand.

"Victoria, you can do this," Ash said. "I believe in you, and so does everyone else."

"Thank you," Victoria replied with a small smile. "I'll do my best."

"That's all we can ask out of you," Misty said. "We'll all do our best, and we will win."

Ash turned toward Helena and gave her a smile. She didn't show any facial expressions, but simply watched the group. It was almost awkward trying to interact with her, but Ash figured it wasn't intentional on her part.

"We're ready," Ash declared.

"Very well," Sampson replied.

Helena stepped into her trainer's box and held a pokeball in her hand. It suddenly opened, and an Exeggutor emerged onto the field. At that moment, everyone realized they would be able to see what their competition was before they would have to choose which Pokemon to use.

"Helena will now choose her first opponent," Sampson explained.

Helena looked at each trainer, one after another. After a few passes with her eyes, she held her arm straight out with a finger pointing. Everyone followed the path of her finger and found that she was pointing at Gary.

"Well looks like I'm up first," Gary said while walking toward the trainer's box. Everyone wished him luck, but he was feeling confident enough not to need it. "I choose Arcanine!"

Gary tossed the pokeball into the air, and his Arcanine jumped onto the field with a howl. From Ash's point of view, Arcanine was the perfect choice. It was fast, and had the type advantage thanks to Exeggutor being part grass.

"Let the battle commence!" Sampson called.

Gary heard Sampson's declaration, but didn't catch on right away. Suddenly Exeggutor was sending a wave of sharp leaves directly toward Arcanine. Arcanine tried to avoid the attack, but it was too large to dodge completely.

"Shoot, I didn't see that leaf storm coming," Gary told himself. He quickly realized he couldn't let his guard down even for a second. "Arcanine, use extremespeed!"

Arcanine jumped into a full sprint and within seconds, was all the way across the field. It rammed into Exeggutor, knocking it back a few feet. Immediately after, Arcanine suddenly lifted off the ground and flew across the field until it slammed into the far wall.

"Arcanine, are you alright?" Gary called. Arcanine jumped to its feet and let out a bark. "That was psychic. Alright, Arcanine you need to keep moving! Use extremespeed again, but don't go after Exeggutor!"

Arcanine began to run around the field with blazing speed. It circled Exeggutor, keeping a good distance. Exeggutor turned around as it attempted to follow Arcanine, but couldn't keep up.

"Now use fire blast!" Gary called.

Arcanine suddenly stopped and launched a large wave of fire toward Exeggutor. Exeggutor's lower speed gave it no time to dodge the attack. Gary felt his hopes rising, but was shocked as Exeggutor stomped on the ground, and a single piece of the ground flew into the air in front of it. The fire blast attack collided with the piece of rock, then died out after a small explosion.

"What was that?" Gary asked in confusion.

"Gary, that was hidden power!" Misty called. "Everyone Pokemon possesses a hidden power element, and it varies with each Pokemon. Her Exeggutor must have the ground type!"

Gary rolled his eyes with frustration. He was familiar with hidden power, but was pretty sure he had never faced it in a battle. Most trainers didn't even bother trying to train their Pokemon to use it.

Gary prepared to give a new order, but suddenly another leaf storm came flying toward Arcanine. Arcanine used its fire to kill most of the leaves and get out relatively unscathed, but it was beginning to pant from exhaustion.

"I need to figure something out here," Gary told himself. "She's countering everything we do."

Arcanine was forced to dodge a giga drain seconds later. Gary could feel the sweat beginning to roll down the side of his face as he struggled to find an answer to Helena's silent orders. Without knowing what was coming, it was next to impossible to find a proper counter.

"Use extremespeed!" Gary called.

"Arcanine's getting tired," Ash said. "I figured this would be hard, but this is something else. I've never seen a battle like this."

Arcanine continued to circle Exeggutor with blinding speeds. Helena watched patiently, as did Exeggutor.

"Move in!" Gary called. Arcanine turned and ran straight for Exeggutor. "Now use fire fang!"

Arcanine jumped toward Exeggutor and opened its jaw. Flames began to rage from its mouth as it crunched down on Exeggutor. Exeggutor was clearly damaged from the attack as it stumbled and fell back.

"Now back off and use fire blast!" Gary continued.

Arcanine let loose its grip and jumped nearly five feet back. As Exeggutor got back to its feet, the fire blast raged toward it and engulfed its entire body in flames. Exeggutor quickly stopped struggling and fell over from the heavy damage it took from the two fire attacks.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle," Sampson announced.

Gary let out a sigh of relief. He was positive that if it weren't for the type advantage, he wouldn't have won that battle. Helena had the tactical advantage the whole time.

"Good job Arcanine!" Gary called out. Arcanine barked happily toward its master.

Helena returned her Exeggutor, then handed the pokeball to Sampson. Sampson took the pokeball and placed it on his belt. Soon after, Helena held a new pokeball out, and opened it. Suddenly a Starmie appeared, hovering a few feet above the field.

"That's not good," Misty said.

"Not at all," Ash replied. "Arcanine's already tired from its first battle, and now it has the disadvantage in type."

Sampson announced the battle to resume, and Starmie instantly jumped into motion. Only seconds into the battle, Arcanine was struck by a purple wave of energy. Gary quickly realized that it was psyshock, a relatively powerful psychic type attack.

"Arcanine, use your speed and start charging!" Gary called.

"If he can buy enough time, his Arcanine might get a solar beam off," Ash said. "But that Starmie looks fast."

Arcanine worked on charging its solar beam up as it kept running around the field. It made every effort to keep its distance from Starmie, but Starmie was proving to be much faster than expected. After Arcanine narrowly dodged a rapid spin attack, Starmie turned and hit it with another psyshock attack.

"Hang in there!" Gary called.

Arcanine dodged another psyshock, then sent a look to Gary. Gary took it as a sign that the attack was ready to be unleashed. Helena also noticed, though.

"Use solar beam!" Gary shouted.

Arcanine anchored its four legs, then fired the large beam of green energy from its mouth. At the same time, Starmie stopped and launched a hydro pump from its gem. The two attacks collided and began to push back on each other. Gary watched nervously, and noticed Arcanine's legs starting to buckle.

"You can do it!" Gary called. "Just a little more!"

Arcanine reestablished its position and continued to forced the hydro pump back. Starmie's hydro pump slowly got pushed back until the solar beam seemed to take over. In response, Starmie moved to the side, shooting the hydro pump alongside the solar beam attack. Both attacks hit their targets with full force, sending both Pokemon flying across the field. Arcanine hit the ground and slid for a few feet before stopping right in front of Gary, knocked out. Starmie was stopped only by the wall on the far side of the field, unconscious as well.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," Sampson declared.

Gary returned his Arcanine and thanked it for a hard battle. He stepped out of the trainer's box far more satisfied than he expected. He managed to take out two of Helena's Pokemon, so that would be a little less stress for the rest of the team.

"Good job out there," Ash said while high-fiving Gary. "You've been battling great lately."

"Well I am Gary Oak after all," Gary responded with a smile. Ash chuckled as well, finding enjoyment in seeing Gary's confidence soar like it used to.

Suddenly everyone's attention was brought to Helena's hand as it held a new pokeball out. The stream of light shot from the inside of it, and an Espeon appeared on the field. In a way, everyone felt relieved simply because it was purely a psychic type, so they didn't have to worry about additional types.

Helena pointed toward the group once again. This time, they found her to be pointing at Victoria. Victoria gulped nervously as she started to walk toward the trainer's box. Gary could tell she wasn't feeling confident and ran over to her.

"Remember," Gary said. "Don't think about how you could lose. Think about what you can do to win."

Victoria gave Gary a weak smile. They had been training together almost every morning for almost a whole month, and she always felt completely confident then. She seemed to forget everything the minute she got into a meaningful battle, though.

"My friends are depending on me," Victoria thought to herself. "They believe in me. I need to believe in myself, and my Pokemon."

She gripped the pokeball that held one of her Pokemon. She stared at it for a few seconds, and started to think back on past battles. Every battle she won in the past had a common trait. She would always forget about the stakes, and she'd let herself just get wrapped up in the moment.

"Go Jellicent!" Victoria called as she tossed her pokeball.

Jellicent emerged onto the field in front of Victoria. She began to think back on her battle against Clover. She used her Jellicent in that battle, too, and was probably one of the best battles she ever had.

"She's got this," Iris said. "That Jellicent is so strong!"

Gary nodded confidently. Just a few days prior, they had been working on some new strategies, and one of them was one for her Jellicent. He knew she would work to use it in the upcoming battle, and it she pulled it off, then there was a sure victory against Espeon.

Sampson signaled for the battle to start, and Victoria was ready. Espeon instantly jumped out and used a psyshock attack. Victoria ordered for Jellicent to use protect, and the attack was guarded completely.

"Great, now use night shade," Victoria ordered.

Jellicent waved a few of its tentacles, and a wave of darkness flew toward Espeon. Espeon took the attack and stumbled back, but was still ready for more. It ran toward Jellicent and startled Victoria by using grass knot on its opponent. Jellicent took heavy damage from the attack and retreated to put distance between it and Espeon.

"I didn't know Espeon could learn grass knot," Victoria thought to herself. "I'm gonna have to make this quick if I want Jellicent to survive."

Espeon chased after Jellicent and used another grass knot. Jellicent followed Victoria's orders and guarded the attack with another protect. Immediately after, Espeon used psyshock and hit Jellicent with full force.

"Victoria!" Gary called. "You can do it!"

Victoria nodded and turned her attention back to the battle. "Ok, Jellicent, use shadow ball!"

Everyone froze, wide-eyed. They anxiously awaited her Jellicent's signature multi-shadow ball attack. It overwhelmed Clover completely in that battle, and they expected the same in this one.

Jellicent's tentacles all rose and pointed toward Espeon. Eight different shadow ball attacks formed, and they all shot toward Espeon at the same time. Espeon's superior speed allowed for it to dodge all of them, but everyone was shocked when the shadow balls disappeared, then reappeared directly in front of Espeon. Espeon couldn't react in time, and took direct hits from three of the shadow balls. It fell back a few feet, and stayed on the floor for a few seconds before forcing itself back up.

"Perfect!" Gary called out excitedly. He turned to the rest of the group. "That's a little trick they came up with last week."

"Jellicent sure is a tricky Pokemon!" Ash said through a laugh.

Helena showed a moment of surprise before regaining her composure. Espeon looked at its trainer, then back at Jellicent. With a strong kick, Espeon started to run straight toward Jellicent. Victoria anticipated another grass knot, and ordered for another protect. As predicted, a grass knot was used, and successfully blocked by Jellicent's protect.

"Water pulse!" Victoria called.

Before Espeon had fully retreated after its attack, Jellicent sent a wave of water after it. Espeon was slammed by the water and fell to the ground, attempting to catch its breath. Victoria suddenly felt her confidence surge, and she ordered another shadow ball. Espeon had nowhere to run as all eight shadow ball attacks hit it from multiple directions, creating a large explosion. In the aftermath, Espeon laid on the ground, unconscious from the harsh attacks.

"Espeon is unable to battle," Sampson declared.

Everyone cheered excitedly. Victoria even felt the urge to cheer, but withheld it for the sake of humility while still battling. She looked back at Gary, who sent her a smile and a thumbs up.

Helena returned her Espeon and passed it over to Sampson. Seconds later, she held the next pokeball straight out. The pokeball opened, and a Gallade appeared on the field.

"Gallade, a fighting and psychic type," Ash said.

"Such a strange combination," Iris replied. "I don't think I've ever battled one."

"I've battled one," Victoria thought to herself. "They're fast, but fighting attacks won't work against my Jellicent. This should be an interesting battle."

Sampson signaled for the battle to start. Gallade stood still as Victoria waited for an action. Ten seconds of silence passed, and Gallade still hadn't moved a single inch.

"Ok, then I'll start," Victoria said. "Jellicent, use water pulse!"

Jellicent sent a wave of water toward the still motionless Gallade. Right before contact, Gallade suddenly disappeared completely. Victoria flinched in surprise, and looked around to find out where Gallade went.

"Did it just use teleport?" Misty asked.

Gallade suddenly appeared on the far right side of the field, then disappeared again. Less than a second later, it appeared directly behind Jellicent. A purple field of energy appeared around its arm as it slashed across Jellicent's back, then it disappeared again.

"Psycho cut," Victoria thought to herself after realizing what attack Gallade just used. "Jellicent, use protect!"

Gallade suddenly reappeared to the right of Jellicent and used another psycho cut. Jellicent's protect guarded against the attack, but Gallade instantly disappeared again. It reappeared on the other side of Jellicent and used a night slash attack and inflicted heavy damaged on Jellicent. Immediately after, it teleported again, then appeared behind Jellicent and used another night slash. The attack seemed even more forceful than the first, and Jellicent fell to the ground. Before it could get back up, Gallade had teleported directly in front of it and used one more psycho cut, and knocked it out completely.

"Jellicent it unable to battle!" Sampson called.

Everyone stared onto the field, speechless. They had never imagined seeing such a strategy in a battle. Even more, Helena and Gallade seemed to do it flawlessly. Every time Gallade used an attack, it was ready to teleport the instant the attack was finished. Jellicent had zero time to react, and Helena's lack of speech made it that much worse.

"How do we battle against that?" Iris asked, hoping someone had a clue.

"I-I have no idea," Ash replied, still beyond surprised.

Helena suddenly held her hand out and pointed to Iris. Iris slowly stepped into the trainer's box. She started to think about each of her Pokemon and which one would have the best chance. Suddenly, she thought of a possible solution to Gallade's teleporting.

"Hydreigon, I choose you!" Iris called out.

Hydreigon appeared above the field and let out a roar. Iris looked at her Pokemon with confidence. She figured if she kept Hydreigon in the air, Gallade wouldn't be able to reach it.

As soon as Sampson called for the battle to start, Iris ordered for Hydreigon to use flamethrower. Hydreigon breathed a large stream of fire toward Gallade. Gallade responded by teleporting away, then reappearing on the other side of the field. Iris smiled, taking that as a sign that all Gallade could do was run.

"Use dark pulse," Iris ordered.

Gallade teleported once again to avoid the attack. Iris kept the smile on her face until Gallade suddenly appeared in the air above Hydreigon. It dove down and punched Hydreigon with a brown energy field around its punch. Hydreigon was stunned from the unexpected attack, then flew away to avoid further damage.

"So it knows drain punch," Iris thought to herself. "Even worse, apparently it can teleport itself to the sky."

Gallade disappeared and reappeared right in front of Hydreigon. Hydreigon tried to use flamethrower on it, but it disappeared again. Gallade appeared behind Hydreigon and used another drain punch, inflicting heavy damage once again. Another teleportation, and it was on Hydreigon's right side using a third drain punch. Less than three minutes later, Hydreigon was completely overwhelmed and fell to the ground with a crash, then stopped moving.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle!" Sampson called.

"You've got to be kidding," Gary said. "There's no way to keep up with it."

Ash didn't say anything. He began to feel anger build up inside of him. Part of him thought it was a cheap strategy, but there was nothing that said she couldn't do it. It was just like a Pokemon Master to use such a strategy. It wasn't unstoppable, however. He knew that Brock and his team had already been through this gym, which means they somehow found a way to win. If they could do it, so could he.

Helena pointed out, and everyone was anticipating Misty to be up. They were surprised when they realized Helena was pointing at Ash, not Misty. Ash didn't move at first. He was used to going last, after everyone else.

"Well I guess I'm up," Ash said with a smile. He walked into the trainer's box and glanced at his six pokeballs. He began to think to himself. "Which of you guys would have the best chance?"

He considered Ivysaur, but decided against it since it was part poison. He then thought about Charizard, and didn't see any downsides to the choice, but his gut was pushing him toward a different Pokemon.

"Well, I've never been once to go against my gut in the past," Ash told himself as he grabbed one of the pokeballs. "Krookodile, I choose you!"

Ash's friends all flinched with surprise. Krookodile was part dark, which gave it an advantage over psychic Pokemon, but that also meant it was weak against Gallade's fighting attack, drain punch.

"You can do this!" Ash called to Krookodile. His Pokemon responded by flexing its arms and roaring.

Sampson signaled for the battle to start, and Gallade instantly disappeared. Ash and Krookodile both froze and waited for Gallade to reappear. Seconds later, Gallade appeared to Krookodile's left. Krookodile instantly reacted and ducked down, dodging a drain punch. At the same time, it used low sweep and contacted with Gallade's legs, tripping it up. As Gallade fell over, it suddenly disappeared again.

"He hit it!" Victoria said with surprise.

Ash stayed completely focused, as did his Krookodile. Gallade appeared again, this time behind Krookodile. A drain punch started to make contact with Krookodile's back, but Krookodile tilted its body to make the drain punch slide across its back rather thank make full contact.

"Pursuit!" Ash shouted.

In what seemed to be an instant, Krookodile twisted around and slashed across Gallade's body as it started to teleport again. Once Gallade was gone, Krookodile regained its balance and waited again. Gallade suddenly appeared on the other side of the field, holding its chest where Krookodile hit it with the pursuit attack.

"Perfect," Ash thought to himself. "Now use dig, Krookodile!"

Krookodile quickly began to burrow underground until it disappeared from sight. Gallade stayed still and waited for Krookodile to emerge from underneath. After nearly half a minute, the ground began to shake under Gallade. Gallade responded and teleported away and reappeared on the other side of the field, but Krookodile never jumped out of the ground. Suddenly Krookodile jumped out of the ground directly beneath Gallade and struck it with a harsh slash. Gallade teleported again to avoid further damage.

"How did it do that?" Victoria asked.

Ash locked eyes with a clearly confused Helena. "Krookodile made multiple tunnels underneath the ground so that it could get anywhere quickly. All it had to do was make Gallade think it was coming up so it would retreat, making it think its safe.

"Way to go hun!" Misty shouted. She suddenly froze after she realized what she just called Ash. She looked at the rest of the group, who all snickered with amusement.

"Yep, way to go hun!" Gary mocked with enjoyment.

Ash rolled his eyes with a smile, then put himself back in the battle. Gallade teleported again, then appeared on the opposite end of the field. It began to teleport around the field in an attempt to confuse Krookodile, but Krookodile didn't move and simply waited for Gallade to finally move in. As soon as Gallade appeared next to Krookodile, Ash's Pokemon turned and used strength and slammed Gallade into the ground. Dust kicked up and both Pokemon disappeared from view for a few seconds. Once everything calmed down, Gallade hadn't teleported out, and stayed on the ground unconscious.

"Gallade is unable to battle," Sampson called.

"That's how you do it!" Gary shouted with excitement.

The rest of the group let out a sigh of relief. None of them had seen such a strategy in a battle before, and it scared them all equally. To no one's surprise, though, Ash was the one to find a way through it. Even Helena didn't seem overly surprised at Ash's victory.

"Two to go," Ash told himself. "Would be nice if Misty didn't have to battle at all. Give her a break."

Helena pointed her next pokeball out, and a large Metagross appeared on the field. Ash jumped back into full focus as he studied the Metagross. He was well aware of their high power, and they weren't too slow for a Pokemon of their size.

The second Sampson called for the battle to start, Metagross suddenly shot across the field and slammed one of its massive limbs into Krookodile's torso. Krookodile flew back nearly ten feet before sliding onto the ground and jumped back to its feet. Ash took a second to figure that Metagross had just used bullet punch.

"Keep your guard up!" Ash called.

Metagross stomped on the ground a couple times and created an earthquake that began to break the ground apart. Krookodile did a good job of withstanding the attack, but Ash realized the earthquake was to eliminate the tunnels Krookodile had created. Right after, Metagross moved in closer to Krookodile and began to throw one of its limbs toward Krookodile's torso.

"Strength!" Ash called as he recognized the meteor mash attack.

To everyone's surprise, Krookodile caught Metagross' punch, then thrust the opponent into the air. Metagross flew almost ten feet into the air, then crashed down on the ground, causing the entire ground to vibrate. As Metagross got back up, Krookodile followed Ash's orders and used a low sweep attack that hit Metagross on its side.

Ash quickly glanced up to Helena. She was visibly worried as Krookodile put far more pressure than anticipated. Metagross continued to fail to get attacks off as Krookodile proved to be faster and even more powerful.

"Use strength," Ash ordered as Metagross blazed in for another bullet punch.

The bullet punch contacted with Krookodile, but Krookodile held its ground and grabbed onto Metagross. With a strong thrust, Krookodile lifted Metagross all the way above its head, then slammed it back into the ground. The crash echoed through the entire gym, and Metagross was no longer moving.

"Metagross is unable to battle," Sampson declared.

"Way to go!" Ash called to Krookodile. Krookodile stood in place with a cool look on its face.

Helena returned her Pokemon, then proceeded to bring out the next pokeball. Ash knew it was her last one, so it was bound to be a tough fight. As the pokeball opened, the stream of light flew onto the field, and an Alakazam appeared.

"Not surprised," Ash told himself.

Ash got ready to start the battle, but Helena suddenly showed her wrist. A mega bracelet occupied her right wrist, and she slowly activated it. Alakazam began to glow brightly as it started to change shape. It grew slightly taller, and the brown shell-like surface on its upper body, arms, and legs all grew larger. The two long streams of facial hair also grew much thicker, and a thick beard appeared as well. Once it was fully transformed, it suddenly jumped up and began to float above the ground with its legs crossed like it was meditating.

"Well here we go," Ash said with a quick shake of the head.

Sampson signaled for the battle to start, and Ash wasn't even remotely ready. Alakazam suddenly flew across the field and stopped only inches from Krookodile. Once it stopped, a stream of ice shot from its head, like it materialized from nothing. The ice smashed into Krookodile and knocked it back a few feet, causing significant damage.

"Hidden power with ice," Ash told himself. "Krookodile, keep your distance for now!"

Krookodile jumped back to create as much distance as possible, but Alakazam continued to chase it down. After it dodged another ice attack, Alakazam caught it off guard by using focus punch. Krookodile tried to dodge the attack, but got hit on its side.

"Its fast!" Iris exclaimed. "And I've never seen an Alakazam use focus punch."

"Krookodile, use pursuit," Ash ordered.

Krookodile dodged another ice attack, then jumped around to get behind Alakazam. It slashed across Alakazam's body, knocking it to the ground. Alakazam got back up quickly and pulled back to regain its focus.

"At least it can't use its psychic attacks on Krookodile," Ash told himself, thinking of Krookodile's dark type. "Krookodile, use another pursuit!"

Krookodile darted toward Alakazam again and prepared to use its attack. Suddenly Alakazam disappeared, causing Krookodile to miss completely. Ash froze with surprise, then saw Alakazam reappear on the other side of the field.

"Not this again!" Victoria said with frustration. "I thought he was past that problem."

"It doesn't surprise me that she taught more than one Pokemon to do it," Gary said. "It's not an easy strategy to beat."

Alakazam began to teleport all over the field, confusing Krookodile initially. It slowly regained its composure as it thought back to its battle with Gallade. Ash did the same, and began to breathe long, deep breathes. Krookodile did the same.

"Take it easy," Ash said calmly. "Just wait and listen."

Krookodile stood still and waiting for Alakazam to make a move. Alakazam suddenly appeared behind Krookodile, and Krookodile spun around to dodge and attack. Once it spun around, Alakazam disappeared again, then reappeared to the right and used an ice attack. Krookodile barely dodged the attack, taking a little bit of the attack. Alakazam teleported to the right of Krookodile, then to its left and used another ice attack. Krookodile managed to dodge most of the attack once again, but Ash could tell his Pokemon wouldn't last like that.

"It's using different patterns from Gallade," Ash thought to himself. "It's being random, attacking on the second, third, or fourth teleportation."

Alakazam teleported away from Krookodile and stopped on the opposite end of the field. Krookodile eyed it carefully and waited for it to start its assault again. Time passed, and Alakazam still wouldn't make a move.

"What's it doing?" Ash asked himself. "Krookodile, use pursuit!"

Krookodile started to charge toward Alakazam, but the opponent teleported away. Ash nodded, figuring that would happen. Krookodile skidded to a stop and waited. Alakazam suddenly appeared in front of it, and it reached out to grab the opponent's arms. Alakazam's eyes shot open, and it teleported, but Krookodile disappeared with it. Ash smiled at his Pokemon's intellect, having not thought of that himself. Alakazam reappeared in a different location and Krookodile held its grip tight. Alakazam teleported again, and right after it reappeared, Krookodile used strength and slammed the Pokemon into the ground.

"Now use another strength," Ash called.

Krookodile took advantage of Alakazam's stunned state and threw both fists into the opponent's body. Alakazam let out a shout of pain, then finally teleported away. Ash and Krookodile both froze and waited for the opponent to reappear, but when it did, it was across the field and laying down. Everyone looked closely and noticed Alakazam wasn't moving at all and had its eyes closed.

Sampson eyed the Alakazam for a few more seconds, then finally spoke. "Alakazam is unable to battle. Ash is the victor."

Ash didn't do anything for a few seconds, then started to jump with excitement. Everyone else joined him in the cheering soon after. Krookodile stood on the field, still looking as cool as possible.

"You five are true Pokemon trainers," Sampson spoke up. "You look at new opponents and new strategies as a challenge, not a problem."

Helena walked around to everyone and held her hand out to Ash. She had a smile on her face. Ash happily shook her hand and thanked her for a good battle. Right after, Helena pulled out a badge and passed it to him.

"This is the Destiny Badge," Sampson explained. "This badge shows that you were destined to come here today and win. Without destiny, we are wayward souls with no purpose. Everyone has a destiny, and we should all embrace that."

"Thank you both," Ash said again. He placed the badge in the case and admired the eight badges he and his friends had earned.

"That's eight!" Iris said excitedly.

The whole group cheered once again before finally calming down. After saying goodbye to Helena and Sampson, they left the gym to get something to eat. To their surprise, Mr. Yuki was sitting on a bench right outside. He looked at them and waved.

"Hello everyone!" Mr. Yuki said energetically. "I've been waiting for you to come out."

"You've been waiting?" Ash asked. "How long?"

Mr. Yuki snickered a bit. "Pretty much since you walked in, but that's ok. I wanted to be here to congratulate you on earning all eight badges!"

"Thank you. I think we're all ready for the Elite Four."

Everyone else nodded with excitement. They didn't want to waste any time. The sooner they got to the Elite Four, the sooner Ash would finally realize his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master.

"That's what I want to speak to you about," Mr. Yuki continued. "May we adjourn to the diner down the road?"

Ash nodded with a curious look. For some reason, he felt uncomfortable with the way Mr. Yuki was talking. Whatever it was, it didn't seem like good news.

It took them only a few minutes to reach the diner. Ash temporarily ignored his worries as he ordered a far larger meal than anyone thought was normal. He also ordered an extra large milkshake that he instantly started to down once he received it.

"Alright," Mr. Yuki began after sipping his coffee. "Again, great job with earning all eight badges. That in itself is a monumental accomplishment. Unfortunately, you cannot battle the Elite Four quite yet."

"Meaning?" Gary asked.

"Well, Trip and his team also earned all eight badges. They did so just this morning around the same time as you. I have one of my representatives speaking with them right now."

"So what do you do in a situation like this?" Misty asked curiously.

"We've never had a situation like this actually!" Mr. Yuki had a large smile on his face. "I have been on the phone with the Champion quite a bit since you all arrived here, attempting to find a solution. Just last week, we finally found the answer. You see, only one of the two teams will be permitted to face the Elite Four, so we had to find a way to determine who. The answer was to have the two teams have a battle."

Ash suddenly stopped downing his milkshake and almost choked on what he had. "So we have to battle Trip's team before we can battle the Elite Four?"

Mr. Yuki nodded. "Precisely. The rules will be explained the day of the battle, which has been scheduled for next week."

Ash started to think about the upcoming battle. All he could see was Brock's face. In order to achieve his dream, he would have to go through his former best friend. Even worse, Brock would make it a mission to defeat him.

"Where's the battle taking place?" Gary asked. "Is there a gym or stadium?"

"A stadium actually!" Mr. Yuki exclaimed. "This part was a surprise for you all. The Champion of the Legacy League, Belle, chose to have the battles take place back in the Kanto Region."

"Kanto?" Ash asked, surprised. "Why there?"

"Well, she is from the Kanto Region, for one. Secondly, between you and me, I think she's anticipating you being the ones to face her Elite Four."

Ash felt a combination of excitement and nervousness. The people from Kanto that knew him would be there to support him. That also meant he would be in the presence of all his friends and family if he lost.

Mr. Yuki placed an envelope on the table. "This envelope contains plane tickets for each of you. Your flight will leave in two days out of Morlan City. I have arranged for a car to pick you up to bring you there the day of."

"Thank you," Ash said.

Mr. Yuki stood up and bowed toward the group. "It was a pleasure, and the best of luck to you all. I will see you again next week."

Once Mr. Yuki was gone, everyone looked at Ash. They each had a worried look on their face, which Ash failed to notice at first. With a mouth full of food, he finally looked up to see his friends staring.

"What?" Ash asked through the food in his mouth.

"You're not worried at all?" Iris asked.

Ash finally swallowed his food. "Nope. Just like Sampson said, we need to be willing to accept our destiny. I've known it was my destiny to be the greatest Pokemon Master since before I was a trainer, so I know we'll win the battles."

"Sounds like Ash," Gary said through a chuckle. "You're right, though."

Ash nodded, then put his attention back on his food. No one else had the same confidence he had, but it didn't matter. As long as they had Ash, they felt like they could win any battle. In less than a week, they would be facing the challenge of their lives, and none of them could wait.


	22. Chapter 22-Battling Rivals

"There it is," Ash pointed out the plane window to the landing strip.

Pikachu looked out the window with awe as the plane began to descend. The airport was newly built on the edge of Vermilion City. It wasn't too large, but didn't need to be since most people still used ships on the water for transportation.

After almost thirty more minutes, the plane had finally landed and started to allow people to offload. Ash and his friends filed out of the plane, and Professor Oak was the first person they saw. He had a large smile on his face as the group excitedly approached him.

"It is so great to see you all!" Oak exclaimed happily. "I'm proud of all of you. I knew you could do it, Ash."

"Well it's not over yet," Ash said with a smile. "We still need to beat our rivals, then the Elite Four after that."

Professor Oak led the group to the baggage claim as he kept talking. "But not many people even earn all eight badges in the Legacy League. Rick kept me up to date on everything you were doing, and I'm amazed at how much you all grew while there."

"Gramps, do you know where this battle is happening?" Gary asked. "Indigo Plateau?"

"Not there. Your battles will be in a brand new stadium. It was built on an island not far off the coast of Pallet Town."

Ash's eyes shot open. He only knew of one island off the coast of Pallet, and that was the one he trained on with his Pokemon. It was an amazing coincidence that his final battles would happen on the same island. He noticed Misty looking at him, and he figured she had put the pieces together as well.

"Now I really can't wait," Ash said with a smile. "I'm not losing a single battle!"

Everyone else looked at him, surprised. They were used to his unusually high confidence, but didn't expect such a declaration.

"That's pretty bold with what's coming," Oak said. "I guess if anyone's going to do it, it would be you Ash."

"Welcome home!" Delia exclaimed while hugging Ash.

Ash hugged his mom back as he looked around the house. It was almost perfectly clean, and was filled with the scent of cookies. Mr. Mime was in the dining room sweeping while singing to itself casually.

"Feels good to be home, Mom," Ash finally said.

"Oh, speaking of home!" Delia said. "Your own house was repaired, and I replaced some of the furniture for you."

Ash glanced out the window to see his own house. It looked no different from before the accident caused by Samuel, but it was still a pleasant sight. Before leaving, he wanted nothing more than to get out of Pallet Town, but now it felt great to be home.

"Come one everyone," Delia told everyone else who stood in the doorway. "I've been cooking all morning! You all need to eat!"

"You never change, Mrs. Ketchum," Gary said with a smile.

Hours passed through they day as everyone laughed and talked about random topics. Hardly anything was mentioned on the topic of the upcoming battles. It was kind of refreshing to everyone not to talk about it for once. Eventually, Ash got out of his seat and stepped out for some fresh air, joined by Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Three days," Ash told his friend. "Then we get to return to that island that we got so much stronger on."

Ash walked to the edge of town and looked out on the sea. The island was never in sight in the past, but the lights from the large stadium that was built lit up the sky in the distance. On the west side of the town, a small harbor was built to accommodate a boat that would transport people back and forth between the island and Pallet Town. A large parking garage was also built right outside of town for cars that would travel there from out of town.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Misty suddenly asked from behind Ash.

"Oh, just thinking about things," Ash answered casually. He turned and looked around the small town. "I think a part of me doesn't like this. Pallet Town has always been a small, homey town. I don't want it to get big and commercial."

Misty grabbed Ash's hand and smiled. "I don't think it will. This is a big deal right now, but things will calm down afterward."

Ash nodded and turned back toward the water. He noticed a bench to their left that never used to be there in the past. He led Misty to it and sat down. Pikachu hopped from Ash's shoulder to the back of the bench and sat down behind them. The water was calmly crashing against the rocks along the coast, and the sky was almost perfectly clear. Neither Ash nor Misty said much. They just enjoyed being out in some peace and quiet for the first time in a long while.

"Welcome welcome, everyone! We're only an hour away from some of the most intense Pokemon battles we will ever see! On one side, we have the famous Ash Ketchum and his team battling another well-known trainer, Trip, and his own team. The winning team will have the privilege of battling the Legacy League Elite Four only two days from now!"

The announcer continued to shout through the stadium's loud speakers as hundreds of spectators began to fill the seats. It was a warm and sunny day with only a slight breeze. In the eyes of a Pokemon trainer, it was a perfect day in every way.

Ash and his friends sat in a small room on the bottom floor of the stadium. They hadn't spoken much in the past hour as they thought about the upcoming battle. Everyone had agreed that the battles would be just as tough, if not tougher, than all eight gym battles in the Legacy League. They had all eight badges from the league, but so did their opponents.

"Ash, we're ready for you," a young man said from the doorway. "Follow me and I'll lead you out to the field."

Ash nodded, and everyone got up and followed the man down a long hallway. At the end, two large doors were propped open. Once through them, the entire stadium came into view, along with the hundreds of people that filled the seats. Cheering to the point of screaming echoed through the entire stadium as they all came into view, and on the opposite end, Trip and his team came into view as well.

The field reminded Ash of all the different league tournaments he competed in. The field was made to resemble a traditional field of grass and rocks. A few trees and large boulders occupied the outer corners of the field. From what he could tell, it didn't seem the field could change, so it was probably going to be the only field they battle on.

"Here are our trainers now!" the announcer shouted with excitement. "They all look determined as they are about to have the battle of their lives!"

Mr. Yuki walked out to the middle of the field where a microphone sat on a stand. He adjusted it to his height, then tapped it a couple times to test it. Once the small taps echoed through the speakers, the crowd began to calm down and wait for him to start talking.

"Thank you to everyone who has come out today!" Mr. Yuki began. "As president of the Legacy League, I am happy to see each and every one of you. I will now explain the rules of these battles to both sides."

Ash sat on the bench next to Misty. They held hands, but he failed to notice he was squeezing harder than normal. Misty nudged him, and smiled at him once she had his attention.

"Both teams possess five different, highly talented Pokemon trainers. Because of this, we will have one trainer face another at a time in a three Pokemon battle. The winner of their battle will earn his or her team a point. The first team to earn three points will be the victor."

"So we're facing someone on our own," Gary said. "That means we won't have each other to help."

Victoria began to feel more nervous. She had more confidence in the past when she knew her friends were there if she didn't battle well. Now, she would be on her own.

"The matchups will be selected at random by me," Mr. Yuki continued. "Once the matchup is decided, both trainer will be required to select their three Pokemon prior to the battle starting. Once the battle starts, the trainer to run out of useable Pokemon first will be the loser."

"You guys understand?" Professor Oak suddenly asked from behind the group.

"Oh, yeah I think so," Ash responded once he turned to see Oak. "We'll have to be careful which three Pokemon we choose since we won't know what our opponent is choosing."

Professor Oak nodded. Their best bet was to pick three Pokemon of different types of abilities. They didn't want to have too many similar weaknesses, or else they could lose real quickly.

"With the rules understood, let's get this battle underway!" Mr. Yuki called out, causing the entire crowd to cheer loudly. "I will also be the ref for this battle. Now good luck to both sides!"

Mr. Yuki picked up the microphone and retreated to the side of the field. A man walked up to him with a box that had two different holes and held it out. Ash figured the box contained their names for selecting the matchups. Mr. Yuki reached into one hole, then the other. A piece of paper came out of each side, folded up.

"It looks like our first battle will be between Amelia and Victoria!" Mr. Yuki announced.

Victoria froze the second she heard Mr. Yuki. She would have preferred battling anyone other than her rival from Unova. To date, she had never beaten Amelia in a real battle.

"Victoria," Gary said, snapping Victoria out of her trance. "You're not the same trainer you were back in Unova. You can beat her."

Victoria nervously nodded, then finally stood up. She slowly walked into the trainer's box. She looked up and saw Amelia with a cocky smile on her face. She had already placed three pokeballs on the podium next to her, and had her arms folded.

"It's only fitting we battle each other," Amelia called. "I can finally show everyone how poor you really are in a high-level Pokemon battle."

Victoria did everything she could to ignore her rival as she looked at her six pokeballs. She was familiar with all six of Amelia's Pokemon. She had a very balanced team, making it impossible to try and select Pokemon that would give her an advantage. After a few more minutes, she finally placed three pokeballs on the podium, then faced Amelia.

"You're not going to run away, are you?" Amelia asked with a snobby tone.

Victoria didn't respond at all. Her nerves were preventing her from saying anything. The crowd roared loudly, and it was far more people than she was ever used to being in front of.

"Send out your first Pokemon," Mr. Yuki called.

Amelia grabbed the first pokeball and held it out. "Let's go Bisharp!"

The dark and steel type Pokemon emerged from its pokeball and onto the field. Victoria knew the Pokemon well from past battles. It was fast, but it was more tricky than anything. It was difficult to battle it head-on.

Victoria gripped her own pokeball, then let out a deep breath. "Gigalith, I choose you!"

Victoria's large rock Pokemon jumped onto the field. It stomped a couple times in an attempt to intimidate the opponent, but Bisharp stood its ground. Amelia also stood still, eying Victoria with a cocky smile.

"Let the battle begin!" Mr. Yuki announced.

"Bisharp, use iron head!" Amelia ordered immediately.

Bisharp ran toward Gigalith with its head down. Gigalith stood its ground, waiting for Victoria to give an order. Victoria stuttered, and didn't say anything as Gigalith was hit hard by Bisharp's hard head. Gigalith slid back a few feet before grounding itself to prevent going back further.

"Now use night slash," Amelia continued.

Bisharp hopped to the side of Gigalith and used one of the blades on its forearms to slash across the opponent's body. The dark slash inflicted heavy damage on Gigalith, who was continuing to struggle due to its trainer's lack of orders.

"Victoria!" Gary called. "You need to do something! Your Pokemon is getting hurt out there!"

Victoria heard Gary's voice, then snapped back into reality. She looked at her damaged Pokemon, then began to feel angry. She wondered why she felt so nervous around Amelia simply for never having beaten her before.

"I've battled and defeated Pokemon trained by Pokemon Masters," Victoria told herself. "Gigalith, use rock blast!"

Gigalith faced Bisharp and launched a rock toward it. Bisharp hopped to the side and dodged the attack, but Gigalith used a second rock blast and it slammed into the Pokemon's body. Bisharp fell back and slammed into the ground with a loud crash.

"Get up and use swords dance," Amelia ordered.

"Use another rock blast," Victoria called.

Gigalith launched more rocks toward Bisharp, forcing it to cancel its swords dance to dodge. Immediately after, Victoria ordered Gigalith to use superpower. Gigalith moved closer to Bisharp and threw one of its large limbs into Bisharp's torso. Bisharp's eyes shot open as it took the hit, then it flew back nearly ten feet before skidding across the ground. After a few bounces, it stopped moving and didn't get back up.

"Bisharp is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Amelia returned her Pokemon with a surprised look. She looked over to Victoria, who looked both angry and determined.

"I'm not the same person you knew back in Unova," Victoria declared. "If you can't see that, then you don't stand a chance in this battle."

Victoria's friends cheered loudly for her. Gary continued to smile as he finally saw Victoria display real confidence.

"Don't think you're on top just because you knocked one of my Pokemon out," Amelia snapped. "I'll show you a real rock Pokemon. Go Rhyperior!"

Amelia's large Rhyperior emerged onto the field with a viscous stomp. The entire ground shook afterward, and Gigalith was forced to anchor itself. Rhyperior was slightly larger than their traditional size, and the horn was longer than normal.

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki called.

"Gigalith, use superpower!" Victoria ordered.

"Horn drill!" Amelia called.

Victoria flinched as Gigalith moved closer to Rhyperior. Rhyperior's horn suddenly began to spin like a drill and right as Gigalith got closer, the horn drilled into it body. Gigalith let out a roar of pain, then before it could do anything, it passed out and fell to the ground.

"Horn drill will knock out any Pokemon in one hit," Amelia said with a smile.

"Maybe so," Victoria said while returning Gigalith. "But good luck using it again. Jellicent, go!"

All of Victoria's friends smiled as her Jellicent came onto the field. They all knew how powerful her Jellicent was due to its shadow ball attacks. It also had the type advantage against Rhyperior thanks to its water typing.

Once Mr. Yuki announced the battle start again, Jellicent was instantly attacked with another horn drill. The attack was easily dodge, however as Jellicent hovered around the field. Rhyperior wasn't nearly fast enough to keep up with it.

"Another reason why I'm not as easy to beat anymore," Victoria said, "is that my Pokemon have a lot of new tricks. Jellicent, use water pulse."

Jellicent launched a wave of water toward Rhyperior. Rhyperior failed to dodge the attack and was heavily damaged by the attack. Immediately after, Victoria continued the assault by ordering a night shade attack. The black wave swept across Rhyperior's body, and it was all it took to finish the weakened Pokemon off.

"What was so tricky about that?" Amelia snapped as she returned her Pokemon.

"Oh, that wasn't the trick," Victoria said with a smile. "I just figured I'd warn you ahead of time. I didn't need tricks for Jellicent to beat your Rhyperior."

Amelia grumbled as she grabbed her final pokeball. She looked at it, then her cocky smile returned.

"Let's see those tricks then," Amelia said. "Go Ampharos!"

Victoria was very familiar with her rival's Ampharos. It had been with her since she was a beginner trainer, and caught it as a Mareep. It was easily her strongest Pokemon, and Victoria had never been able to knock it out in the past.

"I can tell you remember my Ampharos," Amelia said. "But it gets worse for you. Now it has a mega evolution!"

Victoria's eyes shot open as Amelia revealed the mega bracelet and pressed it. Ampharos began to glow, and its shape began to change. It grew almost six inches taller, and a large mane of hair came out of the back of its neck. Fur also grew around its entire tail, with red orbs appearing on it.

"I guess it's only fair that I tell you it gains the dragon type in its mega form," Amelia said.

"Ok, I can do this," Victoria told herself nervously. "We can win."

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki called.

"Use thunderbolt!" Amelia called.

"Dodge!" Victoria shouted.

Jellicent moved to the right, narrowly dodging the thunderbolt. Right after, Ampharos ran across the field and stopped only a few feet from Jellicent. Amelia ordered for a dragon pulse, and the attack hit Jellicent head-on. Jellicent flew back a few feet before it regained its focus.

"Jellicent, we'll have to go all-out!" Victoria called. Jellicent acknowledged its trainers call and faced the Mega Ampharos. "Use shadow ball!"

Amelia smiled, expecting some kind of special trick. Her smile disappeared, however, when she saw eight different shadow ball attacks form around Jellicent. Jellicent pointed all eight tentacles toward Ampharos, and all eight shadow balls flew toward it.

"Get away!" Amelia called.

The eight shadow balls attacks all followed Ampharos as it ran. Once more distance was created, it smoothly moved around to dodge all eight attacks. Amelia felt a sense of relief until the shadow balls suddenly turned in midair and moved toward Ampharos again. Before Ampharos could do anything, all eight attacks converged on it and exploded with a loud blast that echoed through the entire stadium.

"Get ready to use another!" Victoria called to Jellicent. Jellicent responded by holding its tentacles out for another attack.

Once the smoke cleared from the attack, Ampharos was on the ground. It was struggling to get back to its feet as scuffs and scratches covered its entire body. Amelia watched her Pokemon with an almost frightened look on her face.

"We can't lose!" Amelia called out. "Get up and use thunderbolt!"

"Use shadow ball!" Victoria ordered.

Ampharos still wasn't back to its feet completely as Jellicent launched eight more shadow balls. Amelia watched with wide eyes as the attacks got closer to her Pokemon. Before Ampharos could do anything, all eight shadow balls slammed into it with another large explosion. It didn't surprise anyone when the dust settled and Ampharos was out cold.

"Ampharos is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki announced. "The victor is Victoria and her team gets the first point!"

The stadium erupted as Victoria returned her Jellicent and stepped out of the trainer's box. He friends crowded her and gave her hugs and high-fives. On the other side, Amelia slowly returned to her own team with her head down.

"You know what happened?" Trip asked her. Amelia looked at him, but didn't say anything. "You refused to look at her as an equal. You still saw her as the trainer you knew back in Unova. You can't expect her to be the same after battling through the Legacy League with Ash."

Amelia sat down and nodded to acknowledge. She knew Trip was right, but still hated it. Her pride refused to believe that her rival was stronger than her now.

"Wow, what a first battle!" Mr. Yuki called. "Victoria got the point for her team and only lost one Pokemon while doing so! Now the second battle will be between Trip and Iris!"

"I have to battle their strongest?" Iris said grumpily.

"Oh you can do it!" Ash exclaimed "You're dragons are more powerful than his Pokemon."

Iris stepped into the trainer's box, and saw Trip in the other. He looked just as serious as he always had in the past, and equally as intimidating. Before Iris even had a single Pokemon picked out, he already had his three pokeballs on the podium.

"I know Ash said my dragons would do well against him," Iris thought to herself. "But if Trip's as smart as he always was in the past, he'll take steps to counter them. I knew exactly what I'll do."

Iris picked her three Pokemon, then looked up to Trip. Mr. Yuki still carried his large smile as he called for both sides to send in their first Pokemon.

"Conkeldurr, go!" Trip called out.

"Emolga, I choose you," Iris said while tossing her pokeball.

Emolga and Conkeldurr appeared on the field and were ready for the battle. Iris forced herself to ignore the nerves that tried to make her fear her opponent as they waited to start.

"Let the battle begin!" Mr. Yuki called.

"Use bulk up," Trip ordered.

"Air slash," Iris called.

Emolga swooped down and attacked Conkeldurr, but the opponent had successfully used its own ability beforehand. Conkeldurr jumped to the side to dodge the attack, then turned to face Emolga.

"Use thunderbolt," Iris continued.

Emolga stopped in midair and launched a large bolt of lightning toward Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr took the attack, with heavy damage apparent. Once the attack ended, Conkeldurr struggled to move for a few seconds before regaining its composure.

"Now use air slash again," Iris ordered.

"Stone edge," Trip countered.

Emolga dove toward Conkeldurr, ready to slash with its wing. Conkeldurr answered by lifting a nearby rock and got ready to slam it into Emolga. Right as Emolga was within range, Conkeldurr threw the rock at it, but it swerved in midair to dodge the rock, then slashed across the opponent's body with its wings. Conkeldurr stumbled back a few feet before regaining its balance.

"Now use another thunderbolt!" Iris shouted as she saw an opportunity to take the first win.

Emolga let out a shout as it put all the power it could muster into the attack. Conkeldurr had no chance of dodging and took the full force of the attack. Trip nervously watched as his Pokemon let out a shout before falling to the ground.

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

"Way to go!" Ash called to Iris.

"That's one down," Iris thought to herself. "I can do this."

Trip returned his Conkeldurr and glanced at his remaining two Pokemon. He didn't seem to be too concerned over his loss as he lifted the second pokeball. If Iris learned anything about him in Unova, it was that he never backed down, now matter what the odds.

"Vanilluxe, I choose you!" Trip called as he tossed his pokeball.

His ice type Pokemon emerged onto the field, hovering a few feet above the ground. Iris wasn't too familiar with Trip's Vanilluxe because it wasn't one of his more common Pokemon. Her best guess was that he chose it as a possible counter to her dragons.

"Let the battle begin," Mr. Yuki called.

"Vanilluxe, use ice beam!" Trip instantly called.

Vanilluxe faced Emolga and fired an abnormally large ice beam attack. Before Iris or Emolga could react, the attack had already reached Emolga and pushed it clear across the field. Emolga fell to the ground and bounced a couple times before coming to a stop, and wasn't moving.

"What was that?" Iris called out.

Trip had a smile on his face as he answered Iris' question. "My Vanilluxe showed me its abilities while we were traveling through the Legacy League. For some reason, it gradually gained the ability to amplify the size and speed of its ice beam attack. What you just saw was the result."

Iris returned her Emolga and thanked it for a good battle. She glanced down at her two pokeballs. She had Excadrill coming up next before she would be sending out her Haxorus. If she wanted to have a chance of winning, she would have to stop the Vanilluxe before Haxorus entered the battle.

"Excadrill, let's go!" Iris called.

"Why didn't she go with some of her dragons?" Gary asked, confused.

"She's thinking smart," Ash answered. "Trip knows her from the Unova Region, and knows she is a dragon trainer. She probably figured he would choose Pokemon that would help defeat them, so she wanted to throw him off by using different Pokemon."

"If I were to guess, her third Pokemon will be that Haxorus of hers," Misty suggested. "She never used it during the eight gym battles, but I remember her saying it was her most powerful Pokemon."

The battle began, and Excadrill was almost instantly forced to dodge an ice beam attack. Iris nervously watched her Excadrill barely dodge a second attack, then ordered it to use an agility to increase its speed.

"You'll need more than that to outrun Vanilluxe," Trip declared. "Use blizzard now!"

"Not so fast!" Iris called. "Excadrill, use sandstorm!"

Vanilluxe whipped up a large storm of snow and ice that drew closer to Excadrill. At the same time, Excadrill used its drill to burrow into the ground. Dust and sand kicked up and began to swirl around violently the more it drilled. As the two storms connected with each other, the blizzard quickly became overwhelmed by the heavy sand and died off. Afterward, the sandstorm continued to kick up more and more until the entire field was covered by it.

"That's a new one," Trip said with a smile.

"I actually taught my Excadrill how to use sandstorm for other reasons," Iris replied. "I wasn't sure if that would work!"

Trip shook his head with amusement, but then returned to his traditional seriousness. His Vanilluxe was struggling to see as the sandstorm brewed, and the rough sand was occasionally inflicting damage on it.

"Now use brick break," Iris called to Excadrill.

Excadrill ran through the sandstorm and stopped only inches from Vanilluxe. Vanilluxe didn't see it coming until it was too late as the attack connected with its body. It flew back a few feet before hitting the ground, and it was struggling to get back up.

"Now end it with an earthquake," Iris ordered.

Excadrill drove its drills into the ground and began to rotate them. The earthquake kicked up and the surrounding rocks began to fly around, striking Vanilluxe repeatedly. By the time Excadrill stopped drilling, Vanilluxe was already knocked out from the harsh attack.

"Vanilluxe is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki announced.

"Hm, you really have changed over the years," Trip told Iris. "I know you're a gym leader now, but I almost forgot you aren't the same person who traveled with Ash more than four years ago."

"I wouldn't have joined Ash's team if I felt I couldn't keep up," Iris declared.

Trip picked up his final pokeball. He still felt confident in his chances of winning solely due to his final Pokemon's skills.

"Serperior, let's go!" Trip called.

"I figured," Iris told herself. "His Serperior was always his best Pokemon. It's one of the fastest Pokemon I've ever seen. I'll have to use the sandstorm to my advantage if I want to win."

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki called out.

"Serperior, use taunt," Trip ordered.

Serperior stared at Excadrill until they locked eyes. As if it was being put in a trance, Excadrill stared back for a few seconds, then let out a roar. It spun its drills in the air, then charged toward Serperior.

"Stop!" Iris called, but she knew the taunt had taken control of Excadrill. All it wanted to do now was attack.

After Excadrill failed to hit Serperior, it stopped and turned. Serperior slithered around to keep out of Excadrill's line of sight, proving to be far faster than its opponent. Seconds later, Trip ordered a giga drain attack that caused heavy damage.

"You need to snap out of it!" Iris called to Excadrill.

Excadrill angrily let out another shout, then tried to charge after Serperior again. Serperior dodged once again, then used its vine whip to grab onto Excadrill's legs. With a quick whip, it tripped Excadrill, causing it to fall face-first into the ground.

"Now use one more giga drain," Trip ordered.

The giga drain connected with Excadrill and seemed to drain the last bit of energy it had. At the same time, the sandstorm finally began to die down and the crowd could see the aftermath more clearly. Excadrill laid on the ground, still conscious, but barely able to move.

"Can you get up?" Iris asked her Pokemon.

Excadrill stayed on the ground for a few more seconds before trying to force itself back up. Right as it finally began to get to its feet, Serperior moved it and whipped with with another vine whip. After that, it didn't try to get back up as exhaustion took over.

"Excadrill is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Iris returned her Excadrill. She began to think of how she could use her Haxorus to best beat Serperior's speed. At the same time, the crowd seemed to be getting louder and louder, making it hard for her to think.

"Haxorus, it's your turn!" Iris called out.

Ash nodded with confidence as Iris' favorite Pokemon came onto the field. She had been with Haxorus since it was a young Axew. When he first met her, Axew always clung to her, much like Pikachu did with him. As it grew, it became more and more powerful until it was fully evolved and displayed power that was even scary for a high-level dragon Pokemon.

"I'd be lying if I said I was hoping see this Pokemon," Trip said.

"Well I'd be lying if I said I wanted to see your Serperior," Iris responded with a smile.

Mr. Yuki announced the start of the battle, and Serperior struck first with a vine whip. Haxorus held out it forearm and the vines wrapped around it arm. Haxorus grabbed onto the vines with its other hand and pulled on them with intense strength. Serperior tried to wriggle free, but couldn't get out of Haxorus' grip as it got pulled in closer and closer.

"Use poison jab," Iris ordered.

Haxorus pulled Serperior in until they were only inches apart. Serperior nervously struggled until Haxorus let go of the vines and jabbed at Serperior's body with its hand. A poisonous gas surrounded it hand as it jabbed into Serperior's body, and the Pokemon was knocked back almost ten feet. Serperior withdrew its vine the second it was free and fled to create distance as it recovered from the attack.

"It's impossible to overpower it," Trip thought to himself. "And I'd be stupid to use taunt on it. I'll have to use speed."

"Use dragon dance!" Iris called.

"Use giga drain on it," Trip ordered.

Serperior started to use giga drain on Haxorus, but Haxorus took the attack as it used its dragon dance. It seemed to endure the attack as if it wasn't even being effected, which made Trip worry even more.

"It may look unaffected, but it can't take that attack over and over," Trip told himself. "Serperior, use your speed and circle it!"

Serperior began to bolt around the field, circling around Haxorus. Haxorus stood in place, but barely made an attempt to follow Serperior. Trip looked over to Iris and noticed she didn't have a single look of concern.

"You know, I learned something when we battled against Rick," Iris called over to Trip.

Trip only took a few seconds to realize what Iris meant. Rick's dragons knew one of the most powerful attacks known to Pokemon, and it was near impossible to avoid in a stadium-style battle.

"Haxorus, use draco meteor!" Iris ordered.

"It knows draco meteor?" Victoria said in surprise.

"They must have worked on that after our battle with Rick," Ash guessed.

The sky above the stadium suddenly grew dark as the meteors began to rain down on the field. Serperior used it speed to dodge most of the smaller meteors, but the largest meteor was almost as large as the entire field. The meteor crashed into the field with a deafening crash, removing both Pokemon from everyone's view. Dust and dirt kicked up and filled nearly the entire stadium. The spectators were forced to cover the eyes and mouths as everything began to slowly settle.

"Serperior!" Trip called out, hoping to hear something from his Pokemon. He also looked for Haxorus, knowing there was no way for the Pokemon to avoid its own attack.

It took almost a whole minute for the dust to settle enough to see the field. Serperior laid on the field, not moving at all. Trip then looked on the other side of the field, and he saw Haxorus still standing. It didn't appear to have even been affected by the attack.

"How did your Haxorus avoid its own attack?" Trip asked.

Iris had a large smile on her face. Haxorus used dragon rage on the part of the meteor that was right above it. The dragon rage was powerful enough to create a hole in the meteor, so Haxorus just made sure it was in that hole when the impact happened.

"Ok, I'm normally supposed to keep my composure out here," Mr. Yuki spoke out. "But that was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen!"

The entire stadium erupted into loud cheers. Even Iris' friends cheered, equally impressed. Ash didn't even hesitate to regard it as one of the most genius moves he had ever seen in a Pokemon battle.

"With that, Iris is the victor of our second match," Mr. Yuki announced. "That give her team two points to the other team's zero! One more for them and they are the victors of today's battle!"

The crowd continued to cheer loudly. It was no surprise that Ash and his team was the fan favorite in the battle. Ash's fame had become almost worldwide, and grew after he and his friends went through the Legacy League.

"Ash," Rick suddenly said from behind the group. Ash turned to see his father, carrying the same serious look he always did.

"Hey, what's up?" Ash asked.

"I understand this isn't a good time, but I must speak with you. It's urgent."

Ash gave him a confused look, then put his attention back on Mr. Yuki. He had just announced the next battle. It would be between Misty and Barry.

"It can't wait?" Ash asked. "I don't want to leave my friends."

"I understand, but this is an important matter. It's about Team Rocket."

Ash's interest peaked as he heard Team Rocket, so he got up and followed Rick back into the stadium interior. They walked through a few different hallways before reaching a door. Inside the room, Ash was shocked to see Samuel sitting at a table. He didn't have any shackles, nor did he wear traditional prison garbs.

"Samuel?" Ash said, surprised. "What's this about?"

"Ash, I appreciate you coming to speak with me," Samuel said.

"I'm not sure I would have agreed if I knew it was you."

Samuel stood up and walked closer to Ash. Ash took a defensive stance until he noticed Samuel was trying to hand him a piece of paper. On it, there were five different addresses throughout the Kanto Region.

"What's this?" Ash asked.

"Well, your father here had a long talk with me after I lost to him," Samuel explained. "He agreed to push for a reduced sentence if I cooperated with ending Team Rocket for good. This paper here has the address to five different facilities owned by Team Rocket. They're used for storage of captured Pokemon, as well as other stolen goods. If your old friend's stolen Pokemon are still around, they're most likely in one of these warehouses."

Ash looked down at the paper again. Two facilities were in Saffron City, one was in Celadon, and two were in Vermillion City. Ash looked back up at Samuel, who had a solemn look on his face.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness, so do not misunderstand my reason for giving this to you," Samuel said. "All I know is that I care a lot about my own Pokemon. I would not be able to live if I lost them, and that is helping me realize just how evil Team Rocket has been over the years. As leader of Team Rocket, I have already officially disbanded the organization, but there are bound to be those who don't want it to end."

"I've already coordinated with local authorities to move in on those warehouses," Rick explained. We'll need you to identify the stolen Pokemon that belong to the friend of yours, though."

Ash sat down at the table. He was astonished at the sudden change in Samuel. He had already established within himself that Samuel was an evil person who would never change.

"Thank you, Samuel," Ash finally said. "This doesn't make up for everything you've done, but I guess it's a start."

"That's all I can hope for," Samuel said with his head bowed.

Ash got to his feet and held his hand out to Samuel. Samuel looked at it for a few seconds before finally shaking it. Ash had a slight smile on his face.

"Rick, how long is he going to be in jail?" Ash asked.

"If my recommendation is followed, then five years," Rick answered. "Followed by ten years of probation."

Ash turned back to Samuel. "I hope you know I'm battling you when you get out."

Samuel smiled back to Ash. "And I hope you understand you'll be battling a former champion. I won't lose easy."

Ash nodded, then left the room to rejoin his friends. Samuel felt a sense of relief as he watched Ash leave. He honestly had no intentions of seeking forgiveness for all he did, but it was a good feeling to know that it was given to him anyway.

"Hey, what I miss?" Ash asked Iris as he got back to the field.

"Misty's in trouble," Iris answered. "Barry took out two of her Pokemon just with his first."

Ash looked at the field. Barry had his Roserade on the field, seemingly still at full power. Misty had already lost her Cloyster and Golduck, and had Starmie out on the field at the moment. She had a nervous look on her face as the battle continued.

"Roserade, use leaf storm," Barry ordered.

Roserade held its hand out, and a massive wave of sharp leaves covered nearly the entire field. Starmie had nowhere to run as it became covered by leaves, and took heavy damage. Seconds passed before Starmie dropped out of the air and slammed into the ground, unconscious.

"Starmie is unable to battle!" Mr. Yuki announced. "Barry sweeps the battle to earn his team their first point!"

Misty returned her Starmie and slowly stepped out of the trainer's box. Ash ran up to her and grabbed her hand. He smiled, but noticed she had a few tears trickling down her cheek.

"Hey, it's alright," Ash ensured. "Barry was never an easy opponent."

Ash gave Misty a hug, and she slowly began to feel a little better. She was still down over losing so badly, but it was impossible not to feel better after Ash talked to her.

"So now we can proceed to our fourth battle," Mr. Yuki declared with excitement as he dug into the box. He pulled the papers out, and had a curious look on his face after looking at them. "Well we have an interesting matchup here! We get to watch Ash Ketchum face off against Brock!"

Ash froze in place after he heard Mr. Yuki's announcement. He knew there was a chance that would happen, but hoped and hoped that it wouldn't. The rest of the team nervously watched his reaction as he turned to face the field, and Brock was already walking into the trainer's box.

"Are you ok?" Misty asked Ash with a worried tone.

"I'll be fine," Ash said with an almost angry tone. "I didn't want this to happen, but at least now we can settle things."

Ash walked into his own trainer's box and locked eyes with Brock. Brock didn't have much emotion on his face. He almost looked unaffected by the whole situation.

"I still consider you a friends," Ash thought. "We need this battle. Now I can knock some sense into that dense head of yours."


	23. Chapter 23-Friends or Enemies?

The crowd grew unusually quiet as the tension between Ash and Brock began to flood the entire stadium. They continued to stare at each other with intense gazes. Mr. Yuki simply smiled before speaking up.

"Please select your three Pokemon so we may start the battle," Mr. Yuki said.

"This won't be as easy as you want," Brock declared.

"I don't like easy," Ash replied sternly.

Brock turned and faced Mr. Yuki. "Mr. Yuki, pardon my asking, but I have a request."

Mr. Yuki curiously looked at Brock. "What request might this be?"

"I understand the rule is that we battle with three Pokemon each. I would like to ask if you would authorize a six-on-six battle for us."

Ash's eyes shot open upon hearing Brock's request. He figured Brock would have preferred a three-on-three battle. With the limit of only three Pokemon, Brock would have a better chance at winning if he used the right combination of Pokemon.

"That is an unusual request," Mr. Yuki said. "Why, may I ask, do you wish this?"

"I don't want to beat Ash unless it's against all of his best Pokemon," Brock answered. "I've waited a long time for this, and won't let it be dumbed down."

Mr. Yuki thought to himself for a few moments. He was initially going to refuse the request, but the crowd suddenly began to chant. Everyone seemed to want to see the six-on-six battle happen as they continued to chant in support of it.

"Well I guess the crowd has spoken!" Mr. Yuki announced. "This battle with be a six-on-six Pokemon battle. The first to run out of useable Pokemon will be the loser!"

Brock lifted his first pokeball, still glaring at Ash. Without saying anything, he tossed the pokeball into the air. Out of it emerged his Golem, the large rock Pokemon that had been with him since it was a Geodude.

"Ivysaur, I choose you!" Ash called as he tossed his first pokeball.

Ivysaur jumped out of the pokeball and onto the field. Brock showed no concern for the type advantage Ivysaur had.

"I'm about to jump out of my skin!" Iris said nervously.

"I'm actually happy about this," Misty said. "Maybe this is what they need to finally get through this problem."

Mr. Yuki held his hand high into the air. "Let the battle begin!"

"Ivysaur, use sleep powder," Ash ordered.

"Use rollout," Brock called.

Golem hopped up and started to roll across the field. As it rolled, the sleep powder merely bounced off its hard shell. Once the powder subsided, Golem turned and rolled straight for Ivysaur.

"Vine whip!" Ash called out.

Ivysaur sent out two of its vines and tried to wrap them around the rolling Golem. Golem was moving too quickly for Ivysaur to get a good grip, and eventually rammed right into Ivysaur. Ivysaur flew back a few feet before using its vines to softly land on its feet.

"Now use rock blast," Brock continued.

Golem lifted three rocks and threw them at Ivysaur. Ivysaur responded by catching two of them with its vines, but got struck by the third on its side. It threw the other two rocks to the side and got ready to attack.

"Use vine whip again," Ash ordered.

"Use another rollout," Brock countered.

Golem began to quickly roll around the field again, rendering the vine whip attack useless. Ivysaur quickly dodged the first attack, but Golem proved to be faster than expected and came back around for another attack. Ivysaur was struck with violent force, knocking it back nearly five feet. As it was about to land, Golem moved in and hit it a second time, and repeated the process a third time before ending its attack. Ivysaur slammed into the ground with a crash, and to Ash's astonishment, it was knocked out.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle!" Mr. Yuki called. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

All of Ash's friends watched with amazement as Ash returned his Ivysaur. It was rare to see one of Ash's Pokemon knocked out at all, let alone as easily as Brock's Golem just had. Even with the type advantage Ivysaur had, it didn't seem to have any chance.

"I warned you, Ash," Brock said forcefully. "You'll have to give it all you have to beat me."

"Fine, that's not a problem," Ash replied, but he had a smile on his face rather than looking angry. "Let's see how you do against this one. Charizard, I choose you!"

Ash's Charizard shot out of its pokeball and flew threw the air. Brock felt his nerves begin to rattle as the powerful Pokemon spewed fire into the sky as it roared. The situation grew more dire as Ash activated the mega stone, and Charizard transformed into its mega form.

"Let's see if you even get to see another one of my Pokemon," Ash said.

"That won't be a problem," Brock responded.

Mr. Yuki called for the battle to begin, and Brock was completely caught off guard by Ash's first attack. Within seconds, Charizard used a fire spin attack that completely engulfed Golem in flames, removing it from sight.

"Use rollout!" Brock called.

Seconds later, Golem emerged from the flames and quickly rolled across the field. Brock began to sweat as he watched Golem flee from the attack. He then looked up and realized the sun seemed brighter than normal.

"His Charizard has the drought ability," Brock told himself. "Great, now his fire attacks are even more powerful."

"So you noticed my Charizard's ability, huh?" Ash called. "I'm sure you're thinking about the more powerful fire attacks, but that's the least of your concerns right now."

Brock curiously looked at Ash, who still had a smile on his face. He looked up at Charizard and nodded to his Pokemon. Charizard nodded back, then flew directly toward Golem, who was still rolling. As Charizard swooped over Golem, a massive solar beam attack blasted from its mouth and impacted with the rolling Golem. Golem was blasted clear across the field before it slammed into the ground and dragged a few feet. Once it stopped, Brock could tell that it was unconscious.

"Golem is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki declared. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

"Return Golem," Brock said. "Good job."

Brock glanced at Ash's Charizard. He was completely unaware of Charizard's ability to even learn solar beam. With the drought ability, the stronger sun made it so solar beam didn't need time to charge before being used.

"That was a surprise, I'll admit," Brock called to Ash.

"That's the first of many," Ash declared.

Brock shook his head, and realized he was slightly amused by Ash's attitude. He quickly made an effort to bury the feelings as he grabbed his next pokeball.

With a deep breath, Brock tossed his pokeball into the air. "Crobat, go!"

Ash watched one of Brock's favorite Pokemon fly over the field, but didn't fully understand the choice. It would make sense to have a flying Pokemon against another flier, but Crobat wasn't known for its speed, and Charizard was one of the fastest. Regardless, Brock seemed sure of his choice.

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki called.

"Charizard, use dragon pulse!" Ash called out.

"Dodge and use haze," Brock countered.

Crobat barely dodged the attack, then let out a thick cloud of haze that covered the entire field. Ash watched in confusion, given the fact neither Pokemon had any increases to their stats, but the answer came quickly. The haze grew thick enough to make it difficult for Charizard to see, whereas Crobat could use its senses to find Charizard.

"Use your wings to blow the haze away," Ash ordered.

"Sludge bomb!" Brock called.

Charizard only needed a couple powerful flaps before it blew all of the haze completely out of the stadium. As soon as its vision was cleared, Crobat appeared directly in front of it. Crobat shot a large ball of slime out of its mouth, and it connected with Charizard's face. Charizard panicked for a few seconds before frantically wiping the sludge off of its face, and almost pure anger was visible.

Without needing Ash's orders, Charizard breathed a massive wave of fire straight for Crobat. Crobat quickly dropped its altitude to dodge the attack, but Charizard followed and rammed into it with incredible force. Immediately after, Charizard used fire spin and the flames completely surrounded Crobat, making escape impossible.

"Finish with a fire blast!" Ash ordered.

Brock shifted his gaze from Crobat to Ash. Ash's face showed pure determination. From what he could remember, Ash was always a determined person, but it seemed he made it a mission to win the battle as harshly as possible. Crobat was hit with the fire blast, and quickly fell to the ground and passed out with burns all over its body.

"Return Crobat, and good job," Brock said. "Ash, what happened to showing your opponents some mercy in battle?"

"Don't try to lecture me, Brock," Ash responded. "I could ask you the same question, judging by what I've heard."

"Meaning?" Brock noticed he was starting to grow angrier by the second.

"The stories I've heard have all said the same thing, Brock. You've become a pretty ruthless gym leader these past couple of years. You're supposed to be the first gym of Kanto; the gym leader who helps new trainers understand what it really is to be a Pokemon trainer, just like you did with me."

"I had no choice but to start winning more." Brock's anger had completely taken over, and it was evident in his voice. "After they threatened to shut my gym down in place of one for you, I had to prove them wrong. I still can't believe you would have let them shut down my family's gym after how long it's been open."

"I declined the offer!" Ash started to shout without realizing it. "I declined because you were my friend. I thought you would understand that! I'd never do something that would hurt you or your family!"

Brock started to open his mouth to say something, but didn't. He closed his eyes and started to think about Ash's words. He always knew Ash had declined the offer, but never looked any further than the fact his gym almost got shut down. He had never tried to hear Ash's argument before.

"Swampert, I choose you," Brock said, choosing to drop the whole topic for the sake of continuing the battle.

Ash shook his head in disappointment. His attention was quickly brought to Charizard, though, when it suddenly dropped out of the sky. It landed on its feet with a loud crash, but seemed to have no energy.

"Charizard?" Ash called, concerned.

Charizard turned to face its trainer. Ash's concerns grew as he saw Charizard's breathing was labored. It became evident that it had been poisoned by Crobat's sludge bomb attack, and it was taking full affect.

"Can you continue?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

Charizard roared weakly, then flapped its wings. It slowly took to the air and began to fly higher, but after a few seconds, they stopped flapping again. Charizard dropped out of the air and crashed down on the ground, barely moving.

"I'm afraid your Charizard cannot continue this battle," Mr. Yuki said. "Please return it and choose your next Pokemon."

Ash gritted his teeth and returned Charizard. If not for the poison, he was confident that Charizard could have easily handled more of Brock's Pokemon. He turned and faced Gary, who got to his feet.

"Gary, can you take Charizard straight to the nurse here in the stadium?" Ash asked. "I want that poison taken care of before it can spread more."

"Sure thing, Ash," Gary replied while catching the pokeball after Ash tossed it. "It'll be good as new before you know it."

"Thank you." Ash turned back to face the field again. "Looks like you're next, Tauros!"

Ash tossed his pokeball, and Tauros emerged on the field. It let out a roar as it stretched its legs. It faced Swampert and kicked its front leg as if ready to charge.

"Let the battle commence!" Mr. Yuki called.

"Swampert, use earthquake," Brock ordered.

Swampert stomped its front feet with as much force as it could muster. The ground began to shake violently, and rocks and debris started to fly everywhere. Tauros showed no concern as it jumped around, dodging the flying rocks with relative ease.

"Great job, use headbutt," Ash called.

Tauros kicked its feet, then charged at Swampert with incredible speed. Swampert readied itself for the attack by anchoring its feet, but didn't expect Tauros to be as powerful as it was. Tauros rammed its head into Swampert's body, and Swampert could do nothing to absorb the attack. It fell back and slammed into the ground, kicking dirt up into the air around Brock's box.

"Hang in there," Brock called through a cough. "Use waterfall."

Swampert got back to its feet and sent a rush of water from its mouth. The water quickly hit Tauros like an uppercut, sending it flying back a few feet. Tauros got over the initial shock and quickly got back to its feet, just as seemingly angry as always.

"The great thing about Tauros," Ash began, "is that it loves to take hits. Tauros, use double-edge!"

"But it can only take so many before that endurance finally gives in," Brock countered. "Swampert, use ice punch!"

Tauros charged after Swampert with everything it had. Swampert held its ground and one of its limbs became surrounded by icy air. Right as Tauros started to make contact, Swampert threw the ice punch into its side. Swampert fell back nearly five feet from the attack, but Tauros also stumbled back after taking the ice punch. Both Pokemon still had fight left, though.

"Ash, I'm fully aware of your little strategy with Tauros," Brock said. "It likes to take those hits so it can build up its power for a rage attack. I'm not letting that work on me, though!"

Ash chuckled after hearing Brock's declaration. "There's not much anyone can do about it, honestly. But if you can stop it from happening, I'll have nothing but respect."

Tauros suddenly became surrounded by a red field of energy. The rage attack took full manifestation, and the Pokemon quickly charged for Swampert. Swampert anxiously awaited an order from Brock.

"Shoot, I didn't realize it was ready already," Brock thought to himself. "Swampert, use earthquake!"

Swampert created another earthquake, just as powerful as the first. Rocks and other debris flew into the air, but Tauros ignored all of it and rammed straight through anything that got in its way. Brock nervously watched as nothing seemed to slow Tauros down. Seconds later, Tauros rammed into Swampert with more power than ever before, sending the Pokemon flying clear across the field. Swampert hit the ground only inches from the edge of the field, then slid a few more feet and fell to the ground outside of the ring. It was still moving, but was clearly hurt from the attack.

"Ring out!" Mr. Yuki announced. "Swampert can no longer battle. Please send out your next Pokemon!"

Brock returned Swampert and thanked it. He was still taken aback by the amount of power Tauros had displayed. It had been so long since he had seen Ash battle in person, and he was learning the hard way by battling him that Ash had grown substantially over the years.

"You want to tell me what you've been feeding your Pokemon?" Brock asked.

"Same old food as always!" Ash exclaimed.

Neither of them realized, but their issues with each other had taken a back seat to enjoying the battle. Even their friends were noticing the change. They were slowly growing more friendly toward each other as the battle moved forward.

"Well let's see how this goes," Brock said. "Forretress, let's go!"

Brock's Forretress came out onto the field, hovering a few feet off the ground. Ash had a slight concern over its steel type. With Tauros having all physical attacks, it would be difficult to damage the opponent.

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki called.

"Use double-edge!" Ash called.

Tauros ran toward Forretress, but the opponent didn't even make an effort to dodge. Forretress stayed where it was, and only moved a few inches after Tauros rammed into its hard body. Tauros seemed to be damaged from the attack, however.

"Forretress, use gyro ball," Brock ordered.

Forretress immediately responded and sent a silver-colored orb flying toward Tauros. Tauros, already heavily weakened from the previous battle, took the attack and fell back with a loud crash. Brock continued by ordering a rapid spin that knocked Tauros even further back with another crash. Once the dust settled, Tauros was still on the ground, knocked out.

"Tauros is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

"Brock's improved a lot over the past few years," Misty said with a hint of surprise. "I mean, he was always a great trainer, but I never imagined he would keep up with Ash."

Ash overheard Misty's words, but wasn't as surprised as she was. Brock's goal was to battle and defeat him. It had to be obvious that it wouldn't be an easy task.

"I don't want to use Krookodile," Ash told himself. "And I want to keep Pikachu out of this if I can help it. I'm sure Brock has his Steelix in his party."

Ash grabbed the only other Pokemon he had left and tossed the pokeball into the air. Floatzel came out of it and landed on the field. As always, it was more than ready for a good battle as it anxiously waited for a chance to strike.

"Begin the battle!" Mr. Yuki called.

"Floatzel, use waterfall," Ash called to his Pokemon.

Floatzel reacted immediately and ran toward Forretress. A rush of water came from its mouth and it slammed into Forretress from underneath it. The water pushed it up, then it dropped back down to the ground with a harsh thud. Forretress had to take a few seconds to reestablish its focus after the attack.

"Forretress, use spikes," Brock ordered.

Ash watched the spikes fly from Forretress and cover multiple locations on the field, then vanish. Each Pokemon he would send out would get harmed by the spikes for the rest of the battle. Ash's main concern wasn't the spikes, though. By Brock not using an offensive move, it showed that his Pokemon was getting tired already.

"Floatzel, keep the pressure up!" Ash called. "Use ice punch with both fists."

Floatzel jumped toward Forretress and threw both fists into the opponent's body. The icy wind that surrounded its fists hissed as they made contact, and ice began to spread on Forretress' body. It could still move, but was having trouble maintaining good balance.

"Now use aqua jet," Ash continued.

"Use rapid spin," Brock ordered.

Forretress suddenly began to spin at an amazing rate, and all of the ice flew off. At the same time, Floatzel dove toward it, body surrounded by a rush of water. Forretress quickly spun to the right and dodged the attack, then moved back in and slammed into Floatzel's back, sending it flying a few feet.

"You ok?" Ash called. Floatzel jumped to its feet and nodded toward its trainer. "Great, now use a waterfall attack."

Floatzel sent another waterfall attack across Forretress' body, giving the same result as the first time. Immediately after, Ash ordered an aqua jet attack. With Forretress still dazed from the waterfall, it didn't have time to dodge. Floatzel slammed into Forretress with the powerful water attack, and Forretress fell to the ground, bounced a couple of times, then stopped moving.

"Forretress is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki declared. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Brock returned his Forretress, then smiled. "You know Ash, this battle's been working in my favor so far."

"What makes you think that?" Ash asked curiously.

"You have your Floatzel out right now, and you have that Krookodile left, along with Pikachu. If your Floatzel can't win this next battle, then I'll have the type advantage for the rest of the battle. Toxicroak, go!"

Brock's Toxicroak appeared on the field, already in a fighting stance. Ash quickly realized what Brock meant. If his Floatzel couldn't win the battle, then he would be left with Krookodile, who would have the disadvantage, or Pikachu, who would have trouble against Steelix.

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki called.

"Toxicroak, use swords dance," Brock called.

"Aqua jet!" Ash countered.

Floatzel darted across the field toward Toxicroak, but didn't have time. Toxicroak successfully used swords dance, then jumped aside to dodge the aqua jet. As it dodged, it chopped it fist across Floatzel's back and knocked it to the ground with a crash. Floatzel slowly got back up and jumped away to create distance.

"Use waterfall," Ash called.

"Dodge and use bullet punch," Brock ordered.

Toxicroak easily dodged the attack once again, then left Floatzel's sight. Less than a second later, Toxicroak was throwing its hard fist into Floatzel's body. Floatzel fell back, then tried to respond by using another waterfall. Toxicroak once again dodged the attack.

"He's fast," Ash thought to himself. "Floatzel, you need to outmaneuver it! Use an aqua jet!"

Floatzel tired another aqua jet, but missed once again. Immediately after, Ash ordered it to use crunch. Floatzel quickly turned around and lunged at Toxicroak. It clamped down on Toxicroak's left arm and bit down as hard as possible.

"Toxicroak, use drain punch," Brock ordered.

Ash's eyes shot open as Toxicroak threw its free fist into Floatzel's body. Floatzel let loose its grip and fell to the ground, and a small field of energy transferred from it to Toxicroak. Afterward, Floatzel failed to get back up and gave in to its exhaustion.

"Floatzel is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Ash returned his Pokemon and began to think of a new plan. He couldn't send out Krookodile because of the type disadvantage, and Toxicroak was clearly faster. He felt like he had no choice but to send out Pikachu, and hope for the best if it has to battle Steelix.

"Pikachu, you're up buddy," Ash finally said.

Pikachu hopped from Ash's side and onto the field. The crowd suddenly erupted into loud cheers and roars as they watched Pikachu get ready for battle. Nearly everyone in the stands wanted to see Ash's Pikachu finally battle, almost like it was the main event.

"I hate to have to battle you, Pikachu," Brock called to Ash's Pokemon.

Pikachu smiled to Brock quickly. Brock smiled back, but then got distracted by Mr. Yuki announcing the start of the battle. Pikachu immediately reacted and jumped into a full sprint, circling the field.

"Pikachu, start things off with a volt tackle," Ash called.

Pikachu's speed was even too much for Toxicroak's impressive speed. After a few more circles, Pikachu moved in and rammed into Toxicroak with its head, sparks transferring from the electric mouse to Toxicroak.

"Now use thunderbolt," Ash continued.

Before Brock could issue a counter, Pikachu was already sending massive bolts of electricity through Toxicroak's body. Toxicroak let out a few shouts until the attack finally subsided.

"Toxicroak, use bullet punch," Brock ordered.

Toxicroak regained its composure, then bolted toward Pikachu. Pikachu stood still at first. Right as Toxicroak's punch few toward it, Pikachu suddenly jumped to the side, completely dodging the attack. Brock watched in shock as Pikachu suddenly landed on Toxicroak's shoulder and used another thunderbolt attack. Toxicroak's entire body seized up as the electricity flowed through its body, then it dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

"How did it dodge the bullet punch?" Brock asked curiously.

"You won't find a Pokemon that can react quicker than Pikachu," Ash answered. "We used one of those baseball throwing machines to work on our reflexes, and it paid off."

Brock smiled and shook his head. It didn't surprise him one bit that Ash would do something like that just to train his Pokemon. Even more, when he said 'we', it was conceivable to believe Ash even did it too.

"Anyone else think they're somehow making up with each other out there?" Iris asked the group.

"I can tell they are," Misty replied. "I guess a Pokemon battle was what it took for two hard-headed, stubborn guys to get over their problems with each other."

Brock held onto his last pokeball and smiled. "My most trustworthy partner, and lifelong friend since I first became a gym leader. Go Steelix!"

Brock's massive steel type snake-like Pokemon appeared on the field. Ash was very familiar with the Pokemon. It was the first Pokemon he ever battled in a gym, back when it was still an Onix. He was sure that Brock had no Pokemon as powerful as it.

"Pikachu, you need to stay in motion," Ash called. "We can't give it a chance to get an attack through."

Pikachu nodded as it stared Steelix down. Compared to Steelix, the mouse-like Pokemon was like an ant waiting to be squashed. Brock's Steelix was slightly larger than a common Steelix, but was also a bit slower.

"Let the battle begin!" Mr. Yuki declared.

Steelix responded by instantly trying to slam its large tail into the ground where Pikachu stood. Pikachu quickly jumped to the side and started to run across the field to get behind its opponent. Steelix lifted its tail and turned to follow Pikachu, barely keeping up.

"Steelix can't keep up with Pikachu," Brock said, "but it doesn't need to. Steelix, use earth power!"

Steelix suddenly threw the tip of its tail into the ground, digging a few feet into the ground. Pikachu stopped for a second to see what was happening. Without warning, the ground beneath Pikachu suddenly began to rumble, then it turned red like it was melting. Pikachu quickly jumped to the side, barely dodged an eruption that sent the ground beneath it flying into the air. After Pikachu landed, the ground where it stood began to shake, just like before. It was forced to jump again to dodge, but every time it landed, the ground began to erupt in that location.

"I'll take earth power of earthquake any day," Brock said with a smile.

Ash watched Pikachu continued to flee, but he knew his Pokemon couldn't keep that up. "Pikachu, run for Steelix!"

Brock watched in confusion as Pikachu quickly ran for Steelix. Instead of attacking, Pikachu jumped onto Seelix's back. Because of that, Steelix would hit itself with earth power if it wanted to hit Pikachu.

"Smart," Brock said. "Steelix, use heavy slam!"

Steelix quickly rolled over and dropped Pikachu beneath it. It then slammed into the ground with an echoing crash with Pikachu still underneath it. Ash watched in shock as Pikachu left his sight underneath the massive opponent.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out nervously.

Brock's confidence began to rise as Steelix got back up. Underneath it, Pikachu laid on the ground, clearly hurt from the attack. After a few more seconds, it slowly began to move, then got back to its feet.

"It made it out?" Brock said in surprise.

"You alright Pikachu?" Ash asked. He was relieved when Pikachu shouted to him confidently.

Brock calmed himself down, then smiled. "So Pikachu made it out, but what will you do now? Steelix, use iron tail."

Steelix threw its massive tail toward Pikachu, but Pikachu narrowly jumped aside to dodge the attack. After landing, it stumbled a bit. Ash could tell Pikachu was significantly weakened from the prior attack.

"You seem to forget what Pikachu is capable of," Ash called to Brock. "Unlike most other electric Pokemon, Pikachu is able to harm a ground type Pokemon. Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charged up for a second, then sent a large wave of lightning toward Steelix. Steelix became covered by electricity, and to everyone's surprise, was clearly taking damage from the attack. Even the cheers of the fans quieted as they watched Brock's ground Pokemon take an electric attack. Once the attack ended, Steelix was stunned, but still moving.

"Steelix, use another earth power!" Brock called, ignoring Ash's statements about Pikachu's power.

Steelix dug its tail into the ground, just like before. The weakened Pikachu began to jump around once again, trying to dodge the attacks. Eventually, Pikachu ran toward Steelix again, and jumped on its back like before.

"You don't learn huh?" Brock called. "Use heavy slam!"

Steelix rolled over, and Pikachu dropped to the ground. Just like before Pikachu disappeared from everyone's sight as Steelix slammed into the ground. Ash's nerves were on high-alert as he waited for Steelix to get back up. He didn't think it possible for Pikachu to survive another heavy slam attack like that.

Steelix finally got back up, and everyone searched for Pikachu, but couldn't find it. Brock scanned the field, but still couldn't find Pikachu. Not even Steelix could find it.

"Pikachu?" Ash called out.

Suddenly a cackling sound could be heard from the center of the field. Seconds later, they could hear Pikachu shouting as a massive bolt of lightning shot out of one of the holes Steelix created with its tail for the earth power. The electricity raged across the field and hit Steelix with full power. Steelix let out a roar as the electricity surged through its body for nearly five seconds before the attack ended. Afterward, Pikachu hopped out of the hole it hid in, unharmed from Steelix's heavy slam attack.

"Way to go!" Ash exclaimed happily. "Let's end this with a volt tackle!"

Pikachu quickly began to run toward Steelix with everything it had. Electricity surged around its body as it got faster and faster. Steelix had no time to react, and Pikachu rammed into its hard body. Pikachu clearly took damage from the collision, but the electricity couple with the ram also damaged Steelix. Without making another sound, Steelix slowly fell back until it crashed into the ground, sending dirt flying in every direction.

"Come one Steelix," Brock said softly as he waited for the field to become visible again.

Pikachu waited not far from Ash's box as air finally began to clear. Steelix was still on the ground, unmoving. The entire stadium fell silent, everyone staring with astonishment. Even Mr. Yuki caught himself in a daze from the battle.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say this was unexpected," Mr. Yuki finally began to say. "The whole world knows of how strong Ash's Pikachu is, but no one thought it possible for an electric Pokemon to damage a ground type like that! Steelix is unable to battle, making Pikachu and Ash the victor of this hard-fought battle! That gives Ash's team their third and final point, making them the winners of today's match!"

Brock returned his Steelix and closed his eyes. He couldn't hear much outside of the crowds loud cheering. Eventually, a smile formed on his face, and he looked across the field to Ash. To his surprise, Ash wasn't in the box anymore, but he wasn't with his friends either.

"Behind you," Ash suddenly said from behind Brock.

Brock turned and saw Ash staring at him. Brock stepped out of his box and stopped a few feet from Ash. They both remained silent for a few moments.

"You've gotten real strong," Ash finally said.

"Yeah, but still not at your level," Brock responded with a small smile. "It takes a special kind of trainer to defeat a Steelix with a Pikachu."

"So," Ash began with a prolonged tone.

"Friends?" Brock suddenly interrupted Ash and held his hand out.

Ash looked down to Brock's hand. Deep down, he never thought of Brock as anything but a friends. They had been through way too much together for their friendship to be thrown away that easily.

"Always," Ash responded while shaking Brock's hand.

"Good luck against the Elite Four," Brock said. "I got a feeling you're going to need it."

"Yeah, I think so."

Their attention was diverted to Mr. Yuki as he began to speak into the mic again. "Congratulations to Ash and his team for winning today, but the challenges only grow from here. In two days, you will return to this stadium to begin battling the Elite Four, and should you emerge victorious, the Grand Champion will be waiting."

A woman stepped onto the platform and stood next to Mr. Yuki. She looked to be around the same age as Rick, and carried a similarly intense look on her face. She wore a thin pair of round glasses that slid halfway down her nose. Her hair was long and colored dark red, likely dyed to look that way. She wore a black shirt that stopped just above her belly button, and a blood-red trench coat flowed down her entire body. Her pants were also black, and flared at the bottom, completely covering her shoes.

"I would like to introduce the champion of the Legacy League, and the most powerful Pokemon Master in the world, Belle Konerk!" Mr. Yuki announced.

All of Ash's attention was put on the woman who stood on the stage. First impressions made her seem like a female version of Rick. She hadn't even slightly smiled yet, nor did she display any other emotions. After the cheering and clapping calmed down, she stepped up to the mic.

"Thank you, Mr. Yuki," Belle said. Her voice was slightly deep, but still had a very feminine tone. "I appreciate the warm welcome since I arrived, and hope everyone is enjoying the battles. I personally funded the building of this stadium, and I recently received word that the Kanto League will be using it for league tournaments in the future. I express my gratitude to the Kanto League officials, and hope this stadium continues to build new legacies."

Ash listened carefully to Belle talk. As she talked, she seemed more easy-going than it even seemed possible for Rick. The more she spoke, the more she displayed signs of emotion in her words.

"I'd like to congratulate Ash Ketchum and his team for earning all eight badges in the Legacy League," Belle continued. "It's been a long time since we had a good challenge, so I hope you five young trainers can give us a show. I would like to make you aware of how the battles will proceed. The rules of the battle are that of traditional rules. The difference, however, is that you will not all battle the same person. Each member of the Elite Four will battle only one trainer in a six-on-six battle. Additionally, all four members of my Elite Four must lose their battle. If even one of them wins, then you are automatically disqualified."

Ash stared at Belle in shock after hearing the rules. With those rules, each of his friends would have to win a battle on their own. It was a scary thought when he imagined one of them losing their battle. All four of them would have to win their battle, or else they would lose altogether.

"The Elite Four member will be allowed to choose which trainer he or she battles," Belle continued. "If that trainer loses, then you are all done. The reason for this rule is simple. Should you all defeat your opponents, and I ultimately fall as well, then we will step down from our positions. You five would be the new Elite Four and Champion of the Legacy League. Because of that, you must each prove yourself worthy of holding such a high position."

Belle spoke for a few more minutes, but none of the rest was about the battles. Ash and Brock looked at each other, then joined the rest of Ash's group. Misty happily gave Brock a hug, then the rest of the team either said hello or introduced themselves for the first time. Afterward, they retreated back into the room they were waiting in.

"So none of us can lose," Gary said while stuffing a sandwich into his mouth. "This won't be easy."

"It was never meant to be easy," Ash replied. "But I know we can do this! We're the five strongest Pokemon trainers out there. Nothing can stop us!"

Everyone listened to Ash talk, and it was clear he meant what he said. They all marveled at how well Ash could stay motivated no matter what the challenge. It was almost as if he didn't know how to look at the negative side of things.

"If we keep calm and do what we always do, then we'll be fine," Misty said. "We didn't battle and defeat eight Pokemon Masters over the past eight months for nothing. If you think back on each battle, every gym leader had a different unique style of battle, and a different personality. The Legacy League was a learning experience, just like any other league. We just need to remember what we learned from the eight gym leaders, and apply that."

Brock sat away from the rest of the group, listening to them talk. He could clearly tell the difference between them and his own team. The group he traveled with was full of powerful trainers, but they didn't get along half the time. Ash's team was, in every meaning of the word, a team. If anyone could succeed in defeating the Legacy League Elite Four, it would be them.


	24. Chapter 24-Meeting the Masters

"Cheers!" Brock said as everyone sat around the table in Mrs. Ketchum's kitchen. "To all five of you guys for being the youngest trainers to ever make it to the Legacy League Elite Four!"

Ash and his team all clanked their glasses together over the table. All five of them, along with Brock, Delia, and Rick, celebrated the team's recent success. The group of friends sat around the table while Rick and Delia sat in the living room on their own. With two days before the battle against the Elite Four ahead of them, they planned to relax as much as possible.

"So Rick!" Gary called to the living room.

"What?" Rick responded, annoyed for having his alone time with his wife interrupted.

"What's the Elite Four like? You used to be part of them, right?"

Rick closed his eyes and shook his head with irritation. Delia snickered, then egged him on to answer Gary's question. After a few more seconds of silence, he finally got to his feet and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not here to give you the secrets to defeating them," Rick began. "The purpose of this challenge is for you all to prove you are worthy of being at the highest stage of Pokemon Masters. I will only say one thing about the Elite Four. They are highly skilled, and their Pokemon are frighteningly powerful. Don't think for a second you can take it easy just because you defeated me. I'm confident in saying I was easily the weakest trainer in that team."

"So what can we do to prepare?" Victoria asked.

Rick closed his eyes and folded his arms at his chest. "If you aren't already prepared, then there's nothing you can do now."

Before anyone else could say anything, Rick walked out of the house. Delia chuckled a bit, then followed him outside. She looked around for a second, and finally spotted him walking down the path that led to the water.

"Wait for me!" Delia called as she rushed to catch up.

Rick turned around right as Delia reached him. "Something wrong?"

"No, silly! I just wanted to walk with you."

Delia tried to wrap her arms around one of Rick's muscular arms, but he lightly pushed her off. She simply smiled, remembering Rick's distaste for public displays of affection. She settled for simply holding his hand, though even that made him uncomfortable.

"So what's your real thoughts on the kids?" Delia asked as they walked together. "Do you think they have a chance?"

"It's hard to say," Rick responded. "They're an unpredictable group of kids. When I defeated them in our first battle, I was positive they weren't strong enough. I was surprised at how much they could improve in just one week before our second battle. It was like I was battling a new group of trainers. I guess if anyone can beat Belle's team, it would be them."

Rick started to think back on his days with the team. He and Belle had become friends while he was traveling through the Johto Region, but they lost contact after they parted ways at the end of the Johto League Tournament. A few years after that, she contacted him to invite him along on her journey through the Legacy League. He didn't get along with the rest of the team too well, but Belle did a good job at keeping everything peaceful.

"But even if Ash's friends defeat all four members of the Elite Four," Rick started again, "Belle really is deserving of the title of Grand Champion. I've never beaten her in a battle, and most times, I don't even take out three of her Pokemon. Her style is unlike anything Ash has ever seen."

"He'll need everything he's got to win," Delia agreed.

Rick and Delia walked along the waterfront for nearly an hour before deciding to head back home. When they finally returned, everyone was passed out in the living room. Gary was unconscious on the reclining chair, drooling on his shirt. Victoria and Iris were both spread out on opposite ends of the floor, both using their sleeping bags as pillows. Ash and Misty were sitting up on the couch with their heads resting on each others. Delia took a minute to bring blankets out and cover each one of them up, then went to her own room with Rick to get some sleep as well.

Ash sat nervously in the Pokemon Center that was built inside the stadium. His Charizard was still being evaluated from the battle against Brock. The poison had evidently caused an infection that was draining Charizard of all its energy. It was barely able to stay in the air for more than a few minutes, and its fire breathing was next to impossible to do with its labored breathing.

"Ash," Nurse Joy called from the desk. Ash jumped to his feet and nearly ran toward the counter. "I'm sorry, Ash. Your Charizard has a serious infection. It will make a full recovery, but even with the medicines we have, it will take at least three or four days. It won't be able to battle until then, or it could get worse."

"There's nothing you can do?" Ash asked anxiously. "I need Charizard for my battle tomorrow."

Nurse Joy shook her head with a frown. "I am sorry, but it's too much of a risk for your Charizard."

Ash's heart sunk as he turned away from the counter. Without Charizard, he would only have five Pokemon in his own battle. Even worse, Charizard was is go-to power Pokemon. Not even Pikachu was as powerful as his Charizard, and it was even better with the mega stone.

"So what's going on?" Misty suddenly asked as she entered the room.

"Charizard has an infection," Ash answered almost in a mumble. "It can't battle tomorrow."

"What? So what are you going to do?"

Ash slumped into a chair and stared at the floor. "There's nothing I can do. The rules say that I can't change Pokemon, so I'll just have to battle with five Pokemon."

"Well we can't have that," a woman suddenly said from behind Ash.

Ash turned around and saw a short, skinny woman standing only a few feet away. She had a bright, multicolored shirt on, and a long blue skirt that almost dragged on the floor. Her brown hair was almost completely braided and reached all the way down her back.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Oh, how silly of me!" the woman exclaimed. "People call me Sunshine! I'm one of the members of the Elite Four!"

Ash's eyes shot open after he heard her mention the Elite Four. He suddenly jumped to his feet and offered to shake her hand.

"Oh, no formalities please!" Sunshine laughed. "I couldn't help but overhear your little problem. So your Charizard won't be able to battle, huh?"

"That's what I'm told," Ash replied solemnly.

Sunshine pulled her small purse to her front and started to dig through it. After a few seconds of rifling, she pulled a small phone out of it. She flipped it open and pressed a single button, then brought it up to her ear.

"Hey, it's me!" Sunshine nearly shouted into the phone. "I'm at the Pokemon Center with Ash Ketchum. His Charizard was injured during his last battle, and isn't able to battle tomorrow. Yeah, I know. I just thought we could make an exception. I know! Yeah, I'll tell him. Thank you!"

Sunshine quickly slapped her phone shut and put it back in her purse. After that, she grabbed Ash's arm and dragged him to the computer on the other side of the room. Before Ash could do anything, she shoved him into the seat and turned the terminal on.

"We want the battles to be fair," Sunshine said. "So you can choose a substitute Pokemon for tomorrow's battle!"

Ash was caught off-guard by Sunshine's words. "Are you serious? I can use a different Pokemon?"

Sunshine happily nodded, then practically skipped away. Once she was out of the Pokemon Center, Ash turned back to the computer. His hopes began to rise once again as he thought about which Pokemon he should use in Charizard's place.

"I think there's only one choice here," Ash told Misty. "I used to use my Infernape all the time. It's probably equal to Charizard in power, it just doesn't have the wings to fly."

"None of your other Pokemon in your team can fly either," Misty said. "Maybe you should consider picking one. I'll bet Belle's team is pretty well-rounded."

Ash thought for a few more seconds. Pictures of his Pokemon flashed through his head as he tried to think of the perfect choice. Misty patiently waited next to him, watching his fall deeper and deeper into thought.

"I know!" Ash suddenly exclaimed, making Misty jump a little. "I've got the perfect choice!"

"I wouldn't train too much today," Gary told Victoria as they walked through Pallet Town. "You don't want your Pokemon to be too exhausted for tomorrow. Or worse, they could get hurt while training."

"Yeah, I know," Victoria responded. "I'm just nervous, I guess."

Gary smiled. "I'm not nervous. I'm having a panic attack inside. The idea of having to defeat one of the most powerful Pokemon Masters in the world one my own is a little overbearing. Even worse, if I lose, then everyone else loses too."

Victoria found herself feeling a little better after hearing that even Gary was nervous. She didn't feel as alone anymore. That alone was a huge confidence booster.

The two continued to walk until the reached Professor Oak's lab. Gary had agreed the night before to give Victoria a little tour of the lab. Once they got inside, Professor Oak was next to his desk talking to a short, middle-aged man.

"Ah, Gary!" Oak exclaimed. "I was hoping you'd be by soon. Good morning to you too, Victoria."

"The same to you Professor," Victoria said with a smile.

Professor Oak motioned for the two to come closer. The man who stood with him had a large smile on his face. He had no special features, and wore relatively plain clothes.

"This is Reynard," Professor Oak introduced the man.

"It is marvelous to finally meet you two in person!" Reynard exclaimed. "I've been yearning for this day for many months now. I am quite a fan of your incursive battle style that has overwhelmed so many trainers in the past, Gary. It is such a stupendous way to battle!"

"Um, thank you," Gary replied, slightly taken aback by Reynard's unusual speech. His voice wasn't all too deep, and he spoke with a tone that reminded Gary of the middle ages.

"Reynard is one of the Elite Four," Oak explained.

"Oh! Wow, it is a pleasure to meet you," Victoria exclaimed.

"The pleasure is all mine, dear," Reynard responded. "I have followed each of you closely. Victoria, you are a peculiar one. You always seem so trepidatious when battling, but I fail to understand why. If you were assertive in battle, you would never lose!"

Victoria nodded shyly. She didn't feel like she had any right to respond to Reynard's words. He was a seasoned Pokemon Master. Taking advice from him seemed like a gift to her.

"So Gramps, do you know Reynard," Gary asked.

"Actually, Reynard is from the Kanto Region originally," Professor Oak responded. "I got to know him shortly after I became a Pokemon Professor. Reynard was part of the group of trainers who participated in the first Indigo League ever."

"Oh, you make me sound so decrepit when you say that," Reynard joked. "True, I competed in the original Indigo League Tournament, but I lost in the second round. I was such an inadequate trainer back then. I lacked any real astuteness in my younger years. Quite the contrary to you two young trainers. Such promise in you!"

"Well I hope we can live up to those expectations tomorrow," Gary replied. He was a little surprised at how humble Reynard was. He didn't fit what anyone was imagining a member of the Elite Four to be like.

"Look at the time!" Reynard suddenly exclaimed. "I must skedaddle on out of here! So much to do in such little time! Farewell young trainers! Professor Oak, it was indulging as always! Take care!"

Before anyone could say goodbye to him, Reynard was running out the door. Gary was still taken aback by the man's unusual personality. He had never met someone even remotely like Reynard.

"Reynard is one of a kind," Oak said through a chuckle. "You won't find many people nicer and more polite than him though."

"He seems real nice," Victoria said. "Not what I expected out of someone in the Elite Four."

Professor Oak sat down in his chair and started to type something into his computer. After a few seconds of silence, he looked away from his computer and at Victoria.

"He's a rare breed," Oak began. "But try to imagine something for me. He and Rick traveled together back when they challenged the Legacy League."

Gary and Victoria both tried to picture Rick's personality with Reynard's personality. After a few seconds, all either of them could do was laugh. It seemed like an impossibility.

"You mind if I show Victoria around?" Gary asked after a good laugh.

"Not at all," Oak responded. "Why not introduce her to the rest of your Pokemon?"

"How's the gym?" Iris asked Drayden over the phone. She sat on a bench that faced the water down near the beach.

"Everything's great, Iris," Drayden responded. "You just focus on defeating the Elite Four tomorrow."

"Yeah, I am. But you know I won't be able to be the gym leader there anymore if we win, right? I'll be a new member of the Legacy League's Elite Four."

"Yes, Iris, I know. I'm fine with being the gym leader again. At the very least, I can run the gym until I find a good replacement."

"Ok, thank you very much."

"No need for thanks. Oh, I think a challenger is about to come in. Good luck tomorrow. I'm rooting for you!"

Iris said goodbye, then hung up. She leaned back and looked straight into the sky. She normally didn't like being alone for too long, but it was nice on occasion. She could just think about things and relax. The warm air and slight breeze created the perfect atmosphere for a day of relaxation outside.

"I wonder what the Elite Four is like," Iris told herself. "I wonder what type of Pokemon they each use."

Her train of thought was broken when a young man suddenly sat down on the bench next to her. She glanced over at him and saw him staring at her with a smile. She awkwardly smiled back, then tried to ignore him. Seconds passed, and he was still staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Iris finally asked, trying not to sound too rude.

"You're cute," the man said.

Iris was caught off-guard with the man's statement. She could feel her cheeks warm up as she began to blush.

"Th-thank you," Iris said awkwardly.

"My name's Jordan," the man continued. "I've wanted to meet you for a long time now."

Iris began to wonder how the man knew her. It was true that she was a bit of a celebrity thanks to the Legacy League, but it didn't make sense to suddenly become popular enough to have a fanboy. Even more, then man seemed to be a little older than her, maybe in his mid twenties.

"You look really confused, so let me explain," Jordan said with a smile. "I'm one of the Elite Four of the Legacy League."

Iris' eyes shot open, and she almost jumped out of her seat. "Oh! I'm Iris, and it's good to meet you!"

Jordan started to laugh loudly as he waved his hand. "Don't be so nervous! You couldn't have known who I was."

Iris took a closer look at Jordan. He seemed incredibly young to be a member of the Elite Four. His face had no wrinkles, and his eyes were wide and bright blue. His black hair was fashioned into a bunch of large spikes that stuck straight out. He wasn't too large, but wore a tight t shirt anyway, and wore a pair of skinny jeans with black sneakers on his feet.

"I don't mean any offense, but you seem a little young to be part of the Elite Four," Iris said cautiously.

Jordan laughed once again. "No offense taken! As I'm sure you already know, Rick used to be part of this team. Well when he left and became a gym leader, I was nineteen years old and had just won the Hoenn League Tournament. Belle tracked me down after that and offered me the spot if I could defeat the other three members of the Elite Four first. I gotta say, though, I almost lost all three of those battles!"

"Wow, that's still impressive."

Jordan leaned back on the bench and stretched his arms as high as he could reach. "Yeah, but it's a stressful job. If it were up to me, I'd be back in Hoenn. I love how much it rains there!"

"You actually like the rain?"

"Of course! Rain is one of nature's greatest gifts! Without it, our plants and even our animals would die away. Rain is essential for the circle of life on this planet!"

Iris listened to Jordan go into a long story about the importance of rain. He even went into a long explanation of how rain happens in the first place. As he explained the science of rain, Iris quickly learned that he was an incredibly intelligent person.

"Oh, sorry!" Jordan suddenly cut himself off. "I tend to talk without stopping if someone doesn't shut me up!"

"It's alright," Iris said with a smile. "I'm a pretty big fan of nature, too. I'd live outside my whole life if I could."

Iris stopped talking as she noticed Jordan was staring at her again. She awkwardly looked at him, then quickly glanced away.

"You really are cute," Jordan said suddenly.

"Um, thank you," Iris responded slowly. She was flattered, but wasn't used to receiving such compliments.

Jordan suddenly jumped to his feet, then faced Iris. He held his hand out in front of her. Iris looked at it, then at his face, which had a large smile.

"How about we grab some lunch?" Jordan asked.

Iris didn't respond immediately. She found it kind of strange to be going to lunch with a member of the Elite Four the day before the battle. A few seconds later, she lifted her hand up and placed it on his.

"I guess lunch could be fun," Iris finally said.

"Perfect!" Jordan exclaimed. "Let's have a good time!"

"Hey, is that Iris leaving the beach with someone?" Misty pointed to the far end of the beach as she and Ash walked together.

"Looks like it," Ash responded while squinting his eyes. "Looks like some guy. Maybe she's got a lunch date."

Ash and Misty walked down the beach barefoot, letting their feet sink into the warm sand. The waves were almost nonexistent as the mild day drew on. The young couple had decided to use the rest of the day to relax and enjoy some peace and quiet for once.

"I hope I made the right choice for tomorrow," Ash said suddenly as he looked out at the water.

"Hey, we're not allowed to talk about Pokemon battles this afternoon, remember?" Misty scolded.

Ash nodded with a smile, then started to walk again. He stopped talking about the battles, but his mind refused to drop the subject. He listened to Misty talk about wanting to visit Cerulean City after all was said and done to see how Joyce was doing with the gym, but only half of her words seemed to register. After a couple of minutes, Misty took notice to his lack of attention as well.

"Yeah, and I was thinking of building a house in the middle of the ocean," Misty started to make up random statements. "I'd live out there with just me and my water Pokemon. We'd surf out and catch fish for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"That sounds awesome," Ash responded halfheartedly.

Misty grumbled, then slapped Ash's arm. Ash was shot back to reality when he felt the slight sting in his bicep. He looked at Misty, who seemed to be pretty angry with him.

"Uh, hi?" Ash said weakly.

Misty opened her mouth to start scolding him, but a large splash of water suddenly drenched them both. Ash fell over from the rush of water, and Misty soon followed after. They both looked around for the source of the wave, and saw a Milotic swimming around fifteen yards or so form the shore. Just like most Milotic, it was majestic as it swam through the water, and scales on its tail glimmered as the sunlight bounced off of them.

"That's a Milotic!" Misty screamed as she jumped to her feet. "Oh, it's so beautiful!"

"Why thank you," a woman's voice suddenly called from the water.

Misty and Ash looked around until they found the woman wading in the water not far from where the Milotic was swimming. Her long blonde hair was completely soaked as she quickly swam to the shore to meet Ash and Misty. Once she was out of the water, they could see she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts instead of a traditional bathing suit.

"Sorry about that," the woman said with a smile. "Milotic tends to get excited when it can swim free like this."

"That's ok," Misty replied. "I'm a water trainer, so getting wet doesn't bother me."

"Speak for yourself," Ash said grumpily.

The woman snickered, then held her hand out. "I'm Mary, a water trainer in her own respect."

Misty smiled and shook her hand. Ash did the same afterward, but had a strange feeling inside about her. He wasn't sure why, though.

"I guess I can tell you that I'm a member of the Elite Four," Mary said suddenly. After that, her smile completely disappeared and she stared at Misty like she wanted to attack. "And there's only room for one water master, so you better step away now."

Misty couldn't find any words to say. She was shocked at the sudden change in Mary's attitude. Mary turned and returned her Milotic to its pokeball.

"You kids don't have a prayer against us," Mary continued. "I think its a complete waste of time that we were forced to come all the way here just to embarrass you for a day."

"You're just rude!" Misty snapped back. "And we won't go down as easily as you think!"

Mary laughed almost obnoxiously loud. "We'll just have to see tomorrow. Oh, and Misty, we'll be battling each other. I've already made sure of that. I want you to lose to a real water master so you can finally realize how weak you really are."

Mary laughed again as she walked away from Misty and Ash. Even Pikachu, who stood on Ash's shoulder, had sparks surging from its cheeks in anger. Misty's anger was short lived before it turned to worry, however.

"I can't wait to watch you defeat her," Ash said grumpily.

"You think I can?" Misty asked nervously. "My Pokemon aren't exactly trained to battle other water Pokemon like that. Most of their attacks are water type attacks, and she's been training for a lot longer than me."

Ash wrapped his arm around Misty and pulled her close. "But you're the strongest water Pokemon trainer in the world. You made that claim when we were still traveling through the Kanto League when we first met. If you were already the greatest back then, then you're no doubt the greatest now."

Misty smiled weakly, appreciative over Ash's words. Just like always, he knew how to cheer her up, just like he could with just about anyone. That was the number one reason why people were always drawn to him, even if they didn't always get along.

Belle sat in a large cushioned chair inside an office within the stadium. All four members of the Elite Four sat around her. They all had some kind of food or drink in their hand, and waited for Belle to start talking.

"So you all made yourselves known?" Belle asked the group.

"Yes ma'am, and I must say, they are a courtly group," Reynard replied first. "I took quite a liking to that Gary Oak. And that Victoria is such a delightful flower!"

"Could you speak english for once, Reynard?" Mary said grumpily. Reynard bowed his head to her with a smile. "But I did meet Ash and Misty. I guess they're ok people, but that Misty needs to be knocked down a notch or two."

"I met Iris," Jordan spoke up. He didn't say anything else after that, but simply smiled.

"Lover boy at it again," Sunshine snickered. "I also had the pleasure of meeting Ash and Misty, and you already know, Belle."

Belle repositioned herself in her seat so she was sitting straight. "Good to know you each met some of them. I need you all to be here around seven in the morning tomorrow. The battles don't start until eight, but we need to be ready. It's our job to give them the greatest challenge of their young lives. If they are to become the youngest Pokemon Masters in Legacy League history, it will be after the hardest day they ever lived."

"I don't expect even one of them to win," Mary said with a cocky smile. "What's our order anyway?"

Belle closed her eyes and thought for a minute. "I don't see why we would change the order now. Jordan, being the youngest member, you will go first. After that, Sunshine will be next, followed by Reynard, and lastly will be Mary."

The Elite Four members all nodded in agreement. They all sat in their seats without a single worry toward the upcoming battles. With their experience, there was nothing that rattled them anymore. Instead, it was their job to rattle the opponents, which was the main reason for them introducing themselves the day before the battle. Now that Ash and his team knew their opponents, they could spend the whole night wondering what to expect next out of each of them.

"Get some sleep tonight and be here ready to battle," Belle told the group as she started to leave the room. "We'll give them more than they could have ever planned for."


	25. Chapter 25-A Stormy Battle

**A quick author's note before starting this chapter. The Elite Four are inspired by four very close friends of mine. They are not on this website, but I wish to acknowledge Mike, Josanna, Darren, and Sara. Aside from a few tweaks, the Elite Four members are almost mirror images of these four friends of mine. They are all very important in my life and it's only fair that they are given credit for these characters. I hope you enjoy the time I put into each one of them, as well as the battles that they participate in! Keep them reviews coming!**

Ash and his friends all sat in their small room within the stadium. Silence flooded the space as their nerves were rattling like the tail of a rattlesnake. Chatter of fans could be heard outside, and the announcer was shouting into the speaker with excitement. Their silent trance was only broken when the door knocked and opened.

"Hello, everyone!" Professor Oak said as he walked into the room. No one responded to his energetic greeting. "I wanted to let you know that I'm rooting for each of you. And you have a lot more fans out there pulling for you too."

From behind Oak, a few more people walked in and surprised Ash. May, along with her younger brother Max, walked into the room. After them, Dawn walked in, and was closely followed by someone Ash hadn't seen since is first year of training, Richie.

"Guys!" Ash exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "It's great to see all of you again! Max, looks like you're a trainer now. That's awesome! And Richie, what have you been up to?"

The group continued to talk for nearly ten minutes until an official called for Ash's team to come out. Everyone said their goodbyes and good-lucks, then left Ash and his team to proceed to the field.

"Here we go, guys," Ash said as they walked closer to the outside. "We'll be Pokemon Masters by the end of today."

Everyone nodded confidently. No one would admit it, but they were all relieved to hear Ash still carried his defiant confidence. It always transferred to them as a result.

Ash was the first to walk out of the tunnel and into the light of the field. Cheers and shouts erupted throughout the stadium as he and his group walked further onto the field. The Elite Four, along with Belle, all stood on the opposite end. They all stood tall and confident to the point of intimidation as they eyed the young trainers.

"Hello everyone, and thank you once again for showing up today!" Mr. Yuki called into his mic. "It is a great pleasure to be here to officiate today's battles. We have finally reached the main event, where Ash and his team of young but powerful trainers will attempt to defeat the Legacy League Elite Four and the Grand Champion. Should they succeed, they will replace the Elite Four and become the new Legacy League's Elite Four!"

Mr. Yuki paused to let the crowd clap and cheer. Ash looked into the stands, and could see some familiar faces. Two of which were Rick and Delia, who sat in the front row directly above his team's bench. He was also surprised to see Cilan and Bianca had traveled from the Unova Region to cheer him on. They both waved happily to him, and he smiled back.

"Without anymore delay, let's get these battles underway!" Mr. Yuki continued. "The rules for the battles are quite simple. They are six-on-six battles between two trainers, and there are no special rules to take into account. The only exception is that neither trainer is allowed to switch Pokemon by returning them to their pokeballs. Also, the member of the Elite Four will be the one to choose who his or her opponent will be. With that being said, our first Elite Four member will be Jordan!"

Jordan stepped forward and entered the trainer's box. He had a simple smile on his face as the crowd clapped and cheered for him. He was young, but he did a good job of keeping his ego in check even with his celebrity status.

"I knew who my opponent would be even before I got here today," Jordan spoke up. "Iris, please give me the pleasure of battling you today."

Jordan held his hand out as if wanting Iris to take it. Iris could feel herself blush a little as she started to walk toward her own trainer's box. She could hear each member of her team encourage her as she walked, but she was locked on Jordan's bright face.

"I hope you battle as beautifully as you look," Jordan said, still carrying a large smile.

"I don't know about beautiful," Iris said awkwardly, "but I do battle with power."

Mr. Yuki moved his mic to the side platform, then turned to face the field. "As I already stated, this is a six-on-six battle. You are not required to follow a specific order when choosing your Pokemon, but cannot switch Pokemon by returning your current Pokemon. That being said, send out your first Pokemon!"

Iris exhaled, then tossed her pokeball into the air. "Druddigon, I choose you!"

Jordan watched Iris' dragon Pokemon come onto the field, then tossed his own pokeball. "Politoed, take to the field!"

"A water type?" Misty said, surprised. "I thought Mary was the water user."

Jordan smiled confidently as his Politoed appeared on the field. Soon after, a cloud suddenly formed over the field and rain began to pour down. Iris looked up at the lone cloud, and quickly assumed it was Politoed's ability, drizzle.

"Now without further delay, let the battle begin!" Mr. Yuki announced.

"Alright Politoed, let's start with toxic," Jordan called.

"Dodge and use dragon tail," Iris ordered.

Druddigon quickly dodged the toxic, then ran toward Politoed. It spun and threw its tail toward Politoed, and knocked it to the ground with a harsh blow. Politoed rolled over, then bounced back to its feet.

"Perfect, now use ice beam," Jordan said with a smile.

Iris' eyes widened as Politoed used an ice beam attack at nearly point blank. Druddigon had no time to dodge, and took the full force of the attack. The ice beam pushed it back nearly ten feet before dying away.

"Now use scald," Jordan continued.

Politoed opened its mouth and shot a wave of steaming water at Druddigon. The water hit Druddigon, causing it to hop around in pain as the boiling hot water burned its skin. Iris watched her Pokemon as it struggled to regain focus on the battle, but it had no time before another ice beam hit it and knocked it back another ten feet. Druddigon dropped to the ground and didn't get back up.

"Druddigon is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Iris returned her Druddigon with a shaky hand. She knew it would be a hard battle, but her Druddigon was completely overwhelmed in every way. Jordan's Politoed seemed to have just the right abilities to gain an easy victory.

"I like you Iris, but I'm still a member of the Elite Four," Jordan called. "I can't show mercy just because I'm battling a beautiful lady."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Iris replied as she grabbed her next pokeball. "Dragonite, go!"

All five of Iris' remaining Pokemon had some kind of weakness to one of Politoed's attacks. Because of that, Iris could only try to use a Pokemon that would have an advantage of its own. She looked up as the rain continued to fall, then looked across to Jordan.

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki called.

"Politoed, let's use an ice beam," Jordan said.

"Dodge that!" Iris ordered.

Politoed fired another powerful ice beam directly toward Dragonite. Dragonite reacted immediately and used its superior speed to easily dodge the attack. It flapped its wings to push itself further into the sky until Politoed looked like a small toy.

"This rain is going to help me," Iris said. "Now Dragonite, use thunder!"

Dragonite let out a roar as electricity began to surge from it. The lightning suddenly shot down from the sky and completely covered Politoed. Iris knew that the rain would give thunder a near guaranteed connection with its target. Once the attack finally subsided, Politoed could barely stay on its feet.

"I didn't think it'd make it through that attack," Iris thought to herself.

"You're not just pretty, but smart too," Jordan said with a smile.

Iris nodded, then turned to Dragonite. "Use dragon claw now!"

Dragonite swooped out of the sky and dove straight for Politoed. Politoed readied itself to try and dodge, but it was still wobbly from the previous attack.

"Protect!" Jordan called.

Politoed held its hands out, and a barrier suddenly appeared in front of it just as Dragonite struck. Dragonite's sharp claws slashed across the barrier, but none of the attacks could get through to Politoed.

"Now use ice beam," Jordan continued.

Dragonite jumped back and started to fly away as Politoed fired its ice beam. The streak of ice hit the edge of Dragonite's left wing, freezing it almost completely. Dragonite dropped out of the air and landed on its feet with a loud crash, but seemed relatively unharmed.

"Can you fly?" Iris asked Dragonite. Dragonite looked back to its wing as it tried to flap, but it barely moved.

"Use toxic," Jordan ordered.

Dragonite barely hopped to the side to dodge the attack. Without its wings, it wasn't nearly as fast. Politoed was proving to be faster on foot by a large margin.

"Let's use another ice beam," Jordan called out.

"Use fire punch!" Iris shouted.

Dragonite's fist became covered in flames as it threw its fist toward the ice beam. Once it and the ice beam connected, a loud hissing sound echoed through the stadium, and the ice beam melted upon contact. Jordan watched with surprise, then smiled.

"I can't say I've ever seen that before," Jordan said. "Impressive! Politoed, use scald."

"Dragonite, your wing!" Iris called to her Pokemon.

Dragonite quickly realized what Iris meant, and turned around. Right as the boiling hot water made contact, Dragonite bent over and the water hit the block of ice that covered its wing. The ice completely melted within a couple seconds, and Dragonite instantly took off into the air.

"You're acting like a Pokemon Master," Jordan praised Iris. "I didn't even see that one coming."

"Well you should see this one," Iris responded. "Dragonite, use thunder!"

Dragonite used another thunder attack, just as powerful as the first. Almost the entire field was covered by electricity as everyone was temporarily blinded by the bright light. Only seconds later, the attack ended, and Politoed was out cold on the ground.

"Politoed is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Jordan returned his Politoed with a smile. "You sure took advantage of the rain my Politoed created. But I have a question for you. Do you think you can handle me doing the same? Heliolisk, you're up!"

Iris watched in surprise as a Pokemon she had never seen appeared onto the field. Heliolisk was only a few feet tall, and resembled a small dinosaur in shape. It stood on two legs, and had two stumped arms. It also had neck frills that flared straight out.

"I can tell you've never met this Pokemon," Jordan said. "Heliolisk is an awesome Pokemon that carries both the electric and normal types. Even more, thanks to its ability, dry skin, it continually recovers energy as long as it stays in the rain."

Iris watched Heliolisk carefully as it hopped around the field. It seemed to be quite agile, and the rain was a cause for concern. Her Dragonite's thunder attack wouldn't have much affect on it since it was an electric type, but its own electric attacks could deal serious damage to Dragonite.

"Begin the battle," Mr. Yuki announced.

"Dragonite, use dragon dance!" Iris immediately ordered.

"Oh we can't have that," Jordan said. "Heliolisk, open with glare."

Heliolisk stared straight at Dragonite and widened its eyes. Only a second later, Dragonite suddenly stopped flying, then dropped straight to the ground. It crashed into the ground, shaking the entire field, and struggled to even get to its feet.

"Glare paralyzes the opponent, as I'm sure you already know," Jordan announced. "Now use dark pulse."

Heliolisk ran closer to Dragonite, the sent a wave of dark energy toward Dragonite. Dragonite was pushed back by the dark pulse, but it still couldn't move afterward. As it continued to try and move, Heliolisk rapidly ran around the field with incredible agility.

"Come on Dragonite," Iris called.

"Let's make quick work of this and use thunder," Jordan ordered.

Heliolisk stopped only a few feet away from Dragonite. Massive amounts of electricity began to surge from its body. Once it seemed to be at full power, all of the lightning shot toward Dragonite and covered its entire body. Dragonite let out a few shouts of pain, then jumped into the air as it regained control of its body. It quickly flew away from the attack and landed on the other side of the field.

"Dragonite, are you ok?" Iris asked her Pokemon. Dragonite was breathing heavily, but had a defiant look on its face like it was ready for more. "Alright, use fire punch."

"Use dark pulse," Jordan ordered.

Dragonite's flaming fist flew threw the air toward Heliolisk. Heliolisk responded by hopping to the side to dodge, then used dark pulse right in Dragonite's face. Dragonite fell back as it took the attack, and slammed its back into the ground.

"Now finish with focus blast," Jordan continued with a smile.

Heliolisk drew its fist in and stood still for a second as it charged up. Just as Dragonite managed to get back to its feet, Heliolisk suddenly threw its fist into the dragon's body. The blow seemed to cause severe damage as Dragonite let out a shout, then flew back a few feet. Jordan still had a smile on his face, but showed some surprise as Dragonite got back up.

"That's one persistent Dragonite," Jordan exclaimed. "But what will you do now?"

"Dragonite, use dragon claw," Iris ordered. She was quickly running out of new ideas. Dragonite's attacks were too slow to make good contact, but its only special attack wouldn't have much affect on Heliolisk.

Heliolisk easily dodged the dragon claw attack, then followed orders and used thunder. Dragonite had nowhere to run as the thunder attack made full contact. It only took a few more seconds before Dragonite finally gave in and passed out.

"Dragonite is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Jordan still carried his boyish smile as Iris returned her Dragonite. He couldn't help but think about how Iris was battling. It almost seemed like she was afraid to take a full offensive.

"What's your plan from here?" Jordan asked.

"He's probably got a strategy around this rain," Iris thought to herself as Jordan's question rang in her mind. "I need to throw him out of his comfort zone."

Iris grabbed her third pokeball, then looked across the field to Jordan. His eyes were fierce, yet kind. He had an unusual ability to maintain his easy-going boyish attitude while still battling at the highest level.

"Excadrill, go!" Iris called with a toss of her pokeball.

Excadrill emerged onto the field. It spun its drills in the air, ready for battle. Jordan didn't show any concern, but he was clearly examining his new opponent. His focus was only interrupted by Mr. Yuki's announcing the start of the battle.

"Heliolisk, let's open with focus blast," Jordan said.

"Excadrill, use these couple of seconds and use sandstorm!" Iris called to her Pokemon.

Jordan's eyed widened as he realized what Iris had planned. The second Excadrill whipped up a large sandstorm, the rain suddenly stopped completely. He closed his eyes and smiled for Iris' smart thinking. Afterward, Excadrill's increased speed due to the sandstorm allowed for it to easily dodge Heliolisk's focus blast attack.

"I'm supposed to be the Master here, but you've been battling really well," Jordan said to Iris. "My attraction for you only keeps rising."

Iris kept her mind on the battle, though Jordan's subtle comments about her did sink in over time. The was just happy that she felt like she wasn't blushing anymore.

"Excadrill, use agility," Iris called. Excadrill immediately complied, and used its ability to increase its already impressive speed. "Now use brick break."

Excadrill darted across the field toward Heliolisk. Heliolisk was still struggling to adjust to the limited vision created by the sandstorm, and didn't even see Excadrill coming. Before it knew what was happening, Excadrill was slamming its massive claws into its side. Heliolisk flew back and bounced a few times on the ground before coming to a stop. It slowly got back to its feet, but as soon as it was standing, Excadrill was in its face again, delivering a second brick break. The two super effective attacks was all it took for Heliolisk to completely run out of energy and pass out in front of Jordan's trainer box.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki declared. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Iris smiled and pumped her fist with excitement. Her confidence was gradually increasing as she began to realize she had a real shot at taking control of the battle. With the rain out of the picture, Jordan would be forced to completely change his strategy, which would work in her favor over time.

"Keep it up Iris!" Ash shouted to his friend with excitement.

"She's battling better than I've ever seen," Misty exclaimed. "She's coming up with counters every time Jordan does something new."

"She's a smart trainer," Gary agreed. "It looked like Jordan's strategy was going to be centered around that rain, so now he doesn't have the upper hand."

Jordan returned his Heliolisk and nodded. Iris couldn't help but notice that he hadn't even so much as released one bead of sweat throughout their already drawn out battle. He even occasionally pulled out a small comb to fix any hair that fell out of place. Everything about him made Iris forget she was battling a member of the Legacy League Elite Four.

"You know Iris," Jordan spoke up. "As we battle each other, I learn more and more about you as a person, not just a Pokemon trainer. Your in-your-face battle style shows that you are a woman of independence. You know who you are, and nothing can change that. Even your Pokemon personify who you are. That Dragonite of yours had so much fire in its eyes, and your own eyes, as beautifully enchanting as they are, were just as fierce. Now you use an Excadrill that displays speeds unheard of for such a Pokemon. That is a reflection of your quick problem-solving abilities, giving you a wonderful combination of both physical beauty and equally attractive intelligence. I can't wait to see what else you have planned!"

Iris began to feel herself blush yet again, even more than before. Jordan's seemingly unmatchable charisma and wit was almost overbearing to her. He didn't seem to worry about what she may be thinking, either. If he thought it, he said it.

"Let me show you my next Pokemon," Jordan said boldly. "Rotom, dance!"

A Rotom appeared on the field, and Iris' first thought was to find out what form it had. Once it was fully manifested on the field, it looked identical to the one Samuel had used in his battle against Rick. It was the wash form, making it an electric and water type.

"Excadrill, be careful," Iris called. Excadrill nodded confidently in response to its trainer's warning.

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki called out.

Excadrill immediately began to move around, staying in the thickest parts of the sandstorm that brewed. Rotom followed its movements, but didn't move around too much itself. It seemed to be waiting for just the right moment to attack, and Jordan was in full synch with the strategy.

"Excadrill, use earthquake," Iris ordered.

Excadrill proceeded to dig its drills into the ground, and began to spin them rapidly. The ground began to shake violently, and rocks began to break up and fly around. Rotom finally jumped into motion as it dodged the flying rocks, but wasn't able to dodge all of them as it got hit from behind by a large stone. It was pushed forward and stopped only a few feet away from Excadrill.

"Use will-o-wisp," Jordan called.

Rotom stood still and a flash of fire shot in every direction from its body. Excadrill tried to jump away, but was struck by the attack and received a harsh burn as a result. The burns seemed to continue to harm Excadrill slowly, but the Pokemon stood its ground and prepared for its next attack.

"Alright Excadrill, use brick break," Iris ordered. She began to feel nervous as the burn on Excadrill seemed to be growing.

"Let's dodge that one," Jordan called to Rotom.

Rotom hopped around, dodging each strike as Excadrill threw them. Excadrill seemed to be slowing down as the burns from the will-o-wisp continued to effect it. After a few more swings, Excadrill stopped attacking to try and catch its breath.

"Now use hydro pump," Jordan continued, his voice as calm as ever.

Rotom moved a little bit closer to Excadrill before sending out a huge blast of water. The hydro pump made full contact with the exhausted Excadrill, and persisted for a much longer time than Iris thought possible. Excadrill flew back and slammed into the ground, and after trying for a few seconds to get back up, fell to the ground and passed out.

"Excadrill is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki called. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Iris returned her Pokemon, and began to think carefully on her next choice. If the current trend continued, she would run out of Pokemon while Jordan would still have one unused Pokemon. She needed to find some way to catch up and take the lead. From her point of view, there was only one way to do that.

"I know that look," Jordan said, interrupting Iris' train of thought. "You plan to use one of your most powerful Pokemon next in an attempt to throw me off and take the lead. Apparently I used to carry a similar look when I was a beginner trainer."

"Yeah, but I'm no beginner," Iris countered with a smile. "Haxorus, I choose you!"

Iris most powerful dragon Pokemon emerged from its pokeball and onto the field. It roared loudly, sending echoes throughout the stadium. Jordan didn't show any concern, however, as he continued to carry his carefree look.

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki called to the trainers.

"Haxorus, use dragon dance!" Iris called immediately.

"Let's open with a hydro pump," Jordan told his own Pokemon.

Rotom blasted another massive hydro pump directly toward Haxorus. Haxorus watched it, and quickly spun around to dodge the attack completely, to Jordan's surprise. Immediately after, it proceeded to use its dragon dance to increase its speed and attack.

"Now use dragon claw," Iris ordered.

Haxorus ran toward Rotom at a much quicker speed than anticipated. Haxorus also seemed to be able to navigate through the sandstorm better than Rotom could. Within seconds, Haxorus was in Rotom's face and slashing across the Pokemon's body with its large claws. Rotom clearly took heavy damage from the attack as it fled to the other side of the field.

"We'll need to do something about this sand," Jordan said. Iris eyed him curiously after he made the statement. "Rotom, use rain dance."

Iris flinched with surprise as Rotom spun around a few times, then a cloud suddenly formed above the field. Rain began to pour, completely stopping the sandstorm from continuing to brew. Iris began to worry all over again as Jordan's rain strategy began yet again, and she no longer had a way to stop it.

"I hope you didn't think my Politoed was the only way to get some rain," Jordan said with a smile. "That would be poor planning if that were the case!"

Iris glanced over to Jordan's Rotom. It was bound to have some kind of electric attack, but Haxorus still had its speed on its side. She would have to exploit that as much as possible.

"Rotom, let's use hydro pump," Jordan called.

"Dodge and use dragon dance," Iris ordered, hoping to boost her Haxorus even more.

Haxorus did a similar maneuver from before and spun around the hydro pump attack. Right after, it used dragon dance successfully. Jordan was seen shake his head slightly, but his expression was still calm.

"Haxorus, use dragon claw," Iris called.

"I guess it's time," Jordan declared. "Use thunder!"

Haxorus darted toward Rotom and held its sharp claws out. At the same time, Rotom charged its thunder attack up. Almost simultaneously, the two attacks hit their targets. Haxorus slashed across Rotom's body, and the electricity flowed straight from Rotom and through Haxorus' body. Both Pokemon seemed to take heavy damage, but Haxorus stayed on its feet while Rotom dropped to the ground. Everyone paused for a few seconds, then realized Rotom wasn't getting back up.

"Rotom is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki finally declared. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

"I was looking forward to battling your Haxorus," Jordan said. "You definitely did not disappoint me with that power. And to withstand a close-quarter thunder attack like that is simply amazing!"

"Does he have to praise her every time they're in-between battles?" Mary complained grumpily from the Elite Four's bench.

"That's Jordan," Sunshine responded happily. "He's a persistent young man."

Jordan looked at his remaining three pokeballs. It only took him a few seconds to decide which one to use next. As he lifted the pokeball, he used his left hand, revealing a mega bracelet on his wrist. Iris immediately noticed it, and almost knew what was coming next.

"I am truly sorry, Iris," Jordan began. "As much as I adore you, I can't let my team down. I'm not one to make bold predictions, but it is very possible that you will not defeat anymore of my Pokemon. Gengar, take to the field!"

Jordan's pokeball opened, and the Gengar emerged onto the field. It was clearly larger than most Gengar, making its already intimidating looks even worse. Without wasting any time, Jordan proceeded to activate the mega stone. Gengar shone brightly for a few seconds as it took to its mega form, which made it even larger than it already was. Iris watched, almost in a mini panic over her new opponent. A dark haze surrounded Gengar close to the ground, which Iris assumed was poison that was emanating from its body.

"Begin the battle!" Mr. Yuki called out.

"Open with sludge bomb!" Jordan ordered his Pokemon.

Gengar quickly leaned forward, and a massive wave of sludge flew across the field toward Haxorus. Haxorus had nowhere to run as the attack collided with it. The dark sludge covered Haxorus from head to toe, and the Pokemon had to shake significantly to get the poison off of its body. With no warning, Gengar suddenly stopped only a few feet away from the dragon and used a focus blast that connected with its torso. Haxorus fell back and slammed into the ground, completely dazed from the two attacks.

"You've never battled a Pokemon like my Gengar," Jordan said. "Gengar is the embodiment of a ghost. It's sneaky, tricky, and downright scary."

Iris couldn't say anything back. She couldn't even deny that she was frightened over Gengar's power. Before she couldn't even give Haxorus a new command, Gengar suddenly moved in again and used a shadow ball attack that knocked Haxorus back nearly five feet. Gengar was moving at speeds that made it seem like it was vanishing, then reappearing in a different location.

"Haxorus, use outrage!" Iris called desperately. She thought her only chance would be for Haxorus to go into a full rage with its attacks.

Haxorus pumped itself up and ran toward Gengar. Gengar's seemingly diabolical smile remained on its face as Haxorus moved closer for its attack. Just as Haxorus began to slash at Gengar, the ghost suddenly fazed out and became transparent. Haxorus' claw swiped straight through it, then Gengar became solid again to use a focus blast. The blow contacted with Haxorus' torso, and was all it took to finish the dragon Pokemon for good. Haxorus let out one last weak roar before falling over and passing out.

"Haxorus is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Iris looked across the field to Jordan. His face was still just as bright as ever, but had a new look of intensity. Upon sending his Gengar onto the field, he seemed to drop his playful mentality and become all business.

"Ok, I need to calm down," Iris thought to herself after she noticed that she was breathing heavily. For the first time in the battle, it was painfully clear that she was battling one of the best. "His Gengar isn't invincible. It's a ghost Pokemon, so I need to use a strategy that can counter that."

Iris continued to think about a possible strategy until she suddenly froze. Her eyes widened as if something had surprised her. Jordan watched curiously as she lifted one of her two remaining pokeballs, then turned to face the field.

"Hydreigon, I choose you!" Iris shouted while tossing her pokeball.

Her Hydreigon flew out of the pokeball and began to fly around the field. Jordan watched it for a few seconds, then brought his attention back to Iris. She had a renewed look of confidence on her face.

"I hope you have something special planned," Jordan said. "Because your Pokemon being a dark type will not be enough."

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki called out.

"Hydreigon, hold your ground!" Iris called to her Pokemon.

Jordan eyed Iris curiously. "So you want me to make the first move, huh? Not a problem. Gengar, use sludge bomb!"

Gengar faced Hydreigon and launched a massive wave of sludge toward it. Hydreigon shot higher into the sky with a single flap of its wings, and stopped a few inches above the sludge. Afterward, it reduced its altitude to only a few feet above the ground. Gengar was already moving in closer for its next attack.

"Now use focus blast," Jordan ordered.

Gengar moved closer to Hydreigon until it was only inches away. Iris waited until the last possible second before shouting to her Pokemon.

"Use thief!" Iris shouted loudly.

Jordan flinched in surprise from hearing Iris' order. Hydreigon took the focus blast attack, but at the same time, it grabbed Gengar's mega stone with one of its claws and ripped it away from the ghost. Hydreigon flew back and slammed into the ground and lost its grip on the mega stone. The mega stone bounced on the ground a few time, then fell over the side of the field and dropped to the ground below. Everyone brought their attention to Gengar as it suddenly reverted back to its original form, no longer able to keep its mega form without the stone.

"I thought thief would come in handy someday," Iris explained with a smile. "After we learned about the mega stones, I started planning for a situation just like this."

Jordan's eyes were still as wide as ever as he stood speechless. He had never imagined such a strategy to ever be used. It was both devious and genius at the same time.

"That was actually very intuitive," Belle said from the bench. "In all my years, I don't think I have ever seen thief used for that purpose."

"I'm curious to see what our benign friend does from here," Reynard said with a smile.

"Hydreigon, use dark pulse," Iris ordered.

Hydreigon flew closer to Gengar and sent a wave of dark circles toward the ghost Pokemon. Gengar failed to dodge in time as it took the super effective attack. It was still ready for more, but was clearly caught off-guard after losing its mega form.

"Regardless of how this battle turns out," Jordan called. "I'm glad to have battled such a worthy opponent! Gengar, use thunder!"

Iris had temporarily forgotten about the rain that was still falling until Jordan ordered the thunder attack. Hydreigon flew through the air, but quickly landed to create a ground to reduce the amount of damage it would take from the massive electric attack. The dragon still took extensive damage, however, and was clearly exhausted by the end of it.

"Use another dark pulse," Iris called to Hydreigon.

Hydreigon took advantage of how close the two Pokemon were to each other and used as much energy as possible to send a much larger attack toward Gengar. Gengar tried to phase out to avoid the attack, but the dark type attack still made contact and dealt heavy damage. Gengar fell back, and before it could get back up, Hydreigon followed its next order and used a flamethrower attack that finished the ghost off for good.

"Gengar is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki declared. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Jordan smiled brightly as he returned his Gengar. "Iris, I must say something. The more we battle, the more I feel like I am falling in love with you. I have longed for a lady who I find unmatched in beauty, and can challenge me. I know we have only just recently met, but love is the only word that seems to fit the description of how I feel about you."

Iris couldn't do anything but smile awkwardly. She didn't deny that she liked Jordan as well, but it was strange to her that he was so forward about it in the middle of their intense battle. She only wanted to focus on the battle at the moment.

"But to digress, I choose to send Ferrothorn to the field!" Jordan exclaimed after he realized Iris wasn't going to say anything back.

Iris watched the Ferrothorn appear on the field with a confused look. Jordan knew that her Hydreigon knew flamethrower, which would be devastating on the grass and steel type Pokemon. Even more, Ferrothorn wasn't known to be much of an offensive Pokemon.

"I can tell you're confused," Jordan said through a chuckle. "You will see the method to my madness soon enough."

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki announced.

"Hydreigon, use flamethrower," Iris immediately ordered.

Hydreigon opened its mouth, and a large stream of fire shot toward Ferrothorn. Ferrothorn, who was hovering a few feet above the ground, suddenly dropped to the ground. The flames shot only a few inches over its head, but never made contact.

"Excellent," Jordan praised. "Use thunder wave!"

Ferrothorn returned to its hovering position. To everyone's surprise, the thunder wave shot out of its body and spread out in every direction. It was impossible for Hydreigon to dodge the move, and was paralyzed upon contact. It dropped out of the sky and landed on the ground not far from Ferrothorn.

"Now use gyro ball," Jordan ordered.

Ferrothorn moved in even closer to the paralyzed dragon. A silver orb appeared in front of it, then shot into Hydreigon's side. The blow was intense, and sent Hydreigon flying nearly ten feet. Once Hydreigon hit the ground, it slid a few more feet until it stopped right at the edge of the field.

"Come on Hydreigon!" Iris called. "You gotta move!"

Hydreigon continued to struggle to move as Ferrothorn started to move closer to it. Only seconds later, Ferrothorn used one of its vine-like limbs to slap Hydreigon, shoving it over the side of the field. Hydreigon suddenly regained control of its wings, but it was too late. Its feet touched the ground outside the ring just as it started to flap its wings.

"Ring out!" Mr. Yuki declared. "Hydreigon can no longer battle. Please send out your next Pokemon."

Iris felt the frustration boil up inside. If not for the ring out, she was confident her Hydreigon could have still won the battle. It was painfully clear that was Jordan's plan from the start, and was confirmed with the smile that he had on his face.

"One Pokemon left," Jordan said. "Can you pull off the miracle?"

Iris held onto her final pokeball. Inside of it was her Emolga. Emolga was probably her weakest Pokemon in terms of power, but was fast. If she wanted to win, she would have to come up with something that would exploit that.

"Emolga, it's up to you!" Iris called as she tossed the pokeball.

All of Iris' friends sat at the edge of their seats. Ash had to let Misty know that she was squeezing his hand way too tight. On the other end of the bench, Victoria would slap Gary's arm every time she jumped with surprise from something.

"This battle has been some of the most fun I've ever had," Jordan said energetically. "But all good things must come to an end eventually."

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki nearly shouted. He was beginning to lose his ability to contain his own excitement over the battle.

"Emolga, use air slash!" Iris called.

Jordan didn't say anything to Ferrothorn. He smiled as Emolga flew closer and closer to Ferrothorn. Right as Emolga began its attack, Jordan finally jumped into action.

"Explosion!" Jordan shouted to his Pokemon.

Iris' heart dropped upon hearing Jordan's command. Emolga was only inches away from Ferrothorn as the Pokemon began to glow brightly. Emolga stopped in midair and quickly flapped its wings to go upward. The explosion blasted in every direction with an intense flash, and Emolga disappeared inside of it within seconds.

"Emolga!" Iris shouted desperately.

The large explosion gradually subsided, and Emolga was spotted on the ground about twenty feet away from it. It was covered in scratches and bruises, but was still moving. It was shaking its head to knock itself out of the daze the explosion had created.

"Well that's not what I had planned," Jordan said as he returned his Ferrothorn. "Your Emolga wasn't supposed to avoid the blunt of the blast. Looks like this battle isn't quite over after all."

Iris let out a heavy sigh of relief as Emolga got back into the air. It glided across the field and landed in front of Iris' trainer's box. It looked back at Iris and they locked eyes. It was clearly damaged from the explosion, but Iris could tell it was still ready for more.

"So we're both down to our last Pokemon," Jordan said. "Kabutops, let's finish this!"

Iris was surprised when she heard Jordan call out Kabutops. To her knowledge, it was an extinct Pokemon. Sure enough, though, a Kabutops appeared on the field from the pokeball.

"I know what you're thinking," Jordan chuckled. "I was one of the lucky few who participated in a program that recovered fossilized Pokemon. I had found a Kabuto fossil when I was a child, and so I gained a new friend thanks to that experiment."

"That's amazing!" Iris exclaimed. She began to wonder if other trainers had done the same with other extinct Pokemon, but her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Yuki.

"Let the final battle begin!" Mr. Yuki shouted.

"Kabutops, use rapid spin," Jordan ordered.

Kabutops bent over to form a type of ball and spun across the field at an incredible speed. Within seconds, it was on the other side of the field and slamming into Emolga. Emolga fell back a few feet, then took to the air to avoid a second blow.

"Kabutops possesses a unique ability known as swift swim," Jordan explained with a smile. "As long as it's in the rain, its speed is doubled."

"Good to know," Iris replied with a smile of her own. "Emolga, use tailwind!"

Emolga flapped its small wings a few times, and the wind suddenly began to whip around in all directions. The rain followed the odd wind patterns as well, but Jordan's main concern was the ability's effect on his Pokemon. Tailwind basically made Kabutops the slower Pokemon no matter how much its speed increased.

"Use stone edge," Jordan called to his Pokemon.

Kabutops ran toward Emolga, and lifted two large rocks with its two scythe-like claws. The strange winds created by the tailwind suddenly slowed it down, and Emolga easily dodged the attack and flew around to Kabutops' behind.

"Your rain strategy is a tough one to stop," Iris called to Jordan with a smile. "But unfortunately, it's going to be your undoing. Emolga, use thunder!"

Jordan's calm demeanor changed to complete shock. He watched, but couldn't do anything as a massive lightning strike shot across the field toward his Kabutops. The rainfall almost guaranteed the thunder would hit its target. As the seconds passed, Kabutops tried to avoid the attack, but ultimately received the blast at full power. The entire stadium lit up as the lightning shot around the field. The cackling was loud enough to force a lot of people to cover their ears, but no one wanted to look away. After nearly ten seconds of lightning strikes, the attack finally subsided. Once the field was visible again, Emolga was standing on the ground only a few feet away from an unconscious Kabutops.

"And Kabutops is unable to battle!" Mr. Yuki shouted into his mic. "With that, Iris is the victor of our first battle! Her team will move on to the second battle against the Legacy League Elite Four after a thirty minute intermission! What an amazing battle!"

Iris stood frozen in place, still trying to process her victory. The stadium was erupting with cheers and claps, with most people on their feet for Iris. She only started moving when Jordan stepped out of his box and walked around to her.

"You are something else," Jordan said with a chuckle. "I have nothing but respect for the way you battled today. It takes a special kind of trainer to continually find answers to my battle styles."

"Thank you," Iris responded with a smile. "But none of it was easy. I don't even know where some of those ideas I had came from, to be honest."

"A true Pokemon Master doesn't always have everything preplanned. Part of being a Master is responding to new challenges and facing them head-on. But now that our battle is over, I have to ask you a question."

Iris hesitated at first. "Go ahead."

Jordan lifted his right hand and revealed a rose. "I absolutely must take you on a date. Would you please accompany me tomorrow evening to dinner and a walk?"

Iris could feel herself blushing once again. She remained silent for what seemed like forever until she finally looked down at the rose that Jordan was offering. She slowly rose her hand and took the rose, then she smiled and nodded. Jordan's face seemed to light up brighter than the sun, then he bowed and retreated back to his own side of the stadium. Iris took a few more seconds to ensure she was no longer blushing, then joined her excited friends.

"That was awesome!" Ash practically shouted in Iris' face. "You battled better than I've ever seen!"

"Thanks," Iris responded. "I was so nervous though! He was so strong!"

"And apparently handsome," Misty said with a smile.

Iris glanced down at the rose that she was still holding. She suddenly began to blush again, then she retreated to the bench and sat down. She stared at the ground shyly, but couldn't keep herself from smiling a little bit. Everyone else laughed, then joined her on the bench and started to talk about the battle.

"One down and three to go before I get to battle Belle," Ash said. "We can do this!"


	26. Chapter 26-Shining Bright

**Hey all! I wanted to let all of you readers that I may be a week or so before I get the next chapter out. A business trip for work may keep me too occupied, but I won't forget about you! I will do what I can in any spare time I find! Hope you enjoy what there is so far!**

Ash and his team took the thirty minute intermission as a chance to grab a snack. The excitement of the first battle seemed to have drained them of their entire breakfast, and wanted to stay as energized as possible at all times. Once they arrived back outside at the field, the noticed that the field had completely changed. It still had the same general setup with rocks and grass, but everything was arranged slightly differently. Their best guess was because of the damaged incurred on the field in the previous battle.

"Welcome back everyone!" Mr. Yuki suddenly began from his stand. "Now that our little break is over, we will jump right into our second battle. For the Elite Four, we will see Sunshine take to the stage!"

Sunshine happily hopped to her feet and practically skipped her way to the trainer's box. Everyone had the same thought they had toward Jordan. Nothing about her made her look like an all-powerful Pokemon Master. She seemed even more carefree than Jordan was, and dressed like a type of hippie.

"So who will your opponent be, Sunshine?" Mr. Yuki asked with a hint of excitement.

"Well, I would be happy battling any of them," Sunshine responded. "But I think I will choose Victoria."

Victoria nervously stood up, but didn't start walking until her friends encouraged her with a pat on the back. Her number one worry was what strategy Sunshine would use in the battle. Jordan revealed to them that the Elite Four didn't necessarily follow the trend of using only one type of Pokemon. They were bound to continue using intricate strategies that would keep their opponents on their toes.

"You seem like such a sweet young girl," Sunshine called to Victoria once she was in her own trainer's box. "I would love to get to know you more through a battle."

"I'll do my best," Victoria replied with a weak smile. She was clearly nervous, but she continually reminded herself of the encouraging words Gary had given her in the past. As long as she thought about that, she knew she could make it through the battle without buckling.

"Now that we have our two competitors on stage, you may send out your first Pokemon," Mr. Yuki announced.

Victoria tightly gripped her first pokeball and tossed it into the air. "Throh, I choose you!"

Sunshine smiled as Victoria's fighting Pokemon appeared on the field. It was a bulky Pokemon that was known for using brute force in battle. It was also known to be one of Victoria's more popular Pokemon.

"I will start with Ninetales!" Sunshine exclaimed.

A Ninetales emerged onto the field, but everyone was surprised at its appearance. Most Ninetales had a yellow coat of fur, but Sunshine's Ninetales had a bright silver colored coat with the tips of the tails colored with a light shade of blue.

"My Ninetales is quite a rare Pokemon," Sunshine exclaimed happily. "It even looked different as a Vulpix. I think its so beautiful this way!"

Victoria marveled at the beauty of the Pokemon, but her attention was soon brought to the sky. She couldn't help but notice that the air had grown much warmer, and the sun seemed to be even brighter than normal. She then looked back at Ninetales, figuring it possessed the ability drought.

"I'm guessing that's her strategy," Victoria told herself. "She's going to use the sun to power up fire attacks, and solar beam won't need time to charge."

"It looks like you're already guessing at my strategy," Sunshine observed with a smile. "But don't rest easy just yet! This is one Pokemon Master who loves to think outside the box!"

Mr. Yuki observed both sides for a few more moments before finally raising his hand. "Let the battle commence!"

"Ninetales, use will-o-wisp!" Sunshine called. Her voice still sounded sweet, and almost had a hint of song in it, but she was clearly ready for business.

Ninetales ran after Throh and released a flash of fire from its mouth. The flames flew around the area, and Throh barely managed to dodge them by ducking under them. Immediately after, it used a brick break attack that made perfect contact with Ninetales, knocking it back a few feet.

"Good, use bulk up," Victoria ordered right after the successful attack.

"Flamethrower!" Sunshine called to her own Pokemon.

Throh quickly used its bulk up, but took a portion of the flamethrower after trying to move out of the way in time. The flames hit its right arm, burning the Pokemon's limb.

"Use circle throw!" Victoria called.

Throh moved in and wrapped its arm around Ninetales' body. After two spins, it threw the opponent into the air. Ninetales flew across the field, then suddenly returned to its pokeball, but not by Sunshine. Sunshine watched in surprise as an Infernape suddenly came out of another pokeball and onto the field.

"I neglected to remember that circle throw sends the opponent back into its pokeball," Sunshine said calmly. "But are you sure this is a better scenario for your Throh?"

Sunshine spoke with force, even through her smiles and sweet tone. It continued to throw Victoria off. She couldn't figure out if the Pokemon Master was naturally a nice person, or if it was just an act she used.

"Infernape, use mach punch!" Sunshine ordered.

Infernape let out a shout, then jolted across the field with blazing speed. Within seconds, Infernape's large fist was connecting with Throh's body. Throh took the punch, but barely moved back as it absorbed the blow.

"Storm throw!" Victoria called.

Throh grappled Infernape's body, then spun around with as much intensity as it could muster. After one full spin, Throh slammed Infernape into the ground with a loud crash that sent dirt flying in all direction. Sunshine watched with nothing but surprise on her face.

"That doesn't surprise me," Ash said from the bench. "I still remember when we battled back in Pallet Town before we left. Her Throh was halting my Tauros' attacks head-on. That Throh has some incredible defense."

Infernape slowly got back to its feet, still working itself out of the daze created by Throh's attack. Before it fully had its composure back, Throh was already moving in for another attack. It used a powerful brick break attack that sent Infernape across the field with a couple of bounces before coming to a stop.

"I think I need to take a page from your book before it's too late," Sunshine told Victoria. "Infernape, move in!"

Infernape regained its composure, then quickly began to charge after Throh. Throh didn't move, ready to take whatever attack Infernape had coming. At the last second, Sunshine ordered her Pokemon to use u-turn. Infernape jumped at Throh, and collided with its opponent, knocking Throh back a few feet. Immediately after, Infernape disappeared back into its pokeball.

"It was clear Infernape would keep having trouble against your Throh," Sunshine said as she grabbed a different pokeball. "But I can't simply return my Pokemon, so u-turn is the answer! Talonflame, it's up to you!"

Victoria watched anxiously after she heard the name of a Pokemon she had never heard of. The Talonflame came out onto the field, flying around just out of Throh's possible reach. It was clearly a flying Pokemon, but the red wings and red spots on its gray body suggested it had an additional fire type.

"Let's jump right in!" Sunshine exclaimed. "Talonflame, use flare blitz!"

Talonflame did a quick loop in midair, then dove down toward Throh. Throh quickly tried to jump aside, but Talonflame saw it coming and adjusted its trajectory. The flaming bird collided with Throh while the fighting Pokemon was still diving to the side, and sent it flying back with a crash.

"Perfect!" Sunshine exclaimed with a happy clap. "Now use brave bird!"

Talonflame swooped back around, then stopped directly above Throh. After a couple of seconds, the bird Pokemon went into a full dive. Its speed was intense enough for the air to practically become visible around it. Once again, Throh had no chance of dodging, but instead of trying, it stood its ground. The brave bird attack made perfect contact with Throh's torso, sending the Pokemon flying back. At the same time, Throh grabbed onto Talonflame's body and spun around so the bird was beneath it. Throh slammed into the ground with a loud crash, burring Talonflame underneath its bulky body. In the aftermath, Throh rolled over, allowing for an injured Talonflame to finally escape, but Throh was unable to get back up.

"Throh is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Victoria bit her lip as she returned her Throh. After all that, she had only managed to weaken a couple of her Pokemon, but she was the first to lose one. She did have solace in the fact that all three of the first Pokemon she saw were fire types. She could better plan ahead for that.

"Gigalith, go!" Victoria called out her next Pokemon. She was fully confident in her choice. It was doubtful Talonflame had anything that could cause significant damage to her rock Pokemon.

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki called out.

Sunshine opened her mouth to give an order, but suddenly closed it. It quickly became clear she had no way of heavily damaging Victoria's Gigalith. Upon seeing this, Victoria elected to make the first move.

"Gigalith, use rock slide," Victoria called.

Gigalith suddenly swooped up a bunch of rocks and began to hurl them at Talonflame. Talonflame managed to dodge them at first, but got slammed by a few right near the end of the attack. Talonflame plummeted to the ground, barely managing to land on its feet. Before it could take back off into the air, Gigalith was in its face. A rock blast attack connected with the bird Pokemon's body, knocking it back nearly five feet. As quickly as the attacks began, the already weakened Talonflame fell over and passed out.

"Talonflame is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki declared. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Sunshine smiled calmly as she returned her Talonflame. She didn't seem overly disappointed, or even surprised at the quick outcome. Instead, she simply grabbed her next pokeball and tossed it into the air.

"Donphan, let's do this!" Sunshine called loudly.

"So she doesn't have all fire types," Victoria observed in her head. "But this ground type could be trouble for Gigalith."

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki called out.

"Gigalith, use superpower!" Victoria ordered immediately.

Gigalith charged toward Donphan and prepared to use its attack. Donphan stood still at first, then suddenly began to roll away at the last second. Gigalith's attack completely missed, and Donphan stopped spinning directly behind it.

"Use ice shard!" Sunshine called.

Victoria flinched upon hearing Sunshine's order. She watched the ground type Pokemon suddenly form a sharp blade of ice and hurl it toward her Gigalith. Gigalith had no time to respond and took the attack completely.

"I'll bet you didn't know Donphan could learn an ice attack," Sunshine said to Victoria. "This is what being a Pokemon Master is about. You always find new ways to battle that no one else thought possible."

Victoria caught herself grinding her teeth nervously as she tried to find a way to gain some momentum. Things seemed to be going just like they did early on in Iris' battle. She just had to be patient and persist until she found an opening that would work in her favor.

"Gigalith, use earthquake!" Victoria called.

"Rollout," Sunshine quickly ordered.

Gigalith's earthquake was as powerful as any strong Pokemon's would be. Donphan immediately began rolling, but didn't try to attack Gigalith. As the ground broke up and continued to shake, Donphan used its momentum to prevent the flying debris from harshly damaging it, as well as dodging the bigger rocks.

"Now use another ice shard," Sunshine continued.

Donphan stopped rolling only a few feet away from Gigalith. Victoria's mind started to race for a few seconds, then stopped completely.

"Explosion!" Victoria called loudly.

Gigalith suddenly began to glow brightly, then exploded with a loud blast. Donphan was too close to get back as it became engulfed in flames from the explosion. Seconds later, Gigalith and Donphan were side-by-side, both unconscious.

"Neither Pokemon is able to battle," Mr. Yuki called. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

"Such an unexpected move!" Sunshine said with a clap. "I love it!"

Victoria didn't share Sunshine's sentiment. She hated having her Gigalith use such a move due to the self-inflicted damage that resulted. She almost felt like she was betraying her Pokemon.

"I'm sorry Gigalith," Victoria whispered after returning her Pokemon. She looked down at her remaining four Pokemon and almost instantly knew which one to use next. "Braviary, I choose you!"

Victoria's Braviary soared out of its pokeball. She loved her Braviary for many reasons, one of which being that she'd had it since her first month as a trainer when she caught it as a Rufflet. It was also exceptionally fast in flight, having won multiple flying races with other trainers' flying Pokemon.

"Oh a flying type," Sunshine observed with a tone of awe in her voice. "I wish I still had my Talonflame available, but it's not the end of the world! Dragonite, time for you to shine!"

Victoria's heart dropped a little after the large dragon Pokemon appeared on the field. It was large and buff, but still seemed extremely fast in flight. At that moment in the battle, Victoria couldn't figure out what Sunshine's real strategy was. Her first couple of Pokemon seemed to fit in the sun strategy, but the last couple didn't seem to follow.

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki announced.

"Dragonite, use extremespeed!" Sunshine called out.

Dragonite blazed across the field with blinding speed. Sunshine kept a smile on her face, but it temporarily left after Braviary barely managed to dodge the attack. She looked across to Victoria, who had a smile of her own.

"Dragonite's powerful, I'm sure," Victoria said. "But you'll have to try harder than that to outrun my Braviary. Use bulk up!"

Braviary did a quick loop in the air and used its bulk up. Victoria liked that it rose Braviary's attack, but her main concern was boosting her Pokemon's defense. It almost seemed to be a necessity against any dragon Pokemon.

"Dragonite, use dragon dance," Sunshine ordered to counter the bulk up.

"Brave bird!" Victoria called.

Braviary shot across the sky straight for Dragonite. Before Dragonite could even start its move, Braviary was jamming its sharp beak in the side of the large dragon Pokemon. Dragonite let out a shout of pain, then boosted itself higher into the air to flee. Braviary did the same, chasing Dragonite wherever it went.

"Use superpower," Victoria ordered.

Braviary used one extra powerful flap to catch up to Dragonite. The superpower attack connected with Dragonite's back, knocking it downward. Dragonite quickly turned over so its back was facing the ground, then flapped its wings a couple times to stop only inches from the ground. Braviary swooped down to continue its chase.

"Just a little bit more," Sunshine thought to herself. She waited until Braviary was only a few feet from Dragonite before finally speaking. "Fire punch, Dragonite!"

Braviary's momentum prevented it from slowing down in time. Dragonite threw a flaming fist into the bird's side, knocking it to the ground with a crash. Immediately after, Sunshine ordered a dragon claw attack. Dragonite took advantage of Braviary's temporary state of confusion from the prior attack and used both hands to slash across Braviary's body. Braviary let out a screech, then finally got back into the air to avoid more attacks.

"That's an impressive Braviary you have," Sunshine commented with a smile. "But it will take a lot more to bring down my Dragonite."

Victoria already knew that Dragonite would be able to endure more hits than most. Her main concern was weakening it at much as possible while she could. If Braviary couldn't win the battle, she knew it would do everything it could to make Dragonite too weak for its next opponent.

"Braviary, use return," Victoria ordered.

Braviary darted toward Dragonite, but completely missed its attack. Victoria's eyes widened as Dragonite almost seemed to have gotten faster. After a second miss, she came to realize that her Braviary had actually gotten slower. Its right wing seemed to be laboring as it flapped, probably from one of Dragonite's earlier attacks.

"Now end this with a fire punch!" Sunshine practically sang.

Braviary managed to dodge the attack, but Dragonite quickly turned around and used its other fist to connect with the bird's body. The fire punch was all it took for Braviary to fall out of the sky and crash into the ground. Victoria watched with disappointment as her Braviary stopped moving.

"Braviary is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

"I hoped it would last longer than that," Victoria thought to herself. She looked at the remaining three pokeballs on her podium. She still felt confident in her chances to win. Two of her three remaining Pokemon would present real challenges against two of Sunshine's Pokemon.

"See that?" Ash asked his friends at the bench.

Gary looked at Ash, then at Victoria. She was still looking at her pokeballs, but he noticed what Ash was trying to point out. Victoria didn't seem to have an ounce of fear on her face. She was completely immersed in the battle.

"She's thinking of how she can win," Gary said. "Not how to keep from losing."

"Yeah, and it came at just the right time. I don't think Sunshine sees it, but Victoria has a major advantage through the rest of this battle."

Iris and Misty both didn't understand what Ash meant. Gary seemed to understand, though. They all put their attention back on Victoria upon seeing her lift one of her pokeballs.

"Cofagrigus, go!" Victoria called.

Victoria's ghost Pokemon appeared on the field. Sunshine still had her bright smile, but her eyes betrayed the rest of her face. Victoria could tell Sunshine was working on thinking of a strategy to defeat her new opponent.

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki called.

"Dragonite, let's start with dragon claw!" Sunshine ordered.

"Hypnosis!" Victoria called to her Pokemon.

Dragonite charged toward Cofagrigus with as much speed as it always had. Cofagrigus responded by staying in place. Its four ghostly hands pointed straight out, and a humming sound echoed through the area. Dragonite suddenly stopped where it was, then after staring straight ahead for a few seconds, fell to the ground. Sunshine watched in surprise, then heard her Dragonite let out a snore.

"Now use nasty plot," Victoria ordered.

Sunshine looked with confusion at first. She expected Victoria to attack, but then realized it was the perfect opportunity for Cofagrigus to boost its strength without worrying about the opponent.

"Shadow ball," Victoria called next.

Cofagrigus held one of its hands out, and a shadow ball formed on it. It threw the shadow ball like a baseball directly toward the sleeping Dragonite. Once the attack connected, Dragonite flew across the field, then bounced off the edge of the field and to the ground beneath it.

"Ring out!" Mr. Yuki called. "Dragonite is disqualified. Please send out your next Pokemon."

Sunshine smiled as she return Dragonite. "You know, you're a very skilled trainer. You always find something new to defeat your opponent. That's why I wanted to battle you. I never battle with the same strategies, so it's fun to battle someone who does the same."

"I like to play it by ear," Victoria responded. "If I try to use the same strategy ever time, I could open myself up to an easy loss if that strategy becomes disrupted."

"Then let's see if you can keep up! Venusaur, time to dance!"

The massive grass Pokemon appeared on the field with a loud stomp. Victoria looked without much surprise until Sunshine suddenly revealed a mega bracelet. Without hesitation, she pressed the button and Venusaur began to glow. Its body appeared relatively unchanged, but the plant on its back grew taller and slightly wider. The four leaves that spread in different directions also grew both taller and wider.

"Begin the battle!" Mr. Yuki shouted.

Victoria snapped herself back to reality and sprang into action. "Cofagrigus, use shadow ball!"

Cofagrigus shot a shadow ball directly for the large grass Pokemon. To Victoria's surprise, Venusaur easily jumped to the side to dodge the attack completely. It then ran to the other side of the field to get closer to Cofagrigus.

"Use growth," Sunshine ordered happily.

"Use hypnosis!" Victoria called.

Venusaur began to use its growth ability to boost its special attack. At the same time, it closed its eyes, completely preventing the hypnosis from working. Victoria watched with shock, having never seen such a measure taken to avoid the hypnosis.

"You should know that when the sun is strong like it is now, growth's effects are doubled," Sunshine called. "Use solar beam!"

Victoria's eyes widened upon hearing Sunshine's order. The solar beam that shot from Venusaur's plant was far larger and far faster than any she had ever seen before. Before Cofagrigus couldn't even attempt to dodge, the solar beam was blasting it clear across the stadium. Cofagrigus was only stopped by the far wall, only about ten feet from the team's bench. A loud crash echoed throughout the stadium as dust and dirt flew in all directions, then Cofagrigus dropped to the ground. It surprised no one that Cofagrigus was unconscious after the amazing attack.

"Cofagrigus is unable to battle!" Mr. Yuki called out after pausing with awe for a few seconds. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Victoria's heart sunk as she returned her Pokemon. She felt like she had a slight advantage in the battle before, but Venusaur was far more powerful than she could have imagined. Just when she thought the increased sunlight wouldn't be a problem, Sunshine took full advantage of it.

"I was wondering when she would do this," Jordan said with amusement from the Elite Four's bench.

"She waited for the most advantageous moment," Reynard said with a smile. "One must assume Victoria has no stratagem for such a powerful adversary."

Belle remained silent as her team conversed. She agreed with their statements, but wasn't going to overlook their opponents' unnatural ability to overcome even the most one-sided challenges. Iris had already done such a thing against Jordan.

"I can't send Jellicent out against a powerful grass Pokemon," Victoria told herself. She grabbed the only other Pokemon she had, then looked up at Venusaur. It was large, oddly fast, and extremely powerful. "Go Accelgor!"

Victoria's friends watched nervously as the small bug Pokemon appeared on the field. They all knew it was the smarter choice, but the difference in the two Pokemon was astronomical.

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki called.

"Venusaur, use giga drain," Sunshine ordered.

"Protect!" Victoria countered.

Accelgor instantly used it protect to create a barrier. The giga drain was stopped completely as a result. Immediately after, Accelgor followed Victoria's orders and rushed in to use focus blast.

"Easy work," Sunshine said with a smile. "Use solar beam."

Victoria's eyes widened, but she didn't panic. "Dodge it!"

Accelgor abandoned its hopes of attacking and quickly darted to the left just as the massive solar beam blazed across the field. Accelgor dodged the attack, but it appeared to only be by centimeters.

"Use hidden power," Sunshine called next.

Victoria waited to see what kind of hidden power Venusaur would use. To her disappointment, a fire element hidden power flew toward Accelgor. Accelgor responded to it and quickly dodged, but it was a narrow dodge once again.

"The longer I stay on the defensive, the more likely I'll lose," Victoria told herself. "But I can't just tell Accelgor to go head-on against that Venusaur."

Victoria could feel herself begin to fluster for the first time in the battle. She couldn't think of a solution as Accelgor barely kept dodging attacks by the amazingly powerful Venusaur. She suddenly began to feel her body tremble a little, and her thoughts began to race too quickly for her to keep up.

"She's losing it," Gary said. He jumped to his feet and ran up next to the trainer's box. "Victoria, what are you doing? Your Accelgor is waiting for you to give it some advice! It can't keep dodging. Snap out of it!"

Victoria jerked her head up and saw her Accelgor take a harsh blow from Venusaur's massive body. Accelgor flew nearly all the way across the field before coming to a halt. The small bug Pokemon was clearly exhausted from the constant moving to avoid Venusaur's more powerful attacks.

"Last I checked, you are still in this battle," Gary continued. "You've been doing great so far, so I know you can finish this!"

"But what can I do?" Victoria asked herself. Accelgor glanced back at its trainer and nodded to her. Victoria's eyes widened, then she looked over to Gary. He had a determined look on his face and locked eyes with her. She simply smiled, then winked to him. "Accelgor, use focus blast!"

Everyone responded to her command with confusion. It didn't make any sense to attack Venusaur head-on. The massive Pokemon would either endure the attack, or counter with a much more viscous attack.

"Use hidden power," Sunshine ordered her Pokemon with a smile.

Victoria waited a few more seconds before calling out to her Pokemon again. "Dodge and use yawn!"

Accelgor abandoned its attempt at using focus blast, then dodged the hidden power. Immediately after, it opened its mouth wide as if to be yawning. Venusaur responded by suddenly yawning as well, and took on an extremely drowsy look.

"So you acted like you were becoming desperate with that focus blast just so you could get close enough for that," Sunshine observed with an impressed tone. "Venusaur, use solar beam!"

The drowsy Venusaur blasted another solar beam toward Accelgor. It was still extremely powerful, but not nearly as much as the prior ones. Accelgor quickly moved out of the way of the attack, then watched Venusaur drop down and fall asleep.

"Great, now use bug buzz," Victoria continued.

Accelgor moved in until it was mere inches from the sleeping Venusaur. The bug buzz attack blasted Venusaur back a few feet, but the Pokemon remained asleep. Sunshine's smile began to fade as Accelgor continued its onslaught on the helpless Pokemon.

"Focus blast!" Victoria ordered with full confidence.

Accelgor charged up for the blow, but at the same time, Venusaur slowly came back to life from its nap. Accelgor quickly threw its fist into Venusaur's side, but Venusaur reacted and held its ground. The blow clearly caused damage, but Venusaur seemed to be at full power once again.

"You didn't have enough time," Sunshine said happily. "Venusaur, use hidden power."

Accelgor tried to get away, but couldn't react in time. The fiery hidden power swept across Accelgor's body, and the bug Pokemon fell to the ground. Venusaur charged in and rammed Accelgor with all the power it could muster. Accelgor flew back nearly twenty feet, then stopped just short of the field's edge. It was barely moving, but still conscious.

"Are you alright?" Victoria called to her Pokemon.

Accelgor finally got back up, then nodded defiantly. It was exhausted to its last wind, but refused to back down for the sake of its trainer. Victoria smiled, then faced the large Venusaur.

"Venusaur, use solar beam," Sunshine called.

"Protect!" Victoria countered.

The massive solar beam was back to full power, and blazed straight for Accelgor. Accelgor's protect created a barrier and stopped the solar beam from reaching it, but Venusaur kept blasting. Accelgor began to struggle to keep its barrier up as Venusaur seemed to only get stronger with its solar beam.

"Come on," Victoria said quietly, sweat beginning to drip from her bangs.

"Vine whip!" Sunshine called out suddenly.

Victoria flinched with surprise upon hearing the command. Without stopping the solar beam, Venusaur suddenly sent two vines out and around the protect barrier. It violently whipped Accelgor repeatedly for nearly ten seconds until Accelgor gave in and its barrier disappeared. The solar beam moved in and blasted the bug Pokemon clear out of the ring, and it bounced on the ground a little behind Victoria's box.

"Accelgor is unable to battle!" Mr. Yuki declared. "Please send out your next Pokemon!"

Victoria instantly fell into depression. She returned her Accelgor with the reminder of having only one Pokemon left to Sunshine's three. No matter what she did, the Mega Venusaur didn't seem to lose energy. Instead, the solar beam actually grew stronger near the end of the battle.

"This is bad," Iris said nervously. "Her last Pokemon is Jellicent, a part water type."

Ash felt concerned, but his primary emotion was defiance. He refused to believe Victoria was out of the battle. If he had learned anything in his years as a Pokemon trainer, it was that a battle was never over until someone was completely out of Pokemon.

"Victoria!" Ash called as he jumped to his feet.

Victoria glanced back at Ash. His face almost made him look angry. She wouldn't blame him, either. She would be the cause of his dream crashing down right before the finish line.

"When we first met, you swore you would beat me," Ash began. "No matter what I said or did, you refused to believe you would lose. Now even though you did lose that battle, I saw the spirit that makes a great trainer. That confident, back-talking girl I battled back in Pallet is who you are. You aren't a trainer who gets down because the battle isn't going her way."

Victoria listened to Ash's words, but still wasn't sure of herself. Defeating a Pokemon Master's three Pokemon with just one Pokemon seemed like an impossible task. Even when she thought she had some momentum, Sunshine had her own plans the whole time and they all worked out in her favor.

"Your last Pokemon is easily your most powerful," Ash continued. "And don't forget about that training you and I did last week. You have a new move to try, and now is the perfect time!"

Victoria's eyes widened as her memory flickered on. She suddenly remembered the training her and Ash had done with a few of their Pokemon the prior week. She had worked on a new move for her Jellicent to help broaden her Pokemon's abilities.

"Thanks Ash," Victoria finally said with a small smile. "I almost forgot."

"I'm here to help," Ash replied. "I've been wanting a rematch with you, but I'm not doing it if you go and lose this battle!"

Victoria smiled and nodded, then turned back to the field. Sunshine was patiently waiting with her same shiny smile. She almost seemed to be amused by everything that had been transpiring.

"You ready to lose?" Victoria asked with a confident smile.

"Oh, I will not be sad if I do," Sunshine responded. "I would be impressed!"

Victoria grabbed her final pokeball, then closed her eyes for a few seconds. "It's all up to you, and I know you can do it. Go, Jellicent!"

Sunshine seemed almost excited when Jellicent appeared on the field. "I've heard so much about your Jellicent! The Pokemon that invented the multi-shadow ball attack, then learned how to control them! That is a brilliant Pokemon with many talents."

"You don't know the half of it," Victoria responded confidently.

"Begin the battle!" Mr. Yuki called, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Venusaur, use solar beam," Sunshine said, aiming to make quick work of the final opponent.

Victoria watched, but didn't say anything immediately. She waited until the solar beam was already launching before finally speaking up. "Jellicent, use psychic!"

Jellicent's entire body began to glow, then the solar beam suddenly turned and shot straight up into the sky. Immediately after, Jellicent turned to Venusaur and lifted the large Pokemon into the air with its psychic ability. Venusaur nervously kicked its feet, but realized there was nothing to grip onto. Before it could do anything, Jellicent sent it flying to the ground with incredible force, creating an echoing crash that sounded more like an explosion.

"Now use shadow ball!" Victoria ordered. Her voice was firm and direct, full of confidence.

Jellicent quickly formed four shadow balls, and sent them flying toward the stunned Venusaur. Sunshine called for it to dodge, but Venusaur couldn't react and took all four shadow balls. The impact created small explosions on Venusaur's body, and the large Pokemon fell back with another crash. Victoria didn't hesitate as she gave her next order, a night shade attack. The ghost type attack was the last one Venusaur saw before taking enough damage to fall over and pass out for good.

"Venusaur is unable to battle!" Mr. Yuki announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Unlike most of the battle, the stadium fell to almost complete silence. Victoria took notice to the eerie quiet that flooded the stands. Most spectators were sitting with a look of amazement on their faces. Even most of her team looked surprised at the quick work her Jellicent had just made of the Mega Venusaur. The only person who didn't seem surprised was Sunshine.

"I can't say that I saw that coming," Sunshine admitted. "But it doesn't surprise me, either. I've been waiting all battle to see this side of you. It comes as no surprise that it happened once you got your Jellicent into the battle."

The fans finally began to cheer once again after Sunshine returned her Venusaur. Ash and Gary both stood not far from the trainer's box, shouting with excitement. Victoria kept her attention on Sunshine, however. She knew Sunshine had a challenge ahead of her now, having only two fire type Pokemon left. If she could keep the pressure up, there would still be a chance.

"Infernape, let's go!" Sunshine called.

The familiar Infernape appeared on the field for a second time. Victoria recalled the previous battle with it. She had managed to weaken it substantially. Even with a long rest in its pokeball, it was bound to still be a little tired.

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki called.

"Infernape, use mach punch," Sunshine ordered.

Victoria tilted her head with confusion. Mach punch wouldn't even be able to connect with her ghost Pokemon. Infernape blazed across the field with its fist out in front of it, but the attack went right through Jellicent's transparent body. Immediately after, Infernape turned and threw a fire punch into Jellicent's back, making a perfect connection. Jellicent was shocked by the unexpected attack, but didn't take too much damage.

"Jellicent, use water pulse," Victoria called.

Jellicent quickly turned to face Infernape and launched the water attack. Infernape jumped into the air to dodge the attack, then threw another fire punch into Jellicent's body. Once again, the attack connected but didn't cause extensive damage.

"Those attacks won't cause much damage," Victoria told herself. "But if it happens too much, Jellicent will weaken anyway. I need to end this quick, cause I'm sure that Ninetales will be a tougher challenge."

Infernape continued to hop around the field, making it hard for Jellicent to connect with its water pulse attack. Even psychic was difficult to use as Infernape was easily proving to be far faster. Before too long, Victoria stopped trying to act conservatively.

"Jellicent, back off and use shadow ball!" Victoria finally said.

Sunshine bit her bottom lip as Jellicent formed eight separate shadow balls. She had hoped Victoria would wait a little longer before opting for her seemingly unstoppable attack. All eight shadow balls flew for Infernape at once, and the fiery monkey quickly moved around to dodge the attacks. Sunshine wasn't surprised, though, when all eight shadow balls turned in midair and flew right back and connected with Infernape's back. Infernape received a harsh blow of six of the shadow balls, and flew almost clear across the field until it slid a few more feet, then stopped moving.

"Infernape is unable to battle," Mr. Yuki announced. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

The Elite Four sat on their bench, all stunned at the sudden turnaround in the battle. After a few more seconds of silence, Belle stood up and started to walk toward the exit. Mary was the first to notice their leader's departure.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mary asked. "The battle's not over yet."

"Yes it is," Belle countered. She continued to walk until she was out of everyone's sight. Once she reached the small office that was assigned to her, she let out a deep sigh. "That Victoria is no ordinary trainer. I'd want to battle her if not for Ash being here."

Sunshine's smile refused to leave her bright face, but in her head, she was worried. She was down to her special Ninetales. It had a major disadvantage thanks to Jellicent's shadow ball attack. The multi-shadow ball was discovered early in the young trainers' journey, but no clear counter was ever discovered. It only got worse when Jellicent learned to control them after releasing them. Now it was a seemingly unstoppable force if not dealt with quickly.

"Ninetales, it's up to you now!" Sunshine finally called with a toss of the pokeball.

The lightly colored Ninetales appeared on the field for the first time since the very beginning of the long battle. It stretched its legs, then began to pace back and forth in front of Sunshine's box. It had been taken out of the battle early, so it was bound to still have quite a bit of energy left.

"Begin!" Mr. Yuki called.

"Jellicent, open with a shadow ball!" Victoria instantly shouted.

Before either Sunshine or Ninetales could react, eight large shadow balls were flying straight for the fire Pokemon. Ninetales had no choice but to try and flee, but the shadow balls continued to chase it down, getting closer by the second. Sunshine glanced across to Victoria, whose eyes almost seemed to be flaming. Seconds later, Ninetales was being bombarded by all eight shadow balls. Explosions melded together, creating one large explosion that sent Ninetales flying across the field. It could do nothing to stop itself as it flew clear over the edge of the field and landed only after slamming into the outside wall beneath the stands.

Mr. Yuki watched with amazement, and couldn't quite spit out the words to declare Victoria the winner. Even the crowd took another moment of silence. Victoria joined in the silence, pure disbelief in her thoughts. She knew she had just won, but it didn't seem possible.

"Uh, ring out!" Mr. Yuki finally announced. "With that disqualification, Victoria is the winner of our second match! That gives our young trainers two victories over the Legacy League Elite Four. Two more and Ash will have the opportunity of a lifetime in a battle against the Grand Champion!"

Sunshine returned her Ninetales, then turned to face the still shocked Victoria. "You are a spectacular young woman! Once you overcame that self-doubt, you became a tremendous force that not even I could handle. Excellent job!"

"Thank you so much!" Victoria responded with a gratuitous bow.

Victoria stepped down from her box and joined her friends. They all crowded around her to congratulate her, as well as commend her. She found immense satisfaction in Iris' comment about that battle being far better than her own.

"I am capable of being a Pokemon Master," Victoria told herself. "We'll all be Masters by the end of this day."


End file.
